


Sick Child

by Woolfhounds



Series: Kill of the Night [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Past Domestic Violence, Police Brutality, Recreational Drug Use, Revenge, Smut, Vampires, a lot of swearing, eventual David/Michael, eventual David/Star, i'm always gonna be editing these damn tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 144,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolfhounds/pseuds/Woolfhounds
Summary: Santa Carla has always been a weird place - one of those places where you always had to be on the lookout, keep your wits about you. “Look straight ahead and keep up” is what her mom always said whenever they hit the boardwalk. It’s a strange mix of grime, youth, obliviousness, and so. many. missing. people.
Relationships: David/Star (Lost Boys), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kill of the Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972072
Comments: 54
Kudos: 155





	1. Hey Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS. I STARTED A NEW LOST BOYS/OFC FIC. OHHHH WELLLLLLLL. I was drunk on the bus when I thought of this character/pairing and wrote most of this chapter on my phone. So... enjoy? No reason for the title, I just named it after a Siouxsie and the Banshees song that I like a lot.
> 
> For those looking for other pairings, they're way later in the story and more will be added as I write. This story primarily revolves around my Marko/OFC pairing. Basically, I'm adding tags as I go... all the time. It's relentless.

_Santa Carla, California - April, 1986_

Santa Carla has always been a weird place - one of those places where you always had to be on the lookout, keep your wits about you. “Look straight ahead and keep up” is what her mom always said whenever they hit the boardwalk. It’s a strange mix of grime, youth, obliviousness, and so. many. missing. people. Sofie saw more faces on the backs of milk cartons as a kid than was probably healthy. Walking in pairs to and from school became the norm. She would try to memorize people’s faces from their missing person’s posters until there just became too many of them and she decided to give up. The city disguises itself as a beach town and a party town, probably because “Murder Capital of the World” isn’t exactly a great slogan for tourists. There’s an undercurrent of terror and sadness that’s hard to ignore. Sure, you can be yourself here and let your freak flag fly, but if you didn’t keep your head on a swivel, there was a pretty good chance you’d wind up on a flyer. 

Her car engine rumbles to a halt in front of Motif. She grabs her purse and her pepper spray and heads toward the back entrance. The bar opens in an hour, so she’s got some time to prep and relax before her shift starts. The staff room is already buzzing with activity. Motif has a small staff - five servers, two bouncers, two managers, and four bartenders, including Sofie. The turnover rate is low, so everyone knows everyone else’s business. Her best friend Matt is sitting with his feet propped up on the table smoking and arguing with Ben, one of the bouncers. She ignores them for a moment and checks herself in the mirror. She plays with her hair and makeup in the small mirror at the back of the room. Her chin-length black bob is as wild and untamed as ever with large, messy waves cascading down the sides of her face framing it… nicely? She guesses? She pulls a tube of bright poppy red lipstick out of her purse and swipes it over her lips. She hates it, but when she wears makeup on slow nights, she gets bigger tips. 

“Are you guys fighting already? The shift hasn’t even started,” she says, changing out of her sneakers and into her heels. She hates these too, but it helps to tower over creeps who try to hit on her.

“He doesn’t think Brooke Shields is hot," Matt says.

Sofie scoffs at Ben.

“Dude, do you even have eyes?”

“THANK YOU!” Matt shouts as he leaps out of his chair and high fives her. “This is why we’re best friends.”

“No, we’re best friends because you saw me on the first day of eighth grade and wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“Yeah, but also this.”

“Sure, Matty,” she laughs. “I gotta go prep the bar.”

“Want company?” Matt asks.

She feigns a look of disgust.

“That’s a yes — oh, I forget to tell you, Jim’s not coming in tonight, so you’re the boss.”

“Typical.”

Jim is one of the managers. It’s always a gamble as to whether or not he’s going to show up. He’s more interested in his side business of selling weed to high school students than he is managing a bar. Sofie takes it upon herself to pick up his slack. She hangs her coat and purse up and walks toward the door before turning slightly and looking at Ben, who is finishing his dinner.

“Ben, you’re wrong. Brooke Shields is super hot.”

“Not with those eyebrows!” Ben calls as they walk to the bar. 

Sofie rolls her eyes and Matt follows her. Motif is a cool place - probably one of the least grimy bars that Santa Carla has to offer. They cater to college students, but they’re not a frat bar. There are bands, cool DJ’s, and occasionally they’ll host open mic nights, which are always a disaster. Matt will come in specifically to make fun of the slam poetry. Sofie is convinced that there’s not a single decent poet in all of Santa Carla. It’s all art students who look like Ally Sheedy in the Breakfast Club talking about the magic of their first period. It’s too much, but they buy expensive martinis with their parent’s money, so Sofie keeps letting them spit their terrible poetry into the mic every Monday night. She likes it here, though. It’s small and cozy with slick decor and (mostly) good people and good vibes.

Matt leans against the bar top and lights a cigarette while Sofie sets out glassware and pours herself a diet coke. 

“So?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What?”

“How was your date on Monday?”

Sofie sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“It was fine, I guess.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean…” she sighs and laughs. “No. It wasn’t. He owns a gym so he just talked about exercise the entire time and I don’t know if you’ve ever seen me, but I don’t even run for the bus. And then he tried to order me a salad, and I was like —“

“That’s offensive.”

“ _So_ offensive! Right?!”

Matt laughs loudly.

“Where do you meet these goons?”

“Here!” She exclaims, gesturing to the empty bar. “I never leave here! Where else am I supposed to meet people?”

“You need to get out more.”

Sofie shrugs.

“I guess so. I’m kinda happy being alone.”

Matt scoffs.

“Sofie, nobody’s happy being alone.”

She shoots him a dirty look as she wipes the counters and grabs an extra cloth to polish beer glasses. 

“That’s not true! I have complete freedom. I can wear whatever I want without anyone commenting on it, I have peace and quiet when I get home. I can go wherever I want, and I don’t have to meet anyone’s weird family.”

Matt laughs and nods his head. He’s newly engaged to a very sweet girl named Rose. Her family incredibly conservative, especially for a freaky place like Santa Carla. They’re like the Stepfords meets the Brady Bunch. Family dinners every Sunday, family game nights every two weeks, her parents are involved in almost every aspect of their lives. The more Rose and Matt try to push away, the harder her parents hold on. It’s quite the change from his parents who could be described as hands off at best. He’s used to minimal contact and no restrictions. His mom not only let him smoke pot in her basement, but drove him to pick it up, so Rose’s parents are different to say the least. Matt has begun to cherish his time at work as time away from his soon to be in-laws. Sofie’s noticed that he’s started picking up more shifts and staying later to do extra cleaning, even on Sundays, and even though he knows he doesn’t get paid for it. 

“Okay, that last one, I’ll give you,” he laughs.

Sofie feels a little guilty for bring it up, but they’ve been best friends since they were thirteen. They exist in a space of total and complete honesty.

“How’s it going with her anyway?” She asks, leaning against the bar.

Matt sighs. 

“Rose? Is amazing. I’d do anything for her.”

“And you do!”

“I do.”

“Including spending time with her freaky family.”

Matt chuckles.

“They’re not freaks, they’re just… old fashioned.”

“Yeah, next time you meet them, tell them Sofie says the 1950’s were like 30 years ago. Maybe it’s time to give it a rest.”

Matt shakes his head and puffs on his cigarette.

“Seriously, though, Sof, when was the last time you had a boyfriend?”

“Shit, I thought I could get you off that topic by bringing up your in-laws.”

Matt shakes his head slowly with a smug grin on his face. She thinks as she polishes a glass. 

“Three years ago, I think?”

Matt’s jaw drops.

“Kevin?! Kevin was three years ago?!”

“I think so… Yeah, that seems right.”

“When’s the last time you got laid?”

Sofie flushes and focuses extra hard on polishing the glass. Matt’s jaw drops and he lets out a loud, incredulous laugh.

“Sof… you gotta be kidding me. Couldn’t even bang gym dude?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna fuck a guy who insinuates that I’m fat by buying me a salad.” She grimaces. “Plus, I work all the time. I’ve got bills to pay and a cat to feed.”

“Can’t let a man get in the way of that,” Matt counters. She can hear the sarcasm oozing from him.

“When the right person turns up, I’ll know,” Sofie mumbles. 

“You’re not getting any younger,” Matt goads. 

“Christ, you sound like my mother. I’m 22, asshole. I’m full of youth, collagen…”

“Bitterness, nicotine, whiskey…”

“Fuck you!” She laughs, whipping him with the bar towel. 

Matt reaches over and gives her arm a friendly squeeze.

“I’ll keep an eye out for you. I’ll find you a good guy.”

Matt was the one who introduced her to Kevin, who ended up caring more about getting married and moving to the country than anything Sofie wanted. After Kevin, she isn’t quite sure how much she trusts the matchmaking skills of her best friend. 

Matt helps her set up, re-arranges some of the tables in the back, and mops the dance floor while Ben takes his place by the door. 

“Hey Ben? What time we got?” Matt yells.

“9:45.”

Sofie hears the sound of high heels clicking behind her followed by a high-pitched voice yelling. 

“Sorry, Sof! I’m so sorry I’m late!” 

Kara, a petite blonde with a pixie cut that she did herself after a bad breakup and too much wine. She’s a sweet girl. Sofie offered to pay her an extra hundred bucks a week to run the DJ booth on Wednesdays. She’s good at it, and it gives her a chance to do something other than serve beer and get her ass grabbed by drunken frat boys. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Sofie laughs as Kara jogs toward her and throws her skinny arms around her neck. 

“My sitter bailed at the last minute and I had to take Charlie to my mom’s.”

Kara is younger than Sofie by four years, but she’s had a rough go. A kid at fifteen, married at seventeen, divorced three months later. She’s not technically supposed to be serving, but it’s either that or she lives on the street with a toddler. She’s constantly late and kind of a ditz, but she wants to do the right thing for Charlie. Having grown up with a single mom, Sofie respects the fuck out of her for it. Sofie hired her on the spot, despite Jim's protests. 

“Don’t worry about it. We set the booth up for you. All you gotta do is spin records.”

“You’re a gem, Sof,” Kara sighs and pulls a pack of cigarettes out from her purse. “Hey, how was your date on Monday?”

Matt laughs from the dance floor and Sofie sighs. Kara grimaces.

“Ooooh. Oh no. I shouldn’t have — I’m so sorry, Sof.”

“No, no. It was awful. He tried to order me a salad.”

“What the fuck?!”

“I know.”

“That’s fucked up.” Kara wraps her in another hug and Sofie laughs. “You’ll find someone.”

“I know, Kar-Bear.”

Once the clock hits 10:00pm, Ben opens the doors. A few frat boys and their dates drift in and the music starts. Sofie pours drinks and chats with patrons as the bar slowly begins to fill with more and more people. 

That’s when she spots them. 

Four young men, maybe around her age, saunter through the door. One has a platinum mullet with a long coat that almost hits the floor, one looks like he plays in a Poison cover band on the weekends, another has beautiful long dark hair with a chiseled jaw. And then she sees him - he’s a little smaller than the rest, but there’s something about him that makes her stop. He’s wearing a brightly coloured jacket adorned with makeshift pins and patches. He’s got curly golden blonde hair and an angelic, open face. She hates to admit it, but he’s pretty fucking gorgeous. The energy pouring off of these four is incredible. People practically leap out of their way as they approach the bar. They look like your every day Santa Carla punk, but they seem older; there’s something more to them that she can’t quite pin down. She’s seen a lot of people come through these doors - actors, musicians, artists, punks, but none of them had half the charisma that these four did. Sofie takes a deep breath and scans the crowd for Matt. He’s lingering by the door bobbing his head to the music. He probably didn’t even see them walk in. Classic Matt. The four approach, but the little one catches her eye and grins at her. He leans up against the bar, biting his lip while his friends linger behind him. God, he is _really_ cute. His bright blue eyes glitter mischievously as he sizes her up. 

“Hi,” he purrs.

“Hi."

“I like your dress.”

His friend, the one who looks like the human version of a Poison music video, snickers. The little one continues to grin at her. At this point, Sofie’s not sure if he’s trying to hit on her or insult her. She shoots him an incredulous look and crosses her arms over her chest. She's dealt with this before. 

“You want a drink?” she asks dismissively. 

He laughs and looks back at his friends, who are all smirking at her, or trying to stifle giggles.

“Four beers,” the platinum blonde says, handing his friend a bill. “Whatever’s cheap.”

“You got it. Four bucks.”

The little one hands her a twenty, letting his hand linger on hers for a moment. Sofie flushes.

“Keep it, gorgeous.” He leans forward, getting just inches away from her face. “I really did mean it about the dress.”

Sofie flashes him a small smile, thankful that the dim lights hide the blush creeping into her cheeks.

“Thanks,” she whispers. “I like your jacket.”

He winks. This dude’s charm is off the charts.

“Thanks.”

They grab their drinks and disappear to a booth in the back of the club. For the rest of her shift, Sofie feels his eyes on her. Every time she looks up, they lock eyes and grin at each other. She feels like a teenager - blushing, butterflies in her stomach, and a heartbeat that could rival a jackhammer. The platinum-haired one watches the exchanges with a mixture of interest and mild amusement. Sofie finds it difficult to focus and eventually, Matt catches on to what’s happening.

“Who are they?” He asks, approaching the bar.

“No idea. Good tippers, though.” She tries to keep her eyes downcast as she wipes the bar top and puts dirty glasses in the racks. “Can you take these to the back for me?”

“The blonde one keeps staring at you.”

“Which one? There’s three.”

“The one with the weird jacket and the curly hair.”

“Didn’t even notice,” she says, lifting the very heavy rack up over the bartop. Matt laughs.

“You’re a terrible liar, Sof.”

“Just take these, please!” Sofie snaps. “Try doing your job at some point today!”

Matt’s eyes go wide and he takes a step back.

“Man, you’re testy tonight! You should see if curly can help you out with —“

“Matt!” She shouts, half-laughing. “Shut the fuck up and take these to the back!”

“Okay, okay!”

Matt leaves and Sofie gets the courage to look up. The booth is empty. She sighs. 

At 2 am, Matt flips the lights on and the last of the patrons slink out. Sofie grabs four pint glasses and fills them all to the brim with beer. She sets them out as she finishes her cleaning. Eventually, Ben, Matt, and Kara make their way to the bar and climb onto the stools.

“Cheers, folks,” Sofie says, raising her glass. “To another slow Wednesday.”

“Here, here!” Matt cheers, clinking his glass against hers. Kara sighs. 

“I gotta go.”

Sofie shakes her head.

“Kar-Bear! No!”

“I gotta pick up Charlie.”

“It’s 2 am!” Ben exclaims. 

“I know,” Kara says dejectedly. “I gotta call a cab.”

Sofie shakes her head and sips her beer.

“No way. Kara, I’ll give you a ride home. Don’t spend your money on a fucking cab. Just hang out with us for a while and you, Matty, and I can leave together.”

Kara smiles.

“Really?”

“Of course, girl. You’re family.”

&&&

She drops Matt and Kara off before driving back to her apartment that’s just off the Boardwalk. It’s small, cluttered, and her neighbors are far too loud, but it’s hers. Sofie drops her keys in the dish near her door as her cat, Ichabod, rushes to greet her, his little bell jingling down the hall. He is adorably fat and stupid, which is precisely why Sofie adopted him. Her mom wanted her to have a baby, so she adopted a cat. It’s basically the same thing. 

“Hi, monkey,” she whispers, scooping him up and letting him rub his furry little face against hers. He begins to purr and her heart melts. “I missed you too.”

She puts him down and pads into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine as big as her head before slumping down onto her couch. She looks around and sighs. Her apartment is a mess. Dirty dishes from two weeks ago litter the coffee table that she still hasn’t found the energy to clean up, discarded pizza boxes, garbage that needs to be taken out (she’ll do it tomorrow), and empty beer cans lining the windowsill. It looks more like a frat boy’s apartment than a 22-year-old woman, but in her defense, Matt and Rose hang out here a lot and at least 50% of those beer cans are his. She turns the TV on and begins to mindlessly flip through the channels. She’s not really paying attention to anything flitting across her screen. Infomercials for Richard Simmons tapes, stupid exercise equipment, and bad late night stand up comedy. Her mind eventually wanders back to him. Curly golden hair, blue eyes, and that fucking smile. She can’t get it out of her head. Sofie can almost see him right in front of her if she concentrates hard enough. Ichabod hops up onto the couch and climbs into her lap. She scratches mindlessly behind his ears and lands on a shitty horror movie that looks at least mildly entertaining. Ichabod purrs softly. She sighs and eventually falls asleep to the sound of screams coming from her television. 


	2. Don't You Want Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments already! Writing these two has been a big change of pace from my last fic and I've been writing them pretty furiously, so chapters should be up somewhat quickly.

A week goes by and no sign of the four boys. Sofie finds it hard to hide her disappointment every time someone who isn’t them walks through the door. It’s a Thursday night, but there’s a pretty solid crowd buzzing around the bar. Kara is at home sick, Jim still hasn't turned up, so Matt is stuck doing payroll in the back. So, they’re short-staffed tonight - not that it makes much of a difference. It’s nothing Sofie can’t handle. Ben is in the DJ booth doing his best to spin records. He’s definitely not as good as Kara. People audibly boo when he puts on Air Supply. Sofie doubles over with laughter as Ben flips her off from the booth.

“I miss the girl from last week,” a voice says from beside her. 

Sofie jumps and turns. It’s him, standing right in front of her, as gorgeous as ever. His friends have taken up the same booth as last week, watching the two of them with extreme interest. She stares blankly at him, trying to keep her jaw from hitting the floor.

_Say something cool. Say anything cool._

“She had way cooler music,” he continues while Sofie struggles to find anything to say.

She stammers and lets out a nervous laugh. He grins at her.

“I should just hire her full time.”

“You should. This dude is killing the vibe.”

“Ben tries his best.”

He nods.

“You want a drink?” She asks.

“Actually, I was hoping for a dance, but…”

He gestures to the DJ booth. Sofie stifles a giggle.

“I’m on the clock.”

“Come on, not even one dance?”

“Who would run the bar?”

He gestures behind him to his friends.

“My buddy makes a decent martini.” 

“Unfortunately, my standards are a little higher than decent.”

He looks her up and down, his gaze intense. She feels a surge of adrenaline rush through her and the butterflies come back. She blushes.

“Well, in that case, I’ll take four beers.” He slides a twenty across the bar top and bites his lip. Fuck, he’s so cute. It's almost too much. Almost. 

“I’m gonna get that dance, though," he adds.

Sofie grabs four bottles of Budweiser and goes to hand him his change, but he shakes his head and disappears to the back of the bar. She tucks the rest of the bills into her tip jar. A few songs later, Ben finally gets people back on the dance floor with “Sweet Dreams”. Sofie gives him the thumbs up and he nods, clearly proud of himself. She laughs. As she’s loading glasses into the rack, she spots two girls approach the back table. Drunk, trying not to giggle, and dressed with the specific intent of picking someone up. They’re definitely asking them to dance. The platinum one stares them down, smoking, while the one with the long dark hair shakes his head. The little one and his friend stand up, taking the girl’s hands and dragging them to the dance floor. Sofie feels her heart sink just a little. 

_ This is stupid, he’s just a guy. You're a grown-ass woman. There are thousands just like him in Santa Carla.  _

Sofie feels his eyes on her. His friend and one of the girls lock lips almost immediately, but the little one seems less interested in his dance partner, preferring to focus on Sofie instead. She watches them dance, watches his hands run up and down the girl’s hips and thighs. Sofie swears she can feel his fingers on her skin. His friends are staring at her, snickering and exchanging knowing glances. She tries to keep her eyes downcast. She decides to grab a few limes from the mini fridge below the bar and a small paring knife. Busy work - anything to keep her focus off of him. 

“Just don’t look up,” she whispers to herself. “Don’t look up. The song’ll be over soon and they'll sit down."

The pull is too strong. Her eyes bounce back up to the dance floor and lock with his as his hands run up the girl’s thighs, pulling her dress up ever so slightly. Her head is thrown back, resting on his shoulder. Her eyes close as they grind to the music. Sofie tries to ignore the goosebumps and the ghostly sensation of hands brushing against her own thighs. Her heart pounds as she tries to focus on cutting limes, but when she goes back for one last glance, the knife slips and slices into the delicate flesh of her palm. Sofie gasps as blood pours onto the counter.

“Shit! Fuck!” She feels herself beginning to panic. Her hand trembles and the knife clatters on the floor. “MATTY! MATTY GET OUT HERE!”

Matt comes screaming out of the staff room. His face pales when he sees her holding her bloodied, dripping hand above the bar top. 

“What’s wrong — Oh Jesus, Sof! Go! Go! I’ll clean this up!”

He ushers her out from behind the bar, pushing her toward the staff room. She nods and stumbles inside. Pain shoots up her arm and she feels goosebumps engulf her entire body. Blood drips onto her heels as she fumbles for the first aid kit off of one of the shelves and proceeds to grab as much paper towel from the staff washroom as possible to press into her palm. She hisses, struggling to unzip the first aid kit with one hand. The cut is deep. She groans and applies pressure to stop the bleeding, leaning up against the wall for support. She doesn’t see him walk in. 

“Need help?”

His voice is soft and gentle. Regardless, Sofie practically jumps out of her skin. His golden curls and warm face glow underneath the harsh light.

“I’m okay, thanks,” she says.

“You sure about that?” He asks, crossing the room and holding out a gloved hand. “Can I see it?”

“I’m really okay,” she insists. “You should be out there with your girlfriend.”

He ignores her. His fingers brush hers gently and he takes her hand. The rush of adrenaline comes back.

“Let me,” he whispers.

Sofie reluctantly pulls the paper towel away and watches his eyes darken as he becomes fixated on the cut. She studies his face for a long time, memorizing his bone structure and the way his skin glows before her eyes land on his lips. Soft, nicely shaped. She wonders what they would feel like against hers. He looks up at her as though he knows exactly what she’s thinking. Sofie clears her throat and looks down, but the amount that she’s blushing is a dead giveaway. He says nothing and reaches for the first aid kit, grabbing a roll of gauze, some cotton balls, and a bottle of alcohol. He motions for her to sit down. She obeys and he kneels down in front of her.

“This is gonna sting.” 

She sucks in a deep breath and nods, bracing herself as he moistens a cotton ball and gently presses it to her hand, cleaning away the blood. She’s prepared to wince, but he’s so gentle that it doesn’t hurt at all. In fact, most of the pain has receded. He’s delicate as he wraps her hand, taking extra care so as not to hurt her. He moves slowly and she watches his fingers, utterly mesmerized by the process. She wonders what his hands would feel like on her, grabbing her hips and pulling her body to meet his. Sofie inhales deeply.

_Jesus, Sof. Get your fucking shit together._

He’s grinning from ear to ear now, his eyes locked on her face. As he snips the gauze and tapes the bandage up, Sofie finds herself smiling back at him as he puts pressure on the site of her wound.

“Just to make sure the bleeding stops.”

Sofie nods.

“Thank you.”

He smiles.

“No problem.”

He leans into her, his face just inches from hers, still holding her hand in his. Sofie can feel herself trembling. Her blood is roaring and her heart is beating so fast that she wonders if he can hear it thudding against her ribcage. She can smell him, whiskey, cigarettes, cotton candy, and a hint of motor oil. 

“I don’t even know your name,” she says, her voice soft and low.

“Marko.”

It suits him. 

“Marko. I’m Sofie.”

“Sofie,” he purrs. A warm tingle runs down her spine at the weight of her name on his lips. 

As he leans in a little more, she hears another smoky voice from the doorway.

“Marko, let’s go.”

It’s the platinum-haired one. His expression is blank, so Sofie can’t really get a read on him. One of the girls is hanging off of him, giggling and staring up at him, hoping that he’ll pay attention to her. Marko pulls back from Sofie and whips his head around.

“Seriously, David?” He asks, the disappointment seeping into his voice. 

David. 

“Seriously. We’ve got dinner plans.”

The girl giggles. Sofie feels something sinister creep into the room. She can’t quite put her finger on it. The girl seems oblivious as David looks down at her and grins, running a thumb over her bottom lip. Marko turns back to Sofie and smiles warmly.

“I’ll see you around, Sofie.”

“Yeah. I — I’ll —“ she stammers and clears her throat. “Yeah.”

Marko brings her hand up to his lips and places a gentle kiss on her knuckle. Sofie melts. She feels like she’s going to pass out. This is insane. This is actually insane. He’s just a guy - a cute guy - but he’s just a guy. How could someone possibly be able to do this to her? As he walks toward the door, he turns back one last time, chewing his thumbnail and winking at her. Sofie lets out a huge sigh as he disappears. She sinks deeper into the chair and her body finally begins to relax. A few moments later, Matt pops his head into the room.

“You okay, tiger?”

She nods and laughs.

“Yeah.”

“I was gonna come and help you bandage your hand, but…”

She holds up her injured hand and gives him a weak thumbs up.

“I got it. Did you get the bar cleaned up?”

“Yeah. Just some bleach. Threw those limes away. Ben’s pouring drinks.”

Sofie rises from her chair, panic taking over her body once more.

“Oh, Jesus, I gotta stop him.”

Matt crosses the room and pushes her back down into her seat.

“No way. Take a couple of minutes —“

“He barely knows how to open a beer bottle, Matty!”

“Sofie, relax. It’ll be fine.” 

She relents and sits back down. Matt chuckles.

“That was a lot of fuckin’ blood, dude. Like, that was some elevators in the Shining level shit.”

“Sorry,” she mumbles.

He shakes his head and drags a chair to sit next to her.

“It was an accident, Sof. Happens to the best of us. Besides, you had a cute doctor to help you out.”

Sofie narrows her eyes and Matt bites his lip and looks away, realizing what he’s just said.

“You let him in here, didn’t you?” She asks.

He shakes his head, trying to stifle laughter. Sofie stands and grabs his face with her hands. His stubble scratches her palms.

“Tell me the truth, Matt!” She demands, laughing with him. Matt’s shoulders shake and she can see tears pooling in his eyes.

“I’m just trying to help my best friend get laid!” he yells. "Is that a crime?!"

Sofie chuckles and smacks him lightly on the cheek with her good hand.

“You’re un-fucking-believable.”

“Hey, it worked. You guys have chemistry.”

They laugh, toss insults back and forth, and continue to sit for a little while longer until Sofie hears a glass break followed by Ben cursing. Sofie gestures to the open staff room door.

"Matty..."

"You're cleaning it up this time. I'm not dealing with that shit."

"Got it," she says, pushing herself off of the chair and practically sprinting to the bar.

&&&

Sofie locks the back door of the club and breathes in the crisp night air. She’s the last one out. Rose picked up Matt right at close, so Sofie and Ben drank their usual end of shift beers while counting cash and closing up. She quickly slips out of her heels and exchanges them for her slip on sneakers before diving into her purse for her car keys.

“You want a ride home?” A voice asks, causing her head to snap up. 

Marko is leaned up against a pretty serious looking bike, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. 

_ Where in the fuck did he come from? _

“I thought you were with your friends," Sofie says, pushing her hair out of her face. "Dinner plans and all that.”

“I decided to leave early,” he says with a smirk. He pats the seat of his bike. “Come on.”

Sofie rubs the back of her neck and shakes her head.

“I’ve got a car, actually.”

“Huh,” Marko says, shuffling his feet. “That, I did not anticipate.”

“Sorry.”

He quirks an eyebrow and flashes her a confused look.

“Why are you sorry?”

She laughs and nervously fiddles with her keys.

“I’m not, I mean, it's not -- old habit, I guess.”

“That’s kind of a weird habit,” he says rather bluntly. Sofie can’t help but laugh.

“Well, I’m kind of weird.”

Marko pushes himself off of his bike and walks toward her, confidence oozing from him. It’s enough to make her heart flutter.

“I like weird.”

She turns red in an instant. 

“You’re pretty when you blush,” he purrs. 

The blushing intensifies. She can feel her skin heating up, and her ears are definitely on fire. He gestures to her hand.

“How’s it feeling?”

“It’s okay,” she says softly. “Doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.”

He flashes her a confident smile.

“I’m a good doctor.”

“You are.”

Marko licks his lips and his eyes glisten.

“I got an idea. How about you walk to work tomorrow night and I pick you up after your shift and give you a ride home?”

Sofie bites her lip nervously. She doesn’t live far from work and the car is a massive factor in her overall laziness. Still, she's apprehensive.

“Why would you wanna do that?”

He shrugs.

“Because I’m a cool guy with a cool bike and I wanna give a pretty girl a ride home. Maybe take her out for a bite to eat, if she's into it."

“What happened to the pretty girl you were dancing with?” Sofie asks, instinctively twirling her hair around her finger. “That seemed pretty intense.”

Marko shakes his head and toes at the concrete with his boot.

“She wasn’t really my type.”

Sofie raises an eyebrow.

“And I am?”

Marko glances up at her, his eyes wide. There’s something off about him, but it’s the same thing that pulls her toward him. Sofie can’t explain it. He’s sweet and charming, but there’s almost a danger that lurks just beneath the surface. She’s seen this before; the effects were painful and long-lasting. She’s not quite sure she can trust him, but something in her gut is fighting the doubt. Maybe it’s curiosity. Maybe she just can’t trust her gut after Kevin. Matt’s always telling her to trust people, that she’s far too suspicious for her own good - especially with men - but he doesn't know everything about Kevin. It would kill him if he did.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” he says softly.

She nods, allowing herself to fully dive into the proverbial deep end. Fuck it, right?

“I’m off at one,” she offers.

He grins.

“Perfect.”

Marko turns on his heel, climbs onto his bike and tosses her one last wink before he revs it up and vanishes into the night. Sofie lets out a loud sigh. Her mind is racing and she doesn’t quite remember how she got home or even how she got into her apartment. The moment she gets in the door, she whips her shoes off and starts cleaning. She bags up the trash and tosses it onto the balcony, cleans up the empty beer cans and drops the dirty dishes into the sink and fills it up with hot, soapy water. What if the date goes really well? Is it a date? It feels like a date. Regardless, _if_ it is a date and _if_ they end up back at her place, she refuses to let him think that this is actually how she lives. 

Ichabod meows from his spot on the living room floor and tilts his head at her, curious. Sofie wipes the sweat off of her brow and stares at him.

“What? I’m not allowed to clean?”

Ichabod stares blankly at her. She crosses the room and scoops up all fifteen pounds of him, cradling him like an infant. Any other cat would claw their owner’s eyes out, but Ichabod has always been fairly laid back. The most excited he gets is when he sees a pigeon on the balcony, and even then, it’s a few less than enthused meows before he decides that sleep is the much better option.

“I’ve got a date tomorrow," she whispers. "His name is Marko. He has a cool motorcycle.”

The cat purrs and closes his eyes.

“I know,” she mumbles, placing a kiss on his soft little forehead. “I’m excited too.”


	3. I Think We're Alone Now

“You seem distracted, Sof,” Kara says from her seat at the bar after their shift. 

Sofie’s speeding through closing procedures and has already guzzled two pints of beer. Matt and Ben watch her with enormous grins. The shift was agonizingly slow despite the fact that Fridays are the busiest nights of the week. Sofie was unusually quiet with customers. Her mind was far too focused on the extremely cute boy who was going to pick her up later. Sofie laughs and nods.

“I uh… I have a date.”

Kara’s jaw drops and she lets out an excited squeal.

“Oh my God! Wait, don’t tell me it’s gym guy.”

“No!” Sofie laughs. “No, it’s the guy from last week. He was in here with three of his friends.”

“The one with the mullet?” Kara asks. “Shit, I’d climb that like a tree.”

“KARA!” Ben shouts, spitting his beer onto the bar top.

“I’m just being honest!”

“You’re eighteen!” Ben yells.

“Nineteen in a week. And I’d let that guy do horrible, unspeakable things to me.”

“I’m gonna fucking throw up,” Ben mutters.

Kara leans over the counter, her eyes narrowed.

“Does the thought of me having sex with someone disgust you, Benjamin? Because I have news for you. I pushed a kid out of my —“

“Both of you have to stop!” Matt yells while Sofie is doubled over laughing behind the bar, tears streaming down her face. “Sof’s going out with the little one with the curly blonde hair and the weird jacket.”

“It’s not weird,” Sofie says defiantly. “It’s cool.” 

“I guess I just don’t know fashion,” Matt teases.

“You _do_ only wear beer t-shirts and jeans,” Kara snipes. “You look like someone’s dad.”

Sofie cackles and reaches over the bar to high five her. Ben gives her a reluctant, but well-deserved fist bump while Matt rolls his eyes.

“You guys are fucking assholes.”

“He’s picking me up in half an hour,” Sofie says, wringing her hands nervously.

“What are you wearing?” Kara asks, finishing her beer.

“I don’t know,” Sofie confesses. “I brought some options. I was hoping you could —“

Kara leaps off of her bar stool and runs to the door of the staff room. 

“Get in there,” she commands. “Right now.”

“Can I weigh in?” Ben asks.

“Fuck off, Ben,” Kara and Sofie say in unison. Matt laughs and pats him on the back.

“Nice try, dude.”

Ben shrugs as Kara drags Sofie by the hand into the staff room. Sofie grabs a duffel bag and rifles through it, pulling out a short black black dress, a black and white striped dress, a pair of black jeans, and a Motorhead t-shirt.Kara shoves the offending jeans and t-shirt right back into the bag. Sofie frowns.

“Black dress,” Kara says firmly. “And here.”

She peels off her black leather jacket and hands it to Sofie.

“Kara.”

“Bring it back to me tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

Kara wraps her arms around Sofie’s neck and kisses her cheek.

“You’ve done a lot for me, Sof. This is the least I can do.”

“You’re a sweetheart, Kar-Bear.”

Kara shoves the dress into her hands and points to the bathroom.

“Now get in there and get dressed. You’ve got like 20 minutes.”

“Shit.”

She scampers into the bathroom, ripping off her jeans and tank top and changes into a short black dress that is just a touch too snug, but it shows off the little heart tattoo on the top of her thigh. She did it herself while she was drinking with Matt one night. She used a sewing needle and pen ink. It’s messy and blurry, but she’s pretty fond of it. He has a matching one on his arm. His healed a little more nicely. Sofie checks herself out in the mirror, fluffing up her hair and wiping her lipstick off. She runs her tongue along her teeth to make sure there’s no lipstick remnants smeared on them. She thinks about reapplying it. He’s only ever seen her with lipstick. Should she? Sofie sighs. She hasn’t done this in so long — well, she has, but she hasn’t gone out with someone she actually liked since Kevin. She opens the bathroom door and peers out at Kara.

“Lipstick?”

“What for?” Kara asks. “If you make out, it’s gonna get smeared all over his face.”

Sofie flashes her a bashful smile.

“That’s a good point.”

“You’ve got five minutes,” Kara reminds her.

“Fuck. Okay.”

She grabs her discarded clothes from the bathroom and shoves them into her duffel bag. 

“I’ll get this tomorrow. I’m gonna go wait for him.”

“Wait!” Kara shouts before reaching over to smooth down Sofie’s hair just a little. “It’s a little too wild.”

“Is it?”

“Just a little.” She steps back and smiles. “Go get him.”

Sofie takes a deep breath before stepping outside. He’s already there, leaning against his bike with his arms crossed over his chest. She can see a flash of exposed, well-muscled abs. Kevin definitely didn’t have those. Sofie can’t stop the grin that spreads across her face. He mirrors her and runs a hand through his hair.

“You clean up nice.”

“Well, when there’s a cool guy with a cool bike waiting for you after work, you’ve gotta make an impression.”

Marko laughs and walks toward her. Sofie fidgets nervously and practically gnaws her bottom lip off. 

“You certainly do.” 

He reaches out and touches her jacket lightly.

“I like this. It suits you.”

Sofie blushes and he grins, relishing in the fact that he can make her turn red in an instant.

“It’s not mine,” she confesses. “I borrowed it from a friend.”

“You hungry?” He asks suddenly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Is there anything open?”

“I know a good pizza place.”

She smiles.

“I could eat.”

“Cool.”

He climbs onto the bike and motions for Sofie to follow. She’s never ridden on the back of a motorcycle before. She climbs on behind him and puts her hands on his shoulders.

“Nuh-uh, sugar,” he says softly. “Around my waist. Unless you were planning on falling off, but I don’t think I can fix those kinds of cuts and scrapes.”

Sofie gulps and tentatively wraps her hands around his waist, feeling the soft, cool skin of his stomach against her palm.

“Scoot closer,” he encourages. “I don’t have cooties.”

“Now, how do I know that?”

Marko turns his head to face her, a coy smile spreading across his face.

“I have a certificate.”

Sofie laughs and relaxes, scooting closer to him. She wraps her arms tighter around his waist and he nods in approval before revving up the bike and peeling out of the parking lot. Sofie can’t hear anything other than the roar of the bike’s engine. She tries to look around, but they’re moving too fast for her to even be able to pick up where they are. Instead, she gets the courage to lean forward and nestle her head into Marko’s shoulder. She feels him relax into her, the patches on his jacket scratching her face slightly. She doesn’t really mind. She wraps her arms a little more tightly around his waist and extends her fingers, feeling more of his skin. She could get used to this. 

He stops the bike in front of a 24-hour diner a few miles from the boardwalk. Marko climbs off of the bike and extends his hand. Sofie quirks an eyebrow.

“I thought you said you knew a pizza place.”

“I know it doesn’t look like it, but they do really good pizza. Especially at night.”

She takes his hand and they walk to the diner. Sofie notices that he doesn’t let go, preferring to weave his fingers into hers. The leather of his fingerless gloves is soft and supple. She tries to bite back a smile and fails horribly. There’s no way he doesn’t notice.

“Do you guys come here a lot?”

“Paul and I do.”

“Paul?”

“He’s the other blonde one with the —“

Sofie snaps her fingers and her eyes go wide.

“Oh, yeah, he looks like he crawled out of a Poison video.”

Marko laughs and holds the door open for her.

“He’d be proud of that.”

“Well, feel free to tell him I said it.”

They wander into the diner and slide into a booth. Marko orders a large cheese pizza and two beers. Sofie looks around. It’s kind of grimy, but a lot of the booths are full and the staff seem to be chatting happily behind the counter. She can feel Marko’s eyes on her and turns to face him. He digs into his jacket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, offering her one.

“I don’t smoke,” Sofie says softly. “I quit last year.”

“Do you mind if I —“

“Not at all.”

“You sure?”

“Very sure.”

Marko lights a cigarette and shoves the pack back into his jacket pocket. Silence nestles between them and Sofie suddenly feels herself growing increasingly uncomfortable. She talks to people all day, every day at the bar, but can’t seem to find anything to say to Marko. All she can do is gawk at him. Normally, she thinks she’s pretty funny and charming, but all that seems to disappear whenever he’s around. She’s reduced to a fumbling, awkward child. Sofie feels frustration bubbling into her chest. She swallows hard. Marko blows a few smoke rings and leans forward.

“You’re uncomfortable.”

Sofie laughs and shakes her head.

“You’re lying.”

She stops and stares at him. His eyes pierce hers. She shifts in her seat.

“It’s sorta been a while since I’ve done this.”

“What? Had pizza with a super tough and handsome guy?”

Sofie laughs, feeling some of the tension leave her body. Marko flashes a look of feigned offense.

“I don’t look tough?”

Sofie snickers and nods her head.

“Super tough.”

“It’s the jacket, isn’t it?”

“Definitely. And the mullet.”

He stubs out his cigarette in the ashtray. 

“Well, it’s my duty to inform you that you’re looking at the definition of a super tough guy.”

“I believe you,” she chuckles.

Marko reaches over and grasps her hand gently, his expression suddenly very serious.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah.”

The waitress puts the pizza and their beers down in front of them.

“Tell me about yourself,” Marko says, folding his slice in half and jamming a good third of it into his mouth.

Sofie sips her beer.

“Uh, well, I was born in Seattle. My parents split up when I was ten and my mom moved here to be closer to her family.”

“When did you start working at the bar?”

“Last year.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah,” she says with a smile. “I get to work with my best friend.”

“Was that the guy in the DJ booth?”

“No,” Sophie laughs. “That’s Ben. He usually works the door. Matt’s the guy who let you into the staff room.”

Marko nods, taking another big bite of his pizza. They talk until there are nothing but crumbs on their plate and suds in the bottom of their beer glasses, and then for a little while after that. Marko’s eyes flit to the clock above the counter. Sofie follows his gaze. 4 am.

“We should get going,” he announces. “I’ll take you home.”

“Oh! Yeah, uh, sure."

Her heart sinks and her stomach clenches. Is he not having fun? Did she do something? Marko slaps a few bills on the table and heads to the door, walking a little more quickly than she remembers. She climbs on his bike and wraps her arms around him, yelling directions to her house as he speeds down the streets. He stops in front of her apartment building and turns his head to face her.

“Could I be a gentleman and walk you to your door?”

Sofie giggles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Of course. I’m on the first floor.”

Marko follows her into the building and they walk down the hall until they reach her apartment. Sofie fiddles with her keys and leans up against her door.

“This you?” He asks. She nods.

She wants to invite him in, but the slightly panicked look on his face tells her that maybe she should wait.

“I had fun tonight,” she says softly.

Marko grins.

“Me too.”

They stare at each other for a while before Marko closes the space between them, bringing his fingers up to gently touch a strand of her hair. Sofie instinctively reaches for his wrist, wrapping her fingers around it delicately. He’s wiry, but she feels his strength. Marko leans into her and Sofie feels her heart pounding. Her stomach is in knots. His eyes flit over different parts of her face, memorizing her features in the same way she did when he was bandaging her hand. They land on her lips and he moistens his own with the tip of his tongue. Sofie finds herself instinctively leaning into him until their lips are just barely touching. She feels his breath on her and she does her best to keep herself from hyperventilating. Marko chuckles softly.

“Can I kiss you?” His voice is low and gravelly, sending chills down her spine.

_Shit, I thought you’d never ask._

Sofie nods. He presses his lips into hers. They’re cool against hers, but soft and pillowy. He’s gentle at first, testing her boundaries slowly. When Sofie moans and her hands reach up to wrap around his neck, he kicks it into high gear. Marko lets out a low growl and increases the intensity of the kiss, trying to devour her with his mouth. He pulls on her bottom lip, eliciting a small whine of pleasure from the depths of her throat. Sofie quickly feels herself losing control, her breathing rapid and her mouth working to match his. She winds one leg around his to pull him close, feeling their hips meet and the cool leather of his chaps pressing into her skin. She clings to him, desperate and pleading before he pulls away, much to her disappointment. Her lips are pink and swollen. Marko lets out a soft chuckle.

“Come inside,” she whispers, not being able to stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

_Christ, Sof. You wanna give him the wrong impression._

Marko laughs, seemingly in time with her thoughts. He pulls back and Sofie unwinds her leg from his.

“I really should go.”

She nods, trying to keep the disappointment from creeping into her body.

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” He asks.

“Nothing,” Sofie says. “I’m off.”

“A bartender off on a Saturday?” He marvels.

“I know. Irresponsible.”

He smirks.

“Very.”

“Well, listen. My friends and I are gonna be at the boardwalk. Maybe you could join us?”

“What do you guys do at the boardwalk?”

“Oh, the usual. Terrorize the locals, make kids cry…”

Sofie laughs.

“Sounds fun. I’ll be there.”

“Cool. We’re there around midnight, usually.”

“Okay.”

He leans in to kiss her again, much softer this time. Sofie’s skin tingles.

“See you tomorrow,” he whispers.

“See you.”

He turns and disappears down the hall. Sofie turns and unlocks her apartment door. Ichabod is practically standing right in front of it, his fur puffed and his ears flattened to his head. A low meow emanates from his entire body. She’s never seen him like this before. Sofie quirks an eyebrow and pushes him out of the way with her foot. Ichabod reluctantly steps backward, still growling.

“What’s up your ass tonight?”

She reaches down to pick him up, but he hisses and darts into the bedroom. He’s just being a stupid cat, but it sort of feels like a punch to the gut. She kicks her shoes off and creeps into the bedroom. He’s nowhere to be found. Sofie crouches down and checks underneath the bed. Sure enough, he’s managed to squeeze his fat ass underneath there, staring out at her with wide eyes.

“You mad at me, bud?”

Nothing.

“Sorry I was out so late.”

He inches forward, ever so slightly. Sofie sighs and stands up, pulling her dress off and changing into a baggy college hoodie that Matt left here and a pair of sweatpants. She turns the light off, pulls the covers back and climbs into bed, closing her eyes. Just as she’s about to doze off, she feels Ichabod leap onto the bed and creep toward her. Sofie smiles, eyes still closed, and extends her hand. He headbutts her and crawls into the crook of her arm. 

“Knew you couldn’t stay mad at me, you little fucker,” she murmurs before falling asleep.


	4. Kids in America

Matt, Rose, and Kara lounge on her couch while Sofie runs in and out of her bedroom, changing outfits so fast she feels like she’s spinning. She hops out into the hallway clad in a short maroon dress and a black blazer. 

“I like it!” Rose exclaims. Kara nods, while Matt is fixated on the television. 

“Matt?” Rose asks. “What do you think?”

“You don’t wanna know what I think.”

Kara swats him on the arm.

“Be a good friend, Matthew. Come on.”

Matt turns his head and examines her for a moment. Sofie puts her hands on her hips, bracing herself for whatever stupid insult is about to fall out of his mouth.

“I think you look like… a classy hooker.”

“Aaaaand there it is,” Sofie mumbles, turning back to the bedroom.

“Matthew!” Rose shouts, grabbing a throw pillow and hitting him over the head with it. Kara joins him. “You are an awful, awful man!”

Matt laughs loudly trying to defend himself as best he can.

“Sofie!” He calls. “Sofie come back! I’m joking, you look great! SOFIE!”

She looks back to watch him being pelted by two angry women. She shrugs. He deserves it. She loves Matt, but he can definitely be an asshole sometimes. It might be part of the reason why she loves him so much. Their relationship used to be complicated, but it’s smoothed out over the years. When they were sixteen, hormones began their assault on their friendship. They tried to date. It was confusing and weird, but it went well for about two weeks before Sofie began to feel like she was making out with her brother. Matt felt the same, but her feelings for him didn’t dissipate. Matt moved on quickly, finding Rose, and Sofie strongly considered removing herself from his life entirely - but then he introduced her to Kevin at her eighteenth birthday party. That didn’t last long either. He was controlling, keeping secrets, making her feel crazy - among other things he did to her that she’d like to forget. She hasn’t heard from in three years, although sometimes, she swears she still sees him lingering outside of her apartment. But that could also be her paranoia. She has a tendency to get very attached very quickly, often to the wrong person - or so a therapist has told her.

“Go fuck yourself, Matty!” She yells, storming back into her bedroom.

She shimmies out of her dress and blazer and grabs a pair of black jeans and a black tank top, throwing the blazer on top of it. She looks over at the bed. Ichabod is curled in a ball, sleeping peacefully while she tosses clothes around the room like a maniac. Other than last night, this cat is bothered by absolutely nothing. When Sofie woke up this morning, Ichabod was his usual cuddly self, but he seemed a little more nervous, his head flitting around the room like he was looking for something. Over the course of the day, he managed to mellow out, especially after Sofie did laundry. She walks over and gives him a scratch on the head. Ichabod stretches his chubby little arms out and yawns. He purrs and paws at her cheek. Sofie melts and nuzzles against him.

“I love you too,” she mumbles. “Are you gonna be cool tonight?”

He closes his eyes and falls back asleep. She gives him one last scratch behind the ears before she steps outside the bedroom for the umpteenth time and raises her arms. 

“If anyone has anything to say about _this_ ,” she focuses directly on Matt. “Say it now and then go fuck yourselves.”

“I like it,” Kara says.

“Me too.”

Matt nods approvingly. 

“I liked the dress more, though.”

Sofie points at the door.

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

Matt laughs and continues to flip through the channels. Sofie checks the clock. She’s got about an hour and a half before she has to leave for the boardwalk. She’s choosing to walk. It’s a beautiful, balmy evening - and Marko will no doubt insist that he gives her a ride home. Sofie pads into the kitchen.

“Anyone want a drink?” She calls over her shoulder.

“I’ll take a beer,” Matt says.

“Me too,” Kara yells.

“Make it three!” Rose adds.

Sofie laughs and pulls four beer bottles out of the fridge. They drink in relative silence, watching whatever channel Matt happens to land on for five seconds. Time passes agonizingly slow and she contemplates padding back to the kitchen for a second beer to calm her nerves. It’s a bad idea and she knows it. Knowing her, she’d go back for a third and a fourth and show up to the boardwalk absolutely trashed and make an idiot out of herself. She likes to drink, but she spent too much time getting hammered after Kevin. It didn’t help her deal with any of the bullshit that he put her through, so she decided to cut back. It was probably the most responsible decision she’s made in her adult life. Instead of moving toward the kitchen, she nurses the last quarter of her beer until the clock hits 11:30. She sighs heavily and leaves the apartment with her friends. Matt insists that they all walk her to the boardwalk to at least get a glimpse of these guys. Her friends are chattering and cracking jokes, but Sofie becomes more and more nervous as they approach the boardwalk. She can hear the screams from the rollercoaster and laughter floating on the air. The smell of cotton candy hasn’t quite hit her yet, but she’s sure it will - along with various other smells, both bad and good, that make the boardwalk a particularly unique mixture of innocence and debauchery. They hit the first set of game booths and Matt looks around. 

“Did he say where they’d be?”

Sofie shakes her head.

“Just on the boardwalk.”

“You didn’t call him to get a more specific meeting place?”

Another head shake. 

“I don’t think he’s the kind of guy who owns a phone.”

Matt looks deeply unimpressed.

“What kind of guy doesn’t own a phone?”

“Cool guys with cool bikes,” she mutters.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she says laughing and shaking her head. “Just a thing.”

“What’s this guy’s name again?” Kara asks.

“Marko.”

Kara whips around, looking for someone she only has a vague description of. 

“What’s he look —“

“Sofie!”

Marko. She whirls around to see him leaning against a railing with his friends. A large smile instantly spreads across her face. Sofie hears Kara let out a small whimper at the sight of David and stifles a chuckle. David seems to perk up, noticing Kara’s intense reaction to him and tries to step forward, but Marko puts a hand out to stop him. Even Rose seems enamored with them - especially the tall one with the long, dark hair. Matt looks less than pleased and leans over to Sofie.

“They look like punks.”

“You guys should go,” she says softly.

"Be safe," he whispers.

"I will."

Matt nods and motions for Rose and Kara to follow him. Sofie takes a deep breath and heads toward the four boys. Marko has a wide grin on his face while the rest of them appear to size her up. David cocks his head to the side, his expression flat. She can never get a read on this guy. It must be part of his charm. Marko reaches out his hand as Sofie approaches and pulls her toward him, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips linger on her skin and he reaches up to run his fingers through her hair. 

“Hi,” she giggles.

“Hi yourself.”

David clears his throat. Marko pulls away from her and gestures toward his friends.

“Sofie, this is David, Paul, and Dwayne.”

David lights a cigarette and stares straight ahead, Paul winks at her, and Dwayne gives a small nod. Sofie bites her lip and stares at her shoes, shifting uncomfortably. Paul passes her a joint, his eyebrows raised. Sofie gratefully accepts and takes a few puffs before passing it back, smiling politely.

“Thanks.”

“So Sofie,” David says, scanning the boardwalk. “You ever been to Hudson’s Bluff?”

“A couple of times, yeah,” she says. “When I was a teenager.”

David turns to her as a sly grin spreads across his face.

“You wanna go again? Relive some old memories?”

There’s something about him that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He’s extremely attractive - they all are - but David has something menacing lingering just beneath the surface, like the slightest transgression would cause him to turn on anyone in an instant. She glances at Marko who has his eyes locked on David, intense and piercing. A flash of anger makes his face twitch ever so slightly, but Sofie manages to catch it. She laughs to diffuse the situation. 

“It’s a little out of the way.”

Marko clears his throat to get David’s attention.

“I thought we were gonna hang out here for a while.”

“We are hanging out,” David says with an edge to his voice.

Marko wraps his arm around Sofie’s waist and pulls her close. Her eyes bounce between David, the rest of the boys, and Marko. Something’s going on, and she feels entirely helpless being left in the dark. There’s some kind of tension between David and Marko around her. She looks up at Marko, confused, but he’s too focused on David to pay attention to her.

“We’re going for a walk,” Marko announces.

David smirks.

“Sure. Meet us back here in an hour. We’re gonna go grab a bite to eat.” The other two snicker. David turns to Sofie. “We have something really cool to show you. Promise.”

Marko clenches his jaw and drags Sofie away from them. She stumbles after him, half-laughing.

“What was that about?”

“David likes to… monopolize things sometimes,” he says softly before smiling and turning to face Sofie. His expression is soft and boyish again. “I just wanted some more time alone with you.”

She blushes, but her mind is still stuck on David’s mention of Hudson’s Bluff. There’s almost nothing out there except a hell of a lot of people going missing. There were rumors that the entire place was haunted by the ghosts of the people who had died in the 1906 earthquake. Sofie used to roll her eyes at the stories until she and Matt drove out there on a dare. It was crystal clear that night. They parked for all of five seconds, heard something scrape against the passenger side door, and peeled out as fast as possible. She’s never been back since.

“What’s at Hudson’s Bluff?” She asks as they walk.

“It’s just a place we like to go."

“Isn’t that where the old hotel used to be?”

Marko nods.

“We hang out there sometimes.”

“That’s kinda cool,” she says.

“You think so?” He asks hopefully.

“Yeah.”

He smiles and leads her to the roller coaster. Sofie lets out a reluctant groan. Marko spins around to face her, his eyes glittering with mischief while a wide smile spreads across his face.

“What’s the matter?” He asks, laughing. “It’s fun!”

“Roller coasters aren’t exactly my thing,” she says softly, slightly embarrassed.

“Would you prefer the ferris wheel?”

“I hate heights,” she laughs. “I promise I’m fun, it’s just… these rides make me really nervous.”

“C’mere.”

Marko pulls her toward him, brushing his lips against her earlobe. Her body is instantly overtaken by goosebumps and a warm tingle runs down her spine. He becomes hyper-aware that this is her sweet spot and smiles against her skin. His hands wrap around her waist and gently brace her lower back. She feels entirely protected, but vulnerable at the same time. He could do anything to her right now and she’d be entirely helpless against him.

“You’re safe with me,” he purrs.

Sofie peers up at him, curious. She believes him.

“Promise?” 

He steps back and sticks his pinky out.

“I never break these.”

Sofie eyes him with suspicion, but his gaze is open and genuine. 

“Seriously,” he insists, thrusting his finger forward.

Sofie links her pinky with his. Marko smiles, interlocks his fingers with hers and pulls her toward the roller coaster. The line moves a little too quickly for Sofie’s liking and they wind up in the front. Fantastic. Sofie inhales deeply, her breath shaking in her ribcage as the ride attendant locks the bar in place. Marko scoots toward her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. His grip is tight, but not so tight that she feels suffocated. His other hand comes to rest on her upper thigh, fingertips tracing small circles on the denim. It actually helps to calm her down a little. She turns to face him. His eyes darken and he nuzzles into her neck, his lips ghosting across her skin. Sofie draws in another shaky breath and closes her eyes. Marko flicks his tongue lightly across her jugular as the ride takes off and he nips at the spot with his teeth. Sofie thinks her moan gets lost underneath the grinding of the rollercoaster, but Marko definitely hears it. He runs his hand up her inner thigh, squeezing gently. She’s only sort of thankful that she didn’t choose to wear a dress. Kara told her to play hard to get. Still, she wishes his fingers were brushing against her skin. It’s been a long time since she felt that from anyone.

The car moves up the track slowly. Sofie tries to focus on Marko’s cool lips against her neck instead of the impending drop. She finds herself laughing, despite her nervousness. Suddenly, Marko’s voice is in her ear as they approach the drop.

“Hold onto the bar and look at me,” he urges.

Sofie’s heart is racing and her breath is ragged. Fuck, she hates roller coasters. She feels like she’s going to die every time she’s on one - which is only twice in her life. Once when she was eight at Disneyland, and now. She grips the bar, her knuckles white, and turns her head to face him. Marko’s eyes flash amber for a second - she twitches, unsure if what she just saw is from the adrenaline, or the weed coursing through her bloodstream. She blinks a few times and refocuses, only seeing two deep blue pools staring back at her. As the front of the car approaches the drop, Marko gently grabs her face with both hands and presses her lips against hers. It’s softer than the kiss they shared at her front door, but Sofie wants more. She attempts to increase the intensity, but Marko holds steady, keeping the kiss soft and gentle while letting one hand entangle itself in her hair. She wants to let go of the bar and run her fingers through his hair and up his shirt. She hears screams as the rollercoaster car drops, but all of the fear leaves her body while Marko’s lips are still connected to hers. He breaks the kiss as they approach the second drop. Both of them burst out laughing and Sofie presses her forehead to Marko’s.

“You good?” He asks.

“Incredible,” she whispers, desperate to feel his lips on hers again. He holds her close as they go soar over some more hills and the ride comes to a stop. The ride attendant helps her climb out and Marko follows, taking her hand.

“That was fun,” he exclaims while Sofie is still reeling from the kiss.

“Where are we going now?” She asks.

“Beach?” He suggests. “We’ve got some time before we have to meet the guys.”

Sofie notices that he tries his best to keep the irritation out of his voice. She lets it go and smiles at him.

“Sure.”

They walk toward a small staircase leading to the beach. Marko’s bike is leaned up against the railing. As they descend, David and the rest of the boys ride up and cut them off. Sofie jumps while Marko’s lips press together in a thin line. 

“Time to go, Marko,” David says in a sing-song voice. 

Sofie looks at Marko who is trying to repress a snarl.

“We had an agreement, David. An hour.”

To say she’s confused would be a gross understatement. Her eyes flick between each of the boys as anxiety begins to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

“Yeah, and I’m bored,” David snipes and glances at Sofie. “You wanna come with us, Sof?”

She doesn’t like the way he punctuates her nickname. Marko leaps down the stairs and motions for David to follow him. Sofie watches, mesmerized, while Paul and Dwayne look from Sofie to Marko, to David, and back again. They’re speaking so softly that Sofie can’t make out what’s going on. Marko isn’t gesturing wildly or yelling, but there’s clearly tension between the two of them. David listens, stone-faced while lighting a cigarette. Paul dismounts his bike and walks over to her, motioning for her to sit on the steps with him.

“This could be a while,” he mumbles. “You coming with us, girl?”

She gestures to David and Marko.

“What’s going on with them?”

“Just a brotherly spat. They’ll work it out. They always do.”

“They’re brothers?”

“We all are.”

“Like frat brothers?”

Paul smirks.

“Something like that.” He pulls a joint out of his pocket and lights it, offering it to her. Sofie shakes her head.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Not a fan of getting fucked up?”

“Not too fucked up,” she says, pulling a loose thread out of her jeans. “I gotta work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, at night.”

“Weed makes me paranoid, especially around people I don’t know.” 

Paul nudges her with his elbow.

“Ah, you’re no fun.”

“I’m fun,” she counters. “Just in the proper setting.”

Paul throws his head back and laughs.

“You’re funny. I can see why Marko likes you.”

She doesn’t have a chance to respond before David and Marko come strolling up to her, both of them grinning. The tension between them has evaporated. David claps Marko on the back and climbs onto his bike. Marko holds out his hand. Sofie takes it somewhat reluctantly. She should leave. This is so fucking weird. 

“I’m taking you home,” he says.

“Oh, come on, man!” Paul exclaims. 

Sofie flashes him a weird look and looks to David who nods. He glances at Sofie.

“What are you doing after work tomorrow night?” He asks. 

Christ, do they all have supersonic hearing or something?

“Nothing,” Sofie says, climbing onto the back of Marko’s bike and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Sleeping.”

“We’ll pick you up. We’re going for a ride.”

Something shifts in Sofie’s gut. Marko glances at her from over his shoulder and gives her a nod of reassurance. The rest of the boys ride off, their howls echoing into the night. Marko revs up his bike and he and Sofie speed in the opposite direction toward her apartment. She holds onto him with everything she has as they become engulfed in darkness.


	5. Volcano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay smut! thanks again for the kudos, y'all. it took me a while to write this chapter because smut is hard. i'm still not 100% loving this chapter, but i did my best.

_What I am to you is not real  
_ _What I am to you you do not need  
_ _What I am to you is not what you mean to me  
_ _You give me miles and miles of mountains  
_ _And I'll ask for the sea_

\- Damien Rice, "Volcano"  
  


The ride back to her apartment is quick. Marko speeds in between cars and people. Sofie can’t help but let out more than a few squeals and screams. She feels his laughter reverberate through her body as they almost sideswipe her landlord's Mercedes. He screeches to a halt in front of her building, leaving her breathless. He turns to her and grins.

"Fun?"

"I'm getting used to it," she quips. She rests her head on his shoulder, trying to get closer to him.  “What were you and David talking about back at the boardwalk?"

Marko shakes his head.

“Old stuff. Doesn’t matter.”

She stares at him, wishing she could read his mind. 

“You sure?”

Marko nods, climbs off the bike and offers her his hand. They walk to her front door like they’ve done this a thousand times before. She puts her hand on the door handle before turning to him. Marko’s eyes are fixed on her, dark and dangerous. She bites her lip and reaches up to touch his face. He’s cold.

“Do you wanna come inside and hang out for a while?” She asks, again, unable to stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. She does want it, though.

He taps his chin with his index finger, feigning a look of concentration. 

“Hmm, let me think… yes.”

She laughs and unlocks the door. When they step inside, she hears Ichabod making that same low, menacing meow from the other night, his eyes glowing in the dark. Marko snickers.

“Nice cat.”

She sighs and flicks on the lights.

“I swear, he’s usually a sweetheart. Something’s gotten into him lately.”

Marko walks over to Ichabod, who is backing up, growling, and puffing his fur up. He crouches down and reaches his hand out. 

“What’s his name?” He asks.

“Ichabod.”

He clicks his tongue softly. Ichabod takes a step forward while Marko stays perfectly still, eyes fixed on the cat. Sofie watches with a mixture of tension and interest before Ichabod finally hisses at Marko and takes off into the bedroom. Marko chuckles and climbs to his feet. 

“I’m sorry,” Sofie sighs. “He must be sick or something. He normally loves people.”

“I won’t take it personally.” 

He glances around her apartment. It’s small and sparse. A couch, a coffee table that she found on the side of the road when she was eighteen, and a small television set balanced on a couple of milk crates. She’s tried to spruce it up over the years by putting up posters, plants, and weird art she’s found at the boardwalk. With the garbage cleared out, this is the most grown-up her place has ever looked. 

He glances at her windows. 

“You have blackout curtains.”

Sofie shrugs, kicking off her shoes.

“I mean, yeah. I work at night like 99% of the time. They seemed like a good idea.” She pads to the kitchen. “Want a drink?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“Beer?”

“Sure.”

She opens the fridge door and sighs. Empty.

“Shit,” she says loudly.

“What?”

“I only have whiskey.”

“Whiskey’s good,” Marko calls from the living room.

She pours more than a few fingers into some crystal glassware that she and Matt swiped from the bar one night. When she walks back into the living room, Marko has his back to her as he pulls off his gloves and slips out of his jacket. He drapes it on the chair next to her bookshelves. He’s small and wiry; the jacket definitely serves to make him look more intimidating. His arms are totally exposed. He’s surprisingly muscular, and his half-shirt doesn’t leave much to the imagination. It rides further up his torso as he reaches for her copy of Frankenstein on the shelf above him. Sofie can see most of the muscles in his back. She bites her lip and tries not to whimper. Her heart pounds. She watches him, mouth agape, for far longer than she should. All she can think about is getting the rest of his clothes off.

“You can pick your jaw up off the floor,” he says, flipping through the book.

She turns beet red and looks away.

“I…”

Marko turns and grins at her. Sofie crosses the room and hands him his drink. He slides the book back into the bookshelf, grabs the glass, and walks over to her record player right near the bookshelf, crouching down to flip through her records. Sofie leans up against the wall next to him, sipping her drink. 

“You’ve got some good stuff.”

“It’s all thanks to Kara,” Sofie says. Marko plucks a record from the shelf, slides it onto the turntable, and drops the needle, turning to her and reaching for her hand. He drains his glass and places it on the coffee table. Sofie laughs.

“What are you doing?”

“I told you I was gonna get that dance.”

She bites her lip, abandons her glass on the speaker, and takes his hand. Marko wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close as 1999 by Prince begins to blast through her speakers. Sofie giggles and snakes her arms around Marko’s neck. 

“I just realized something,” she says softly.

“What’s that?”

“I don’t really know anything about you.”

Marko smiles as they move in time with the music. She relaxes and lets her fingers dance through his hair. She likes the feeling of his arms around her waist. He makes her feel warm, at home. He sparks something inside of her that she hasn’t felt for a long time.

“What do you wanna know?” He asks, interrupting her train of thought. “I’m a semi open book.”

Sofie pulls back slightly, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Semi?”

Marko laughs.

“Well, I’m not going to tell you all of my personal trauma up front.”

“Right,” she says, nodding. “Gotta work for that.”

He smiles.

“Yeah, you get it.”

“Where’d you grow up?”

“Oakland.”

She smiles and nods.

“I pegged you for a California boy.”

“Oh yeah? Why?”

“Just something about you.”

“The hair?"

"Definitely."

"It's pretty cool."

Sofie laughs.

“Do your parents live here?”

He shakes his head. Something creeps into his eyes. Sadness, maybe? A wound that’s been open for years, only now just starting to heal. She decides not to press. 

“Siblings?”

“David, Paul, and Dwayne.”

She opens her mouth to challenge him but he’s so sincere that she opts to move on to the next question.

“Favourite book?”

He smirks.

“You’re gonna laugh.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

She pulls all the way back from him and stops dancing to lift her pinky up. Marko throws his head back, laughing. He locks his pinky with hers before pulling her close once more.

“Wuthering Heights,” he says, bashful.

Her jaw drops and she starts to smile. A bad boy with a mullet dressed like a punk loves Wuthering Heights. The irony is almost too funny and Sofie tries her hardest not to collapse into laughter. She can't wait to tell Matt this. Marko narrows his eyes.

“You promised not to laugh..."

“I’m not laughing!” She says, poorly stifling a giggle and trying to be entirely serious. “I’m not. I promised.”

“Do you know what happens when you break a pinky promise?” He asks as he trails a finger up her arm. The energy between them shifts. They both feel it. A fire erupts in the pit of her stomach and blush creeps into her cheeks. She shakes her head and licks her lips. 

“There are _very_ serious consequences,” he purrs, pressing his lips to hers with a feather-light touch. He pushes her blazer off of her shoulders and she lets it drop in a puddle on the floor.

“Yeah?” She asks, fingers dancing down his jawline.

“Yeah."

“Show me,” she breathes.

The song ends and Little Red Corvette starts. Sofie grins as Marko presses his lips to hers. She feels it again, the desire to consume him completely. He’s intoxicating. He mirrors her desire, kissing her deeply, his hands roaming all over her body like fireworks across her skin. Sofie moans into his mouth, noticing that they’re still moving in time with the music. Marko breaks the kiss and spins her around pulling her body into his. His hands glide up her hips, her stomach, her breasts, and back down again. Her skin is on fire. She leans her head on his shoulder as they grind to the music. Marko nips at the delicate flesh of her neck. She feels something sharp graze her skin and hisses. It doesn’t hurt much, more like a fingernail scratch. She can’t see the bare fang that’s made the wound, the feral look in Marko’s eyes, or the small trickle of blood that seeps out of her skin. Marko’s tongue gently flicks against the wound. Sofie lets out a loud moan and presses herself into his hips, feeling him harden against her. A low growl rumbles in Marko’s chest and he whirls her around to face him.

“I want you,” he snarls.

There’s something dangerous lingering in his voice. Sofie flushes, her heart racing. Their breathing is intense and labored. She bites her lip and breathes through her nose, trying to calm herself down. It barely works. His fingers find their way underneath the hem of her shirt and glide softly across her lower back. Sofie bites back a moan.

“It’s been a really long time,” she whispers.

“How long?”

“Years.”

There’s a fire in his eyes that reflects the yearning spreading through her body like wildfire. He’s gorgeous, and the fact that she’s so incredibly attracted to him terrifies her. She hasn’t felt this way in so long. It’s a feeling that borders on making her feel out of control. The tension between them hangs so thick in the air that it’s hard to breathe. Her skin is rosy and the pull toward him is irresistible. Sofie can feel her chest rising and falling in time with her quickening heartbeat.

“We’ll go slow,” he promises. “Do you want this?”

“So much,” she laughs. “You have no idea.”

His lips brush against her jawline. She lets out a moan. He laughs, capturing her earlobe gently with his teeth. Sofie leans into him. Her eyes close and her fingers once again find their way into his soft, golden hair. His faint touches turn to kisses trailing up and down her neck and along her jawline until his mouth finds hers. He keeps the kiss soft at first, despite Sofie’s small, whimpering protests. He’s in control. In an instant, he lifts her up and she instinctively wraps her legs tightly around his waist. Marko carries her to the bedroom. Ichabod scurries out of the room, yowling as he runs. Sofie barely hears it as Marko kicks the door closed with his boot heel and tosses her onto the bed. Sofie giggles, pushing her hair away from her face. Marko peels his shirt off and tosses it haphazardly behind him. She rips off her own shirt and leans back to admire him. He’s wiry and well-muscled. His hipbones jut out of the top of his jeans. Sofie thinks about running her tongue over them. His olive skin glows in the moonlight that seeps through a slit in her blackout curtains and he slips out of his boots and steps toward her. Her heart is in her throat. She’s propped up on her elbows and scoots backward on the bed as Marko unbuckles his belt and kicks his jeans off. He climbs onto the bed and crawls toward her like a starving animal. Sofie swallows hard as he straddles her, his fingers finding the button of her jeans and he pulls them down her thighs. He lowers his head to her inner thigh and gently flicks at the skin with his tongue. She gasps.

“Marko.”

He laughs into her skin as his mouth moves up her body. The sound of blood roaring in her ears is deafening. She can barely hear the music reverberating through the walls. She reaches up to touch his face, her fingers trembling. Marko laughs, kissing her fingertips softly.

“Are you always this nervous?” He asks.

“Just around you.”

He runs the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip.

“I make you nervous?”

She nods.

“Why?”

“You’re dangerous,” she blurts out.

She doesn’t know why she says it. 

“I am,” he purrs.

He grins and that feral look creeps back into his eyes. They flash golden for a moment. Sofie blinks, confused.

“Are you gonna hurt me?”

Marko laughs, his face bright and warm. Sofie stares into his eyes, searching desperately for an answer.

“Never,” he says, nuzzling against her jawline.

Sofie lifts his chin and kisses him. She wants all of him. The craving consumes her. Marko moans into her mouth as Sofie’s hands glide down his body to push his boxer shorts down his hips. He breaks the kiss and rolls off of her, shimmying out of his shorts. She mirrors him, kicking her underwear onto the floor. Sofie rolls onto her stomach and bites her lip, taking in the beauty of his form. To say he’s impressive in _that_ department would be an understatement. Her fingers dance along the crest of his hipbone. He moans softly and smirks at her.

“You’re still overdressed.”

She quirks an eyebrow.

“So do something about it.”

Marko snarls, grabs her, and hauls her onto his lap. Sofie lets out a squeal and giggles. His fingers trail down her hips to circle her clit while his other hand works effortlessly to unhook her bra and toss it across the room. She lets out something between a laugh and a moan, grinding against his hand; arousal coiling in the pit of her stomach. Marko watches, panting, his lips parted. His eyes fixated on her body. Sofie feels herself beginning to let go. She throws her head back and moans, loudly, pleasure shooting through her body like lightning. Every touch sends shockwaves through her. He already seems to know her body so well. Marko pulls his hand away, much to her visible displeasure, and inches backward so that his back rests against the headboard. Sofie takes the hint and eases herself onto him slowly. She gasps, wincing slightly as her body adjusts to him. Marko groans loudly and digs his fingers into her hips as she rides him. Their pace is slow at first, but as their lips crash, their pace quickens. Marko nips at her neck, moaning into her skin while Sofie’s fingers grip his curls tightly. She’s coming undone quickly; Marko responds in kind by sinking his teeth into her shoulder and groaning as their pace quickens. She moans his name into his ear. 

“Say it again,” he growls.

“Marko.”

“Again.” This time, it’s a snarl. 

“Marko,” she breathes. 

His name tumbles from her lips like a prayer. He kisses her, hard and fast. It almost takes her breath away. Sofie moans into him, feeling her orgasm building. She breaks the kiss and cries out, getting utterly lost in the electricity between them and the pleasure that begins to uncoil inside of her. 

“Don’t stop,” she moans. “Fuck, please don’t stop.”

"I won't," he purrs. "I can't."

She feels his tongue drag along her neck, his hands on her breasts, thumbs rolling over her nipples. His cock grazes the sweet bundle of nerves inside of her and she begins to tumble over the edge. Her fingernails dig so deep into the muscles of his back that she thinks she’s broken the skin. As she comes, she feels pain shooting down from her neck, mixing with the pleasure pulsing through her nerve endings, setting her entire body on fire. Her brain can’t compartmentalize the two and she cries out, Marko’s mouth still attached to her neck as she rides out her orgasm. After a few minutes, she feels and hears him come, shouting into the darkness and emptying himself into her. They collapse into the sheets and she turns to him, her vision foggy and blurred. Before her eyes close, she sees golden eyes and a twisted, sharp face staring back at her that she doesn’t recognize.

Everything goes black.


	6. Dear Prudence

She wakes up in a fog the next morning. She turns her head, expecting to find Marko, but there’s just a cold empty space. Before she can even process the disappointment, the pain starts. Slow, at first, and then becomes a dull ache that pounds from the top of her head through her entire body. It feels like the worst hangover she’s ever had. Her limbs feel like they’re made of lead. She tries to kick the blankets off of her, but fails miserably. Sofie whines and takes a few deep breaths to compose herself before trying to get up. 

“Motherfucker,” she hisses, easing herself up onto her elbows.

Ichabod is perched on the chair across the room, sleeping peacefully. After what feels like an eternity of wrestling with the sheets, the soles of Sofie’s feet find the cold hardwood and she pushes herself up to standing, her legs wobbling. She almost kills herself tripping over her underwear and tank top. When she manages to find her balance again, she snatches the fluffy blue robe from the hook on her door and wraps it around herself. Every muscle aches with every movement.

“Fuck. I’m either really out of shape or he was rougher than I thought,” she mumbles.

She walks into the living room. His jacket and gloves are gone; the room is eerily quiet.

“Marko?”

Silence. She deflates and looks around, groggy and angry. Something sticking out of her bookshelf catches her eye. Sofie squints as she steps toward it. As she gingerly pulls it out, she laughs. It’s the skull patch from his jacket with a note attached. Sofie opens it. His penmanship is erratic but strangely beautiful.

_Thanks for the dance._

_See you tonight._

_PS. I fed Ichabod. We’re working on our issues._

_-Marko_

She glances at the clock. 8:00pm. 

“Holy shit!” She whispers, dropping the patch and the note onto the coffee table and racing to the bathroom to shower. How did she sleep this late?

Sofie strips off her robe and looks at herself in the mirror, her breath hitching at the sight of her own reflection. She’s grey, her brown eyes sunken with dark circles around them that make her look like a corpse. Her lips are cracked and dry, and her cheekbones protrude in a way she’s never seen before. As she runs her fingers over a face she barely recognizes, she realizes that her neck aches and turns her head, recoiling at the reason for the pain. A big, dark, ugly, purple and black bruise with what looks like two healing puncture wounds. It looks like a spider bite, from a really fucking big spider. Sofie pokes at the wound gently, hissing in pain.  
  
“What the fuck…"

She opens a drawer, rifling through it for a makeup sponge and a tube of concealer to set aside for later before unwrapping the bandage from her hand. The wound is worse - red, ugly, and inflamed. She cleans out her hand and her neck with some alcohol. Both look a bit better by the time she’s finished, but not much. She sighs and turns on the shower with her good hand. Her muscles begin to melt and unknot at the sensation of scalding water pounding against her skin. She stays far longer than she anticipated, remembering Marko’s fingers on her, and the feeling of his lips ghosting across her neck. 

And then pain and pleasure colliding in her body all at once. She remembers collapsing onto the bed after they were finished… his eyes - golden and terrifying; his face, sharp and twisted into something demonic. The memory is so visceral that if she closes her eyes, she swears she could reach out and touch him. Sofie opens her eyes and gasps, quickly turning off the shower and wrapping her arms around herself. 

“You were drunk. You were just drunk,” she whispers. “Great sex can make you hallucinate. Pretty sure they’ve covered it in Cosmo.”

She steps out of the shower, pulls her robe over her shoulders and begins the delicate process of covering her weird hickey with some makeup. She’s going to need a turtleneck or a scarf to get through her shift. In 90 degree weather. That’ll be a good look. Sofie huffs, re-bandages her hand, and yanks a black turtleneck and black jeans on before dashing out the door. The walk is difficult. She’s still groggy and sore, stopping every few minutes to rest and catch her breath. By the time she gets to the bar, she’s already fifteen minutes late. Matt and Kara are setting up, mopping while New Order blares through the bar. Sofie flinches as the music assaults her eardrums. She storms toward the DJ booth, cranking the volume down.

“You two are gonna make me go fucking deaf,” she snarls.

Matt and Kara stifle giggles as they mop and set chairs up. Sofie trudges to the bar and starts her setup. Matt joins her after a few minutes.

“You look like shit,” he announces. “What happened to you last night?”

“Stayed up too late,” Sofie grumbles, fumbling with the glassware before it tumbles to the ground and shatters at her feet. She whimpers. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!”

Matt runs over to the bar and beckons her out with one hand.

“Come on, Sof. Let me get that. You’re gonna cut your hand up again.”

She shakes her head.

“No, it’s — I’ve got it. It’s fine.”

Matt’s expression suddenly turns stony and serious.

“Sof, you’re pale and sweating. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” she whispers, grabbing the broom from the corner of the bar. She begins to sweep up the glass. “I’m just a little sore and hungover from last —“ 

Matt’s eyes go wide as she catches herself before she can finish her sentence. She looks up and points at him.

“Don’t even start, Matthew. I'm not in the mood --"

Matt’s laughter echoes through the empty building, bouncing off the walls and clanging in Sofie’s ears, making her headache worse.

“Oh my God!" He screams as Sofie winces and slinks backward to get away from the sound of his voice. "It worked! You fucked that biker dude!”

Sofie hears the mop handle clatter to the floor and the sound of Kara’s heels echoing through the bar as she runs up to the counter, giggling like a maniac. Fuck, why are they all so _loud_?!

“OH MY GOD, SOFIE!”

Sofie covers her ears with both hands and winces.

“Okay, why is everyone treating this like it’s my first communion or something? And please keep your voices down!"

“Because you’ve been uptight and way too picky for three years!” Matt exclaims, shoving his face into hers. "AND NO I WON'T STOP YELLING!"

“That’s just my personality,” Sofie counters, glaring at him and shoving him backward.

“Well, we’re all proud of you,” Matt says. He reaches up to the top shelf of the bar and pours three shots of their most expensive tequila. Sofie frowns at him.

“Who’s gonna pay for that?”

“Put it on my tab,” he snipes. “You want it or not?”

Sofie relents and picks up her shot. Matt raises his glass and grins.

“To Sofie, finally giving it up to the person we least suspected.”

She sighs.

“Matt, I had sex for the first time in three years, I didn’t lose my virginity again.”

Matt shrugs.

“Eh, you basically did.”

Sofie rolls her eyes, but laughs anyway, clinking glasses with Matt and Kara. She downs her drink, relishing the burn in the back of her throat. The rest of the setup goes smoothly. Ben shows up at around 9:45 to set up at the door. Sofie looks around. Jim’s still not here. He’s incompetent, but he always shows up on Saturdays. She leans over to Matt, who is cleaning glasses.

“Isn’t Jim supposed to be here by now?” She says. “It’s Saturday.”

“Yeah. I tried calling him, but no answer.”

Something doesn’t sit right in Sofie’s gut. 

“When’s the last time you heard from him?” Kara asks, tying her apron around her waist. Matt shrugs.

“Two weeks ago?”

Sofie chews on her bottom lip.

“What’s up?” Matt asks. 

“I just have a bad feeling,” Sofie whispers.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Matt reassures her. “I’ll call him again tomorrow morning.”

&&&

At the end of the night, the bar empties out slowly. Ben has to shove the last of the chattering patrons out the door while Sofie slogs through her closing procedures. Rose picks Matt up and Ben drives Kara home while Sofie finishes up, groggily wiping tables and counting cash while finishing her post-shift whiskey. She trudges into the staff room to change out of her heels. As she slides out of them, she feels an arm snake around her waist. She gasps and turns, greeted by bright blue eyes and Marko’s angelic face.

“Jesus, Marko! How the fuck did you get in here?”

“Side door was unlocked.”

She huffs.

“Dammit, Ben.” 

He always forgets. She’s told him a thousand times. Marko grins, and pulls her close, kissing her ferociously. Fireworks explode and Sofie practically collapses into him. He tastes incredible. He breaks the kiss and strokes her cheek, smiling. 

“Where did you go last night?” She asks. “I think I passed out.”

He chuckles and kisses her again.

“You did.”

Sofie bites her lip.

“I was planning on making you breakfast.”

“Were you now?”

“You missed out, pal.”

“You got my patch?” He asks, eyes glittering.

“You’ll have to get it from my place,” she breathes, kissing him again.

Marko laughs into her mouth but breaks the kiss quickly. Concern fills his eyes.

“Have you eaten?” He asks gently. “You’re pale.”

She shakes her head.

“I’m not feeling great, to be honest. You gave me a hell of a hickey last night."

Marko goes to open his mouth but is cut off by a voice floating into the room behind him.

“Hi, Sofie.”

She knows that voice anywhere. Sofie cranes her neck to see David, Paul, and Dwayne standing in the doorway.

“Hi, David…”

“You coming with us tonight?” David asks.

Sofie glances from Marko to the rest of the boys and back again.

“I’m not feeling so hot,” she confesses.

David scoffs and grins.

“Come with us, Sofie…” 

His tone teeters on the edge of mockery. She sighs and looks at Marko.

“I’ll buy you takeout,” he offers, eyebrows raised. “Make up for bailing on you last night?”

She laughs.

“Where are we going?”

“Hudson’s Bluff,” David says from the doorway. “C’mon, it’ll be fun.”

“All right,” she sighs helplessly. “Just let me go lock that side door.”

“Already done,” Marko reassures her.

She shrugs on her jacket and lets Marko walk her outside with the rest of the boys, making sure to lock the back door behind her. She climbs onto the back of his bike and wraps her arms around his waist. She slides her fingertips just below the waistband of his jeans. She’s missed feeling him against her. He brings out a boldness in her that she hasn’t expressed in a long time. Marko purrs and looks back at her.

“What are you doing to me?”

Sofie giggles and places a series of soft kisses along his jawline.

“Anything you want,” she breathes, relishing in the soft moan that spills out of his lips.

Marko grins and revs the engine, taking off into the night with the rest of the boys. The ride is wild as the boys race each other and dart in between cars and pedestrians, howling into the night. Sofie buries her face in Marko’s back and screams into him, feeling his laughter ripple through his body. The bike comes to an abrupt stop and she lifts her head, hearing waves crashing. Marko helps her off of the bike and she follows the boys as they hop down a rickety set of stairs. There are signs everywhere: “NO TRESPASSING”, “KEEP OUT”, “DANGER!” Sofie gulps as nervousness erupts in the pit of her stomach. The boys seem nonplussed and Marko stops in front of the entrance to what looks like a cave and holds out his hand. Sofie eyes him suspiciously.

“What is this?”

“It’s our hangout!” He chirps as the rest of the boys pile inside. “Come on.”

“I don’t know, Marko…”

He bats his eyelashes.

“Don’t you trust me?”

Sofie narrows her eyes at him.

“I’ve known you for two days.”

“Fair enough,” he laughs. “I won’t let anything happen to you. Promise.”

She chews on her lip and toes at the ground nervously. Dread creeps into the pit of her stomach as she searches his eyes for reassurance. 

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing,” she whispers, shaking her head.

Marko grins. 

“That’s not nothing happening in those gorgeous eyes.”

Sofie scoffs. 

“Do you practice these lines at home?”

“Every day, sweetheart.”

She laughs. The pull toward him returns. She betrays her instincts, sticks her hand out, and follows him into the cave. The first thing that hits her is the smell. Must and dirt coat the inside of her throat. She coughs and tries not to grimace, but hears Marko chuckle at her reaction.

“You get used to it.”

This place clearly used to be the inside of the old hotel. When she was a teenager, there were rumors that people tried to sneak into this cave and disappeared. The rumors scared the student body enough to keep most people away from Hudson’s Bluff completely - except her and Matt, and a couple of other moronic jocks who wanted to impress their girlfriends. Matt would freak out if he saw this. Sofie glances around in awe. There’s a large, dried up fountain covered in candles, giant posters propped up against the walls, records and trinkets hang from the ceiling from wire and string. There are tables and cabinets covered in candles and candle wax. Oil drums provide a little light. It’s rather impressive - filthy, but impressive. Sofie glances around, watching Dwayne and Paul plunk themselves down on a couch that looks like it’s been down here for hundreds of years. David is lounging in an old wheelchair, while Marko takes her hand, slides into a plush crimson chair, pulling her onto his lap and nipping at her earlobe. Sofie giggles.

“So, Sofie,” David drawls from his makeshift throne, lighting a cigarette. “What do you think?”

“It’s uh… it’s pretty impressive. I have to admit.”

David grins. Marko grabs her chin and turns her head to face him.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hey yourself.”

He presses his lips against hers and kisses her deeply. She can’t explain why, but she always feels like she’s on the verge of drowning the moment their lips touch. 

“Hey, Sofie!” David’s voice cuts through the sound of the blood rushing in her ears. He holds up an antique bottle covered in strange gems. “You want a drink?”

She feels Marko snarl and he locks eyes with David who has a smug smile on his face.

“Unless _you_ have something to offer, Marko?”

“What’s he talking about?” Sofie whispers.

“David’s got shit taste in wine,” Marko quips.

David continues to smile, but something dark and dangerous creeps into his gaze. He pops open the bottle and sniffs at it. Sofie shifts uncomfortably in Marko’s lap. He beckons at Paul, who tosses him a small black flask. Marko unscrews the cap, eyes locked on David. This is the weirdest pissing contest she’s ever seen. Marko takes a big swig, his eyes close, and he looks utterly lost in bliss. Sofie watches him, fascinated, but notices that the music is louder, pulling her focus to Dwayne and Paul who are staring at her, waiting for something. She stares back at them, utterly lost. She can feel David’s eyes on her too. Marko looks like he’s in a daze. His eyelids flutter open and he runs his tongue across his bottom lip. His fingers get lost in her hair, pushing it out of her face as he holds the flask out to her.

“What is it?” She asks.

“Whiskey,” he rumbles.

Sofie’s heart begins to pound and she can feel herself growing hot and crimson underneath her turtleneck.

“Must be pretty fucking good,” she whispers.

He nods and presses the flask into her hand. She trembles beneath his touch. Marko smiles - it’s warm and reassuring. Sofie raises the flask to her lips and takes a small swig. At first, all she tastes is burning, like it’s the strongest liquor that’s ever touched her tongue. Something about it is addictive. She takes another gulp. The burning sensation disappears, replaced by the most decadent cotton candy she’s ever tasted. Sofie grunts, taking another gulp while the rest of the boys cheer around her. She feels a surge of adrenaline shoot through her body, but her heartbeat slows and she feels oddly calm compared to before. Marko chuckles and watches her as she drains it, panting as he pulls the cool metal away from her lips. Marko tosses the flask behind her and kisses her like they’re the only two people in the room. Sofie groans, her hands roaming down his biceps, practically clawing at the fabric of his jacket. David chuckles from behind her, but it sounds like he’s underwater. Every sense is dedicated to Marko, to feeling his lips against hers, his hand gripping her hair tightly. Marko picks her up and carries her to the back of the cave. She wraps her legs around his waist while her mouth is attached to his neck, nipping and licking at his flesh. She hears David’s voice behind them.

“Marko! We’re not done.”

Marko stops and Sofie’s head snaps up to glance over her shoulder at David, who takes a long drag of his cigarette.

“What does that mean?” She whispers in Marko's ear. 

He shushes her gently, pressing his finger to her lips, and looks over her shoulder at David.

“You owe me an hour,” he growls. “Remember?”

David shakes his leg, irritated, but nods in agreement.

“All right. An hour.”

“No interruptions this time.”

David raises his right hand and rests his other on an imaginary Bible as smoke curls around his head. 

“Hand to God. No interruptions.”

Marko tugs on Sofie's bottom lip with his teeth. She bites back a moan.

"You're all mine, sweetheart," he purrs.

Sofie giggles and lets him carry her to a small room at the back of the cave while the other boys hoot and holler behind him.


	7. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone for reading. Here's more smut and some more plot ;)

Marko viciously kicks open the door and tosses Sofie onto a large bed. He rips his jacket and shirt off with a ferocity that she’s never seen before. Sofie follows suit, wriggling out of her turtleneck and jeans. Marko’s warmth and gentleness have been replaced by something primal and dangerous. She likes it, it spikes her adrenaline and makes her feel drunk with power. He unbuttons his jeans and steps out of them as she beckons him toward her with her fingers. He moves toward the bed and reaches down to grab her calves, pulling her body to meet his. His fingers brush over the tops of her thighs and he lifts her leg up to his mouth, nipping and kissing down her calf and eventually up her thigh. Sofie lets out a soft moan. His teeth feel sharp, but she throws her head back and moans as pleasure shoots through her spine. Her hands desperately try to claw gently at his forearms, but Marko pulls away, clearly attempting to tease her. Sofie moans in frustration.

“What are you doing to me?”

He nips at her inner thigh and looks up at her through sparkling eyes.

“Anything you want.”

Sofie groans and writhes underneath his mouth. 

“Marko…”

He climbs on top of her, kissing up her stomach, over her breasts.

“Tell me what you want,” he breathes into her skin.

Her heart pounds, blood rushes, and every nerve ending in her body is on high alert. It’s the most alive she’s never felt. Sofie runs her fingers through his soft curls and bites her lip.

“Fuck me,” she moans.

Marko works his way up to nip at her collarbone and she feels his laughter reverberate through her bones.

“We have an hour,” he mumbles into her skin. “And I plan on using every single second.”

She laughs, her face and body alive with joy.

“I think that’s the hottest thing a man has ever said to me.”

He flashes her a sly smile.

“That's quite the compliment."

"Is it?"

"Mmhmm."

They giggle, rolling around on the bed while they explore each other. His skin is soft and cool against hers. She nuzzles against him as his fingers dance up and down her body, memorizing every curve and dip. He pins her arms above her head, breathing hard. He’s in control - she gets the feeling he’s like this with all of his lovers. Gentle, but aching for dominance. He stares down at her, eyes wild, but conflicted - like he’s trying to hold something back from her. She remembers his face last night, twisted and sharp. Almost demonic. More details come flooding back the longer she studies his soft eyes. They were yellow last night; filled with a malice and rage that he could barely control. Sofie tilts her head, her brown eyes desperately searching his blue ones. She wants so desperately to reach up to touch his face but keeps her body still beneath his.

“Tell me,” she whispers.

_Not yet._

The words creep up from somewhere in the back of her mind, from a voice that is not hers. Marko nips and bites at her jawline until he reaches her earlobe and tugs on it with his teeth. Sofie moans loudly as goosebumps cover her skin.

“Found your sweet spot,” he purrs. 

She squirms beneath him as he sinks his teeth into her flesh. She cries out, but there’s no pain this time. Her head spins and she claws at his back, digging her fingers into his soft, cool skin until she draws blood. Marko groans loudly, grinding his hips against hers until she’s trembling and aching with desire.

“Marko, please,” she begs, her voice breaking. 

He pulls away from her neck and shakes his head slowly. 

“I told you, you’re all mine,” he whispers. 

“This is torture,” she whines.

“Is it?”

A devilish grin spreads across his lips. His grip on her arms tighten and he brings his knee up to rest between her legs. Sofie instinctively grins against it, soft moans and whimpers spilling from the depths of her throat. Marko watches her intently and shifts his grip so that one hand now binds both of her wrists while the other slides down her body to cup her breast. He twists her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as Sofie’s hips move faster against his leg, her moans growing louder. 

“Fuck it,” he snarls.

She giggles as he readjusts, pushes her underwear aside, and enters her slowly, relishing the curse words that spill from her lips. He moans, his eyelids fluttering. His pace is frustratingly gentle. Sofie wraps her legs around his waist and pushes on his hips with her heels, trying to get him to speed up. She’s so close. Marko lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head. She relents, giving into her helplessness as he sets an easy pace. He kisses her softly and tells her she’s beautiful until it sounds like he’s speaking another language. Sofie whimpers in response, pleasure shooting up and down her spine, making her dizzy. What is he doing to her? Marko releases her hands and she immediately grips his biceps so hard that her fingers turn bone white. He doesn’t seem to notice or care. His hips speed up, colliding with hers. Their bodies fit together perfectly and move effortlessly in time with one another, like they’ve been doing this for years. Sofie arches her back, feeling herself being pushed to the brink. Marko’s teeth capture her earlobe again. She cries out, one hand dropping down to the bed to claw at the sheets. Their hips move faster. They moan together as their pace becomes erratic and animalistic. 

“Harder,” she gasps.

Marko snarls and his hips crash against hers. Sofie’s moans grow more and more high pitched. Her fingernails dig into his back, clawing and tearing into the skin and trying to pull him as close to her as possible. A growl rumbles in his chest and he kisses her hard as her orgasm rips through her body. Sofie digs her heels into the sides of his hips, ripping her mouth away from his to cry out. Marko bites down on her shoulder, his hips slam against hers as he comes, shouting into her skin. Sofie’s muscles begin to tremble and threaten to give out. She brings her fingers up to graze his cheek as Marko slows his pace and his eyes open to find hers. He’s gentle and sweet, hands dancing through her hair. Sofie pulls him in for a slow, sweet kiss as she slowly comes down from her high. He rolls off of her, panting and she inches over to him, resting her head on his chest.

“I thought that was supposed to be an hour.”

He quirks an eyebrow and she lifts her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes glitter mischievously. 

“I’m sorry. Are you disappointed with my services?”

Sofie giggles.

“Oh, not at all.”

“Good. I’ll have you know I’m the best in the business.”

“Modest, too.”

A cheshire grin spreads across his lips.

“You know it, sugar.”

They’re quiet for a long time. Sofie nestles against him and closes her eyes.

“What did David mean earlier?”

“Huh?”

“What did David mean earlier when he said you weren’t done?”

Marko chuckles.

“We’re going out.”

“Where are we going?”

Marko kisses the top of her head.

“Secret.”

“I don’t like secrets,” Sofie says softly.

Marko grins; the sound of a fist pounding on the door of the bedroom startles her.

“Fifteen minutes, Marko!” David calls from the hallway.

They sit up and Marko kisses her softly.

“Get dressed,” he urges, sliding out of bed to pull his jeans back on. Sofie eases herself off of the bed and slips back into her jeans and turtleneck. As they get to the door, Marko’s arm snakes around her waist and he pulls her into him. She looks up at him, grinning like an idiot. 

“You’re amazing,” she whispers.

“Likewise.”

He guides her out into the main lobby of the cave. Paul and Dwayne are still lounging on the couch, while David lights a joint and takes a deep inhale. As Marko and Sofie slink back into the room, David raises his eyebrows and grins.

“Thought you were going to be an hour,” he quips. 

Paul and Dwayne chuckle from the couch and Marko rolls his eyes.

“I thought we were leaving.”

David pushes himself up out of the wheelchair and walks over to Marko, handing him the joint.

“We are.”

Marko takes a puff and hands it to Sofie who shakes her head. Paul saunters up and plucks the joint out of his hands.

“Thanks, bro.”

“Yep,” Marko says, blowing the smoke out of the side of his mouth and clapping Paul on the back as he takes Sofie’s hand and they follow David and Dwayne who are climbing out of the cave into the darkness. She climbs onto the back of Marko’s bike and they take off. Everything feels different. She can feel every grain of sand that slips through her hair, the chill of the wind on her skin is colder and more intense. Marko’s jacket feels rougher against her cheek. Her heart pounds and she lets out a loud laugh as he careens around a sharp corner. Normally, she would be clinging to him for dear life, but something deep inside of her tells her to let go. She is completely alive.

They arrive at a bridge. The bikes rumble to a halt. The quiet is overwhelming. All Sofie can hear is the sound of boots grinding into the dirt as the boys climb off of their bikes and begin to walk toward the bridge. Sofie trails behind them, holding onto Marko’s sleeve like a lost child. 

“What are we doing here?”

She can almost _hear_ David smirk.

“You’ll see.”

Marko is silent, grinning mischievously. 

“Marko,” she urges. “Tell me.”

The boys giggle and Sofie’s chest swells with frustration. It reminds her of hanging out with Ben and Matt when they were teenagers. Her train of thought is cut off when she hears something in the distance. Metal grinding against metal. The rest of the boys hear it too. David stops abruptly and spins on his heel. 

“Perfect timing.”

Sofie looks around, confused.

“Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?”

David, Paul, and Dwayne chuckle. Marko pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.

“David, tell her,” he urges.

David bites his lip and snickers, rubbing his gloved hands together.

“I think it’s better if we show her, don’t you think, Marko?”

David snaps his fingers and Paul saunters toward the edge of the bridge, turning on his heel to face Sofie and Marko.

“Adios, Sof.”

He tosses her a wink and drops. Sofie gasps and lunges forward.

“PAUL!”

Marko pulls her back. Sofie looks up at him, terrified and confused as Dwayne follows, dropping off the same spot as he grins at her. David takes a long pull on his cigarette, eyes fixed on Marko. The sound of metal grinding against metal grows louder and in the distance, she hears a train horn. Her heart pounds furiously against her chest. 

“Marko?” David urges, eyebrows raised. Sofie has a death grip on his hand.

“Don’t, Marko,” she urges. “Please.”

Marko cups her cheek.

“Do you trust me?”

“Marko, this is insane. Whatever you guys are doing, just stop —“

He presses his forehead to hers.

“Do you _trust_ me?”

She pauses. The train is coming fast.

“You’re not going to have much of a choice in about… oh, five minutes?” David says, sauntering over to them. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and looks down at her, smiling. “Tick tock.”

She sighs and nods. Marko walks over to the same spot that Dwayne and Paul dropped from. He blows her a kiss and jumps. Sofie’s breath hitches in her chest as David releases her and walks to the edge of the bridge. He turns on his heel. His eyes are piercing and his expression is completely calm, like he’s done this a thousand times before.

“Come with us, Sofie.”

In an instant, he’s gone. The sound of the train gets louder with each passing second. Sofie drops to her hands and knees and crawls to the edge of the bridge, nausea creeping up the back of her throat. Her breathing is shaky as she peers over the edge the boys jumped from. 

“Sofie!” Marko calls. “Down here!”

They’re hanging from the bridge, staring up at her with big smiles on their faces. Paul and Marko kick at each other playfully, laughing loudly. She feels David's eyes pierce into her.

“Come on, Sofie!” David shouts. "Live a little!"

Her body is wracked with fear; she can almost taste the vomit in the back of her throat. Her eyes meet Marko’s. They’re gentle and warm. 

_Trust me._

That voice. The same one from earlier tonight, echoing in the back of her mind. She’s running out of time. Carefully, she eases herself down through the opening, positioning herself right next to Marko. She grips a thin bar just below the bridge for dear life as her legs dangle helplessly above a thick mass of fog. She looks down for a split second and almost throws up. The train horn blares and the bridge begins to shake. The boys scream like wild animals. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” She screams at Marko.

“Don’t be scared, Sofie!” He shouts and lets go of the bar, sinking into the fog with a scream.

“MARKO!” She wails, tears streaming down her face. 

“Sofie! Let go!” David yells.

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!” She screams. 

His laugh is swallowed up by the scream of the train barreling down the tracks above them.

“You’re one of us, Sofie! Let go!”

Paul drops, followed by Dwayne. Sofie’s eyes find David’s and he smiles. 

“You don’t have much of a choice,” he reminds her. “I’ll see you down there.”

With that, he lets go and falls, his long coat billowing in the wind. Sofie kicks her legs up, trying to find a bar to latch her feet onto, but she can’t get the right momentum.

“Fuck!”

The train has passed and she’s immersed in silence. She’s dizzy with fear. Her adrenaline has spiked. Her mouth is dry and the muscles in her arms are trembling and she can feel her fingers begin to slip from the rough metal. 

“Sofie!” Marko’s voice calls from below.

“Marko?”

“Sofie, you have to let go!”

Tears stream down her face and her stomach is in knots. Sofie takes a deep breath and lets her fingers relax. Falling is a strange sensation, and not one that she's accustomed to. It's so much faster than she anticipated, literally sucking the air out of her lungs as she struggles to take in a breath. She closes her eyes and flails her limbs as she works desperately against gravity. It’s no use. Her body goes limp, instinct preparing her for the worst. She prays for the first time since she was a child, tears streaking down her cheeks.

_Please don’t let me die._

Her eyes close and she lands hard in someone’s arms. She's convinced that she's dead. This can't be real.

“Hey you,” Marko purrs softly.

Sofie gasps. Her brown eyes pop open, confronted by his glittering blue ones. She stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights before collapsing into heaving sobs as relief and the reality of the situation wash over her like a wave. Marko wipes the tears from her cheeks and kisses her softly.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “I’m here. I’m here.”

She clings to him as he walks her to his bike and puts her on the ground. Her legs are still shaking. Paul claps Sofie on the back.

“Welcome to the family, girl,” he chirps. 

She groans and leans on the bike, swallowing hard. Marko laughs as he helps her onto the back of his bike. 

“I’m taking her home,” he says to David.

“Lead the way,” David replies as he and the rest of the boys climb onto the back of their bikes and take off toward Sofie’s apartment. The speed of the bike is overwhelming. She closes her eyes and shivers against Marko’s body, holding onto him for dear life. Marko weaves through traffic as fast as he can, like he can feel the fear and uncertainty that’s coursing through her veins. He stops in front of her apartment. She’s sweating and nauseous, unsure if this is just fear, the whiskey she drank, or something else. As Marko dismounts his bike and turns to hold her steady, she stares up at his gentle blue eyes.

“Marko, what’s happening to me?” She whimpers as he picks her up to carry her into the building.

“Where are your keys?” He asks.

“My pocket. Marko, please tell me…”

He shakes his head and shushes her, digging into the pocket of her jacket to retrieve her house keys.

“David!” Marko calls. “I’m staying with her.”

Relief washes through Sofie. The last thing she wants right now is to be alone.

“You think that’s wise?” David asks. 

“I remember my first night, David. I’m not going to let her be by herself.”

Sofie drifts in and out of consciousness, but sees David approach. He looks almost sympathetic? Human? He places a hand on Marko’s shoulder and leans in to whisper in his ear. She forces her eyes open and tries to listen, but she can barely make out what David is mumbling. Marko nods in silent reply and turns toward the building.

“I’ll see you three tomorrow night.”

“Marko…” she mumbles, her eyes heavy and her body struggling to stay awake. 

“Sleep,” he urges. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	8. Everything Zen

Her eyes flutter open. The room is pitch black, yet she can still see every single object clear as day. She takes a few moments to assess the situation. She’s still in her turtleneck and jeans - groggy, but otherwise okay. No headache, no body aches. Just exhaustion. Sofie eases herself off of the bed, taking extra care not to wake up Marko who is sleeping peacefully beside her. She peels her clothes off and gently opens her dresser to retrieve a large black t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts. As she slips on her new clothes, she looks down at her bandaged hand and pulls back the gauze. The cut has healed, replaced by a shiny red scar. Sofie looks confused, running her finger along the raw skin. It doesn't hurt anymore.

“What the hell…” 

Her mind is still foggy, but she feels an intense hunger that has begun to grow in the pit of her stomach. It’s a dull ache that she’s never felt before. Quietly, she pads into the kitchen and opens the fridge door, grabbing everything she can - meat, fruit, yogurt, peanut butter. Anything and everything looks incredible. She begins to tear into all of it like a wild animal, but the hunger pangs only grow stronger. Sofie whimpers, polishing off an entire jar of peanut butter in record time. She turns back to the fridge to grab more food, but something stops her. The hunger refuses to dissipate and she feels sick from eating so fast. The kitchen is a mess, bits of fruit and chicken bone litter the formerly clean tile. Ichabod creeps in to gobble up the remnants, staying as far away from her as instinct allows.

“This is useless,” she mumbles.

She closes the refrigerator door, leaving the equivalent to a natural disaster behind, and walks back into the bedroom. Marko is still fast asleep. She climbs in next to him and he instinctively wraps an arm around her waist. Sofie grazes his forearm with her fingertips, smiling as she studies his face. Somehow, whenever she looks at him, it feels like she’s seeing him for the first time. She feels butterflies in her stomach and a light flush creeps across her chest. She lifts her head from the pillow to kiss him softly. He lets out a soft sigh in response and pulls her closer.

“Hey you,” he rumbles sleepily.

“I could get used to waking up next to you,” she says, placing gentle kisses along his collarbone. She hears him sigh and smiles into his skin.

“Likewise,” he purrs. “How’re you feeling?”

Sofie lifts her head to look at him. His eyes are half-closed and a big, stupid grin is plastered on his face. 

“Better,” she says softly. “Thanks for staying with me.”

Marko presses his cool lips to hers. A chill runs down her spine and she melts into him.

“What happened last night?” She asks as he breaks the kiss. Ichabod jumps up on the bed, takes one look at Marko, and hisses. Marko laughs, sticking his hand out.

“Hey, bud. I thought we were all right.”

Sofie swats at the cat, who hisses at her.

“Hey!” Sofie shouts. “Watch your mouth! Idiot cat.”

Ichabod lets out a low growl and leaps off of the bed, trotting back into the hallway.

“Are you hungry?” Marko asks. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and turns to her. “I’m starved.”

The mention of food almost turns her stomach.

“Marko!” Sofie snaps. “What the fuck happened last night?”

He fiddles with a loose string on the comforter, nervously chewing on his lip.

“David likes to mess with newbies. That’s all.”

“Newbies? What are you —“

Marko leans over and gently grasps her chin, brushing his lips across her jawline. Sofie moans softly and hears him giggle as he kisses her deeply, pulling her onto his lap. She runs her fingernails up and down his back, eliciting a growl from the depths of his throat. Sofie grinds against him, her mouth fighting for dominance over his. Marko’s hands wander up her shirt to grip her waist. He tears her mouth away from hers and places gentle bites up and down her neck. Sofie gasps. It’s a losing battle, but she doesn’t really mind. She throws her head back and giggles as he makes his way down to her collarbone.

“You think you can kiss your way out of explaining shit to me, don’t you?”

“Is it working?” He mumbles into her skin.

She laughs and pinches his waist gently.

“You’re a brat.”

He tugs on her lower lip with his teeth. Sofie moans softly. His mouth moves to her neck, ghosting his lips across her skin. Her hips move faster as she feels him harden through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts. She gasps, the friction between them electric, sending waves of pleasure that engulf her body. He’s intoxicating to the point where she forgets everything, content to give in to him for the moment.

“Fuck, I want you,” she breathes.

“Mmm. It’s working,” he purrs into her skin.

Sofie’s hips stop immediately. She pushes her hair out of her face and narrows her eyes at him. Marko grins back at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck you!” She laughs. He was right, it was working. “This will not become a tactic.”

“Mmm, I think it will.” He kisses her again. “Can I use your shower?”

Sofie blinks, confused.

“Oh. Uh, yeah, there are clean towels on the towel rack.”

Marko kisses her deeply and rolls on top of her, his hand snaking beneath the waistband of her shorts, teasing her. Sofie gasps and giggles.

“Don’t go anywhere.”

“Why don’t we just do this in the shower?” She asks, biting her lip.

“No,” he says abruptly, his expression grave.

“You’re just gonna get all dirty again.”

Marko sighs; the energy in the room shifts. Sofie’s brows knit together in confusion as she studies his face. He looks pained and unsure. She reaches up to touch his cheek.

“What is it?”

“David warned me…”

She studies his face, wishing that she could somehow tap into his mind and unspool the thoughts that are tangled up inside of him. She’s a control freak, and all of these vagaries are beginning to test her boundaries. She has so many questions. What was that bruise on her neck from last night? It’s like no hickey she’s ever had before. Why did they take her to that bridge last night? And what the fuck was in that whiskey that made her feel like some kind of god? He’s been mysterious and evasive since the day they met. It’s alluring, but she can’t shake the feeling that there’s something not quite right about him. Sofie’s chest aches with a mixture of confusion, longing, and frustration. Sofie scoots out from under him and sits up. Marko adjusts and she wraps her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him close.

“Warned you about what? Marko, what is going on?”

“I wanted to show you tonight, but I don’t think —“

“Show me what?”

“Can you let me finish?” He snaps. His eyes flash momentarily with anger and then return to their natural softness. Sofie inches away from him and he hangs his head. “I’m sorry, Sof. I haven’t done this in a long time. We don’t… get attached often.”

“We? Who’s we? What are you talking about?”

He sighs, pulls back. His hands rest in his lap.

“You’ve heard the rumors,” he says softly. “About all the missing people.”

Sofie laughs.

“I mean, we live in the murder capital of the world, Marko.”

“What if I told you… we were part of it.”

“What?”

“Have you heard about vampires here? In Santa Carla?”

Sofie tosses him a confused look.

“I mean, sort of…”

“What if I told you they were true?”

She lets out a sardonic chuckle.

“Are you fucking kidding me? It’s a dumb story parents used to tell us to scare us into not playing outside after dark because there were gangs and shit that would kidnap kids right off their own street.” She pushes her hair behind her ears. “Everyone knows that.”

He's quiet, eyes piercing hers and his expression is deadly serious. She chuckles and pushes on his shoulder, waiting for him to start laughing; to tell her that this is all some kind of huge joke. The moment passes and Sofie clears her throat. All right - she'll play this game. 

“What are you saying? You’re a vampire?”

He nods gravely. Another laugh escapes her lips. This is insane.

“What?”

“I wanted to tell you later tonight — well, David wanted us to show you.”

“Wha--"

He gets up from the bed and extends his hand.

“Come with me.”

She shakes her head. She's had enough.

“Marko, stop fucking around. The joke’s over.”

“I’m serious,” he replies.

Sofie doesn't know why, but she takes his hand and he leads her to the bathroom, directing her to stand in front of the mirror. She flashes him a look of disbelief.

“Look at yourself,” he says softly.

She turns to look in the mirror and gasps. Her reflection is transparent. Her eyes bounce back to Marko, who is leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What is this?” She says, half-laughing. “What did you do to my mirror?”

“Nothing. This is what happens.”

“Marko, I —“

“You’re one of us, Sofie.”

"Okay," she chuckles. "You can cut this shit out any time."

He shakes his head. Denial begins to give way to a terrifying truth. She can feel the blood rushing to her head as the adrenaline spikes.

“Aren’t you supposed to bite me —“ she brings her fingers up to where the bruise used to be. “Oh my God..."

Marko’s eyes drop to the floor and he chews at his thumbnail.

“I fed off of you that first night."

A look of disgust spreads across her face.

“You what?”

He steps forward to touch her, but Sofie stumbles back and puts her hands out to keep him at a distance. Marko sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I’m usually better at controlling it,” he whispers. “I’m sorry.”

Her mind is racing. There are too many thoughts to keep track of. Her heart thuds violently in her chest and her palms begin to sweat. The fight or flight instinct is beginning to kick in. She could run past him, but there’s a good chance he could kill her before she even took a step forward. She can feel herself shaking and she grips the towel rack for stability. Marko watches every twitch of her body like a hawk, studying her; planning God knows what. Sofie takes a deep breath, her mouth a desert. Tears flood her eyes and she stares at him, truly terrified for the first time in her life. 

“Are you going to kill me? Why did you bite me? I—“

Marko waves his hand, cutting her off.

“One question at a time.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“I would never hurt you.”

“Why did you bite me?”

“I got carried away, Sofie. I — I’m sorry. I like you a lot. I’m… drawn to you for some reason. It happens to us sometimes.”

“What is it, like pheromones or something?”

He shrugs helplessly.

“Maybe. I asked David the first night I met you, but he’s not sure either. We’re often content to live alone or with a pack, but sometimes the urge to find a mate is…”

“Consuming,” she finishes, staring at him through tear-filled eyes.

“Yeah.”

They’re silent, staring at each other for what feels like hours. His eyes are warm but filled with concern. Sofie sniffles and sinks down to sit on the edge of the tub as she wipes her eyes. Marko’s fists are clenched at his sides. She's never seen him so helpless, almost child-like.

“Can I sit?” He asks.

She nods. He moves to sit next to her.

“Can I touch you?”

Another nod. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Sofie’s fingers brush lightly against his bare chest. She looks up at him, every single emotion a person could possibly feel collides in her chest at the same time. It’s intense, bringing a new flood of tears. She doesn’t really know why she’s crying. Marko holds her tightly. After a few minutes of breathing and trying to steady herself, she lifts her head again.

“Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

A dry cackle escapes his throat.

“How do you think that would have gone?”

He's got a point.

“That’s fair.” A sigh. “When you said I was one of you, does that mean —“

“Yeah.”

“Did it happen when you bit me?”

“No,” he says honestly. “It was the whiskey.”

“It tasted like…”

“My blood.”

“No. I mean, yeah, but it tasted different. I liked it.”

He smiles and brushes his hand against her cheek.

“Do you want more?”

Sofie nods, without thinking, instinct taking over. She remembers the way the whiskey made her feel - high, yet in complete control. The perfect balance that she’s been searching for her entire life. Marko’s eyes darken. He brings his hand up to his chest, his fingernails suddenly long and claw-like. Sofie gasps as he makes a deep cut in his left pectoral. The sight of the blood causes her mouth to water and a low growl escapes her throat. She grips his bare thighs tightly. A sly smile spreads across his lips.

“Drink,” he breathes.

She presses her lips against the wound. The first thing she tastes is the same cotton candy sweetness from last night - she thought it was just the whiskey. It’s addicting. Sofie drinks deeply, a rush pulsing through her body. Her grip on his thighs tightens and he groans, his hand clutching her hair to hold her mouth in place. Sofie moans, unable to drink fast enough. The hunger she was feeling earlier has satiated; fear and anxiety melt away. All she can focus on is trying to drink as much of him as possible. Marko gently tugs on her hair, pulling her away from his chest. She cries softly as blood drips from her chin. He leans in and licks it off, capturing her lips with a newfound intensity. She wants all of him. Her mouth can’t move fast enough against his. Marko giggles and pulls away, staring at her swollen, blood-stained lips.

“You are so fucking beautiful like this,” he whispers.

“I feel like a god,” she giggles.

He grins.

“You will be.”

“Show me,” she whispers, diving for his mouth once more.


	9. I'll Be Your Girl

Marko carries her back into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them with his foot and slamming her up against the wall. Her feet barely touch the ground, but he lets her go to unbutton his jeans. His hands tug on the hem of her t-shirt.

“Strip,” he orders. “Now.”

The command would knock her backward if she had anywhere to go. Instead, her eyes widen and her mouth goes dry. His eyes are a light amber. She sees fangs as his beautiful lips part and his gaze locks onto hers. Her breath hitches and her heart pounds, fear and excitement running through her like electricity. Any humanity he had is gone, replaced with something carnal and threatening - and yet, she trusts him. She obeys his command, shedding her shirt and stepping out of her shorts, but making sure to go slowly, flashing him a wry smile as she strips. Marko looks impatient and ravenous. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are wild with desire. Sofie lets out a grunt as he attacks her neck, grips her hips and lifts her up off of the ground. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist. He bites down on her breast and she cries out, feeling him drink from her. There’s no pain, only the electricity shared between them. She laughs, fingers swimming through his hair. His hand reaches down between her legs to plunge into her heat. Sofie slams her head against the wall as she curses underneath her breath. She grabs him with one hand and strokes him slowly, teasing him until his head is buried in her chest and she hears him moaning into her skin. 

“Bite me,” Marko whispers, his voice hoarse and ragged.

“What?”

“Bite me.”

“I don’t think I have the… equipment,” she laughs.

“You do,” he breathes. She speeds up her strokes and he snarls. “Just do it.”

Sofie leans forward and closes her eyes, inhaling his scent - sweetness, cigarette smoke, and gasoline. She feels a sudden strangeness in her mouth and runs her tongue over her teeth, greeted by a set of fangs that have descended from nowhere. Her eyes pop open. She stares at him, mesmerized, and begins to laugh.

“Oh my God!”

A wide smile stretches across his lips and he nips at her jawline. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispers. She ghosts her lips over his neck, testing the flesh with her tongue until she finds a spot just above his collarbone that makes his body twitch. Sofie chuckles.

“Found your sweet spot,” she purrs.

His chest rumbles and he eases himself into her. Sofie cries out and bites down instinctually, feeling her fangs pierce his delicate flesh. Marko yelps and hisses in pain as his hips slam into hers. 

“Shit!”

Sofie drinks deeply. Their rhythm is animalistic and erratic. He tastes even better than the last time. Her orgasm builds quickly and she comes hard, lifting her head. Blood trickles down her chin and down Marko’s chest. He’s not far behind, the sharpness of his hips already beginning to leave bruises as he moans and snarls into her ear, spilling into her. Sofie nuzzles against his neck and their bodies still, chests heaving, as they come down from their high. She’s sticky with sweat and flushed. Marko’s skin feels like ice against hers. She pulls him close and lets out a small, soft sigh. Her tongue flicks his earlobe eliciting another small whimper from his lips. Sofie smiles and he eases her onto her feet.

“Is it always going to be like that?” She asks.

He shakes his head and she feels a pang of disappointment.

"Once you turn, I won’t have to hold back anymore.”

The confidence in his voice is almost unbelievable. Sofie blinks and shakes her head, chuckling.

“That was you holding back?”

Marko chuckles and brushes her hair out of her face. He kisses her forehead. Sofie flushes.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, sweetheart.”

They dress in silence. Sofie follows Marko into the living room and watches as he grabs the phone and begins to dial, cradling the receiver between his chin and shoulder. He’s adorably hyper-focused, brow furrowed, and his bottom lip tucked under his teeth. Sofie giggles and quirks an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing?”

“ _I’m hungry!_ ” He mouths. “Hi there! Yeah, can I get two orders of chow mein, two orders of white rice, and like… ten egg rolls — no, fifteen.”

“Marko!” Sofie hisses. “That’s way too much!”

He shakes his head and flashes her a look that says “are you kidding?” before turning his attention back to the phone. 

“Fifteen minutes? Okay. No, no delivery. I’ll pick it up. Thanks.”

He puts the receiver down and snatches his jacket off of the couch.

“I’ll be back.” He says, shrugging it over his shoulder and slipping his hands into his gloves. 

“Do you actually need to eat human food?” She asks.

“Nope. I just really love egg rolls.”

“You need money?” Sofie asks as she grabs her purse. Marko puts his hand out to stop her.

“I got it.” He kisses her forehead and heads toward the door. “I’ll be back in twenty.” 

“Okay.”

He tosses her a wink over his shoulder. The door shuts behind him and she eases herself onto the couch. Other than the whole vampire thing, they feel like a real couple. Ichabod leaps onto the arm of the couch and stares at her. Sofie inches toward him and he hisses. 

“Fine, be an asshole,” she snipes before pushing herself up from the couch and walking to the bathroom. 

She examines her fading reflection in the mirror. Grief creeps its way into her chest as she studies herself. She watches herself brush her fingers through her hair - maybe for the last time. It feels like a death, a private funeral in the comfort of her own bathroom. Tears threaten to sting her eyes, but she wipes them away with the back of her hand. The uncertainty of the situation feels like a weight strapped to her shoulders. Sofie sighs heavily, fighting through the tightness in her chest. She leans forward and opens her mouth to study her new fangs, but finds only blunt teeth. Guess it makes sense - Marko hid in plain sight. She sighs, strips off her clothes, and runs the shower. The hot water melts the knots her in muscles and she lets out a contented sigh. After a long debate with herself about when to get out and get dressed, she turns the shower off and dries off, wrapping the towel around her and walking into the bedroom. As she stands in front of her closet scanning her various dresses, skirts, and t-shirts that hang there, she hears a low whistle behind her. Sofie turns around and yelps, stumbling backward. She barely manages to cover herself with the towel. Marko laughs. He’s holding a paper bag from the Chinese food place around the corner.

“Dinner _and_ a show?” He quips. “I got lucky.”

“Don’t be a pig,” she says, rolling her eyes and pulling on a blue polka dot sundress out of the closet and yanking it over her head. 

He flashes his characteristic devilish smile and motions toward the living room.

“Come eat.”

She follows him and he stops at the dining room table and looks up at her.

“Are you working tonight?”

“I’m supposed to, yeah.”

Marko picks up her ancient brick of a rotary phone. 

“Call in.” 

“What?” She scoffs. “No.”

His expression turns stony.

“You’re too dangerous right now.” 

Sofie puts her hands on her hips and rolls her eyes. 

“Marko, I feel fine.”

“You won’t once you start smelling sweat and hearing people’s heartbeats from ten feet away. Trust me on this one, Sofie.” 

He thrusts the phone at her and she gingerly accepts it. She dials the bar. Matt picks up. 

“Yellow?”

“Matty? It’s me.”

“Hey, Sof! What’s up?” 

“Hey. Uh, I can’t come in tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” She can hear the sarcasm dripping from him.

“Yeah,” she counters. “I’m sick.”

“Lovesick.”

She rolls her eyes.

“Whatever you say. Can you get Kara to cover?”

“No problem, Sof — hey, I’m going to stop by Jim’s place after work and see what’s going on.”

“You still haven’t heard from him?”

“No. I left a bunch of messages.”

She sighs. Marko quirks an eyebrow and shrugs off his jacket.

“Okay,” she says. “Call me later?”

“Will do. Tell your boyfriend he can’t keep you from us forever.”

“He’s not — sure, Matty.”

“Be careful, okay?”

“I will. Bye, Matty.”

“Bye.”

She hangs up the phone and puts it down on the coffee table, anxiously fiddling with the cord. Marko walks over and wraps his arms around her, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just…” she sighs. “My boss hasn’t shown up for over a week now. Even for him, it’s unusual.”

Marko kisses her again and she nuzzles against him. He helps her clean up the disaster that is the kitchen, and they very carefully feed an angry and terrified Ichabod, who is cowered underneath Sofie’s small dining room table, eyes wide and ears flattened. Sofie gets down on her hands and knees and pushes his food dish toward him. She sticks her hand out. Marko tuts at her softly as he unpacks the takeout above her.

“I’d be careful.”

Ichabod yowls and she pulls away, sitting on her haunches, sighing in defeat.

“Is he going to hate me forever?”

Marko shakes his head.

“You smell different now that you’re turning. It’s a big shock to his system. He’ll come around eventually.”

“How long is eventually?”

He shrugs and passes her a box of chow mein and some chopsticks before plunking down next to her on the floor. Ichabod inches away and slowly begins to lie down, but his eyes remain fixed on both of them. 

“He’ll protect you while you sleep during the day,” Marko says as he gobbles down his food. “But for now, you’re going to have to give him space to adjust.”

Sofie laughs dryly.

“I don’t know about that. He’s afraid of the broom.”

Marko snickers as she picks at her noodles.

“Do you have an animal?” She asks. 

He shakes his head.

“Some of us form packs for protection, some sleep in coffins and get humans to guard them during the day. Some of us sleep in caves.”

Sofie’s face breaks out into a grin.

“You _do_ live there!”

He nods.

“Wait…” she says, shoving a pile of noodles into her mouth and chewing quickly.

“What?”

“You keep saying eventually - as in, once I turn?”

“Mmhmm,” he mumbles, his mouth full.

“I thought I was already turned.”

He shakes his head and swallows, placing the cardboard container onto the floor. Ichabod creeps forward, enticed by the smell. Marko pushes it toward him in an effort to coax him out from underneath the table. Sofie smiles.

“You’re only half right now. Once you make your first kill, then the transformation sticks.”

She chokes.

“Kill?”

“Yep. ’Fraid so.”

“Can it be a —“

“It has to be human.”

Sofie’s blood runs cold.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” she whispers. 

“If you wanna run with us, you’ve gotta.”

She’s suddenly incredibly disinterested in her food. Her eyes are fixed on the grain in the hardwood floor.

“You sound like David,” she whispers.

“I’m sorry,” Marko breathes. “Sometimes it’s hard to keep him out of here.”

He taps on his temple with one finger.

“He’s the boss?”

“He’s the boss,” Marko says softly.

Marko inches closer to her. Somehow, he’s able to feel her discomfort around David. It’s a feeling she can’t shake and she’s not sure she would be able to articulate it properly. A warning bell goes off in the back of her head whenever he’s around. Maybe she doesn’t know him well enough. Maybe under that icy exterior, there’s something human - like the person she saw last night. He had glanced down at her and almost looked like he gave a shit. Although, she was delirious with terror and whatever else was happening with her, so it’s possible she was hallucinating a very human moment to make herself feel better. She likes Marko because of his warmth. He’s sweet, with an almost ethereal beauty that makes her knees weak. He’s the opposite of every guy she’s ever dated. She’s used to aloof, hard to get, kind of mean — 

_Oh._

She swallows hard. Suddenly, her distrust of David makes a lot of sense. She catches Marko staring at her like he’s just heard every single thought that’s run through her mind. Sofie takes a reluctant bite of her noodles, a futile attempt to quell the hunger that’s slowly beginning to burn within her. 

“What happens if I don’t kill someone? Why can’t I just feed off of you?”

Marko takes a deep breath and turns to her, his eyes intense and focused on hers. Sofie shifts uncomfortably. Her chest tightens once more.

“My blood strengthens our bond but it’s not going to do what you’re hoping it’ll do.” He folds his hands in his lap. “I’ll put it to you this way: I’ve never seen a vampire deny their nature. It’s overpowering. If you don’t feed soon, it’s going to be all you’ll think about and you might hurt someone you don’t necessarily mean to hurt. _That_ I’ve seen before.”

“With who?”

“With me.”

Sofie gulps. Marko continues, grabbing his container of noodles again and stabbing the chopsticks into them as a distraction.

“What happened?” She asks. “Is that too —“

He shakes his head.

“You asked about my parents the other night.” He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Sofie can feel the pain radiating off of him. She cups her hands over her mouth and gasps softly.

“After David turned me, I tried to fight it for months. It was an accident. I lost control.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“Me too.”

“When did this happen?”

“About fifty years ago."

Sofie is quiet and unsure. Marko chews on his thumbnail and stares at the ground. 

“How old is David?” She inquires after a long, uncomfortable silence.

“Not sure,” Marko says, grateful for the shift in conversation. “Dwayne guesses between 150 and 200 years old, but David won’t tell us.” He wipes his hands on his jeans and stands up. “You want an egg roll?”

Sofie chuckles and gestures at her chow mein. 

“I’m good. I’m still working on this.”

“Suit yourself.”

He shoves an egg roll into his mouth and swallows.

“Did you even chew that?”

“Not really,” he laughs.

They continue to eat. Sofie manages to coax Ichabod out from under the table with a piece of chicken. He snatches it from her fingers and wolfs it down before sprinting into the bedroom. Without warning, her apartment intercom buzzes. Sofie furrows her eyebrows and looks at Marko who sighs like he knows exactly who’s at her front door. She stands and presses the small “TALK” button.

“Hello?”

“Sofiiiieeee,” David’s sing-song voice rings through the apartment. “Let us in, Sofie.”

Marko begins quickly packing up their food.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Paul’s probably high and I don’t want him touching my egg rolls.”

Sofie snickers and Marko winks at her as he shoves the food back into the bag. The intercom buzzes again. She rolls her eyes and presses the button once more.

“What, David?!”

“Let us in.” 

His voice is icy this time.

“Fine. You can come in.” She smashes the “DOOR” button and slumps onto the couch while Marko puts the rest of the food back in the refrigerator. A few seconds later, there’s a knock on the door. She opens it. David, Paul, and Dwayne are standing in the hallway. David grins at her, smug and defiant.

“Well?” He asks, irritation creeping into his voice.

“Well, what?”

“You have to let them in,” Marko says.

“I am!”

“You have to _invite_ us in, sweetheart,” David drawls, sticking a cigarette between his lips. Sofie rips it out of his mouth and tosses it behind him. His lip curls into a miniature snarl.

“You will not smoke in here,” she snaps. “And you’re invited.”

“Thank you,” David snipes, brushing past her. Paul gives her a kiss on the cheek. She flushes a light pink. Dwayne winks at her and pats her on the shoulder.

“You tell her the deal?” David asks Marko. Marko shakes his head. David sighs, visibly frustrated.

“What deal?” Sofie asks.

“We’re going for a bite to eat, chica," Paul quips.

A chill runs down her spine. She looks at Marko, panicked. 

“I’m not… I’m not ready.”

“Relax,” David mumbles. “You’re going to watch how it’s done, and next time, you’ll do it yourself. Consider this a trial run.”

“David, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Marko says softly, shrugging on his jacket. "She's too young."

David narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw.

“Then keep an eye on her.” He walks over and grasps her chin gently. Sofie swallows hard and tries to slow her heart rate down, but David’s eyes move to her jugular and he licks his lips. She can feel the anger radiating off of Marko. So can David.

“Get dressed,” David hisses. 

“I _am_ dressed, you ass," she spits.

“Then you two meet us downstairs in five and we’ll head out.” He turns to Paul and Dwayne, grinning. "Boys? Let’s go.”


	10. A Little Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, but I wanted to get it posted. Thanks for reading!

Sofie clings to Marko for dear life as they speed toward the beach. Silently, she pleads with Marko to turn around, but it’s useless. Instead, she just buries her face in his jacket and wishes she was at home, rolling around in bed with him. The boys ditch their bikes near a cluster of trees. David and Dwayne take the lead while Marko slips his arm around Sofie’s waist, probably to keep her from taking off, she guesses. The first thing that hits her is the air. She can smell everything: garbage, sweat, blood, beer, urine, and stale carnival food floating off of the boardwalk. She gags and brings her hand up to her mouth, swallowing the bile that’s creeping into her throat. None of the other boys seem bothered by it. Maybe it’s something she had to get used to, like coffee, beer, or fake laughing at jokes from creepy patrons. The dread that’s building up in her body makes her legs feel like they’re made of stone. Every step is agony, and the small whiff of ocean air she gets every few seconds is less than refreshing. She can taste the salt coming off of the water; feel it coating the back of her throat. It adds to the overall feeling of wanting to empty the contents of her stomach on the sand. Marko’s eyes are fixed ahead while Paul lights a joint beside her. Sofie looks around, trying to keep her breathing steady so that she doesn’t throw up. Their pace is casual, but Sofie can feel the anticipation building to a terrifying crescendo. It would be exciting if they weren’t about to rip into people’s necks. Suddenly, David and Dwayne stop. David turns to her. 

“See that bonfire just up there?”

She cranes her neck. There’s a group of five street kids sitting calmly around the fire, laughing and passing around a bottle of whiskey. Two men and three women. When she squints, she can make out the logo on the whiskey bottle. Jack Daniels. It’s almost like her eyes come with their own built-in zoom function. She grins.

_Holy shit._

“Sofie!” David barks.

“I see it.”

David’s icy blue eyes lock onto hers.

“You stay here. Watch and learn.”

She nods, her face calm, but inside she’s paralyzed with fear. Marko squeezes her waist gently.

“Stick with me, but once we get really close, I want you to stay back. Understand?”

She nods and walks with them until Marko squeezes her hand to let her know she’s gone far enough. She’s shrouded in darkness while the four start toward the bonfire. Even from the back, they’re intense and focused. Sofie inches just a little closer, but making sure to stay out of sight of the rest of the group. She crouches down, her hands diving into the soft sand, and waits. David and Marko approach first, latching onto the two women. Marko looks a little too involved with the petite blonde one, brushing her hair out of her face and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Jealousy rises in her chest, white hot and blinding. This is ridiculous. She’s known this guy for all of three days. Sofie breathes out slowly and imagines the ocean air carrying it away. It’s a breathing tactic that Kara taught her one night during their shift after a drunk frat boy slapped her ass on the way back from the bathroom. Sofie had him slammed up against the wall and was seconds from driving a corkscrew through his eye when Kara jumped in to calm things down. Apparently blinding customers wasn’t a particularly good look for the pub, as much as the asshole deserved it. 

“Kara, where are you when I need you?” She mumbles as she tries to push the idea of ripping out the little blonde’s jugular out of her mind. 

Maybe eternity will give her a chance to work on her attachment issues. 

Paul and Dwayne get chummy with the guys, and eventually, the whiskey bottle gets passed around. None of the boys actually partake, preferring to lift the bottle to their lips, and block the mouth of the bottle with their thumbs before grimacing and passing it along. Smart. Marko looks over the blonde’s shoulders to Sofie’s position. They lock eyes and she feels the icy hold of jealousy slowly melt away. The blonde turns Marko’s head to look at her and leans in to kiss him. Marko obliges, running his fingers through the blonde's hair as his lips capture hers. Sofie’s breathing quickens and the rage causes her cheeks to become warm and flushed. Every muscle in her body tenses, ready to pounce. The voice rumbles in the back of her head again.

_Sofie, stop. Watch and learn._

She doesn’t have time to react before chaos erupts in front of her. The blonde begins to scream as Marko tears into her neck and blood spurts onto the sand. The others are too slow to react before David, Dwayne, and Paul are ripping them to pieces, drinking and bathing in waterfalls of blood. Sofie begins to pant and her salivary glands tingle so intensely that she groans and grips her jaw in an effort to make them stop. She grits her teeth through the pain and groans. The hunger screams at her to leap forward and get in on the action, but she stays put. The desire to tear into flesh and feel the coppery taste of blood filling her mouth is terrifying - but only for a moment - the monster is taking hold. Within a minute, the group is dead and Marko stands, his shirt and jeans stained with blood. She can see the crimson dripping from his lips. He stalks toward her. His face is sharp and demonic, the same thing she saw the first night they had sex. Sofie gasps and crawls backward. Marko approaches and extends a gloved hand.

“Sofie.”

She’s never felt smaller, or more vulnerable. The hunger is still there, swirling violently in her guts. Shakily, she stands and takes his hand. He leads her to the blonde girl, who is slumped over a log, blood oozing from the rips and tears throughout her body. She’s still breathing. David walks over and crouches down beside her, running a gloved finger over the girl’s cheek as she chokes and sputters on her own blood, trying and failing to beg for her life. For a brief second, Sofie pities her. 

“Well, look at that,” he purrs as he glances up at her. “You may not have to work that hard for your first.”

“Drink,” Marko urges. “She’s suffering.”

She feels the rest of the boys staring at her. They begin to chant her name, slowly and softly at first, but the energy ramps up quickly. Sofie’s arms are fixed at her sides and her hands are clenched into tight fists. Her knuckles are bone white. The smell of the girl’s blood is overwhelming, yet she’s frozen with fear and indecision. Whatever humanity is left in her is putting up a good fight. 

“You’ve been given a gift, Sofie,” David says, his tone icy and measured. “I suggest you take it.”

Sofie crouches down and positions herself over the girl’s neck. Blood is pumping out slowly. Without thinking, she bites down. She can’t hear the boys screaming behind her as she drains the life from the girl’s body. It’s almost too easy. The hunger dissipates and after a few minutes, Sofie feels euphoric. Her muscles tingle and clench with newfound power and alertness. Her breathing slows, along with her heart rate until it’s a soft, small patter in her chest that eventually comes to a complete stop. She lifts her head to meet Marko’s eyes, her eyes yellow, and her face twisted and sharp - just like his. 

“Welcome home, sugar.”

He picks her up and kisses her while the rest of the boys toss the bodies onto the bonfire. Again, it's a contest to see who can devour who. She giggles against his mouth and relishes the feeling of his hands gripping her waist tightly. Marko puts her down and David approaches, a smug smile on his lips. He wraps an arm around Sofie’s shoulder. She feels a strange warmth emanating from him, like he can finally be comfortable around her. 

“Congratulations, darling. You made it.”

As she looks down, she sees something dart out from behind one of the logs and sprint down the beach. Without thinking, Sofie lunges at it and breaks out into a run. Her new killer instincts have completely taken over.

“SOFIE!” Marko shouts as he takes off after her.

She closes in and realizes that the thing she's chasing is a child with long, stringy brown hair. He's wearing a grey coat and black pants that are at least three sizes too big for him. He trips over his own trousers and falls face-first into the sand. Sofie grabs him and flips him onto his back, her eyes wild and fangs bared. It’s a little boy, no bigger than ten years old. He’s terrified, eyes wide and filled with dread. He saw everything. She can feel it. He lets out a blood-curdling scream. Sofie covers his mouth with her hand in a futile attempt to get him to shut up. He thrashes against her, kicking her in the ribs and stomach as she tries to hold him down.

“Sofie, get off of him!” Marko bellows as he and the other boys approach.

“I’m not gonna —“

“I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!” Marko screams.

Sofie lets go, terrified, but the boy stays put, staring at the five of them with wide eyes. He’s shaking so badly that the sand ripples beneath him. 

“Are you going to kill me?” He squeaks.

“No,” Marko and Sofie say in unison.

David furrows his brow.

“He’s seen us.”

Marko whirls to face David.

“So what?” 

“You know how dangerous it is to leave survivors, Marko.”

Sofie feels tears well in her eyes and a lump begins to form in her throat. They can't kill him. He's a baby. He wouldn't stand a chance. The thought of her ripping a child limb from limb is nauseating. She turns to David, confused and distraught, her eyes filled with pain. David remains as calm and icy as ever.

“He’s a kid, David," she whispers through clenched teeth.

David tilts his head to examine the boy. His eyes narrow and he plucks a cigarette from behind his ear, stuffing it between his lips.

“What’s your name?” Sofie asks.

David snarls. Marko puts a hand on his master’s shoulder. David’s jaw unclenches and he lights his cigarette, puffing on it viciously in an attempt to calm himself down. The boy breathes out shakily. 

“Laddie.”

“Who named you that?” David scoffs.

“My foster mom.”

Sofie sighs.

“Shit..."

She crouches down.

“Sofie!” Marko hisses.

She raises her hand to silence him.

“Laddie, I’m Sofie. I’m not going to hurt you, and neither are my friends. Understand?”

Laddie nods.

“Do you have a family? Somewhere to go?"

He shakes his head.

"I thought those people might have food, or... money I could steal."

"How long have you been living on the boardwalk?" she asks.

"A year."

"Did you run away from home?"

He nods; pain emanates from him and almost punches her in the chest.

“Do you want to come with us?” she asks gently.

Another nod. David laughs, hollow and empty. It sends a cold chill down Sofie’s spine.

“You've got to be fucking kidding me..."

Marko sighs.

“Sofie…”

“She’s right,” Dwayne cuts in. “We don’t kill kids.”

“ _You_ don’t,” David says, fangs bared.

“Cut the shit, David,” Dwayne snaps. “We’ll make him one of us. We’ll protect him.”

David rolls his eyes.

“Who’s going to take care of him?”

“I will,” Sofie says. “He can stay at my place tonight.”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Marko breathes.

“The hotel is no place for a child,” she counters. “He stays at my place, we feed him, bathe him, and figure out the next steps.”

“I don’t want to die,” Laddie whispers, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sofie’s heart wrenches and she brushes his stringy blonde hair away from his face.

“I won’t let that happen,” she whispers. 

“Jesus Christ, this is like a fucking Disney movie,” David mumbles as he turns to walk back to their bikes. 

Dwayne offers his hand to the boy. 

“Come on, kiddo. You’ll be all right.”

The boy doesn’t have much of a choice. If he runs, he’s dead. Sofie nods, trying to give him just an ounce of reassurance. After a few minutes, Laddie takes Dwayne’s hand, who then picks him up and hauls him over his shoulder with ease. The six of them walk back to the bikes. Before Marko gets on, he glances at Sofie, jaw clenched.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I have no fucking idea,” she confesses.

He sighs and climbs onto his bike.

“Christ…”


	11. This Way

The bikes stop. Laddie is hesitant to unhook his arms from Dwayne, who almost looks bummed out that the ride is over. Sofie climbs off of Marko’s bike and walks over to try and coax Laddie toward her. He buries his face in Dwayne’s jacket. Sofie sighs. She’s not great with kids. Being an only child comes with a lot of presents at Christmas and birthdays, and not a lot of interaction with other kids until you hit preschool. Kids have never really liked her much, either. She’s convinced that Charlie only likes her because he’s three and he doesn’t know any better. Sofie crosses her arms and looks at David who is picking bits of flesh out of his teeth. He catches her eye and shakes his head as if to tell her she’s made the worst mistake of her life suggesting that they pick this kid up and take him home like a stray dog. Marko is staring at the situation with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. She’s never seen him wound so tight, but then again, they’ve known each other for three days. She’ll have the rest of their lives to figure him out completely.

“Laddie?” She whispers. “You wanna come with me and Marko?”

He shakes his head. Sofie sighs and reaches out to gently touch his shoulder. Laddie doesn’t flinch away from her. Good sign. He’s terrified and shy. She would be too. 

“Hey. You like cats?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles into Dwayne’s jacket. 

“Well, I have a cat. His name is Ichabod. I think you guys could be pretty good buddies. Do you want to meet him?”

“Does he bite?”

“No,” Sofie laughs. “He doesn’t bite. He likes to cuddle.”

“Jesus Christ,” David mutters.

Sofie turns her head and glares at him.

“ _You’re not helping!_ ” She mouths.

David dismounts from his bike and walks over to Laddie. Sofie rolls her eyes and takes a step back, prepared for David to rip the boy off of Dwayne and haul him over his shoulder. To her shock, he puts his hand on Laddie’s head and crouches down. The rest of the boys watch in fascination like they’ve never seen this kind of tenderness before. 

“Laddie?” He says gently, almost sweetly. It’s unusual - it kind of creeps her out, actually. “Marko and Sofie aren’t going to hurt you. They’re going to take care of you, okay?”

Laddie lifts his head, his eyes narrowed and filled with suspicion. The boy puts his small hand in David’s large gloved one and climbs off of the bike. Sofie sighs with relief as David turns to her.

“See?” He says as a smug smile spreads across his face. “I can be helpful.”

Sofie rolls her eyes but can’t help the grin that creeps across her face.

“You’re a peach, David.”

“You owe me one, princess. Don’t forget it,” he says as he climbs back onto his bike and revs the engine. Paul and David speed off toward Hudson’s Bluff. Dwayne carries Laddie up to Sofie’s apartment and lays him down on the couch. Before he leaves, he pats Sofie on the shoulder. If she had the ability to flush, she could. 

“You did good tonight.”

“Thanks, Dwayne.”

The door shuts behind him and Sofie grabs some blankets from the closet, draping them over Laddie’s tiny frame. He’s exhausted from the beach and breathing heavily - probably hungry, too. Marko lingers by the front door, nervously biting his lip and surveying the scene. She can’t really read him. It scares her. He’s usually so expressive. The mischievous glint is gone from his eyes and he looks so incredibly unsure of what he’s gotten himself into. Sofie walks toward him and gently runs her thumb across his bottom lip. Marko huffs. 

“Don’t be mad at me,” she whispers.

He lets her run her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck. He closes his eyes and smiles. His expression softens. She nuzzles against his jaw, kissing him softly.

“Sofie, stop,” he laughs. She shakes her head and runs her lips down his neck. 

“Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me you’re not mad at me.”

He runs his fingers up and down her spine, eliciting a small groan from her lips.

“I’m not mad. I just think this is a really dumb idea.” He pulls her off of him, his face suddenly deadly serious. “You’re too young. You could have killed him.”

“I wasn’t hungry!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Marko says. “You haven’t honed your hunting abilities. You’re all over the place.”

“David was going to kill him. You saw it.”

Marko sighs. 

“And if we hadn’t killed him, what? He sleeps on the boardwalk?”

Marko shakes his head.

“Three days and I’ve already got a mate and a kid,” he laughs.

“I guess I have a habit of taking in strays,” she quips.

Marko feigns a look of offense and pouts.

“Hey! Mean!”

She laughs and showers him with kisses until he begins to giggle.

“Don’t be like that. It’s just for tonight.”

“Just for tonight,” Marko says, sticking his pink finger out. “Promise?”

Sofie nods and links her pinky finger with his. She kisses him softly before inching toward Laddie and gently cupping the boy’s cheek.

“Are you hungry?”

He nods.

“Marko, grab your egg rolls.”

He groans like a child and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Aw, what?!”

“Marko!”

“Fine,” he mumbles. “You want them heated up, bud?”

Laddie shrugs.

“Heat them up!” Sofie calls as Marko ditches his jacket and starts toward the kitchen. “And get him a glass of water. He’s probably dehydrated.”

“Got it!”

Ichabod stalks over to the couch and Laddie’s face lights up. His eyes sparkle, and he sits up to reach out to the cat. Ichabod lets out a soft meow and inches toward him, jumping up onto the couch. Laddie looks like he might burst into tears at any moment. Marko comes back into the living room holding a steaming plate and a big glass of water for Laddie. She almost reminds him to use an oven mitt, but then remembers that it probably doesn't matter. Sofie grins at him and slowly, Marko rests the plate on the small dining room table, watching as Ichabod climbs into Laddie’s lap and begins to purr. Laddie giggles, scratching Ichabod behind the ears and glances up at Marko and Sofie.

“I think he likes you,” Marko says.

Laddie is utterly mesmerized by Ichabod. Sofie stands up and walks over to the table. She wraps her arms around Marko's waist and kisses him on the cheek.

“Thanks for giving up your egg rolls.”

Marko pops one in his mouth and takes another two off of the plate for later.

“He can’t eat all of them.”

Sofie grabs the plate and the glass of water and walks them over to Laddie. She resists the urge to ruffle his hair. He's still fairly jumpy.

“Eat up, kiddo. I’ll run you a bath. You want bubbles?”

Laddie smiles and nods. She draws a bath and pours a generous amount of bubble bath into the water and watches it foam up for a while before she pads back into the bedroom and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that she hopes fits him. She delicately places them on the bathroom counter, along with a fresh towel and walks toward the doorway. Ichabod sits on the edge of the coffee table watching Laddie eat with the utmost focus and intensity. The kid practically inhales the entire plate and gulps down his glass of water like it’s the first time he’s ever tasted it in his life. Marko stares, dumbfounded and a little disappointed as Laddie polishes off the egg rolls. Sofie leans against the bathroom doorway watching him. She wonders where he came from, what his life was like before this. As he licks his fingers and sighs contentedly, she pats the doorframe. 

“C’mon. Leave your clothes outside. I’ll put them in the wash. There’s a fresh pair of pajamas on the counter for you.”

Laddie slowly climbs off of the couch and inches toward her. His eyes are filled with fear. She takes a big step away from the door and gestures to the bathroom. Laddie sneaks past her and shuts the door. Sofie sighs and plunks herself down onto the couch.

“He hates me.”

Marko laughs and sits down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

“He’s known us for all of half an hour, Sof. David wanted to rip him to shreds. I think it’s fair that there’s a little bit of hesitation on his part.”

She rests her head on his shoulder. She’s not sure what compelled her to want to take Laddie home. Her own mother wasn’t particularly attentive, so it’s not like she had the best parental role model in the world. Sofie’s parents had her when they were too young to know any better. Most of the time it felt like the three of them were raising each other. Matt’s parents were similar, which is why he and Sofie got along so well. He understood her instantly, and they looked out for each other while their parents were out partying. Once her dad split and they landed in Santa Carla, Sofie’s mom found her old crew. Pretty soon, parenting became post-it notes reminding her to do her homework and 20 dollar bills tucked underneath fridge magnets so that she and Matty could order a pizza after school. It taught her independence, but it wasn’t the ideal. Listening to her mom stumble in drunk at 3 am every night became normal. The moment Sofie hit eighteen, she split. She got an answering machine specifically so that she could screen her mom’s calls - not that she calls much anymore. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m definitely right.”

Sofie rolls her eyes as Marko leans over to kiss her cheek. The bathroom door opens and Laddie tosses his clothes into the hallway before quickly slamming the door shut. She hears a splash, followed by a loud knock on the front door. She jumps. Marko narrows his eyes in suspicion. 

“Who the fuck is that?” He whispers.

“David?”

“David would call and say something obnoxious to get a rise out of you.”

She scoffs. 

“That’s true.”

Another knock. 

“Sofie!”

“Matty!” She sighs and rushes to the door. Marko grabs her by the shoulders and whips her around to face him.

“You can’t let him in here.”

“Why not?”

“We’re both covered in blood and there’s a ten-year-old in the bathroom that we took in like a stray dog. That’s pretty fucking weird, Sof. He’s going to know something’s up.”

Sofie turns her head toward the door.

“Matty, hang on a second! I’m not dressed!”

“Sofie, hurry up!” Matt shouts, his voice strangled and tense. “It’s an emergency!”

She shoves Marko into the bedroom, shutting the door with her foot, and pushing him onto the bed. She rips her dress off. Marko grins.

“You stay here - and pass me something to wear.”

He wriggles his eyebrows.

“You sure about that?”

“How do you go from concerned to horny in half a second?!”

Marko shrugs and bites his lip. For a second, Sofie melts and briefly considers leaping on top of him, but quickly regains her composure. 

“It’s a gift.”

She grabs a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from the closet and points at Marko. 

“Stay. Here.”

He shrugs his jacket off and peels off his shirt. Sofie whimpers as she takes in his gorgeous, muscular frame. How is it possible that he gets more perfect every time she sees him? He brings something out in her that she can feel, but could never fully articulate - a kind of teenage punch-drunk giddiness that she never got to experience. Kevin was her first, and he had had destroyed her completely. She was convinced that she would be resigned to settle for someone much less than she deserved. He took everything from her - physically, emotionally, psychologically. It took three years and some pretty mediocre dates before this chaotic creature sitting before her stumbled into her bar and happened to like what he saw. She wants to ask why he picked her; what it was that drew him to her, and why she feels herself falling in love with him so fucking fast that it makes her head spin. Instead, she leans in to kiss him and gently bites down on his bottom lip. Marko groans, but she pulls away before he can get his arms around her.

“You’re the devil,” she whispers. 

“I could say the same thing about that trick you just pulled.”

Sofie grins and hears Matt pound on her door again. Marko stands up and stretches.

“You got a t-shirt I can wear?”

“In the closet.”

She pads to the front door and opens it, hearing Marko rummage through her closet before following her into the living room. Matt is standing in the doorway, pallid and sickly looking. Sofie’s brows knit together in confusion.

“Matty? What’s wrong?”

“Can I come in?”

She steps aside and gestures toward the couch.

“Of course.”

Matt steps through the threshold and sniffles. He glances over at Marko, who is wearing one of her old Led Zeppelin t-shirts. Matt flashes him a small, sad smile. Marko watches, arms crossed, leaned up against the closed bathroom door. 

“How’s it goin’, man?” Matt asked.

“I’m all right,” Marko says softly. “You okay?”

Matt shakes his head and glances at Sofie.

“I went by Jim’s tonight.”

Instantly, Sofie’s blood runs cold. She gulps and sits down on the couch. Matt sits next to her while Marko silently stares at them.

“And? What’s going on? Is he okay?”

Matt grips the back of the couch and exhales. Somehow, she already knows what he’s about to tell her.

“He’s dead, Sof.”

She runs a hand through her hair.

“You found him?”

“Yeah. His door was unlocked. Found him on his couch. He was torn to pieces.”

Matt puts his head in his hands. His grief is overwhelming. She can feel every emotion bleeding from him and into her as though it were her own. Marko walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

“What do you mean by torn to pieces?” Marko asks. Sofie glances up at him, terrified. Matt sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

“I mean when I found him, he was shredded… his guts were ribbons, but there was almost no blood left.”

Sofie’s eyes are fixed on Marko, who shakes his head. She sighs and scoots over to Matt, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

“Did you call the cops?”

Matt nods.

“First thing I did after I threw up on the front porch.”

Marko huffs, quiet enough for Matt to miss it, but Sofie whips her head around and flashes him a quizzical look. She feels something surging in him, but can’t quite pinpoint the emotion. He paces silently, while a splash comes from the bathroom. Matt lifts his head. 

“What was that?”

“Ichabod,” Marko says quickly, and only mildly panicked. Matt looks confused. Sofie lets out a small fake laugh.

“He’s been acting weird - only eats his food in the bathroom now. Probably got into the toilet. You know, being an idiot and all..."

Matt chuckles and then lets out a small, soft sob. Instinctively, Sofie pulls him close and hugs him tightly. He sighs into her shoulder and sniffles.

“What are we gonna do?”

“Let the cops handle it, Matty.”

“No, I mean about the bar. Who the fuck is gonna run it now?”

Sofie pulls away and can’t help the dry cackle that falls out of her mouth.

“We will.”

“What?”

“We’ve already been doing it,” she says. “I’ll call Brian tomorrow night and talk to him about making us both managers.”

“He’s not gonna do it.”

“What makes you say that? He’s never here. He barely knows how to run the place. You and I could do this with our eyes closed.”

She looks over at Marko, who is picking at his thumbnail, but definitely listening… and smiling. Matt sighs and puts his head in his hands once more.

“We gotta talk about this another time when I’ve processed the shit I just saw tonight,” he mumbles. Sofie nods.

“You want a drink?”

Matt shakes his head.

“I think I’m just gonna go home. I kinda just wanna see Rose and pass the fuck out.”

Sofie smiles and he pulls him into a hug.

“Thanks,” he whispers. 

“Take the night off tomorrow. I’ll cover for you.”

Matt nods as he stands up and heads toward the door. He glances at Marko.

“Take care of her.”

“I will,” Marko assures him.

Matt waves at Sofie and slips out the door. She sighs and leans against it as Marko sits on the couch, characteristically chewing on his thumbnail and staring, hyper-focused, into the distance. 

“What is it?” Sofie asks.

“Nothing,” Marko whispers. “I’m gonna go to your boss’s house tomorrow night with David.”

“What for? The cops are already there.”

“The cops won’t know what to look for. We do.”

Sofie stuffs her hands in her pockets.

“And what exactly are you looking for?”

“If this was another vampire, I wanna know.”

“Do you think?”

“I don’t know,” he confesses. “Where does Jim live?”

“Close to the boardwalk. By the beach.”

“That’s our turf. Every other vampire in Santa Carla knows to stay away from there.”

“So we have visitors?”

“I’d say so,” Marko mumbles.

The bathroom door opens, interrupting their conversation.

“Sofie?” Laddie’s tiny voice echoes through the apartment. “I’m done.”

“Hair washed?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Drain the tub, towel off, and put your pajamas on. You’ll sleep on the couch with Ichabod.”

“Okay!”

The enthusiasm in his voice makes her smile. Meanwhile, Marko raises his eyebrows at her.

“What?” She asks, her smile fading quickly.

“Nothing,” he chuckles and beckons her over to the couch. She stands above him and he pulls her onto his lap, kissing her jawline softly. “You are incredibly human.”

“Is that bad?”

“You’ll lose it eventually,” he says. There’s a twinge of sadness in his voice. She gently grasps his chin and kisses him sweetly. Marko hums into her lips.

“You haven’t,” she mumbles.

“I haven’t been a vampire long enough.”

Sofie runs her fingers through his hair.

“I don’t want either of us to end up like David.”

“Oh, David hasn’t quite lost his. He’s just an asshole.”

Sofie chuckles as Laddie walks out of the bathroom clad in a shirt and sweatpants that are far too big for him. His wet hair clings to his head and he wipes his nose on the back of his arm. Ichabod trots out of Sofie’s bedroom to sit at his side. Marko picks Sofie up, who lets out a small squeak and tosses her over his shoulder.

“Marko put me down!”

“Couch is all yours, bud,” Marko quips.

Laddie carefully maneuvers around him to get to the couch while Sofie thrashes against him.

“He needs a pillow!” Sofie cries as Marko carries her to the bedroom. He tosses her on the bed and rummages through her closet, pulling out another large duvet and a big feather pillow.

“Does this work?"

"He has blankets."

"Don't want him to get cold."

"Now who's incredibly human?" she teases.

Marko points at her and glares.

"You will _not_ undermine your sire."

She flashes him a smug smile and pushes her hair out of her face.

"No one's undermining anyone! I'd just like to discuss your hypocrisy when you get back."

Marko lets out the tiniest, most adorable angry growl before he leaves the room. Sofie strips out of her clothes to change into some pajamas. She hears the door shut behind her as she begins to pull on an old t-shirt, and then feels Marko’s arms wrap around her waist. His lips brush up her neck and a low growl rumbles in his chest.

“Absolutely not.”

“I’ll be quiet,” Marko whispers. He licks a stripe up her neck and she steels herself, turning to face him. He’s got the biggest shit-eating grin on his face and Sofie has half a mind to smack it off of him. 

“Do me a favor, then,” he says.

“Hmm?”

He snatches her t-shirt away from her so that she has nothing to shield her naked body with. She opens her mouth to protest, but Marko covers it with his, kissing her ferociously and drinking in her moans like fresh blood. She hooks her leg around his waist and pulls her close, her mind momentarily fogged by the intensity of his kiss. Marko lets out a deep, satisfied chuckle as his hands snake up her body to cup her breasts. Sofie pulls back, her lips swollen. Marko grins and stares at her as his eyes glitter mischievously.

“I see what you’ve done,” she says softly.

He raises his eyebrows.

“I’m very clever.”

She laughs.

“You are, but I’m faster.”

She snatches the t-shirt out of his hands, unhooks her leg, and darts across the room. Marko’s jaw drops and he chases her, but she manages to leap onto the bed and cackle with glee. He pounces, pinning her onto the mattress, and snatching the shirt back. They both collapse into hysterical laughter.

“I won!” He shouts.

Sofie flips him onto his back and snatches the shirt and holds it above her head. Marko bites his lip as Sofie slips the t-shirt on. She climbs off of him and rolls onto her side, stroking his cheek gently. His expression has changed to something soft and loving. He tries to fight it by pulling out that devilish grin, but she sees it, even though she pretends not to. The world spins outside the bedroom door, chaotic and messy, but for the first time in her life, Sofie feels like she found someone who makes her feel like none of that shit matters. Hell, he even made becoming a monster less scary. Marko leans in and kisses the tip of her nose.

“You won,” he whispers.

“Thank you,” she breathes. She doesn’t know why she says it, but he pulls her close and they fall asleep as the last dregs of sunlight disappear behind the horizon.


	12. Try a Little Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, this chapter discusses domestic violence - not super in-depth, but I just wanted to put a content warning out there for folks.
> 
> I appreciate all the love and the comments! Thanks, y’all!

The next evening, Sofie's eyes spring open naturally. She looks at the clock. 7:30pm. Perfect. She climbs out of bed while Marko sleepily rolls over, grumbling lightly about having to be awake. He begrudgingly slips into his jeans and sighs, looking around for a t-shirt to wear.

“Your tank top is clean,” she says. “It’s in the dryer.”

He smiles up at her.

“You take such good care of me.”

“Well, if I didn’t, you’d live like an animal.”

He laughs and pads to the dryer, shirtless, his jeans hanging low on his hips. When he returns, he’s pulling the shirt over his head and shrugging on his jacket. 

“I’m taking Laddie back to the hotel.”

She sighs.

“Marko… it’s —” 

“It’ll be fine. I’ve already talked to Dwayne.”

She quirks an eyebrow. 

“You and I have been the only ones here. How could you possibly talk to Dwayne?”

He grins and taps his temple with his fingers. Sofie lets out a soft chuckle and shakes her head. Of course. 

“I guess there’s a learning curve,” she mumbles. 

Marko’s arms snake around her waist and he brushes his lips against her earlobe. 

“I have an eternity to teach you.”

If he were anyone else, those words would have caused a deep sense of anxiety to begin to bubble in the pit of her stomach. Instead, she leans into him and sighs contentedly. Her chest swells, and she pulls back to gaze into his bright blue eyes. Marko stares back longingly. There’s something trapped behind his eyes that Sofie isn’t quite sure she wants to ask about. He seems content just to gaze at her, his hand reaching up to gently cup her cheek. She takes a deep breath (out of habit) and stares back, meeting the intensity of his gaze. Her stomach flutters - not in a bad way, just different. Wherever she goes; no matter how far apart they are, she’ll always be bound to him. It’s an implicit understanding that now lives in her bones. She’s his. This feels like the perfect moment to tell her that she loves him, but what she feels is more than that. The feeling is almost overwhelming. Her chest tightens and a lump forms in her throat, like she might cry, but… it also doesn’t feel like that. It’s deeper than that. There’s no overwhelming cascade of tears that cause her face to crumple. These new emotions are strange and almost impossible to navigate. They feel older and more complex than anything she felt when she was still human. All she knows is that here and now, he’s the only thing in the world that she needs. Sofie clears her throat and bites her lip. He senses her discomfort, but his expression doesn’t change. 

“You think too loud,” he whispers, his smile growing wider.

“What do you mean?”

“I can hear everything up there.”

Adrenaline hits her like a freight train. All of it? Did he hear all of it? 

“Oh…”

He kisses her - soft, slow, and full of longing. His teeth worry her bottom lip and she moans softly. It almost feels like he’s trying to pull the words “I love you” from her mouth, maybe so he doesn’t have to be the first to say them. Marko’s mouth moves to her jawline and his lips part. He lets out a small, soft sound, and then settles for nipping at her skin. She can feel something emanating from him. Like wants to say it, but it’s not time yet - for either of them. Sofie pulls away and brushes his cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Sorry,” she whispers.

“Why are you sorry this time?”

“I don’t know,” she laughs. “I should shower. I’ve got to get ready for work.”

He nods and she untangles herself from him and grabs some clothes from the closet while Marko moves to the bed to watch her. She showers, dresses, and creeps into the living room to find Laddie and Ichabod curled up on the sofa. Ichabod purrs softly and Laddie looks like this is the best sleep he’s gotten in years. Quietly, Sofie pulls his clean clothes out of the dryer and places them on the coffee table. She pads to the kitchen and rummages through the cupboards - anything to distract herself. She manages to scrounge up some bread for toast, some jam, and a couple of pieces of bacon that she found in the back of the fridge. They smell fine. She’s pretty sure she only bought them a few days ago. She quietly cooks, trying to push the incident in the bedroom out of her mind, and places the plate on the dining room table before gently placing her hand on his shoulder. Laddie jumps a little and rubs his eyes.

“There’s food on the table for you,” she says softly. 

He practically leaps off of the couch and onto the dining room chair, stuffing food in his mouth like a feral animal. Sofie hears Marko laugh behind her. She grins at him and pats Laddie on the head.

“Slow down a bit, bud. You don’t want to choke.”

The boy nods and slows his pace - just a little. Sofie laughs and shakes her head while Marko comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. The tension between them (if she wanted to call it that) has gone. Marko kisses her cheek and rests his head on Sofie’s shoulder to look down at Laddie.

“Once you’re done, I’m taking you to my place, kiddo.”

“You don’t live here?” Laddie says with a mouthful of toast.

“Nope. This is Sofie’s house. I live somewhere really cool. I think you’re gonna like it.”

_Yeah, if you like tetanus._

“What did I tell you about thinking too loud?” He breathes, low enough so that only she can hear him, before nipping at her earlobe with a bared fang. It’s a rough, punishing bite that sends a small trickle of blood pouring down her earlobe and dripping onto her neck. Sofie hisses softly in pain and glances over her shoulder. Marko’s normally sweet demeanour has been quickly replaced by a primal anger bubbling just beneath the surface, eager to punish small transgressions. Sofie removes his arms from around her waist and walks quickly into the bedroom, tears stinging her eyes. She shuts the door, but Marko follows. Sofie turns around, tears spilling down her cheeks.

“Don’t do that to me,” she hisses angrily.

Marko raises his eyebrows, baffled and oblivious.

“What are you talking about?”

“Biting me like that! So I thought something you don’t like. So what?”

He laughs.

“Sofie, it’s not a big deal. This is how we —”

She lunges at him, hands balled into small but ferocious fists.

“I don’t _care_ how you do things with the boys. You might be my sire - whatever the fuck that means - but that kind of shit isn’t going to fly with me. Understand?”

She breathes heavily, glaring at him. Marko tilts his head and leans up against the wall, studying her. 

“Who’s Kevin?” He asks softly.

“What?”

“Who’s Kevin?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’ve heard his name rattling around in your head. You never have anything nice to think about him.” Marko chews his bottom lip, choosing his next words carefully. “I just assumed he’s the reason why you’re reacting like this. Why you’re crying, why you apologize so much for shit that doesn’t even matter… why you’re still afraid of me.”

Sofie snarls.

“Those are some big assumptions, Marko.”

“Are they?”

She huffs, annoyed, feeling the urge to stomp her feet like a child.

“I’m not going to play psychiatrist with you.”

“I’m not playing anything,” Marko says pointedly - his tone angry, but measured. “I want to know who he is.”

“Why?” She snaps. “So you can kill him?”

“That doesn’t really interest me.”

Sofie laughs and tilts her head, a sardonic grin spreading across her face. 

“And what does interest you? You want to fix me? You think I’m broken?”

“No. I think you’re exactly who you need to be. I just want to understand.” His expression is full of tenderness. “So I don’t hurt you like this again.”

Sofie sniffles and swallows the lump in her throat. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Marko continues to cling to the wall.

“Kevin’s my ex-boyfriend,” she says after a long, uncomfortable silence. “He was my first and only real boyfriend other than…” 

Sofie sighs. Marko nods, encouraging her to keep going.

“He wasn’t very nice to me.”

“Judging by the images I’m getting from you, I’d say wasn’t nice is the understatement of the century.”

She runs her hand through her hair. This was a part of her that she preferred to keep secret. She was good at it. Kevin had fooled so many people, even her. Even when she left him, she still told everyone that it was amicable. She couldn’t deal with the questions, the shock, the pitiful looks of _I can’t believe he did this to you._ Or worse, nobody would believe her. Monsters always hid in plain sight.

“He never hit me where anyone could see it,” Sofie continues, her voice beginning to shake. “I could never do anything right.”

Tears spill onto the floor as she leans over and tries to breathe through years of trauma tearing through her being like a forest fire. The confession feels good, but wrong at the same time. She’s become so used to holding this all in and carrying this secret in the deepest, darkest parts of her that it’s become entangled in very DNA. It was stupid of her to think that she was in any way over this. She’s merely bandaged the wound, never allowing it to breathe. She doesn’t notice Marko moving to sit beside her. He tenderly wraps his arms around her.

“You don’t have to say any more. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“You didn’t know,” she says through a sniffle. 

“We won’t be like that.”

“That’s what he always promised me after the bruises healed.”

Marko gently grasps her chin and turns her head to face him.

“Well, _I_ am not some twenty-year-old dickhead with a rage problem.”

Sofie chuckles softly as he brushes the tears from her eyes. She trusts him; remembers how safe he makes her feel. Her apprehension begins to melt and she sighs softly. 

“That’s true.”

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Sofie bites her lip and shifts uncomfortably.

“I mean, you don’t have to be… _all_ the time.”

She can feel her skin grow hot, but no flush creeps across her cheeks. He senses it, though. His eyes darken and he grins.

“Understood.”

He kisses her gently, but they’re interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door. It’s louder than Laddie’s.

“Marko,” Dwayne’s voice drifts into the room.

“Jesus!” Sofie shouts, jumping up and whipping the door open. “How did you get in?”

“You left your window unlocked.”

“Shit.”

“Sorry, Sofie, but Marko, the kid and I have to get a move on.”

“Yeah, and David and I wanna get to your old boss’s house before anyone else does,” Marko says, slipping his jacket over his shoulders.

Sofie nods as the three of them walk into the living room. Laddie has folded the blankets neatly and rested them on the arm of the sofa. He’s sitting quietly with his hands folded in his lap, staring up at the three of them. Sofie changes into her high heels and shoves her sneakers into her purse. Dwayne merely has to hold out his hand and Laddie clings to him in a second. 

“How do you do that?” Sofie marvels. He shrugs.

“Kids like me.”

“That’s a little disconcerting given what we are,” Marko says with a sardonic chuckle.

“C’mon, boys,” Dwayne drawls, doing his best David impersonation. “Let’s go.”

Sofie grabs Marko’s wrist and pulls her toward him. 

“Pick me up after work?”

He smiles and gives her one last gentle, goodbye kiss before sauntering out the door.

“Wouldn’t miss it. C’mon, we’ll drop you off.”

&&&

Marko and Dwayne get Laddie settled into a small room at the back of the cave. They make a deal with David that he leaves the boy alone, to which David rolls his eyes, but agrees. Dwayne stays behind to make sure that Laddie doesn’t accidentally kill himself on one of the thousands of sharp objects in the cave while Marko and David take off on their bikes toward Jim’s house. At first, Marko isn’t sure where it is, but David stops in front of a modest grey and white house with an unkempt lawn and sniffs at the air.

“This is it,” he announces.

Marko quirks an eyebrow.

“You sure?”

“How long’s he been dead?”

“A day.”

“Yeah, this is it.” He climbs off of the bike. “Let’s go.”

“I still don’t know how you do that,” Marko whispers.

David claps him on the shoulder.

“I’m older and wiser than you, little brother.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

David takes the lead, and Marko follows. They approach the house. Marko notices that most of the crime scene tape has been removed save for the remnants dangling from the trees. There’s a thick piece of red tape keeping the door held shut. David slices through it with a claw-like fingernail and pushes the door open. The smell is the first thing that hits them, but neither of them flinch. They slither through the darkness with ease, surveying the house. Some picture frames are knocked over in the living room, but otherwise, not much is out of place. They walk to the bedroom, where the smell is the strongest. David pushes the door open with his foot. The body is still on the floor, encased in a body bag. The bedding has been stripped and the mattress is covered in dried blood. David grabs a handful of loose dollar bills that are sitting on the nightstand and stuffs them into his jacket while Marko sits on the bed, glancing around the room.

“How’s it going with Sofie?” David asks, rifling through Jim’s drawers and finding more hidden stashes of cash. He tosses Marko a wad of twenties. Marko fiddles with it, not bothering to look his brother in the eye.

“It’s good.”

“I saw that.”

“What?”

“That little twinkle in your eye.” He grins. “You’re in love.”

“Fuck off. We’ve gotta figure out—”

David chuckles and holds one finger up.

“We’ve got all night. You’ve never gotten this attached to a girl this quickly.”

“I’ve only had two other mates.”

“Who you never bothered to turn. You led them on and then slit their throats.”

“I was young,” Marko says softly. “It didn’t feel right. Not like this.”

Marko’s brother studies him, his usually cool gaze becomes one of curiosity and longing. Since Marko has known David, he’s never had a mate; never claimed to need one. David’s interested in quick fucks with violent ends. Marko finds it oddly bizarre that he’s so interested in Sofie. Then again, she’s the first girl that they’ve turned, and the first one to be officially welcomed into their little family… and David is nosy as hell. He hides it well behind a cool stare and a massive ego, but his ears always perk up at the sound of gossip.

”Like what?”

“Like I’ve finally found a piece of me that’s been missing for years, and I never want to let it go,” Marko says softly.

David pulls a cigarette out from behind his ear and lights it, taking a deep inhale. He tosses Marko the pack.

“I don’t have a lot of experience with this shit, but that sounds like love to me.”

Marko jams a cigarette between his lips.

“I’m not ready yet, man.”

“For what? That love shit is so boringly human. Just say it. Who cares? Are you going to wait a hundred years before you finally tell each other how you feel?”

“It’s more than that. I don’t have a word for how she makes me feel.”

“You’re getting soft in your old age, little brother.” David crushes his cigarette out onto the dresser. “I told you, those old romance novels you read warp your brain. They’re worse than T.V.”

“I don’t know if she’s ready to be fully bound to me.”

“Are you ready?”

“I don’t know yet,” Marko confesses.

“That’s fair.” 

A wicked grin spreads across David’s lips.

“She must be a pretty good fuck to get you all worked up like this.”

Marko glares at him.

“Over the line, bro. Besides, I wouldn’t tell you anyway.”

David chuckles.

“You’ll leave that pretty little brain of yours unlocked one day. I can’t wait to see what that looks like.”

“You sound like Paul.” 

David throws his head back and cackles. It’s rare that they get this kind of personal time. Marko stands and shakes his head.

“David, my dear brother, as much as I love these personal talks, we should probably figure out if we’ve got company.”

David rolls his eyes.

“Since when were you all business?”

“Since I stopped wanting to talk about my feelings.” Marko walks over to the body bag and unzips it. “Come on, old man. Work your magic.”


	13. Coming Down

Sofie drops her bag down onto one of the tables. Ben and Kara are sitting on the other side of the room. Kara’s eyes are rimmed with red while Ben stares blankly into the middle distance. Their faces are pale and ghostly. Carefully, she walks over to sit with them. Only Kara looks up. 

“I guess Matt told you.”

Kara sniffles and lights a cigarette.

“Yeah. He called just before you got here.”

“How’s he doing?” Ben asks.

“Not great,” Sofie sighs as she plunks down in the chair beside them. 

"This is fucked," Ben mumbles.

There's a long, uncomfortable silence. Their collective grief feels like an anvil sitting inside of her chest. It suddenly hurts to breathe, even if she only does it out of years of human habit. She's never felt this intensely before. She'd like it to stop.

“I think we should stay closed tonight," she says quietly.

“What?” Kara asks in disbelief. Her voice squeaks as she tries to hold back tears.

“Kara, look at us. You can barely get through a sentence without crying. Ben, you look like shit —“

“Thanks…”

“And I bet you’ve been chain-smoking since you heard the news.”

“That part’s true, actually,” Kara offers with a wry laugh. 

Sofie runs a hand through her hair. This is a good decision, she thinks. Matt won’t like it, but it's what's best for everyone.

“I think we should all take the night off," she reiterates.

Ben nods in agreement, but Kara’s entire body tenses up and she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

“Sofie, I have bills to pay.”

“How much do you need?” Sofie asks.

“What?”

“How much do you need?”

Kara’s jaw drops. 

“I can’t ask you to —“

Sofie stands and walks over to her purse. She pulls out a checkbook and a pen, glancing up at Kara, whose eyes are now rimmed with tears.

“I need a hundred bucks.”

Sofie nods, scribbles on the check and tears it out, handing it to her.

“Here’s five.”

"Hundred?!" Kara exclaims.

"No, dollars. Of course, it's five hundred!"

Kara sniffles and shakes her head as Sofie presses the check into her palm.

“Sofie… I can’t take this.”

“Kar-Bear, listen. My when my grandpa died, he left me a pretty big inheritance —“

He died when she was fifteen. He’s part of the reason why Sofie and her mother don’t speak very often. Sofie got the majority of his inheritance - around $200,000. Her grandfather insisted that it be held in trust, far away from her mother, until she turned eighteen. Nobody knew where it came from or how he got his hands on it. He lived a fairly quiet and unremarkable existence in Santa Carla. His wife had died long before Sofie was born. She found it strange that there were almost no pictures of her in the house, except for one wedding photo that hung just above the fireplace. Sofie was told never to ask about her, and she only obeyed that rule because her grandfather could be absolutely terrifying. He was a nasty drunk with bizarre rules. Certain rooms were off-limits in the house; Sofie swore the crazy old bastard could sense when someone was just looking at the door to a “forbidden” room. 

“Who the fuck was your grandpa, Scrooge McDuck?” Ben asks.

Sofie glares at him and he backs off.

“ _Anyway…_ I usually use it for emergencies. This is an emergency.”

“Sof —“

Sofie raises a hand to silence her.

“Kara, you and Charlie are family. I want you to be okay.”

Kara closes her mouth and covers it with her hand as tears stream down her cheeks. She stands and throws her arms around Sofie’s neck, kissing her cheek and crying softly.

“Thank you, Sofie.”

“Don’t sweat it, kiddo.” She pulls away and her eyes bounce from Kara’s tear-stained face to Ben’s. “I got an idea. We hang out here, have a few drinks, and make fun of Jim. It’s what he would have wanted.”

Kara laughs, it’s the first genuine smile Sofie has seen from her since she walked in the door.

“That would be nice.”

“Only if you’re buying, moneybags,” Ben says, standing up. 

They trudge into the bar. Ben hangs up a note explaining the temporary closure, and Sofie lays out three small tumblers, filling each of them almost to the brim with their most expensive whiskey. The three of them raise their glasses and Sofie clears her throat.

“To Jim,” she announces. “The worst manager with the best weed.”

“To Jim!” Kara and Ben shout as the three of them clink their glasses together.

The three of them spend the next three hours drinking and playing records. Whatever it takes to block out the grief. 

&&&

Moonlight pours through the bedroom window, illuminating the side of David’s face, causing his intense features to become sharper and more pronounced. Marko walks up to the body bag. The sound of the zipper echoes through the entire house - so loud that it causes Marko to shiver while David smokes in silence, watching carefully as his brother peels back the edges of the bag to reveal a waxy, greyish corpse. Normally, the coroner would come and pick up the body once the cops were finished collecting evidence, but this was Santa Carla. If you wanted to work in law enforcement, you were basically jumping from one crime scene to another. Every vampire, gang member, and serial killer seemed to subconsciously be in cahoots to keep the Santa Carla PD exhausted and twenty steps behind. Marko and David don’t flinch when the smell of decay hits them, rotting flesh accompanied by a sickening sweetness - like a rotting piece of meat doused in sugary sweet, cheap perfume. It’s a smell that would make even the most seasoned cops lose their lunch, but for Marko and David, the smell of decay comes with the territory of ripping into and disposing of bodies like a kid tearing through presents on Christmas morning. Jim’s body is covered from head to toe in deep gashes. Claw marks. There are two large puncture wounds in his neck, far too big to be made by vampire fangs. David gently clicks his tongue as he tilts his head. 

“Werewolves?” Marko asks.

David casts his brother a look of disgust and shakes his head. 

“They’re messier than this - not to mention stupid. There’d be broken glass, fur… and they leave that disgusting wet dog smell.”

“That explains why you’re not a fan of Thorn,” Marko mumbles.

“Thorn’s a douchebag.”

Marko rolls his eyes.

“Why would someone leave these claw marks?”

“They’re knife wounds - someone was trying to make it look like these.”

He lifts his hand, his long claws fully visible. Marko quirks an eyebrow.

“Or it’s a vampire with really big hands?”

David scoffs.

“Doesn’t smell right.” He crouches down and tilts Jim’s head to face him. The corpse’s eyes are wide open. “Sofie’s friend said he found him in here?”

“No, on the couch. In the living room. Cops must have moved him.”

David smokes, contemplating, his eyes studying the wounds.

“Well, he was definitely drained here, but this wasn’t one of us.”

“Human?” Marko asks. David nods gravely.

“Worse. A human who knows about us.”

Marko plucks the cigarette from David’s fingers and takes a drag.

“You think it was those two little nerds from the comic book store?”

David lets out a dry laugh.

“Are you kidding? They have no idea. Plus, they’re like, what, ten?” David stands up and runs a gloved hand through his hair. “There’s no way they could do this kind of damage. We’ll keep an eye out, see if any more of these pop up. I’ll talk to Max. Maybe he’s heard something.”

Marko nods as they zip up the body bag and walk into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind them.

“I’ll tell Sofie tonight.”

David snaps his finger and his face lights up.

“Oh! Good idea! You know what else you can tell her?”

“What?”

“That you loooooove her —“

Marko’s eyes flash amber. He grins and leaps onto David’s back and they begin to tussle, laughing hysterically and slamming into the walls, leaving cracks and paint chips on the pristine hardwood. It’s not often that they get to roughhouse like this. It’s usually Marko and Paul who jump on each other, punch each other, and pull pranks. David is more aloof, serious, and distant. It’s a sign of his age, but once in a blue moon, Marko catches him at just the right time and is able to bring out his playful side. David pins Marko to the wall with one hand and grins. 

“You have to tell her.”

“Why do you care so much?” Marko asks.

“I don’t.”

“Bull…SHIT!” Marko sweeps his leg underneath David’s, causing him to topple over onto his back with a loud yelp. Marko laughs triumphantly and puts his boot on David’s chest. David relents and sighs, looking up at his brother. His eyes twinkle and his face softens.

“You seem happy,” he says as he props himself up on his elbows. 

Marko removes his boot from David’s chest and runs a hand through his hair to hide his nervousness. David can already sense it. Moments like these feel so foreign to him - this whole thing with Sofie feels foreign to him, actually. He hides it well with the bravado and arrogance that comes with being immortal, but the moment they met, he felt something stir within him that he couldn’t explain. David saw it as they climbed onto their bikes when they left the bar. Marko wasn’t the most careful when it came to closing off his thoughts, especially when all he could think about was how good she smelled, what her blood would taste like on his tongue, and how strange it felt for him to fantasize about the softness of her lips and the twinkle in her eye as opposed to thinking about ripping her throat out. It scared him. It still does. He’s seen Dwayne go through this before. It didn’t end well. The poor guy was miserable. It took him years to really get over it, and Marko isn't sure he ever will. The boys don't mention the picture he keeps of her in his jacket pocket.

“I am.”

“Well, good,” David says, climbing to his feet. “I like her.”

“Wouldn’t know it given the way you annoy the fuck out of her.”

“I annoy everybody,” David mumbles, lighting another cigarette as Marko watches him, smiling. “Let’s get out of here. You can go hang out with your girlfriend.”

“Shut up, dude.”

David makes obnoxious kissing noises at him and Marko shoves him into the wall. They both laugh loudly and saunter out the front door, closing it gently behind them. As they climb onto their bikes, and rev the engines, neither of them see the shadowy figure watching them silently from the bushes.

&&&

When Sofie leaves the bar, Marko is leaned up against his bike, smoking. The moment her eyes find his, she melts.

“Hey, beautiful,” he purrs.

She giggles like a giddy teenager and instinctively twirls her hair around her finger. Marko grins.

“Hey, you.”

He quirks an eyebrow and squints, sniffing the air slightly. Sofie blinks and tries to keep herself from falling over by leaning against the red brick building.

“Are you… drunk?” He asked, bemused.

Sofie shrugs and chuckles.

“Rough night,” she mumbles. “We stayed in and drank instead.”

“Did you drink the _entire_ bar?”

“Kara did. Ben and I helped.”

He laughs and takes a long drag from his cigarette. His lips part slightly, causing tiny ribbons of smoke to unfurl around him. Sofie bites her lip. 

“You’ve gotta quit looking so good doing that,” she says, sauntering over to him. “You’re making me want to smoke.”

“No time like the present, sugar,” he rumbles, offering her the rest of his cigarette. She shakes her head.

“Even in death, I remain dedicated to quitting.”

Marko tosses the butt over her shoulder and presses his lips to hers.

“So much willpower.”

She flashes him a lopsided grin.

“Except when it comes to you.”

“Mmm. Good.”

He kisses her gently. All she tastes is nicotine with a hint of cotton candy. Sofie groans and clutches the lapels of his jacket to keep herself upright. Marko breaks the kiss and nips softly at her bottom lip.

“We’re going hunting.”

Sofie rolls her eyes.

“Again?”

“You’re young, you need to feed, and David insists that I teach you — don’t worry,” he says, seeing her face twitch with anxiety. “This is a one-on-one session.”

She lets out a small sigh.

“But I’m all…”

She drunkenly flails her arms in the air. Marko laughs loudly and kisses her. 

“The bike ride will sober you up.”

He winks at her. They climb onto his bike and zip toward the beach at lightning speed. Marko parks his bike beneath a large tree, close to a bonfire. He takes her hand, stalking down the beach, his eyes golden and focused. Sofie watches him, fascinated. His movements have completely transformed. His once slow and languid movements have become rapid and manic, his eyes bounce from group to group, quickly assessing potential threats. It’s all too much for her and she just lets him lead the way. She figures she’ll learn eventually. After a few minutes, Marko settles on a small group of Surf Nazis near the water - all men. They’re hurling whiskey bottles into a bonfire and screeching like banshees. He stops and turns to her, cupping her face in his hands.

“Remember what I did with the blonde girl the first night you fed?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think —”

“It’s easy.” His arms snake around her waist and he pulls her close and gazes at her lovingly. “You’re so pretty, Sof.” 

She smiles up at him.

“You really think that’s going to work?”

He kisses up her jawline. 

“You know every time I look at you it feels like I’m seeing you for the first time.”

His voice is low and gravelly. The words, combined with the timbre of his voice send a warm rush down her spine. She draws in a deep breath to steady herself and presses her lips into a thin, firm line.

“You’re really pulling out all the stops, aren’t you?”

He flashes her a big, devilish smile that almost makes her knees weak.

“It’ll be a piece of cake. You lead, I’ll follow. You turn on the charm, and then we tear them to pieces.”

Sofie raises an eyebrow.

“You’re really… into all this?”

Marko’s eyes flash golden as he grins and shrugs. Sofie catches a glimpse of his fangs as he licks his lips.

“It’s in my nature.” He kisses the tip of her nose. “Yours too.”

Sofie takes in a deep breath and glances over at the bonfire. Her mind is still a little foggy from the alcohol, but Marko was right - the bike ride did sober her up for the most part. She steels herself, pulls her shoulders back, and begins to stalk toward the group. She approaches, unnoticed by almost all of them except one. He has the worst mohawk she’s ever seen and it looks like he hasn’t washed his clothes in weeks - smells like it, too. Sofie flashes him a sly, flirtatious grin, feeling Marko slide up next to her. The Surf Nazi smiles back at her. It’s hollow and terrifying. Sofie freezes, unsure of what to do. She can feel Marko’s growing impatience. The hunger is beginning to take over.

“Hey, man,” Marko says, his voice cutting through her thoughts. “My girl and I ran out of smokes and beer. You guys got any we can bum off you?”

She flashes him a grateful look and he gives her a nod of reassurance. The Surf Nazi doesn’t seem to notice. He’s too busy looking Sofie up and down.

“What are you gonna give me for ‘em?” He asks.

Sofie resists the urge to step over the bonfire and rip his throat out. Instead, she looks to Marko, who smiles, his eyes burning with hunger. She bites her lip and takes a step toward the Surf Nazi. The smell of his blood makes her mouth water. The others watch the two of them with a mixture of amusement and interest. Sofie can feel Marko’s eyes tracking every muscle twitch. She runs her fingers up and down the man’s forearm and bats her eyelashes. He stares down at her, utterly hypnotized by her every movement. She feels strange but leans into the flirtation. She can’t afford to mess this up. Marko was right, she needs to feed. She can feel the hunger building to a dizzying crescendo.

“I think we can work something out,” she purrs and glances over her shoulder at Marko. “You think so, babe?”

She sees a glint of fangs as Marko’s face stretches into a wide, almost demonic grin. 

“I think so.”

As the Surf Nazi leans down to kiss her, Sofie takes the opportunity to sink her teeth into the soft, delicate flesh of his neck. Blood spurts and he lets out a panicked scream. Marko makes quick work of the others, bouncing from body to body, slashing throats, and ripping them to pieces while Sofie drains her victim. His blood isn’t particularly tasty - it’s nothing like Marko’s - but it satisfies the hunger screaming in her belly. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Marko approach and attack the other side of the man’s neck with childlike glee. The screaming eventually comes to a stop and they lift their heads, panting desperately. Blood drips down Sofie’s chin as the Surf Nazi’s corpse drops onto the sand with a dull thud. Marko grabs her roughly and alternates between lapping up the excess blood on her face and kissing her ferociously. Sofie moans in response as his fingers clumsily lift up her skirt and dig into her hipbones hard enough to leave bruises. Her human body would ache and squirm, but instead, her nerves light up with pleasure and she runs her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans, itching to get him out of them as fast as possible. Sofie breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. Feeding sends a rush of electricity through her body. She’s never felt more alive, more god-like. Sofie’s eyes darken and her entire body is on fire, screaming for him. His fingers wrap around her wrist and he goes to pull her onto his Triumph.

“Let’s go back to your —”

“No.” She pushes his jacket off of his shoulders and shoves his hand between her legs. “Right here. There’s no one around.”

He grins.

“You think I’m worried about that?”

Sofie giggles; Marko picks her up and walks her to his bike, plunking her down on the seat. He eagerly pushes her dress up her thighs and over her hips. His movements are almost clumsy and his breath is shaky. His mouth dives for hers once more, and he kisses her hard. Sofie groans and grips his waist tightly, pulling him toward her. He reaches down between her thighs and caresses her through her underwear. She lets out a soft, high pitched moan.

“These are in the way,” he mumbles into her lips.

“I thought you’d like a challenge,” she counters.

Marko lets out a greedy snarl as she lifts her hips. He yanks them off of her hips, stuffing them in his back pocket and lowers himself to his knees to kiss up her left thigh. The kisses turn to gentle nibbles, getting slightly more intense as he works his way up. When he reaches the apex of her thigh, he bites down - hard, his fangs sinking into her skin. Sofie throws her head back and cries out, not caring who hears her. Marko drinks from her for a few moments before working his way back down her inner thigh, leaving small bruises in his wake. The bites and bruises are little love letters that only they can see. She mewls as goosebumps cover her entire body. He nibbles slowly up to her heat once more. She whimpers softly and feels him smile against her skin, and then his tongue lightly teasing her clit.

“Oh my God!” She gasps as her hands dive into his curls, gripping them tightly as he continues to make her squirm. 

For a moment, she feels like she might fall off of the bike, but Marko’s hands support her thighs and keep her from tumbling backward. She trembles, feeling electricity pulsing through her as she grinds against his mouth and pulls harder on his hair, silently begging him to speed up. He groans softly. She’s already so close. Every nerve ending is on fire and she can barely keep her muscles from shaking as she feels herself beginning to reach her peak. Her breath hitches and she lets out loud groans in between curse words. He pulls her closer, his tongue speeding up and his fingernails dig into her thighs as she tumbles over the edge, screaming his name over and over again as she rides out her orgasm. Her body shudders and twitches uncontrollably as Marko raises himself back up to his full height, a satisfied grin plastered on his face. He strokes her cheek lovingly as Sofie blinks and gazes at him through heavy lids, giggling.

“Holy shit.”

Marko trails tiny kisses up and down her jawline.

“Good?” 

Sofie stammers incoherently and laughs. Marko chuckles and grips her waist. He pulls the straps of her dress halfway down her shoulders and trails kisses across her collarbone.

“Jump off and turn around.”

Sofie grins, bites her lip and obeys, resting her elbows on the seat. Her dress drops and hits the top of her thighs and Marko eagerly pulls it back up over her hips. He runs his hands up the backs of her legs and squeezes her ass. Sofie giggles and moans as he presses his hips against her backside and leans over to softly nip at her ear. The sensation sends goosebumps up and down her body. He gently grabs a handful hair. Sofie grunts.

“Pull it,” she moans.

“Are you sure?”

“Please,” she whimpers.

He growls again and yanks her head backward. Sofie groans and hears him unbuckle his belt. She tilts her hips backward to give him easier access and feels him slowly slide into her, moaning her name softly. More electricity. She shivers at the sound of him coming unraveled because of her and gasps. He lets go of her hair and pulls her hips closer to his, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Sofie claws at the bike seat and grins at the sound of Marko’s gravelly moans. He reaches down to pull her hair back again, running his lips across her shoulder and biting down, leaving a bruise behind.

“You’re mine,” he growls.

Sofie lets out a tiny whimper.

“Say it,” he hisses. 

“I’m yours,” she moans.

He grunts; his hips slam against her and she feels herself beginning to tumble over the edge once more. His fingernails dig into her flesh. She feels blood trickle down her legs. Pain and pleasure swirl together, and she can no longer discern one from the other. It’s all intense, overwhelming, and she can’t get enough of it - or him. She comes hard. Her legs wobble and threaten to give out, but Marko holds her steady. He crashes against her so hard that, for a moment, Sofie is certain that her bones will shatter into dust. She’s not sure how much longer she can withstand his strength. Her fangs drop and she feels her claws extend. She tries not to tear the bike seat to shreds as he fucks her harder and faster, alternating between snarling like a wild animal and breathing her name. Sofie’s eyes roll back in her head and she feels his hips collide with hers and he lets out a loud, hoarse cry as he comes. As he comes down from his carnal high and his gentleness returns, he gently caresses her back. His hands find her hair and he tugs gently this time, encouraging her to stand up. Sofie obliges and Marko kisses her earlobe.

“You okay?” He asks, his fingers dancing up her bare arms. 

Sofie nods, breathing hard and trying to recover. Marko grins as he pulls his jeans back up over his hips and picks his jacket up off of the ground. Sofie turns and smooths out her dress, tossing her hair out of her face. They sit in the sand and lean against a log, basking in the euphoric afterglow. He lights a cigarette and sighs contentedly as he wraps a strong arm around Sofie to pull her closer to him. She nuzzles into his neck and he lets out a small, contented purr. 

“I take it that was you not holding back,” she chuckles.

“Mmhmm.”

“I thought you were going to snap me in half for a second,” she laughs as she fiddles with a loose thread on his jacket.

“You’re stronger now. If I tried to do that while you were still human, it would have been bad.”

Sofie lifts her head and kisses him on the cheek.

“I appreciate your patience.”

He gazes at her with a mixture of urgency and longing. Sofie feels her skin growing hot, but her cheeks remain pale. She bites her lip and searches his eyes. 

“You look like you want to say something,” she whispers.

Marko shakes his head.

“I just like looking at you.”

She smiles, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

“I like looking at you too.”

She wants to say more, but the words feel lodged in her throat. Instead, she sighs and melts into him. Marko kisses the top of her head. They stare at the empty beach in silence, watching the waves lap languidly against the shore. She could stay here forever, blissful, as Marko runs his fingers through her hair and takes gentle drags of his cigarette.

“You know, blood-drinking aside, this is a really good date.”

Marko lets out a low chuckle.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I got to have mind-blowing sex on a motorcycle with the most gorgeous guy I’ve ever seen.”

Marko tosses the cigarette into the sand and leans down to kiss her. It’s slow, but burning with intensity. Sofie groans. He breaks the kiss and bites his lip.

“What was that for?” She asks.

“No reason,” he says smiling warmly and pushing her hair out of her face.  Her stomach flip flops.

“You wanna go walk along the boardwalk?” He asks after a moment. “I’ll win you one of those big stuffed bears, we can eat cotton candy, make out on the rollercoaster again… make it a real date.”

“I’d like that. Except for the roller coaster part. That thing makes me want to throw up.”

“Ah, come on, live a little,” he goads.

They spend the rest of the night walking along the boardwalk, laughing, sharing the biggest bag of cotton candy she’s ever seen. The more time they spend together, the more Sofie feels like she’s known Marko her entire life. She’s not sure if it’s a vampire thing, or something else. A year ago, she would have said she didn’t believe in soulmates. She would have said that people drift in and out of your life by chance, leaving imprints and scars on you that change you forever - but still, who gets to leave those marks will always be a gamble. But, with him, it’s different. It’s almost like they were destined to find each other - it was just a matter of when. But now, looking into Marko’s sparkling blue eyes, she’s almost certain she was all wrong about that. No one has ever made her feel like this before, and she’s certain no one will ever be able to again.

&&&

Sofie wakes up in a daze to a cold and empty bed. She glances at the clock and groans. Her eyes are still heavy from sleep. It takes a while for her to adjust to consciousness and she blinks, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. She hears a commotion coming from the living room. More specifically, she hears Marko… and David… and Dwayne… laughing and whooping loudly. 

“Shit,” she mumbles, leaping out of bed and tugging on a pair of jeans and a black and white striped t-shirt. She charges into the living room to find David, Marko, Laddie, and Dwayne slumped onto her couch, their feet propped up onto her small coffee table. In their laps are plates with mountains of pancakes piled onto them. Laddie tears into the pancakes like it’s the last food he’ll ever eat, but he seems oddly at ease sitting between Dwayne and Marko. The four of them look extremely content. Almost like a little family. For a second, Sofie almost finds it adorable, until she hears sizzling coming from the kitchen and realizes that Paul is in her kitchen.

“What the hell is going on?” She asks, rubbing her eyes.

“I’m making pancakes!” Paul calls from the kitchen. 

Sofie’s jaw drops and she looks at the boys, confused.

“He cooks?”

“Not exactly,” Dwayne snickers.

“He makes one thing very well,” David says, flipping through the channels.

Sofie casts Marko a confused look and he grins as she clumsily pads into the kitchen. Without warning, Paul tosses a freshly cooked pancake behind his back and Sofie catches it expertly with one hand. He glances over his shoulder, grinning like an asshole. The counters are covered in drying pancake mix and syrup. Sofie sighs.

“Nice catch, girl!” He calls out.

She looks around. Ichabod is eating pancake mix off of the floor. She wonders if he’s finally gotten used to their scents, or if it’s just the fact that Paul is dropping the equivalent to an all you can eat buffet on the linoleum. Sofie purses her lips. At least he’s not cowering under the bed hissing at her anymore.

“You’ve destroyed my kitchen.”

“I’ll clean it up!” Paul offers. “How many pancakes you want?”

He looks so happy, bouncing up and down to the music playing softly on the radio. Sofie doesn’t have the heart to kick him out and start cleaning maniacally. 

“Three?”

“You got it. Grab a plate and hold it up!”

“Paul, I don’t think your aim —“

Before she can get the next words out, two more pancakes sail through the air and land with a soft thump on her plate. She looks up at Paul, who is grinning proudly. 

“My aim is perfect, thank you very much.”

“My apologies, Paul.”

“I forgive you. The syrup is in the living room.”

She walks over and gives him a peck on the cheek. He smiles.

“Thanks, Paul. Really.”

Sofie hears the sound of utensils clattering softly against ceramic and turns around. Marko is standing in the doorway, grinning.

“Paul, what did I tell you about moving in on my girl?”

“Hey, man, pancakes are a babe magnet.”

Marko kisses Sofie on the cheek and his eyes bounce to Paul.

“You mind if I talk to Sofie, dude?”

Paul quickly scoops the rest of the pancakes onto his own plate and nods.

“No problem, bro.”

He pats Marko on the shoulder as he slides out of the kitchen. Sofie’s stomach knots up at the look on Marko’s face. Is he actually mad about the kiss? Her stomach fills with lead and she immediately goes into damage control mode - a reflex leftover from when she was with Kevin. She can’t stop it. Her mouth is a desert and she feel nauseous. Sofie puts her plate down on the counter and nervously wrings her hands together.

“Marko, I’m sorry about — I was just saying thank —“

He shakes his head and strokes her cheek.

“Stop apologizing,” he says with a soft laugh. “I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

“Not at all. I mean, anyone can make pancakes.”

“I heard that, motherfucker!” Paul yells from the living room. 

Sofie and Marko stifle laughter and she hears the TV being turned up. Marko sighs and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans, staring down at his bare feet. Sofie studies him, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“Marko, what’s going on?”

“I wanna give you something. I just wanted some privacy.” He shifts uncomfortably. Suddenly, Sofie sees a very nervous young man, not the confident, cocky vampire she’s used to. She can’t see him flush, but she can feel the nervous energy he gives off. His sweetness is infectious. He looks like he’s about to ask her to the prom. Sofie bites back a smile.

“What is it?” She gently encourages.

Marko gnaws on his lip and dives into his pocket. He pulls out a small, silver ring shaped like a bat and twirls it through his beautiful fingers. 

“I got this for you while you were looking at t-shirts last night. I thought you’d like it. It’s not much, I just… I wanted you to have it.”

Sofie holds out her left hand without thinking and Marko’s eyes go wide.

“Oh… are you — are you sure?” He asks, his voice shaky for the first time since she’s met him. 

Sofie stammers and stumbles and her hands begin to shake.

“I mean, if you —“

“No, I thought —“

She stops, laughs, and holds out her left hand with fervor.

“Marko. I love it and I lo —“ she clears her throat. She can’t say it yet - not here, with his brothers listening. Instead, she giggles and nods. He looks relieved.

“Are you sure?” He asks again.

“I’m sure.”

Marko slips the ring onto her hand. He closes the gap between them and presses his lips against hers with urgency. Sofie kisses him back and his hands find their way into her wavy hair. To anyone else, it's just a stupid little ring from a kiosk, but it means everything to both of them. He loves her, that much she knows for sure. Somehow, saying it out loud seems like a bigger, scarier step that neither of them are willing to take right now. They'll get there eventually.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, breaking the kiss. “I — I uh… it's hard for me to..."

She smiles, trying to keep her knees from buckling. 

“I know,” she whispers. "It's okay."


	14. Turn Me Loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another shorter chapter. I really wanted to get something up. Again, thank you all for reading, giving kudos, and comments. I super appreciate it!

Marko kisses her again. He pulls away and his expression grows more serious. 

“So, that was the good news part of this conversation," he says quietly.

Sofie’s jaw drops slightly and she raises her eyebrows. 

“Oh! This is a double whammy.”

He gives a small nod. He's impossible to read. Her stomach knots and she instinctively fiddles with the ring, twisting it somewhat violently as she waits for him to start speaking again. Maybe he really is mad about the kiss. The longer he's silent, the more panicked she feels. Kevin really did a number on her. Some days it feels like she'll never escape him.

“Sort of, yeah.” He fiddles with the handle on the kitchen drawer and sighs. “We went by Jim’s place last night…”

“What did you find?”

“It’s not vampires.”

She lets out a small sigh of relief.

“That’s great!”

“It’s something else.”

“That’s… not great?”

“David’s going to look into it, talk to Max —“

“Who’s Max?”

Marko sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Right. Shit. I always forget that you haven’t been with us for as long as it feels like you have.”

She bites back a smile.

“Max is an older vampire. He and David don’t always see eye to eye.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.”

“You know, Sofie, if you want to talk shit about me, you could at least do it in private,” David purrs, appearing as if from nowhere. Sofie jumps, but Marko doesn’t even flinch. In fact, he looks like he was expecting it. His eyes remain focused on Sofie and he grins.

“There’s a difference between talking shit and stating facts, David,” she snipes. “What are you doing in my kitchen?”

“I wanted to return my plate, but I could always just toss it off the balcony if you wanna be a bit —“

“ _Excuse_ me?!” 

Marko puts his head in his hands and groans loudly.

“You two have _got_ to stop.”

David slides his plate onto the counter, tosses Sofie a wink, and slinks back into the living room. Sofie quickly flips him off before biting her lip and staring at Marko apologetically. She's not really that sorry. For whatever reason, David seems obsessed with getting under her skin. If they were kids, he'd be pushing her off of the playground and trying his best to make her cry. 

“Sorry,” Sofie whispers.

Marko pulls her toward him and kisses her forehead. 

“It’s okay. We all understand.”

“I heard that!” David calls. 

Marko laughs and disappears back into the living room. Sofie sticks her head out of the kitchen.

“Who wants beer?”

“Me!” All four boys call out immediately.

“Beer and pancakes?” Paul asks. His eyes gleefully bounce to Marko. “Dude, your girlfriend rules.”

Marko grins in response.

“Yeah, she’s kinda cool.”

“Kinda,” Sofie says with a wink before disappearing back into the kitchen. She returns carefully balancing five cans of beer in her arms and hands them out to the boys. “And a soda for Laddie.”

Laddie gratefully accepts. Marko grabs Sofie by the waist and pulls her into a chair. He nuzzles against her while she eats. David shoots them a few sly glances, grinning like he knows something that she doesn’t. She narrows her eyes at him, but he simply turns his attention back toward the television, content to torture her. Marko can feel her blood beginning to boil and places gentle kisses up and down her shoulder to calm her down while the rest of the boys watch cartoons. To her surprise, it works... or Paul put weed in her pancakes.

After “breakfast”, Sofie, Paul, and Marko clean up after the pancake fiasco. To Paul’s credit, they were really fucking good pancakes. Ichabod watches from the kitchen doorway, eyeing Sofie with a sorrowful expression as she wipes up the spilled pancake mix on the floor. She chuckles and reaches out to scratch him behind his ears. To her surprise, he doesn’t dart out of the room hissing and yowling. As she picks him up and plops him into her lap, she catches a swish of black out of the corner of her eye. David is shutting the patio door with a cigarette pressed firmly between his lips. Dwayne and Laddie are still watching cartoons in the living room. While Marko and Paul do dishes, Sofie pads out of the kitchen. David catches her eye from the porch and taps on the window, motioning for her to come outside. She puts her hands on her hips and goes to shake her head, but something stops her and pulls her toward him. Instead, she betrays every instinct in her body and finds herself opening the patio door and stepping outside. David’s long, black coat is draped over the railing, revealing slim, but muscular arms and a small skull tattoo on his forearm. He’s leaned against the railing, smoking, staring out at the city. Sofie lingers by the door, unsure. 

“What’s up?”

“I’m trying to figure something out.”

Sofie finds herself growing impatient.

“Which is?”

“Why he’s so taken by… you.”

She doesn’t like the way he punctuates “you” - like he’s spitting the word out onto the pavement below. Sofie rolls her eyes.

“David, if you brought me out here to insult me —“

“I can insult you inside,” David quips. He sighs and takes a deep inhale of his cigarette. “I want to make sure that whatever is going on between you two doesn’t go south.”

Sofie’s expression softens. She steps forward and leans on the railing beside him. She tries to capture his gaze, but David turns his head and drums on his chin with his fingers. Other than the night she turned, it’s the most genuine glimpse of humanity she’s gotten from him. She wants to make a joke about his protective brotherly instincts overshadowing his cool image but decides against it. Instead, she’s quiet, encouraging him to keep talking.

“When Dwayne was first turned, he met a girl. I’d never seen him so distraught over a human before. It was like he was in constant pain when he wasn’t near her.”

Sofie shifts uncomfortably. 

“He was in love.”

“It’s more than that with us - well, some of us. It’s like a parasite.”

“That sounds an awful lot like love to me,” Sofie mumbles. 

David glances over at her and takes a big drag from his cigarette. 

“Sounds like you need therapy.”

“Sounds like _you_ need to shut up before I throw you off my damn balcony.” 

David chuckles and sighs, staring out over the city. Sofie follows his gaze. She's still getting used to her new senses. The lights from the boardwalk are too bright. She blinks and lets her eyes adjust. There are couples stumbling in and out of bars and apartment buildings, there’s a man busking down on the corner. In the distance, she hears the familiar sound of firecrackers. Next weekend is July 4th, but most teenagers with a few extra bucks start celebrating early. There used to be a man on the boardwalk who sold the illegal ones, or “the good shit” as Matty used to call it. Sofie used to play referee while Ben and Matt shot roman candles at each other at the beach and shotgunned beers. Surprisingly, they never got arrested, just chased away by punks and Surf Nazis.

“I’ve been around a long time and I still don’t understand very much. Do you know how frustrating that is?” David asks, breaking her train of thought.

His humility and vulnerability are somewhat shocking. Sofie isn't quite sure how to handle it. Instead, she tries to steer him in a different direction. She's not sure what a vampire existential crisis looks like and, frankly, she's not too keen to find out the specifics right now. She'll just wait until she has her own. From everything that she's read, immortality is full of ennui and existential despair. Her goal right now is to keep David on track.

“What happened to the girl?” Sofie asks.

“She was supposed to turn, but once she found out what we were, she split. Dwayne’s not much for emotion —“

“I’d say you two have that in common.”

David pointedly ignores her. 

“We had to strap him down to keep him from walking out into the sunlight. He’ll never get over it. He’s tried to move on, but he says nobody else comes close.”

“So, you’re telling me that some vampires mate for life. Like penguins or… turtles… or —“

“Turtles, really?”

Sofie shrugs.

“I think I saw it on National Geographic. Or maybe it was —“

David snaps his fingers and points at her.

“Lobsters. It’s lobsters.”

“Lobsters? Really?”

“Really.”

They both chuckle. Sofie feels the energy shift between them into something slightly more comfortable and less antagonistic. It's nice. She's not sure if they'll ever be totally friendly, but she can accept this for now. She shifts and turns her body toward his, hoping to encourage him to open up more. 

“I think it’s sweet that you’re so protective of Marko — all of them, really.”

David stubs his cigarette out on the railing and audibly gags.

“Stop it.”

Sofie rolls her eyes. He’s obsessed with maintaining this mysterious aura, to never coming within an inch of his humanity. Marko was right, he still hasn’t lost it, but he’s not a total asshole. There’s something good buried deep within that icy exterior. Sofie’s certain this will be her one and only glimpse at it before he tucks it away forever - or at least for another hundred years. For a moment, she feels like she understands him and his desire to protect his brothers. When Matt started dating Rose, Sofie briefly considered sitting her down for the “if you hurt my best friend, I’ll break your legs” chat, but quickly reconsidered. Violent altercations and threats aren’t exactly her style. She’s far too passive-aggressive for that. 

“No, I mean it!” She wants to reach out, to offer him some kind of comforting gesture, but David is about as cuddly and inviting as a cactus. Instead, she looks down at the bat ring as butterflies begin to form in her stomach.  “I’m going to be straight with you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else. I’ve known him for —“

“A second.”

She glares at him.

“Yeah, but it feels like he’s always been a part of my life.”

She looks up. David is looking at her in disgust. Sofie reaches out and smacks him hard on the arm. He doesn’t flinch.

“You make it really hard to open up, you know that?” 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, running a gloved hand through his hair. “Continue.” 

“What happened with Dwayne and that girl… You don’t have to worry about it with Marko and I. Besides, I’m already a part of the family.”

David pats her on the arm. It’s awkward. He’s definitely not used to doling out this kind of affection. Sofie wants to laugh but decides against it.

“That you are, sister.” 

She smiles, her dark brown eyes sparkling.

“I’m not sure if you mean that, but I’ll take it.”

There’s a long silence as they stare at each other. There’s so much she wants to ask him about. Sofie finds herself developing a newfound respect for David, maybe even a fondness. Underneath the icy, murderous exterior, is a scared boy who wants to protect his brothers.

“Have you ever been in love, David?”

He grimaces again and pushes himself off of the railing, grabbing his coat and brushing invisible dirt off of it to avoid making eye contact.

“I’m so sorry, Sofie, but personal time is over.” He steps toward the patio door and glances over his shoulder. “By the way, tell that idiot you love him. It’s exhausting traipsing around in his anxiety-riddled brain.”

“It’s more than love, David, it’s —“

“Complicated. Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles, waving his hand. “You both make me nauseous.”

He heads back inside, leaving Sofie on the porch rolling her eyes. She looks down at her hand, smiling at the little silver bat that now adorns her finger. This is insane, it's absolutely insane, and Sofie isn't sure she's processed this entirely. She’s a vampire, and there are four vampires in her apartment along with a child they found on the beach. This is her family now, crashing in her apartment and spilling pancake mix all over her freshly polished floors. 

A flash of movement catches her attention. She glances up to see Marko walking toward her in a tank top with a dish towel draped over his shoulder. She raises her eyebrows and grins at him as he slides the patio door open.

“What were you guys talking about?”

“Nothing,” she whispers. “Just trying to get to know him.”

“He makes it difficult.”

“He really does!” Sofie laughs. “Wait, don’t you guys have some kind of telepathy thing happening?”

Marko shrugs.

“Most of the time, yeah, but David’s like a fucking bank vault. There’s no getting in there.”

“Ah.”

The sound of her phone ringing startles her. It's louder and much more irritating than she remembers. 

“Sofie! Phone!” Paul shouts from the kitchen.

“She knows, Paul!” Marko snaps. “The goddamn door is open!”

“Just trying to help! What’re you being a douchebag for? I thought we were dish bros!”

Marko glances over his shoulder.

“That’s not a thing, man!”

“Dish bros?” Sofie laughs.

Marko sighs.

“He makes up the worst fucking nicknames.”

“Dish bro, I need you!” Paul hollers. “We have a… soap situation.”

Sofie raises her eyebrows while the phone continues to ring. David reaches over Laddie’s head and picks it up. Sofie lets out a squeal of protest. It feels like there are two loose, rabid dogs in her apartment and she can't stop either of them from destroying the place. 

“David, no!” She shouts before turning to Marko and pointing at him more aggressively than is necessary. He stumbles back, eyes wide. “I have to deal with David. Make sure Paul isn’t destroying my kitchen.”

“I’m on it.”

Marko kisses her quickly and bolts into the kitchen while Sofie races to take the phone away from David, who is holding it out for her.

“Whoever it is, she’s crying. Seems like a you situation.”

“What did you do?!” She hisses angrily.

David laughs loudly.

“Why do you assume I did something?”

She huffs and stomps her foot like a toddler.

“Because you’re — give me the damn phone!” She snaps, snatching the receiver away from him. “Hello?”

“Sofie, you have to come down to the bar,” Kara says, her voice shaking.

She's instantly filled with panic. 

“What? Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s trashed. I think we must have left a door unlocked last night or something, Matt and I just got here. I told him we stayed closed and had a few drinks --"

"Kara!"

"No, he's not mad! Sofie, everything is destroyed. Brian is going to fucking kill us!” 

She begins to cry. Sofie runs a trembling hand through her hair and takes a deep, calming breath.

“Okay. Okay. Just calm down, call the cops, and we’ll — _I’ll_ be right over.”

She slams the receiver down and races toward the front closet to shove her feet into the first pair of shoes she can find. She doesn't even care if they match. She just needs to get out the door as fast as possible. Sofie crouches down and rifles viciously through the closet, tossing bags and clutter over her shoulder. She growls.

“Has anybody seen my — JESUS CHRIST!”

All four boys, and Laddie, are standing inches away from her, their expressions a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“What’s going on?” Marko asks.

“Someone broke into the bar,” she mumbles as she shrugs on a jacket. “Marko, can you grab my keys —“

“We’re coming with you,” David says.

“What? No. I’ll take my car, it’ll be fine.”

“Too dangerous,” David announces. “Boys? Get your coats.”

"David, I can handle this."

David grabs her firmly by the arm and pulls her toward him. Sofie hisses in protest.

"Do what I say for once," he growls.

David is already striding toward the front door. Paul follows, tossing her an apologetic look over his shoulder. It only serves to fuel her frustration. She's not a child. She can handle this. Dwayne picks Laddie up like the kid weighs nothing and follows David and Paul. Sofie's jaw is on the floor and she lets out an incredulous laugh as Marko puts his gloves, boots, and jacket on. He looks up at her and shrugs helplessly.

“He’s the boss,” he reminds her gently as he leads her out the door.


	15. Closer

Marko’s bike comes to a screeching halt in front of the bar and Sofie practically leaps off of the seat, sprinting into the building with the boys at her heels. She violently hurls her purse somewhere in the staff room and shoves the employee entrance door open. The first thing that hits her is the smell of liquor. Sofie’s eyes begin to water and she immediately recoils. Kara and Matt are wearing bandanas over their faces and mopping up an ocean of spilled alcohol and shattered glass. It glitters beneath the lights. Broken stools litter the dance floor, the DJ booth is absolutely trashed, and there are coasters and napkins everywhere. Everything she and Matt have built and worked for is either smashed or shattered. Rage bubbles in her chest and she begins to breathe heavily, clenching her teeth while her fists curl into tiny, bone-white balls. Sofie backs up into Marko, who grabs her waist gently to steady her.

“What the fuck?!” She says softly.

Matt looks up at her, mournful and angry - not at her, though. She doesn’t need to be a vampire to be able to read him like a book. Matt has the shittiest poker face she’s ever seen. He may as well wear a sandwich board displaying his most private thoughts and feelings. She stares at him and sighs, somewhat in frustration, but mostly with relief. He’s angry at the situation, at whoever did this. She walks toward him and wraps him in a tight hug. 

“Matty, I’m sorry.”

Matt cups her face in his hands and smiles sadly.

“What for? Someone smashed the deadbolt.”

“I meant about closing the bar last night. I should have called —”

“You were being a good boss.”

“I’m not a boss.”

“You are now,” Matt says with a sly grin. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I called Brian tonight and convinced him to sell us his half of the bar. He didn’t want to deal with this and he’s been thinking about selling it to one of his poker buddies. I figure I saved us from a terrible fate.”

Sofie’s jaw drops. 

“You did what?!”

“I thought about what you said, and I talked to Rose… and her parents loaned me some money.” He grins. “We’re gonna be great, Sof.”

Sofie’s eyes well up with tears and she glances over her shoulder at Marko, who tosses her a wink and a wide grin. Paul is smiling while Laddie clings to his leg. David’s eyes are piercing and focused, scanning every inch of the bar while Dwayne is locked onto Kara. Sofie promptly throws her arms around Matt’s neck, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. She loves this place, even if it looks like a hurricane and an earthquake hit it at the same time. It was her first job, and really the only thing she’s ever been good at. Some people are brilliant creators, some have a gift for selling anything to anyone. Sofie has always been average, except when it comes to bartending. She can talk to anyone, learning how to make drinks is a breeze, and she loves the complete unpredictability of never knowing who’s going to approach her bar. She gets to work with her best friend almost every night, she gets to talk to people, party, and listen to great music (when Ben isn’t in the DJ booth)… and it’s where she met the cutest boy with the most exquisite mullet who has become almost her whole world. Almost. Sofie pulls away from Matt and giggles. It’s soft and musical.

“We own a bar?!”

“We own a bar!” Matt shouts triumphantly. 

Sofie squeals and wraps him in another tight hug. Matt chuckles, somewhat nervously. Sofie can tell that he’s a little uncomfortable with the amount of affection she’s showing in front of Marko. Sofie pulls back and steps away from him, nervously tucking her hair behind her ears. She glances at Marko who is chewing on his thumbnail and grinning.

“The only thing they didn’t destroy was the kegs,” Matt offers, trying to shift the conversation into a new gear.

“I’ll replace the liquor we lost.”

Matt looks worried.

“Sof, that’s a lot of money.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she says softly. 

“Sof’s got it,” Kara says, tossing her a wink.

Matt’s eyebrows knit together.

“What does that mean?”

Before she can answer, David moves past her. He walks around the bar and the dance floor, touching the walls, the booze-soaked tables, and the broken stools. Matt and Kara stop and watch him, fascinated. Sofie turns to Marko.

“What’s he doing?” She mouths.

Marko shakes his head and Dwayne steps forward holding a broom and a dustpan.

“Do you guys want help?” He asks.

Matt’s eyes go wide and he stammers. Kara bites her lip and suddenly becomes intensely focused on her mopping.

“Y — yeah. Yeah, man, that’d be great,” Matt says.

Dwayne nods and begins to sweep up broken glass near Kara, unable to keep his eyes off of her. Nobody else seems to notice except Sofie… and Kara, who can’t keep the crimson from rising in her cheeks. David continues his strange investigation and Sofie watches him intently. Paul climbs up on the remaining bar stool, helping Laddie climb onto the adjacent one. He pulls a pack of cards from his jacket pocket and they begin to play War. Marko flicks his head, encouraging her to approach him while he leans on the side of the bar. Sofie saunters over to him and he pulls her hips to meet his. His lips brush her earlobe and he nips at it, causing her to shiver and giggle against him.

“Congratulations, sugar,” he whispers. He runs his lips along her jawline and his voice rumbles soft and low in her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. “We should celebrate later.”

“Mmm. Definitely,” she purrs.

“Hey, uh, lovebirds?” Matt calls from the dance floor. “You gonna stand there making out or are you gonna help?”

Sofie rolls her eyes.

“We’ll go grab a mop,” she offers.

“Together?” Matt asks incredulously.

“It’s a two-person job,” Marko quips.

“You two are disgusting,” David mutters from across the room.

Sofie and Marko collapse into giggles as she leads him to the supply closet in the staff room. Marko ushers her inside, shuts the door behind them, and pins Sofie against it, placing hard, bruising kisses on her neck and collarbone. She moans and giggles, despite the fact that the doorknob is digging into her lower back. He’s relentless; it feels like the first night he came over to her apartment. His skin is electric against hers. She could stay here forever. Something has shifted in his energy, and Sofie can’t quite figure it out. He’s much more aggressive than usual, but she enjoys the roughness of his touch and the feeling of his teeth dragging across her skin. She lets him nip, kiss, and bite at her, her eyelids fluttering closed as her body relaxes against his. 

“What’s gotten into you?” She breathes.

Marko merely growls in response and she grabs his hair, pulling him up to meet her gaze. His eyes are amber and sparkling, and his fangs are bared, but his face remains soft and angelic. Strange to think that just a few days ago, she would have been terrified of this. Sofie bites her lip and brushes his cheek with a feather-light touch.

“Marko?”

He grins, presses his lips to hers, and hums quietly. The kiss is soft at first, but he quickly picks up the intensity as they become a symphony of giggles, snarls, and clacking teeth. Sofie can still taste syrup on his lips as his fingers interlock with hers and he lifts her arms above her head, pinning them there. She wraps one leg around his waist and feels his hips roll against hers. A carnal groan rumbles in her throat and Marko responds by releasing the grip on her wrists and letting his hands wander down her body, stopping at the buttons of her jeans. Her hands swim through his hair. As he fiddles with the cool metal, a loud knock startles both of them. Sofie stifles a laugh and Marko snarls at the door.

“What?!” He barks.

“Get out of there, dude,” Paul shouts. “David’s got a job for you.” 

“Tell him to wait.”

Marko resumes his animalistic attack on Sofie's mouth before another knock interrupts them.

“You know, I could always take over for you —”

“Fuck off, Paul! Gimme five minutes.”

“Gotta be faster than that, bro. David looks like he wants to tear the hinges off that door."

"Don't touch my door, David!" Sofie yelps.

“Three minutes!" Marko shouts. 

“Three minutes?” Sofie whispers, quirking an eyebrow.

He grins and his lips hover just above her earlobe. 

“Don’t worry, doll, I’ll make it all about you.”

Electricity shoots through her body at the low rumble of his voice, and she stifles a girlish giggle. She lets her hands glide just beneath the waistband of his jeans. Marko's eyes darken.

“How generous of you," she purrs.

Marko chuckles as his lips dive for Sofie’s throat and he bites down on the delicate flesh. She clamps a hand over her mouth to cover a moan and a laugh. He makes her feel like she’s a stupid teenager again, lovesick, and drunk on hormones. 

“MARKO!” David bellows from outside. He sounds a little more than annoyed.

Marko growls, matching his brother's anger, and whips the supply closet door open. David is standing with his arms crossed over his chest, a small smile playing on his lips, while Paul snickers beside him. Sofie smooths out her clothes and clears her throat.

“What?!” Marko snaps.

“We’re going to see Max,” David's tone flat and measured. “Let’s go.”

Marko turns to Sofie. He wraps his arms around her waist and gently kisses the tip of her nose.

“Wait for me.”

She nods.

“Jesus Christ, you’re both going to make me puke,” David mumbles. “Let’s go, Marko.”

Both boys saunter out the door and Sofie turns to grab a mop and bucket. When she spins back around, Paul is leaning against the doorway, eyeing her flirtatiously.

“If you _did_ want me to take over for him, I could make that happen.”

Sofie narrows her eyes and thrusts the mop handle toward him.

“How about I smack you with this instead?”

He winks.

“Maybe I’m into that.”

“Okay, then how about I jam the mop handle down your throat. Is that something you’re into?” Before he can respond, Sofie puts the mop handle in his hand. “Take this out to Matt.”

Paul shrugs.

“I tried,” he mumbles. Sofie follows him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

&&&

Marko and David walk toward their bikes in silence. David hands Marko a cigarette. He eyes it suspiciously but accepts. He needs something to calm his frazzled nerves after Paul and David's rude interruption.

“I thought we were leaving."

“I have to talk to you first,” David mumbles, lighting it and exhaling the smoke through his nose. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a crumpled photograph. “I found this tucked underneath some broken chairs.”

Marko takes the photo and flips it over. It’s a picture of Sofie, but she looks different. Haunted eyes hiding behind a big, fake smile. Her hair is blonde and cascades down her shoulders instead of the short, messy brown bob cut he’s used to running his fingers through. She’s dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and jeans, sitting in front of the boardwalk. She’s thinner, too, her cheekbones sharp and protruding. His stomach flutters. She’s still beautiful, but she’s not his Sofie - soft, curvaceous and sweet - with deep brown eyes that light up when she laughs. This Sofie looks broken and hollow. Beside her is a man with short, dark hair and almost black eyes. He’s got a strong arm wrapped around her. Marko studies him with a blank expression, but he can feel the rage bubbling in his chest. 

“This must be Kevin," Marko mutters.

"Bad ex-boyfriend?"

Marko nods. 

"He wanted her to find this."

“Probably." A pause. "He’s hunting her, maybe us too.”

“What for?” Marko asks.

“He’s human. They’re stupid, fueled by vengeance, greed, or whatever they think love is." David takes a long drag from his cigarette and leans on his bike. "Anyway, subtlety isn’t his strong suit. The same scent that was on that photo was all over the house we were at the other night.”

“Why do we have to talk to Max?” Marko asks, handing the photo back and lighting a cigarette. “Why don’t we just track him and kill him?”

“Because, little brother," David counters, tucking the photo into his pocket. "If this asshole has the friends that I think he may have, it’s going to be you and I up against a shitload of vampire hunters tonight - and I’m too old to deal with that.” 

He takes one final drag from his cigarette and flicks it onto the pavement. Marko does the same. They climb onto their bikes and Marko feels a weight in the pit of his stomach. He looks back at the bar, anxious. David takes notice and quirks an eyebrow.

“What’s up?”

“If he comes back —”

“She’s got protection. I told Dwayne and Paul to watch her.”

Marko chews his lip and David reaches over to pat his brother on the arm. The reassurance is surprisingly calming. Marko looks up into David's piercing blue eyes and finds complete sincerity and protection. For as much as they pretend not to show it, the four of them have a bond that nobody else on the planet could comprehend. 

“Trust me?" David asks.

Marko nods and draws in a deep breath. David revs his engine and Marko responds in kind. They peel out of the parking lot and fly toward Max’s house.


	16. Lovers in a Dangerous Time

As they walk back to the dance floor, Sofie feels dread beginning to pool in her stomach. Marko. There’s something wrong with Marko. Why did he leave? What did David want? 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Matt asks with a big grin, interrupting her train of thought.

“He went somewhere with David,” Sofie mumbles. “I didn’t ask.” 

In an instant, she gets an idea. She yanks on the back ofPaul’s jacket, spins him around and leans in, lowering her voice to just above a whisper. 

“Who’s Max?”

Paul looks terrified, like she just punched him in the stomach.

“Marko didn’t tell you?”

“He didn’t give me a lot of information.”

Paul takes a deep breath in, almost as though he’s weighing the consequences of what he should or shouldn’t say. Sofie’s eyes lock onto his. She bats her eyelashes and bites her lip. Paul growls. 

“I know what you’re doing…”

“Who is he? And why are Marko and David going to see him?”

She gently trails a finger up his chest and leans into him. She can use her powers for evil if that evil means getting information about where the fuck her mate has gone and what was so important that he leave with David right now. The anxiety in the pit of her stomach is growing. She needs answers. Paul looks down at her, grinning, and pushes her hair out of her face. 

“Now I see why Marko likes you.” 

“And why’s that?” 

“You’re tenacious.”

Sofie raises her eyebrows and a sly grin spreads across her face.

“That’s a big word for you.”

“I know you’re insulting me, but you’re so hot that it’s just turning me on.”

Sofie almost bursts out laughing but manages to hold it together. 

“Tell me,” she purrs. “Or I _will_ jam that mop handle down your throat.”

Paul sighs heavily. 

“Max is a friend.”

Sofie frowns. That’s a lie. She’s always had a good bullshit detector, it comes with the job description. She tilts her head to the side and lets her eyes pierce into his, desperately searching for an answer. A frustrated growl escapes his throat.

“He’s David’s sire,” Paul whispers. 

“Why couldn’t Marko just tell me that?”

“David has weird rules. So does Max. He prefers to be as anonymous as possible.” 

Is Max the vampire CIA or something? Sofie nods, drops the flirtatious act, and wraps her arms around Paul’s neck.

“Thank you for being honest with me.”

Paul hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

“Well, you don’t exactly play fair.”

“It worked, though.”

Paul pulls away and gently punches her in the arm. Sofie smiles. Matt is probably the closest thing she had to any kind of family before she met Marko and the boys. She feels a lump forming in her throat as Paul pulls away from her and brushes her cheek gently. She spins on her heel and bounces over to Matt, who looks mildly confused about the interaction between Sofie and Paul but doesn’t press it. They pick up the few chairs that aren’t smashed to smithereens and wipe them down with bleach while Paul, Dwayne, and Kara finish mopping.

“Where’s Ben?” Sofie asks.

“He’s dealing with something. He said he’d be here, though.”

“He didn’t give you details? That dude loves to talk.”

Matt shrugs in response.

“He just said it was something about his sister.”

Paul perks up and leans against the mop.

“Is she hot?”

Matt laughs, Kara groans, and Dwayne rolls his eyes.

“Oh yeah, dude.”

“Matty!” Sofie hisses. “You’re engaged!”

“What?! I’m not dead.”

Paul flashes him metal horns.

“Amen, my brother.”

Sofie rolls her eyes and looks to Dwayne for support, but he’s gone back to ogling Kara. Sofie hears keys drop in the back room and her head snaps up.

“Ben’s here.”

Matt flashes her a befuddled look.

“How do you know?”

She clears her throat nervously and chuckles, exchanging a nervous glance with Paul.

“The echo.” 

“What echo?”

“Shut up, Matt,” she mumbles. 

Ben bursts through the door holding two bags of chinese food in his hands.

“What’s up, motherfu —” He stops when he sees Paul and Dwayne. Sofie and Matt giggle quietly as Ben looks around confused. “Oh! I didn’t know anyone else would be here.”

“What’s up, bro?” Paul says, grinning.

Ben glances at Sofie. 

“Are these dudes new bartenders or something?”

“Friends,” she says with a laugh. “This is Paul and Dwayne.”

Ben points at Laddie.

“What’s with the kid?”

“I was wondering the same thing,” Matt mutters softly.

“He’s my nephew,” Dwayne replies.

Ben seems to accept the answer and shrugs.

“Well, I bought enough food for like 15 people, so if you dudes are hungry, you’re welcome to dig in.”

In an instant, everyone ditches their cleanup duties and practically sprints toward the food. Matt grabs a box of chow mien and he gestures to Sofie to follow him into the staff room. She obliges and grabs two pairs of chopsticks. As she goes to follow him, Dwayne puts a large, gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Keep the door open where we can see you.”

Sofie quirks an eyebrow and giggles.

“What for?”

“David’s orders.”

“Okay, weirdo.”

Dwayne narrows his eyes and his lips set into a thin line. Sofie nervously chews her lip and darts to the staff room to make herself scarce. Matt is sliding into his seat when she arrives. She sits down across from him and he lights a cigarette, offering her one.

“You know I quit.”

“Just thought you might want one because of all this bullshit.”

“No thanks. Tar and noodles isn’t exactly a groundbreaking flavor combination.”

“Do you want me to put this out?” Matt asks.

“Did I say that?”

Matt chuckles and opens the chow mien box with one hand. He shoves it toward the middle of the table so that they can both pick at it.

“So?” He asks, shoving a pile of noodles into his mouth. “What’s the scoop?”

“What scoop?”

“You and blondie.”

Sofie chews slowly, carefully considering her next few words. Matt is her best friend, but there’s a wall between them now. There’s so much she can’t say. Instead, she smiles.

“It’s really good.”

“I should hope so. You’ve all but disappeared around these parts.”

Sofie nods. She can’t exactly tell him the reason she doesn’t see him much, or go out anymore, is because she sprouts fangs and eats people with her vampire boyfriend.

“I know. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You deserve to be happy, Sof.”

There’s a long silence. Sofie plays with her chopsticks while Matt eats.

“He’s also really good in bed.”

Matt sputters and coughs, his eyes are wide with surprise and a hint of disgust. Sofie throws her head back and laughs loudly.

“Jesus, Sof, you can’t just spring that shit on me!”

“You had a vested interest in me getting laid, so I figured you’d want to know.”

The two of them burst out laughing, the kind of laughter that pulls muscles and makes you feel like your chest is about to burst, and then you forget what you were laughing about. She realizes how much she’s missed this, and how long it’s been since she’s been able to laugh like this with him. Her anxiety begins to fade as she and Matt eat and joke around.

“I’ve missed you,” she says honestly.

Matt puts his hand over hers.

“Ditto.”

&&&

David and Marko’s bikes rumble to a halt in front of Max’s driveway. The night is calm and quiet, a drastic change from the chaos of the boardwalk that they’re used to. Max lives as far away from town as someone could get. Marko’s stomach is in knots and he nervously wrings his hands. David watches him with piercing eyes. Before he can speak, Thorn trots out to greet them (well, Marko), his tail wagging. Marko smiles and reaches down to give him a gentle scratch behind the ears while David saunters past him and raps loudly on Max’s front door. It opens. Max is in a black and white checkered dress shirt, a white blazer, and black dress pants. Marko stifles a laugh. Even on his days off, he wears a full suit. The older man looks confused as his eyes bounce between the two boys. 

“This is a surprise.”

“Believe me,” David mumbles. “We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t have to be.”

“I’ve _so_ missed your caring and compassionate nature, David,” Max says with a shit-eating grin. 

He steps to the side and gestures for both boys to enter. David sneers as he passes while Marko chews nervously on his thumbnail, his eyes fixed on David’s back. He’s too nervous to give Max shit right now. All he can think about is getting back to the bar as soon as possible. Marko glances around. In all the years he’s known Max, he’s never been invited into the man’s house before. When he has to meet with them, it’s either at the video store, or he drops into the cave unannounced. The place is immaculate, softly lit, and oddly comforting. The few decorations that are laying around are kitschy and exactly what Marko would have expected out of a man who wears neon pink paisley ties, bad suits with shoulder pads, and tie-dye dress shirts. Max sits down in a large ivory chair and gestures for David and Marko to sit down across from him.

“We’ll stand,” David announces.

“Have it your way, son,” Max says, lifting a small glass of whiskey to his lips. “What do you need?”

“We’ve got vampire hunters on our turf.”

Max nods.

“That’s expected. What’s the problem? You know how to deal with this, David. You don’t need my permission to kill anyone.”

“I don’t need your permission to do anything.”

Max rolls his eyes and takes a much larger gulp of his whiskey.

“They’re after Marko’s mate.”

“Mate?” Max asks, his tone dangerous. Marko steels himself, prepared to witness the brunt of Max’s incredible temper. “What are you talking about?”

Marko chews his thumbnail as Max slowly begins to figure out what’s going on. David holds Max’s gaze as the tension in the room becomes thick and Marko feels the extreme urge to walk out the door, get on his bike, and never return. Max’s eyes flash with anger and he taps his fingers on the arm of the chair. 

“David, I have told you repeatedly _not_ to turn people without my —”

“I did it,” Marko says stepping forward. “I turned her.”

Max’s face falls. Marko has seen him angry, but never this disappointed. He loves to sneer at and terrorize Max, but when it comes down to it, he is always obedient; a good soldier. David is the one who breaks rank, who openly defies Max’s rules, only to make up his own and enforce them like a tyrant. 

“Marko,” Max whispers, defeated. “You know the rules, why would you —”

“I love her,” he says softly.

A long silence seeps into the room. A small smile flickers across Max’s lips and he nods. He looks to David, whose expression is flat and unreadable. 

“You approve of her?”

“She wouldn’t be alive if I didn’t.”

Max sighs and slides his glasses back onto his face.

“All right. Tell me everything.”

“Her name is Sofie, she works at —”

Max laughs softly.

“Not her biography, Marko, tell me her connection to this vampire hunter.”

David reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the photograph, handing it to Max, who studies it intently.

“She’s very pretty,” he says, looking up at Marko and smiling.

Pride swells in Marko’s chest.

“You should see her in person,” he whispers. David flashes him an incredulous look and pulls on his cigarette.

“The guy in the picture is her ex-boyfriend, Kevin,” he says, exhaling the smoke through his nose. “He killed Sofie’s boss the other night and tried to make it look like it was one of us. He trashed her bar tonight and the same scent on that picture is the same scent that was all over her boss’s house. I think he has friends, and I think he’s been watching Sofie and Marko for a while now… probably the rest of us, too.”

“How do you know he’s part of a group?”

“Because it would be stupid to hunt alone. If we run in packs for safety, so do hunters.”

“Perhaps you can count on his lack of intelligence,” Max offers, leaning back in his chair. “If he’s willing to leave this much evidence behind, maybe he’s willing to hunt alone.”

David sighs.

“Max, I’ve been alive long enough to know that something isn’t right.”

“Well, I don’t think that there’s any reason to draw him out. He’ll come after her eventually - sooner rather than later.”

Marko lets out an audible snarl.

“I’m going to rip him apart.”

Max glances at him with a glimmer of pride. If there wasn’t so much rage pumping through his body right now, he would be somewhat more appreciative. Marko can feel himself spinning out of control. He hasn’t felt this kind of rage since he was a young vampire. All he can think about is ripping Kevin limb from limb until he’s nothing but a pile of guts and ribboned flesh. This new kind of possessiveness when it comes to Sofie is so foreign to him, and almost as consuming as his love. He would do anything to make her happy, to protect her, to make her his forever.

“Down boy,” David whispers.

“Stick together,” Max says. “And Marko, don’t let her out of your sight.”

David scoffs.

“That’s it? That’s your advice?”

Max shrugs.

“David, you’re a hundred and fifty years old. I don’t know what else to tell you.”

_I knew it_ , Marko thought. David steps on his foot and Marko hisses in pain. Max watches the exchange and shakes his head.

“You boys run this town. You can take care of a few vampire hunters. If they’re more than we’ve bargained for, then I’ll be there.”

A blood-curdling scream erupts from beneath them. Max sighs, irritated, and checks his watch.

“Well, that’s dinner.”

“We should get back,” Marko mumbles to David.

Max perks up from his seat.

“Actually, Marko, could you stay behind for a few minutes? I’d like to talk to you alone.”

“Meet you outside,” David whispers, putting his cigarette out in one of Max’s plants. There’s no way Max doesn’t see it, but he doesn’t seem to give a shit. 

David slides out of the living room and the sound of the front door closing echoes through the house. Marko stares at Max, stone-faced, but a nervous energy begins to worm its way through his body. He’s never been alone with Max before. A blurry memory forms in the back of his mind of being a young boy, dragged out of class by his ear - the grip on it was so hard that he was convinced it had been torn clean off. The teacher, whose face he can’t recall, practically threw him in front of the school principal. He can’t remember what he did or said. He remembers so little from his human life. Marko can’t make out any details, just a large wooden desk and the boom of the principal’s voice. He flinches at the sensation of a hard wooden ruler being slammed across his knuckles. He remembers blood. Everything is black after that.

“Marko?”

Marko’s head snaps up.

“I’m listening.”

“Are you sure about this… Sofie, is her name?”

Marko nods.

“I want you to be careful.”

“I remember what happened with Dwayne,” he says softly. “This is different.”

“Have you discussed the ritual with her?”

Marko shakes his head. Max drains his whiskey glass. Another scream echoes from the basement.

“It’s something to think about, son. Strengthen your bond, make her part of the family.”

“So, you’re… okay with her? There’s no punishment?”

Max lets out a loud laugh and shakes his head.

“If I tried to punish you, do you think David would let it happen?”

He has a point.

“You can’t stop love. Or whatever it is we feel.”

Marko chews his thumbnail.

“So there really is no word for it.”

“I’m afraid not. You’re welcome to try other languages, though. You’ve got an eternity to learn.”

Marko smiles and looks at his boots.

“I’d like to meet her,” Max says after a moment. “Bring her by the store sometime.”

“Sure.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meal to attend to.”

The younger vampire nods and walks toward the door.

“Thank you, Max.”

When Marko emerges, David is already on his bike, blowing smoke rings into the air.

“You survived.”

Marko laughs and climbs into his Triumph. 

“He wants me to talk to her about the ritual.”

David seems completely unfazed. 

“Makes sense.” David tosses his cigarette over his shoulder. “Do you think she’s ready?”

“I don’t know.”

“Are _you_?” 

“I’ve been looking for her for a long time.”

David takes a deep breath and locks eyes with Marko.

“That almost warmed my cold, dead heart.”

Marko laughs and revs his engine.

“Let’s get back.”

They drive off, and for once, David lets him lead. 


	17. Hearts a Mess

_Do you think we should tell her about Kevin?_ Marko asks, glancing over at David. They’ve decided to talk telepathically just to be safe. This freak could be anywhere and neither of them wants to take the chance of him knowing any more details than he already does. David nods.

_We can’t waste time. We have to get her back to the hotel. Tonight._

Marko scoffs.

_She’s not going to like that._

David stops in front of the door, his expression icy.

“I don’t give a shit what she likes,” David whispers. “You’re her sire. You say jump, she asks how high. That’s how it goes.”

“You don’t know her,” Marko murmurs. "Not like I do."

David turns on his heel and draws himself up to his full height. Marko resists the urge to roll his eyes. He always does this. It used to be intimidating, but over the years, it’s just begun to piss Marko off. 

“Control her, or I will.”

Marko snarls and grabs David by the collar of his shirt. His brain can barely register his actions before he’s slamming his sire up against the building, rage coursing through his body like wildfire. His eyes are yellow. He bares his fangs.

“She’s _mine_ ,” he hisses angrily.

David lets out a low, hollow laugh.

“I thought that would get you going.” 

He grips Marko’s wrist and twists it violently, watching with glee as the younger vampire cries out and backs off. David brushes his coat off and heads toward the door. He glances over his shoulder and smirks. Instantly, Marko knows that all is forgiven.

“You coming?”

“Gimme a few minutes.”

“Sure.”

The door slams shut behind David as he disappears inside. Marko lights a cigarette, letting out an exhausted exhale as smoke unfurls around him. He slumps against the wall, his chest is heavy and pained. He loves her… or whatever the fuck this is called. He loves her so much that his chest aches, his throat clenches, and he wants to scream. He would do anything to protect her. Anything.

He has to tell her. He doesn’t know why it’s so hard to just say the words to her face. She rides on the back of his bike, she wears his ring, she became a monster for him. She would do the ritual if he asked, if he explained it to her. That knows for certain. Some vampires spend hundreds of years trying to find the right mate. Dwayne told him that he was lucky to find Sofie as quickly as he did. Marko sighs. He becomes so lost in a black hole of his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice that his cigarette has burned all the way down to the filter. The cherry burns his fingers. He hisses and drops it, crushing it viciously with his boot.

“Fucker,” he mumbles.

He _has_ to tell her.

_Fuck_. 

He grips the door handle and sucks in a deep breath. For the first time in his life as a vampire, he’s terrified. 

&&&

The bar is almost back to normal - well, as normal is it can be - once Marko and David return. Sofie and Matt are sweeping up broken glass when Marko barges through the door and makes a beeline for her. His expression is intense and there’s a beautiful fire burning behind his bright blue eyes. He grabs her face with both hands and kisses her hard enough to take her breath away. Sofie squeaks and giggles, dropping the room and wrapping her arms around his neck. She’s home. Marko pulls back and they both breathe hard.

“What was that for?”

“I love you,” he whispers.

You could hear a pin drop. He looks so unbelievably vulnerable, like the wrong words uttered at the wrong time could shatter him completely. She’s never seen him like this before. Everyone watches, slack-jawed with wide eyes… well, everyone except David. He’s leaned against the doorway lighting a cigarette. Sofie grips the lapels of Marko’s jacket and pulls him toward her. She presses her forehead against his.

“I love you too.” 

Marko’s face lights up and he kisses her again. All of the air that had been sucked out of the room rushes back in as everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief. Matt, Kara, and Ben get back to work while Dwayne goes to check on Laddie, who is asleep in one of the booths. Marko wraps his arms around Sofie’s waist and kisses her again, softly this time. Her lips tingle and a big smile spreads across her face. 

_Let’s get out of here,_ she thinks.

Marko shakes his head. Sofie’s jaw drops. She didn’t think that would actually work. As she’s about to let out a soft, excited squeal at the revelation of her new ability, she hears Marko’s voice ringing in her head.

_David and I have to talk to you. It’s important._

She blinks as Marko takes her hand and leads her into the staff room, shutting the door behind them. David is sitting at the table holding a crumpled photograph in front of him. Marko gestures for her to sit and takes his place beside her. Sofie can’t quite see the photo. David, yet again, is impossible to read. She looks to David, to Marko, and back again.

“What’s going on?”

David slides the picture toward her and Sofie’s blood runs cold. She knows it’s her and Kevin, but the blonde girl with the shark-tooth grin smiling back at her feels like someone from another time, another universe. There are snippets of memories - screaming, sobbing, and covering bruises with long sleeves in the middle of the summer. It’s only been three years since she slipped out of the apartment that they shared in the middle of the night and never looked back. Kevin never chased her. Until now. She should have known better. She feels Marko’s hand on her knee.

“Where did you find this?”

“Underneath some smashed up chairs,” David remarks. “He wanted you to find it.”

She expects to feel fear, but the only thing bubbling in her chest is pure rage. He was here. He was here in her bar, destroying everything she and Matt had built.

“He killed Jim,” Marko whispers. “David thinks he’s a hunter.”

Sofie stares at the photo. All she can feel is hot anger pulsing through her body.

“He tried to make it look like it was one of us, but his scent was all over Jim’s apartment and it’s all over the picture. The kinds of wounds he left… vampires don’t do that."

David pulls on his cigarette and exhales sharply.

“We think he has friends and he’s coming after you.”

“And you,” Sofie whispers.

David nods gravely and his eyes flick to Marko, who wraps an arm around her waist.

“We think you should stay with us.”

“What about Ichabod?”

“Dwayne will pick him up,” David replies.

“I don’t want to lose my independence,” Sofie whispers. “I like having my own space. No offense."

David gives a small shrug.

“None taken. You don’t have to give it up. It’s temporary.” 

“Until what?” She asks.

“Until we rip him apart,” Marko snarls. David smirks.

Sofie’s head whips around the face him.

“Marko,” she murmurs. He immediately takes her face in his hands and presses his forehead against hers.

_I won’t let him touch you._

She closes her eyes and tears spill down her cheeks. 

_I’m not afraid of him._

“So?” David asks, firing up another cigarette. “What’s it gonna be, princess?”

Sofie lets turns to him, reaches over the table, and snatches the cigarette out of his fingers. She presses it to her lips and takes a massive inhale. It tastes even better than she remembers. The nicotine rush goes straight to her brain and she is overcome by a beautiful, dizziness that makes her feel high. David and Marko stare at her in disbelief as the smoke swirls around her head and she lets out a massive exhale followed by a small groan of satisfaction.

“I’ll go,” she says softly, examining the cigarette in her fingers.

David pats the table and stands.

“Perfect.”

He walks back into the bar, leaving Sofie in a daze and Marko staring at her like she’s just slaughtered a baby on the table in front of him. She catches his eye and he laughs.

“I know this isn’t the right time, but you look so fucking hot right now.”

Sofie laughs and takes another drag. Marko leans in and his lips hover just inches from hers. Sofie lets the smoke seep out from between her lips. He inhales it and presses his lips softly against hers before plucking the cigarette from between her fingers.

“Does this mean you’re going to start smoking?”

“I’m already dead. What harm could it possibly do?”

&&&

The boys help with the rest of the cleanup and they finish just after 2 am. 

“You guys want a ride?”

“Sure, dude,” Ben replies. 

“I think I’m gonna walk,” Kara says. “It’s a pretty night. My parents have Charlie until tomorrow morning.”

“You sure?” Matt asks, concern growing in his voice. “It doesn’t seem safe.”

“I’ve got pepper spray. I’m good.”

“Kara…”

As she’s about to speak, Dwayne steps forward, his eyes piercing as he studies Kara’s face. She blushes and bites her lip. 

“I could give you a ride,” he offers. 

“He’s got a motorcycle,” Sofie says with a grin.

Kara glances at her. She tosses the younger blonde a wink and looks at Marko who is staring at his shoes, grinning.

“Sure,” Kara says, practically crimson. “That’d be cool.” 

She grabs her jacket and purse. Dwayne walks her out the front door toward his bike. Matt and Ben look nervous, but Paul saunters in between them, draping both arms over their shoulders.

“Dwayne’s a good guy. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Sure,” Matt whispers. He turns to Ben. “Let’s go. Sof? Can you lock up?”

“What about the back door?” Sofie asks. “I thought Ke — they smashed the deadbolt.”

“I put a padlock on it. There’s a key on the bar.”

“You got it.” 

She snatches the keys off of the bar and goes to scoop up Laddie from the booth. Paul puts a hand on her shoulder.

“I got him. Go with Marko.”

They saunter out of the bar as a pack and climb onto their bikes. Sofie wraps one arm around Marko’s waist while the other reaches up to push his hair away from his neck. She places a soft kiss just below his earlobe and he hums softly. In an instant, Marko’s bike roars to life and takes off. The ride is smooth and quiet. There’s not a soul on the streets and all Sofie can hear is the whooping and hollering of the boys as they race each other toward Hudson’s Bluff. The cool breeze clears her head and she holds Marko close as he screams like a banshee after cutting Paul off. 

When they reach the cave, Marko leaps off of his bike and makes a beeline for David. They talk quietly and intensely, the same way they did at the boardwalk the first night she met them. Marko beckons her over, takes her hand, and they head into the cave. The others follow a few minutes later as Marko is dragging her to a dark portion of the cave.

“Where are you taking me?” Sofie giggles.

“I made a bedroom for you — well, us.”

Sofie’s heart melts and her eyes well up with tears. She brushes them away with one hand before he notices. He leads her into a large bedroom at the back of the cave. There’s no door, but he’s hung thick dark blue curtains from the ceiling to give her some privacy. The space is beautiful. He’s filled it with candles, dried flowers, faux skulls, and a variety of bookshelves. It seems like he’s pilfered some of the books from her apartment. Her copy of Frankenstein is nestled beside an old battered copy of Wuthering Heights. Her heart soars and she gasps and giggles into her hands. Marko wraps his arms around her waist and presses his lips against her neck.

“You like it?”

She nods.

“It’s beautiful,” she hums. “You’re so thoughtful.”

“Anything for you, my love.”

Sofie nuzzles against him, burying her face in his chest. The energy between them shifts. She can feel every emotion burning in him. Her fingers trace gentle circles on beneath his collarbone as she feels his cool skin next to hers. Marko looks down and flashes her a coy smile. He pulls her onto his lap and into a seated position at the edge of the bed. Sofie immediately wraps her legs around his waist. Their lips crash and they attempt to devour each other. Her chest swells and her adrenaline goes haywire as Marko tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth while he shrugs his jacket off and lets Sofie tear his shirt to pieces. She moans and runs her fingernails down his back, drawing small rivulets of blood from his skin. Marko groans and in an instant, she’s flipped onto her back, her arms pinned above her head. She flashes him a devilish grin and her eyes flick toward her purse, which she's abandoned near the curtain. Marko glances over his shoulder and turns back to her, matching her smile.

“Babe, if you’re worried about condoms, I have good news for you…”

Sofie rolls her eyes and chuckles.

“For someone who can read my mind, you sure are shitty at it some days.”

“Well, nobody’s perfect.”

“Go look in the front pocket."

Marko huffs and lets out a small whine.

“Can’t it wait? I’m… occupied.”

“I promise you’ll like it,” she breathes.

Marko raises his eyebrows and rolls off of the bed.

“Well, now I’m intrigued,” he mumbles, zipping open the bag. The claw marks on his back have already begun to heal. He looks up, confused and slightly defeated. “It’s just your underwear in here. It’s nice, but I prefer it on the floor... Wait, why do you have extra underwear in here?"

Sofie rolls her eyes.

“From the other night. They were in your pocket and I took them back."

Marko frowns.

"Those were expensive!" She laughs and gestures at him to keep going. "Check the bottom of the pocket."

He obliges and pulls two spools of rope from the bag. A loud laugh escapes his lips and he glances over at Sofie who beams proudly.

"I stole _that_ from the supply closet tonight."

She slowly pulls her shirt over her head, tosses it at him, and shakes her hair out. Sofie rarely feels attractive, she’s just good at faking it. But with Marko, she believes she’s beautiful; ethereal. He sees it too. She can tell by the way he looks at her - not just now, but always. She licks her lips. He whimpers.

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

She inches back toward the headboard and puts her arms out.

“Likewise,” she replies, grinning.

Marko’s eyes darken. Sofie tilts her head to the side and bites her lip. He tosses the rope onto the bed and carefully peels his jeans and boxer shorts off. Sofie could look at him all day. He’s so hot, it’s almost offensive. She giggles and he straddles her, slowly tying one wrist to the bedpost. He stops and kisses her. It’s soft and sweet.

“Comfortable?”

She nods.

“Good.” 

He proceeds to tie her other wrist to the opposite post as Sofie draws in a shaky breath. Marko cups her face in his hands. His fangs have dropped and his golden eyes roam across her face, drinking in every inch of skin, every line, every detail. With anyone else, she would feel self-conscious, but with him, the connection is effortless. He ghosts his lips over her ear and bites down into the soft flesh. She moans and her legs threaten to twitch, but Marko holds them firmly in place beneath his thighs. He’s in complete control, but she trusts him implicitly. Sofie’s eyelids flutter open as his mouth moves down her neck to her shoulder, sucking and biting dark bruises onto her skin. He bites down. Hard. Sofie lets out a scream and her eyes roll back into their sockets as he drinks from her. There’s no pain, just a beautiful jolt of electricity that makes her shudder against him. One of his hands is in her hair while the other traces delicate, soft circles down her abdomen. His finger circles her clit lightly, teasing soft whimpers from her lips. She bucks her hips, desperate for more direct pressure, but he denies her, pulling back. His cock is pressed against her, so, so close to her entrance. Her arousal coils to the point that she begins to feel a desperate, painful throbbing between her legs. She whimpers, sobs, and lets out soft, frustrated moans, only to be met by his mouth covering hers. His fingertips lightly tease her entrance and he lets out a low chuckle while a series of obscenities tumble from Sofie’s lips.

“You know what I want,” she hisses.

He sticks his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

“Do I?” 

His voice is low, dangerous, and verging on the edge of mockery. She feels her fangs drop and she snarls. To appease her, he slowly slides two fingers into her heat, relishing the way her breath hitches. She moans, half with delight and half with relief and Marko watches every single muscle twitch in her face as he thrusts in and out of her. His pace is agonizingly slow, but every once in a while, he curls his beautiful fingers slightly upward, just barely grazing her g-spot. Sofie lets out small sobs and bucks her hips upward to meet his hand. Marko slows down even more and her eyes burn into his. She tries to pull her arms away from the bedposts. She wants to touch him, to stroke him, to feel every inch of his skin. Marko lets out a soft tut of disapproval and shakes his head.

“Be patient.”

“I need…”

She trails off, unable to think, much less finish her sentence. 

“I know, babydoll,” he purrs. He leans forward and captures her lips with his own. They’re soft against hers, and she can taste her own blood still lingering on the tip of his tongue. Another snarl escapes her throat and her body jerks in frustration at the fact that she can’t grasp at fistfuls of his gorgeous golden hair. Marko’s lips trail down her body, his fangs sinking into her neck, her breasts, and her thighs. Marking his territory and leaving dark bruises along the way. His fingers continue to pump in and out of her at an agonizing pace and hums into her inner thigh, teasing the wound with his tongue. Sofie can’t take it anymore. In a moment of passion, she breaks free of her restraints, relief rushing over her at the sound of the ropes snapping. Marko looks up and laughs, pulling his fingers away, licking them clean. She bites her lip.

“You don’t play fair.”

Marko shrugs and his face breaks into a coy smile. 

“So do something about it.” 

Sofie grunts and flips him onto his back. She pins him down with her thighs and reaches for the rope. Effortlessly, she binds both of his wrists and places them above his head. Marko watches, entirely passive, but his eyes are dark and full of lust. The way he looks at her tells her that he’s been hoping for this.

“Fuck, I love you,” he growls.

She strokes him slowly, pulling soft moans from his lips. When the ache between her legs returns, she positions herself just so and eases herself onto him as slowly as possible, stopping a few times to take in the sight of his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Sofie leans forward and grasps his chin, turning his head to face her. His eyes are still golden but clouded with desire. He’s so fucking beautiful, she hopes she never gets tired of looking at him. He moans her name and it sends shivers down her spine. She lowers herself down completely and ghosts her lips across his jawline.

“I’m yours,” she breathes.

He responds with a gasp and a loud groan as Sofie’s hips begin to rock back and forth against his. The ache disappears and her skin tingles. She throws her head back and moans loudly. 

“Look at me,” Marko whispers.

She looks down, locking eyes with him as the pace of her hips quicken. He sucks in a shuddering breath and Sofie can sense that he’s teetering on the edge. Her fingers make quick work of untying his binds and instantly, his hands are all over her body, setting her skin ablaze. She gasps and cries out as he twists her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger. Her fingers dive for his hair and grip hard as she feels herself hurtling toward her climax. He grips her waist so tightly that she can feel more bruises beginning to form on her skin. His hips rise up to meet hers and they set an animalistic, feverish pace, both of them moaning and snarling as they approach their orgasms.

“Marko, I’m —“

“That’s it, baby,” he urges. “Come on.”

Sofie instantly begins to fall apart - her body writhes and shakes through her climax. Marko isn’t far behind, slamming his hips into hers. She doesn’t have time to come down from her high before he hits the soft bundle of nerves and she comes again, harder this time. She lets out a desperate howl and the sight of her head rolling back and her coming completely unraveled is enough for Marko to reach his own climax. He moans loudly, spilling into her as the pad of his thumb circles her clit. Sofie gasps and mewls. Their rhythm eventually stills. She comes back down to earth and looks down at him. Her poppy red lipstick is smeared across her mouth and up onto her cheek like warpaint. She laughs. Marko looks exhausted as he gazes at her through heavy-lids.

“Holy shit,” she whispers. “I feel like we get better at this every time.”

He laughs and pulls her down for a kiss. It’s slow and sensual. He really does like to take his time.

“You were incredible.”

“So were you.”

She rolls off of him and nuzzles against his chest. Marko runs a hand through her hair and breathes deeply.

“Are we always going to be like this?” Sofie whispers.

“What do you mean?”

“What we have. Does it ever…”

“Fade?”

“Yeah.”

“Our bond is strong, but it could be stronger.”

“How?” 

“There’s a ritual. We’re branded with silver, we drink from each other —“

“In front of Max and the others?”

Marko nods. She grins.

“So, it’s like a wedding.”

“Sort of. It’s deeper than that.”

A long silence settles between them. Marko gently strokes her head and she traces small circles on his chest with her fingertips. Suddenly, she feels the urge to cry. Sofie sits with the feeling, overwhelmed by all of the love that she has for this pure and perfect being lying beneath her. She’s his entirely, and he’s hers. She never wants to lose this. Sofie feels tears sting her eyes and begin to stream down her face. She lets the feeling wash over her like a wave and soft, quiet sobs wrack her body. Marko holds her tightly. Rather than push her tears away and tell her not to cry, he simply breathes with her and hums a song she’s never heard before. His voice is like honey. Sofie focuses on the melody and, eventually, her tears stop. She looks up at him. He goes quiet.

“I’ll do it.” She whispers.

He looks surprised.

“You will?”

She kisses him.

“I want this forever.”

“Me too.”


	18. Seven Devils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter. I'm working on 19 right now, but it's tough, so it's gonna take some time and I wanna put something up in the meantime. I've been neglecting Laddie, and I think he's adorable, so this chapter has some stuff with him and some plot development. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos! Y'all are the best!

Sofie wakes up in an empty bed. Ichabod purrs softly beside her. She has no idea what time it is. At least she doesn’t have to work tonight. She rolls over, groaning, and finds a note on Marko’s pillow.

_Went to grab a bite to eat. We’ll bring you back something._

She smiles and stretches, glancing around the room. It really is beautiful. Maybe this could work. Temporarily, at least. Sofie tries to push any and all thoughts of Kevin out of her mind as she dresses and pads out into the cave. Laddie is sitting on the couch eating a slice of pizza and flipping through the channels on an old, dusty TV. Sofie plunks herself down beside him and ruffles his hair gently. He doesn’t flinch. Instead, he looks up at her and smiles.

“What are you watching?” She asks.

“Trying to find cartoons.” He reaches beside him and pulls out a pizza box. “You want some? Paul got it for me.”

“Sure.”

Laddie settles on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and they watch in silence for a while. Sofie finishes her pizza, wipes her hands on her jeans, and turns to Laddie.

“Laddie? Do you like it here?”

He nods.

“They’re nice to me.”

“What about David?”

“He’s grumpy.”

Sofie laughs. 

“He is, but he can be…” 

Sweet? Kind? She purses her lips and hums, trying to find the right word.

“He can be… not a total dick.” 

Laddie smiles.

“They take better care of me than my foster parents did.”

She wants to ask what they did to him that made him run away, but she’s afraid of what might be unleashed. He looks fragile, but not entirely broken. 

“Do you know what we are?” She asks. 

Another nod as he takes another bite.

“And that doesn’t scare you?”

He shakes his head.

“Dwayne says I’m gonna be one of you soon.”

“Did he explain it to you?”

“Yeah.”

Sofie fiddles with the hole in her jeans. His mind will grow and mature, but physically, he’ll be a child forever. He’ll have all of the wants and needs of a teenager and eventually an adult, but he’ll never get the chance to grow up - to fall in love, to go to a real school, to have real friends. She feels sick thinking about the life they would be depriving him of. Maybe they should have just let him go that night.

“Are you okay with that?”

He shrugs.

“Can I still eat pizza and watch cartoons?”

“Yeah, bud. You can.”

Sofie wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him close, kissing the top of his head. She doesn’t understand why she feels so protective of him all of a sudden, but it doesn’t matter. They watch the rest of the episode in silence. After an hour or so, Laddie is fast asleep in her arms and she hears the sound of engines dying, followed by hooting, hollering, and boots hitting stone. Dwayne, Marko, and David tumble into the cave, shoving each other and laughing. David gives her a small nod and eases himself down in his makeshift wheelchair throne, draping one leg over the side and lighting a cigarette. Marko stops at the sight of Sofie cradling a sleeping Laddie and smiles.

“Motherhood looks good on you,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss her.

She grimaces and swats at him with her free hand. He jumps back before she’s able to make contact.

“Shut up.”

David snickers. Marko grins and looks to the cave entrance where Paul is leading a small redhead down the steps. She’s a bit drunk, but still quite lucid. Sofie studies her for a moment, expecting to feel a pang of guilt in her chest, but nothing comes. She can smell the girl’s blood and her mouth waters. Paul leads her to a back room and turns to wink at Sofie.

“Brought you dinner,” Marko says softly. “Paul just wants to —”

“Gross. I don’t want to know.”

He stifles a giggle and bites his thumb nail while Dwayne takes the spot next to Laddie’s sleeping form on the couch.

“Did he eat?” 

Sofie nods and strokes the boy’s hair.

“Good,” Dwayne replies, slipping the remote out of Laddie’s tiny hand.

Marko perches on the arm of the couch and rubs the back of Sofie’s neck. She smiles and leans into his hand.

“How was the ride with Kara?” She asks Dwayne.

Another giggle from Marko. Sofie looks up at him, nervous.

“What? Dwayne, if you hurt her, I swear —”

“I didn’t hurt her, your boyfriend is just a gossipy teenage girl.” 

“Well, I knew that.”

Marko rolls his eyes.

“We just talked.”

Sofie nods, taking the hint. Dwayne is a man of very few words. Marko leans in and kisses Sofie’s cheek.

“I’m gonna check on Paul.”

“You sure you wanna see that?” Dwayne asks.

Marko shrugs and heads to the back of the cave. Dwayne sighs and flips through the channels.

“Not much choice at 1 am,” he mumbles.

“There is if you like infomercials,” she offers. “I saw one a few weeks ago, it’s this weird little vacuum that cuts your hair.”

He chuckles. Sofie glances over her shoulder and notices that David has disappeared. She wonders where his room is.

“Your friend,” Dwayne says, cutting through her thoughts. “She’s sweet.”

“You should ask her out.”

Dwayne merely nods and goes quiet. Sofie can see the wheels spinning in his head. She’s tempted to try to read his thoughts, but stops herself. Marko’s voice ringing through the cave forces her to whip her head around.

“Sofie!”

She sighs and Dwayne immediately picks Laddie up and cradles him gently.

“You’re good at that,” she says softly.

“I was the oldest of seven. It kind of becomes second nature after a while.”

She tilts her head and gazes at him. His expression is flat, but she can feel a depth of emotion lurking just below the surface. Again, she wants to ask, but she has a feeling that Dwayne is the type to reveal personal details at his leisure. Instead, she smiles and nods.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know you, Dwayne.”

“Likewise,” he whispers. “Go get your dinner.”

Sofie walks toward a pitch black area of the cave and frowns.

“Where are you?”

To her left, a door bursts open and she almost jumps a foot in the air. Marko is hanging off of the doorframe like a giddy kid. His lips are stained with blood and he gestures for her to come inside. Sofie takes a deep breath and crosses the threshold. Paul’s room isn’t nearly as nice as hers. There are records and cassette tapes strewn everywhere and rumpled posters of hair metal bands are stuck to the walls. There’s a pile of blood-soaked clothes in the corner of the room that looks like it’s been there for weeks. Sofie grimaces and Paul smirks at her.

“You don’t like it?”

“You could use a maid.”

He laughs loudly.

“Oh, I don’t sleep here, princess.”

“Oh, so you bring girls here… to your disgusting, plague-ridden —“

She stops and picks up a burger still encased in its wrapping and practically shoves it into Paul’s face. The boys burst out laughing.

“How long has this been here?”

Paul shrugs.

“Paul, it’s like a rock!”

“Can we focus?” Marko interrupts, pointing to the bed. 

Sofie glances over his shoulder. The girl is curled up in the fetal position breathing hard. Sofie brushes past Marko, letting her fingers trail down the sleeve of his jacket as she steps toward the bed. The girl is almost gray from blood loss and she’s sweating profusely. Suddenly, all Sofie can smell is copper and vodka. Her mouth waters and she feels her fangs drop. She climbs onto the bed and brushes a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of the girl’s face. Their eyes lock. The girl isn’t afraid, or at least she’s too delirious to know what’s about to happen to her. She rolls onto her back and moves her head to expose her neck. Sofie sees four small puncture wounds surrounded by deep purple bruises. She runs her fingers down the girl’s arm and grabs her wrist, bringing it up to her mouth. Paul and Marko watch with quiet fascination as Sofie bites down. The girl grunts and twitches and Sofie drinks deeply. She tastes incredible and Sofie can’t seem to drink fast enough. It feels like drinking a glass of ice water on a sweltering day. She can’t stop herself from wanting every last drop. The girl lets out another grunt, her body twitches violently and Sofie feels the pulse fade into nothingness. Sofie drops the arm and breathes heavily, her eyes locked onto Marko. 

“I don’t feel bad.”

“Guilt is usually the first thing to fade,” he replies, kneeling in front of her.

“It gets replaced by instinct,” Paul replies, picking up the body and carrying it toward the door. “We have to survive somehow.”

“Where are you taking her?” Sofie asks.

“The cliff,” Paul replies casually.

Sofie puts her head in her hands and sighs.

“What’s wrong?” Marko asks.

“I feel guilty about not feeling guilty.”

It’s a horrid sensation; one that she felt deep within her bones. She’s taken a life so willingly and without a second thought. She knows she’s changing, but she didn’t realize how fast it would happen. Her stomach twists into a painful knot. She’s not like the boys - they don’t have connections to the human world. They’re virtually ghosts, the few who actually see them don’t usually live to tell anyone else about the encounter. She has a life, a job, friends. Marko pulls her into a tight hug.

“It’ll pass.”

“How much will I have to give up?” She whispers.

“I don’t know,” he murmurs, kissing her cheek. 

The quiet settles into the room again. Marko plays with her hair and stares at her. 

“You wanna go get a drink? Maybe dancing?” He asks. “Just us.”

She smiles.

“That’d be nice.”

She takes his hand and he leads her to his bike. The ride is beautiful and she holds onto him more tightly than usual. The boardwalk is relatively empty and they walk arm in arm. Marko stops them in front of the video store and smiles.

“You wanna rent a movie?” She asks with a small chuckle.

“I want you to meet someone.”

“Oh?”

Marko opens the door and gestures for her to step inside. Sofie enters and looks around. She’s been in here a couple of times with Matt when they were teenagers. It’s changed in the past few years, but she still remembers hunting through stacks of tapes hoping to find something that either sparked their interest or sparked intense debate - mostly because Matt has horrible taste in movies. 

When she looks up, there’s a man with thick glasses, short brown hair, and a houndstooth suit jacket with a pink dress shirt underneath. He’s older, maybe early forties, but she can’t quite tell. He seems to recognize her immediately and Sofie glances at Marko who simply grins.

“Sofie, I presume,” the man announces, extending his hand. “Marko has told me so much about you. I’m Max.”

She narrows her eyes at Marko who bites his lip and sways back and forth, grinning furiously. She shakes his hand and smiles politely.

“Hi, Max, Marko has told me nothing about you.”

Marko shuffles through videotapes. Sofie is sure that if he could flush, he would be crimson right now. 

“Oh! What a shame,” Max says. His expression suddenly turns serious. Marko doesn’t see it, but senses it and his head snaps upward. Max draws in a deep breath. “Could I speak to both of you in my office?”

“Sure, Max,” Marko purrs, grabbing Sofie’s hand. She stiffens and he gives it a gentle squeeze.

_It’s okay_. 

Sofie nods and Max leads them into a back room. It’s barren save for a typewriter, a calculator, and some binders. She gets the feeling he doesn’t spend a lot of time here. Max leans against the desk and gestures for Marko to close the door. 

“Sorry about this,” he says to Sofie. “I don’t want the other employees listening in... I'm sure you understand."

"Of course."

He draws in a deep breath.

“I have rules, Sofie. Rules to keep us secret, to keep us safe. Sometimes my boys break those rules for reasons I don’t quite understand. And sometimes, they break those rules out of necessity."

Sofie’s eyes bounce between Max and Marko, who doesn’t appear the least bit concerned. In fact, he’s leaned against the wall picking dirt out of his fingernails.

“What does this have to do with me?” She asks. 

“You, my dear, are the exception to my discipline. You see, vampires can’t help who they choose for a mate. It’s almost a —“

“Compulsion,” Marko and Sofie say in unison. 

Sofie grins. Their connection is flawless. Without even tapping into each other's thoughts, they can finish sentences. She winks at him and he bites his lip. Max raises his eyebrows, clearly impressed.

“Exactly. Now, Sofie, my dear, Marko has turned you, but to bring you into the family entirely, there has to be —“

“A ritual,” Sofie finishes, her tone is almost one of boredom. “Marko told me.”

Max smiles.

“And what exactly did he tell you?”

“You mark us with silver, we drink from each other… it’s like a wedding.”

Max narrows his eyes at Marko and Sofie looks around, confused. Marko sighs.

“I left some stuff out,” Marko confesses, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry."

“You drink from David and I as well,” Max says.

“What for?” She asks, defensive. The idea of consuming any other vampire’s blood fills her guts with lead. “Marko turned me. He’s my sire.”

“Because you all belong to me,” Max hisses. “All of you.”

“Then why David?”

“He made me,” Marko says softly. “And Max made him.”

_The circle of life,_ she thinks.

Marko nods. Sofie trembles at the thought of what she’s gotten herself into. She wants him, she needs him, and she can’t imagine being with anyone else. She sighs and looks at Max, who is staring at her just as intently as Marko. The pressure is almost too much. Her eyes dart to the door. She wants to run, but she can’t.

“Can I have a condition?” She asks.

Max narrows his eyes.

“What’s that?”

“Before this ritual, I want Kevin dead.”

It's partially a way to put off the ritual so that she can have some time to think, but it's also a way to sever ties completely with a part of her life that has haunted her for years.

“Done,” Marko whispers.

“I want to be the one to kill him,” Sofie says quietly. “For everything he’s done. I want to be the one to end it.”

Max and Marko grin sadistically in unison. Max puts his hand on Sofie’s shoulder.

“We can make that happen.”

She smiles. For Kevin, she'll feel no remorse, and for once, she's thankful.


	19. To the Moon and Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write these two being adorable... and there's some smut. Enjoy!

They leave Max’s store hand in hand. Sofie nervously chews her lip, her brow knit together in concentration. Her head is spinning. Marko glances at her, his expression worried. 

“I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would say no.”

She's quiet for a moment. Contemplating.

“I’m not exactly jumping at the chance to drink from David and Max,” she confesses. She wants to be closer to Marko, and only Marko. The idea of her belonging to Max feels unnecessary. He’s not even really a part of their circle. He’s more of a vampire consultant.

Marko stops and sticks out his pinky finger.

“It’s only one time. I promise.”

“David’s really gonna milk this, isn’t he?”

Marko tries not to laugh.

“Probably. But I promise. Just once.”

She links her finger with his and smiles. He pulls her in for a slow, soft kiss. Sofie sighs and wraps her arms tightly around his waist. He can make her forget about anything just by pressing his lips to hers. She closes her eyes, letting him take control, as he deepens the kiss. His hands roam up and down her body and he growls, not caring who’s watching. Normally, she would be shy about public displays of affection, but the only thing that matters is him, and the fire he sparks in her bones. She breaks the kiss, breathless, but hungry for more.

“Let’s go dancing,” she whispers.

He grins.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I want to forget about Kevin, about that part of the ritual… I just want to be with you.”

Marko grabs her by the hand and practically drags her down the boardwalk. She giggles.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To my bike. I know a place.”

The ride isn’t that long, maybe ten minutes. He drives into a part of town that she’s either never been to despite living here all her life, or that she’s forgotten. He parks in front of a club with no signage. It’s a dark, nondescript building that looks like a small factory. There’s a small, square neon sign just above the door. It looks dingy and pretentious all at the same time. Sofie looks around for any sign that the building is even open, but Marko seems confident. He climbs off his bike and reaches for her hand. Sofie laughs.

“I knew you were cool, but I didn’t know you were ‘I hang out at bars with no name’ cool.”

He steps forward and brushes her hair away from her face.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he whispers. Her skin tingles at the low rumble of his voice and she runs her hands up his shirt, caressing his well-muscled abdomen. Marko lets out a soft groan.

“Show me,” she says softly.

“Come dance with me.”

Sofie follows him into the club. It’s dark, but it only takes her eyes a second or so to adjust. Sofie shrugs her jacket off to reveal a tight black tank top. Marko glances at her, letting out a low whistle as he takes in her form. She tries to fold her arms over her chest, but he grabs them and holds them out so that she can’t conceal anything.

“You’re a fucking smoke show. You know that, right?”

“Sometimes.” She looks to the coat check and bites her lip, desperate to change the subject. “I didn’t bring my purse and I wanna check my coat.”

“I got it, darlin’.”

Marko takes her jacket from her gingerly and walks to the coat check. He taps on the counter and the girl in the booth whirls around, flashing him a flirtatious smile. She’s pretty. Fire engine red hair, winged eyeliner, and a leopard print bustier. The tip jar next to her is practically overflowing with crumpled bills. Sofie watches, her expression neutral, but her eyes piercing into the girl, who doesn’t seem to notice or give a shit. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he purrs, flashing her a million-watt smile. “Would you mind stashing this here for me? I don’t really have five bucks.”

She takes Sofie’s jacket, making sure to brush Marko’s fingertips with her own. He feigns a bashful chuckle. Sofie’s fists clench instinctively.

“That’s okay, handsome,” she whispers. “I won’t tell anyone.”

He leans over the table and licks his lips. Sofie watches, intent on being incredibly jealous and intimidating, but Marko’s mostly exposed abdomen distracts her and she practically whimpers at the sight of him. He’s so fucking sexy, even if he’s flirting with someone else.

“You’re a lifesaver…” he whispers.

“Christa,” the girl finishes. “I’m Christa.”

Marko runs his finger gently across her wrist. Sofie can see the goosebumps rising on Christa's skin. 

“Christa. Pretty name.”

She flushes a deep crimson. Sofie resists the urge to roll her eyes as the girl passes him a ticket and presses it into his hand, making sure her fingers linger on his skin. 

“You want me to take your coat, too?” The girl asks him, now twirling her long red hair around her finger. “It’s pretty hot in there.”

He chuckles.

_Jesus, why don’t you just fuck her, Marko?_

She can’t contain the jealousy shooting through her veins like poison. Marko glances over his shoulder and winks at her.

_Relax, Sof. I've only got eyes for you._

Sofie bites back a smile.

“I’m okay, actually,” he says to Christa. “I’ll catch you later.”

He backs up, snakes his arm around Sofie’s waist, and winks at the girl in the booth who looks puzzled. 

“I’m off soon!” she offers desperately.

Marko ignores her, nipping at Sofie’s earlobe as they descend into the heart of the club. The music floods her ears and all she can smell is tequila and cigarette smoke as he pulls her close and licks a stripe up her neck. Sofie giggles and leans into him, inhaling his scent.

“You want a drink?” he asks. His lips brush her skin and she feels a wave of electricity rush through her.

“Sure.”

“Tequila?”

“I could do tequila.”

“Excellent.”

Within seconds, he’s back with four shots of tequila. Sofie laughs.

“Really?”

“They were cheap. Drink.” 

He hands one to her, they clink glasses, and she tosses the liquor back, relishing the sting it leaves in the back of her throat. They toss back their second shot. Marko does it with ease, barely making a face. She coughs and laughs. He grins.

“I thought you could handle your liquor," he teases.

“I think there’s a reason these are so cheap,” she chuckles. 

“More?”

“Fuck yeah.”

He kisses her on the cheek and disappears again. They go through two more rounds until they’re giggly and practically falling all over each other. Being a vampire has certainly increased her tolerance for alcohol, but not by that much. Marko leans in and kisses up her neck. She sighs.

_I love you_. His voice echoes in her head. She brushes his cheek.

_I love you too._

“We gotta find another word,” he laughs.

“We will.”

The song fades out and “Heart of Glass” by Blondie blares through the speakers. Sofie’s eyes go wide and she smiles. Marko gestures to the dance floor.

“You wanna?”

She grins.

“Definitely.”

He leads her out onto the dance floor. Sofie wraps her arms around Marko’s neck, linking her fingers together as they sway in time with the music. They both mouth the words with big smiles. Marko leans forward, pressing his lips to her earlobe and she hears him singing along, soft and low, with the music. Marko pulls back and stares at her for a long time. Their bodies are still despite the music and the writhing bodies that surround them. All she sees is him and those gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes. He licks his lips and leans in, kissing her softly at first until her fingers dance up his torso, sliding beneath his shirt. He instantly increases the intensity, gripping her hair tightly. Sofie moans into his lips. She breaks the kiss and turns away, grinding her body on his in time with the music, just like the first night they danced in her apartment. His hands slide down to her hips and he pulls her as close as he can. His teeth gently capture her earlobe. She moans and lets her head fall back. Marko runs his lips over her skin as Sofie grinds her ass against his growing hardness. Everything seems to disappear and all she can focus on is how fucking good it feels to hold him next to her. Nothing matters, and for the first time, the wound that Kevin left all those years ago begins to fully heal. She feels a growl erupt from the center of Marko’s chest as he runs his hands up the sides of her breasts while they writhe to the music.

Sofie turns to face him. His eyes are golden and he glows underneath the lights. She closes the space between them and lets her hands run up underneath his shirt. Her fingernails gently scrape against his skin. Her hands eventually come to rest in his beautiful golden curls and she feels him grab her hard by the waist, pulling her as close as he can. In an instant, his mouth is on hers again and they both begin to devour one another. Sofie moans. Marko pulls away and flashes her a small smile.

“Bathroom?”

Sofie nods. He takes her by the hand and drags her to the women’s bathroom at the back of the nightclub while they both giggle maniacally.

“Lock the door,” he growls, kicking the stall doors in to make sure that they’re alone while Sofie slides the lock in place and rips off her tank top. As he turns around, she hops up onto the counter and leans back on her elbows. Marko lets his eyes rake over her body as he steps toward her. His eyes darken and she moans as he runs his hands up her thighs and touches his forehead to hers. His fingers tug at the fabric of her jeans.

“You trying to tease me again?” She breathes.

A devilish smile creeps across his lips.

“I don’t think we have time for that.”

As their lips crash and he’s about to unbuckle his belt, there’s a loud knock at the door. 

“Ignore it,” he hisses while he pulls off Sofie’s jeans. “We’ll just be fast.”

She lets out a small, disappointed groan. Marko chuckles.

“I know, sugar. I’ll make it up to you.”

His hands are like ice on her thighs. She moans and throws her head back as he slowly enters her. Before they can even establish a rhythm, another loud knock echoes through the bathroom. Sofie’s head snaps up and she growls.

“Fuck off!”

“Open the door!” A low, rumbling male voice calls out. “We’re getting complaints!”

“What part of fuck off do you not understand?!” She bellows.

More knocking.

“I swear, I’ll kick this shit down!”

“Try it!” Sofie threatens. “I’ll tear your fucking head off!”

Marko collapses into giggles and buries his face in her neck.

“Great,” she whispers. “Now I’m horny _and_ angry.”

More laughter from Marko. He kisses her collarbone. They hear the sound of keys jangling and immediately look at each other, wide-eyed and grinning. As the door opens, Sofie yanks her jeans back up over her hips and tosses her hair out of her face while Marko buckles his belt. In the doorway is the biggest bouncer that Sofie has ever seen in her entire life. He looks like he was birthed out of a giant dumbbell and eats nothing but steaks and pure rage. It’s actually a great look for a bouncer, but vampire or not, he could probably rip her head off with one finger. His eyes are narrowed and his arms are crossed over his chest. He takes one, intimidating step across the threshold. Marko and Sofie exchange bemused looks. He grabs her hand and they bolt out of the bathroom and up the stairs faster than the bouncer can catch up with them, laughing and whooping hysterically. They lose him in the crowd on the dance floor and finally stumble out the front door, gasping for air and giggling.

“Did you see his face?!” Marko roars.

“I could have taken him,” Sofie says pushing her hair out of her face.

He pushes her up against his bike and kisses her ferociously.

“ _That_ I want to see.”

She plays with a loose thread on his jacket and looks up at him, batting her eyelashes.

“Uh oh,” he chuckles.

“What?”

“I know that look.”

“What look? This is my face.”

“That’s your ‘I’m about to get whatever I want’ look.”

Sofie feigns offense. 

“Me?! Manipulate the man I love? I would never!”

He chuckles and brushes her hair away from her face with one hand before running his thumb across her bottom lip.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Let’s go to my bar. Nobody’s there.”

Marko raises his eyebrows and he immediately hops on the bike and revs the engine. Sofie giggles as he takes off and they speed toward the bar. She holds him tightly. She loves the way his jacket scratches against her skin. He barrels down the street at a speed that Sofie can only assume is highly illegal. He screeches to a halt in front of the bar and they’re both almost tossed off the bike. Marko looks back at her, breathing heavily and grinning. Sofie’s eyes are wide and she gives his long hair a firm tug. He laughs.

“What?” He asks. “That was fun!”

“Fun like a heart attack,” she mumbles.

Marko feigns a pout and climbs off, kissing the tip of her nose. Sofie immediately relaxes and smiles. She reaches up and touches the earring dangling from his ear. A small black skull on the tiniest chain. It suits him. Maybe that's why she's never really noticed it before. 

“You like it?” He asks.

She nods. He kisses her again.

“You want one?”

“Kinda," she purrs.

He chuckles and wraps one arm around her waist.

“I had a feeling you might.”

He digs into his pocket and pulls out an identical earring and places it in her hand. Sofie looks up at him as a wide smile spreads across her face.

“I’ve been saving this for a long time,” he says softly.

“I don’t have pierced ears,” Sofie says.

“You got a needle in there?” He asks, gesturing toward the door.

“We keep one in the sewing kit for the server’s aprons.”

“That’s all I need.” He grabs her hand and pulls her toward the door. “Come on.”

They get situated at the bar. Sofie pours them both a large glass of whiskey from one of the few bottles that hasn’t been smashed to smithereens. Beside her cup is a big glass of ice. Marko gently ties her hair back with a piece of string and kisses her before running a sewing needle over the open flame of his Zippo after dunking it in the whiskey. Sofie watches, somewhat apprehensive. She’s not the best with needles. When she was eight, she had to get a tetanus shot and passed out in the doctor’s office once the needle hit her skin. 

“Are you sure this isn’t gonna hurt?”

“Promise,” he whispers. “Pass me that pen.”

Sofie slides Kara’s favorite ballpoint pen across the bar and he places the sewing needle delicately between his lips while capturing her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. He makes a small dot on her skin and hands her the pen back. Sofie instinctively puts it in her mouth and hears his soft laugh echo through the room. She shrugs.  Marko gently removes the pen from her mouth and presses his lips to hers. 

“You don’t need it," he assures her.

She chews her lip and he and aims the needle at her earlobe.

“Breathe in,” he instructs.

“Wait a second,” she says, quickly downing her drink and pouring another. 

Marko chuckles. Sofie sucks in a large breath and closing her eyes as he presses the tip of the needle to her skin.

“Breathe out.”

She exhales sharply and feels a small, but sharp pain shoot through her earlobe. She grimaces and slams her hand on the table. Marko shushes and soothes her, expertly grabbing the earring out of his pocket and feeding it through her earlobe. He grabs an ice cube and presses it to her ear. Sofie sighs and the burning sensation subsides.

“All done,” he purrs, kissing her softly. 

“That actually wasn’t so bad,” she chuckles.

Marko plunks down onto the chair beside her and drains his drink. She slides the bottle over.

“Thanks.”

He pours another and lights a cigarette, handing it to Sofie. She takes a long drag and blows a few smoke rings. Marko watches her, his eyes dark and burning into her. She turns her head and bites her lip.

“What?”

“I know you’re scared about the ritual,” he whispers, only slightly slurring his words. 

“How do you know I’m scared?”

Marko taps his temple with one finger. Sofie sighs.

“I’m scared too,” he confesses. “I haven’t felt this way about anyone. Ever.”

“Me neither.”

“I knew what happened to Dwayne, and I tried so hard not to love you.”

Sofie’s eyes well up with tears. She sniffles and laughs.

“Me too. I couldn’t stop it.”

He smiles.

“I couldn’t either. And after a while, I didn’t want to.”

She twists her ring nervously around her finger.

“I want to do this. I want to belong to you.”

Marko takes a sip of whiskey and brushes her hair away from her face. His gaze is gentle, yet intoxicating. For a moment, Sofie forgets where she is. He’s the only thing that matters.

“This isn’t ownership. I’ll be bound to you too.”

She stubs the cigarette out, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him with a ferocity that she hasn’t felt since the first night they met. He takes like whiskey and cigarettes. Marko groans; she expects him to fight her for dominance, but he submits and lets her take control. Sofie slides off of the barstool, clinging to the lapels of his jacket, her mouth still firmly attached to his. She drags him to the pool table and climbs on, pulling him on top of her - her vampire reflexes and instincts taking over completely. Marko growls into her lips and chuckles.

“You know, the first night I saw you, I couldn’t stop thinking about kissing you,” he breathes.

“Me neither,” she giggles.

She pushes his jacket off his shoulders and he tosses it across the room, abandoning his shirt in the process. Sofie rips her tank top off and pulls him in for another kiss. Her skin feels like its on fire, yet it’s still ice cold. Their hands work quickly to tear buttons and wriggle out of the rest of their clothing. Marko grins.

“You wanna take this slow?”

“No,” she whispers. “I want you now.”

Slowly, he slides into her and Sofie’s head falls back. A soft moan tumbles from her lips. She rakes her fingernails down his back as he sets a slow pace. He tugs on her earlobe with his fangs and she cries out. Even though she knows most of his tricks, it always feels like he’s touching her for the first time. Goosebumps cover her skin and their eyes lock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers. “So fucking beautiful.”

Sofie’s hands grip the back of his hair and she wraps her legs around his waist, encouraging him to speed up. This time, he doesn’t tease her; doesn’t mock her. He simply obeys, his hips thrusting harder and faster. Sofie growls and cries out. She feels that familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach and digs her fingernails deeper into his back. Marko lets out a gravelly moan. He’s teetering somewhere on the edge of pleasure and pain as he fucks her harder and tilts his head back, offering her his neck. Sofie bares her fangs and sinks her teeth in.

“FUCK!” Marko cries out. “Don’t stop.”

His blood tastes incredible and her eyes roll back. She hears snarling and growling and realizes that it’s coming from her as she drinks deeper. Their rhythm is erratic, almost violent. She can feel the bruises forming on the inside of her thighs. Marko’s body begins to tremble and twitch. He comes with a snarl, and Sofie immediately crumbles, tearing her mouth away from his skin as her own orgasm hits her like a lightning bolt. She shouts and buries her fingers in his hair, whispering his name until it no longer makes sense. He’s savoring every second as he watches her fall apart. His hips come to a slow stop and they nuzzle against each other. Sofie lifts his head and gently laps at the bite mark on his neck, watching it heal right before her eyes.

“That’ll never cease to amaze me,” she whispers.

“The sex?”

“No.”

He raises his eyebrows.

“No?!”

“I mean, yes, obviously,” she laughs. “I meant how quickly we heal. I guess there’s a lot about being a vampire that I still haven’t gotten used to.”

“You will,” he purrs. “It takes time.”

“Is there anything I don’t know about? Like, at all?”

Marko perks up, his million-watt smile lighting up the entire room. Sofie quirks an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Get dressed,” he whispers, kissing her again. “I wanna show you something.”


	20. Dangerous Type

They stand in the empty parking lot behind the bar. It’s quiet. Peaceful. She can hear crickets chirping softly in the distance. The wind is light, rustling gently through the trees. She hears the soft grind of Marko’s Zippo as he lights another cigarette. Smoke swirls around them. Sofie glances at him and gestures toward the darkness.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” She asks. 

“You’re going to fly tonight.”

Sofie’s jaw drops. She’s not sure what she just heard. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You asked if there was anything you didn’t know about being a vampire. David said I should start teaching you - revealing secrets and all that.”

“But… flying?”

“It’s easy,” Marko says, pulling on his cigarette and tossing it over his shoulder. “Watch me.”

He bends his knees and jumps, shooting up into the air like a rocket. Sofie gasps and puts her hand over her mouth and watches as he floats back down to the pavement, landing softly. He turns to her and smiles.

“See? Easy!”

“Yeah, that looks really easy…” she mumbles, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Marko walks behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders. He begins to gently squeeze and massage them, kissing her earlobe.

“Relax. Bend your knees.”

She does as instructed.

“Now, imagine you’re incredibly light like you’re a feather.”

Her mind is barren. She rubs her eyes.

“Okay.”

He pinches her sides softly. She yelps and collapses into giggles.

“You’re not imagining," he scolds her gently.

Sofie takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She pictures herself hovering above the pavement ever so delicately, before shooting into the air like a firework on the brink of explosion.

“Good,” Marko purrs. “Now. Jump.”

She springs upward and barely feels herself shooting into the darkness. It's not until she feels her hair billowing behind her that she actually opens her eyes to see almost the entirety of the Santa Carla boardwalk below her. People look like ants and she looks out to see the entire city glittering beneath the moonlight. It's beautiful. It's fucking high up, but it's beautiful. Sofie gasps and giggles. She did it. After 22 years, she finally conquered her fear of heights. She manages to turn herself around in the air and look down at Marko, who is beaming up at her. He's still beautiful even from miles away. 

“Marko!” she yells.

“What?!”

“Look at me!” she exclaims, extending her arms and laughing. "I did it!"

“Proud of you, sugar!"

She looks around and feels her body beginning to fully relax. She’s surprised at how little this freaks her out. She’s always been afraid of heights. But this is different. It feels like the sky is cradling her. It’s nice. She gives herself a few moments to take in the view and take in some deep breaths, trying to let go of the worst parts of her humanity - her fears, her regrets. She feels it all begin to seep out of her body. The sensation is euphoric; almost as good as drinking blood. She takes a few more deep breaths and suddenly feels the urge to feel her feet back on the pavement. 

“Marko?”

“What is it, babydoll?”

“How do I get down?”

“Same way you got up.”

She frowns.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Imagine yourself floating to the ground!”

She closes her eyes and visualizes herself falling - and then it starts. It’s too fast. She’s losing control, hurtling toward the pavement. Sofie cries out and braces every single muscle in her body for the impact. Instead of pain, she feels herself land rather roughly in Marko’s arms. She sucks in a deep breath and he smiles at her. 

“I said float down.”

“It’s my first time! Give me a break, dude!”

He laughs and sets her down.

“You did good though. Minus the fall.”

Sofie runs a hand through her hair and reaches into his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter. Marko lets out a small squeak of protest, but grins when he watches her take a deep inhale of her cigarette. She passes it to him. 

“Is it normal to have a kind of… religious experience… the first time you fly?”

He shrugs and blows a few perfect smoke rings.

“It’s different for all of us. My first time was freeing. I swear, I could feel my heartbeat again.”

“How come you don’t fly often?”

“Gotta look human to hunt,” he says with a wink.

"Makes sense."

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her softly. She moans and runs her hands through his hair, letting him devour her completely.  The sound of a door closing echoes through the parking lot. Sofie and Marko break their kiss and whip around. He pulls her close and snarls at the intrusion. A dark, shadowy figure ambles toward them, the sound of their boots on the pavement ring in her ears. If her heart could beat, it would be hammering a violent tattoo on the inside of her ribcage. She trembles against Marko. She can’t make out any facial details on their intruder despite how hard she squints. The figure lights a cigarette and a cloud of smoke drifts toward them. 

“Sofie.”

“David,” Sofie whispers. She doesn't recognize his voice, she can simply feel his energy.

Marko lets out a heavy sigh. He storms forward. Sofie is expecting him to lash out and punch his sire in the arm... or the face, but instead, he embraces him and lets out something in between a relieved sob and a chuckle. David pats Marko on the back and pulls away, his eyes fixed on Sofie.

“We found something. You both have to come back to the hotel. Now.”

“What is it?” Marko asks.

“We caught a hunter.”

A smug grin flickers across his lips. Sofie’s guts fill with lead and she grips Marko’s arm as tightly as she can. A wave of nausea hits her like a truck and vomit creeps up the back of her throat and she drops to her knees, spewing whiskey onto the pavement. Marko kneels down next to her and rubs her back as she continues to throw up. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers. "It's okay."

“Sofie?” David rumbles. She looks up, wiping vomit off of her chin. “Come with us.”

&&&

Marko and Sofie leap down the steps of the cave. There’s a small, wiry man in a black leather jacket and tattered blue jeans tied to David’s wheelchair with thick black rope. His face looks like a balloon, bloodied, bruised, and swollen. His head lolls from side to side and he lets out a small whine. Paul and Dwayne sit on the couch, beaming proudly. Laddie is fast asleep beside them. He shouldn’t have to see whatever it is they’re about to do to him. Sofie still isn’t quite sure, she just knows it’s going to be bloody. There’s no way the boys are going to let him go. Her eyes lock with Paul’s, and without a word, he gently scoops the boy up to take him back to his room. Sofie turns to David, who is licking blood from the tips of his fingers. 

“Who is this?” She asks. 

David shrugs.

“I was hoping you could tell us.”

“It’s not Kevin.”

“Smells like him,” David remarks.

Sofie glances back at the man again. She’ll never forget what Kevin looks like, but this definitely isn’t him. The jacket looks familiar, though. Beaten, worn leather with some tears in it from Kevin’s many bar brawls. Realistically, she should have known better than to get involved with someone who seemed to take pleasure in beating the shit out of people. But she was young, dumb, and human then. She had no idea how bad he would actually get.

“Where did you find him?” She asks. 

“I didn’t. Dwayne did. At your house.”

She glances at Dwayne.

“What were you doing in my house?!”

“ _That’s_ your question?” Dwayne asks, bemused. 

“Max’s orders,” David replies. “Doing a sweep just in case your creep of an ex-boyfriend decided to make a surprise appearance.”

“Were they really Max’s orders?” She asks.

David is quiet. He points at the limp, writhing body in the wheelchair.

“You should ask your friend some questions,” he mumbles. 

Sofie grins and steps toward the wheelchair, looking down at the man with a mixture of contempt and curiosity. Marko moves to stand behind him, running his fingers down the man’s bloodied scalp. The man groans. Marko grips his hair and yanks his head violently so that he can meet Sofie’s eye line. Her eyes bounce to him and a sadistic smile spreads across his face. He wants to torture this man. She can feel the rage boiling inside fo him. She leans forward, the smell of his blood filling her nostrils. She has to control herself. Information first, meal later. 

“Who are you?” She asks.

The man spits in her face. Sofie’s eyes flash golden and she grabs him by the throat, just barely controlling her newfound strength as to not crush his windpipe. 

“I’m going to ask you again. If you give me the answer I want, I’ll make things easier. If you don’t, Marko is going to rip out your spine and suck on it like a prime rib.” She tightens her grip just a little more. Marko chuckles, his eyes are glistening and yellow. He leans down to whisper in the man’s ear.

“Think carefully about your options. Very carefully.”

“I’m going to kill you,” the man chokes out, his eyes still locked with Sofie’s.

Marko snarls and lets his head go. He walks slowly to the front of the wheelchair to face the man and grabs him by the jacket. Sofie watches Marko’s fist soar toward the man’s jaw, and a loud crack echoes through the cave. Blood spurts onto the ground and a loud groan escapes the man’s lips. Marko crouches, taking one finger and wiping the blood on his face away with a feather-light touch. He sticks his finger in his mouth and laughs. Sofie looks over her shoulder at David who is smiling from ear to ear like an eight-year-old boy on Christmas morning. It makes her a little nauseous

“She asked for your name. You’re going to give it to her.”

“Jordan,” he half-sobs. “It’s Jordan.”

“How do you know Kevin?”

“We hunt together.” He glances up at Sofie. “He can’t wait to see you again. It’s all he talks about.”

Marko winds up and hits Jordan one more time, but this time, laughter spills from his lips instead of blood. Sofie tries to hide her shaking hands behind her back.

“How many of you are there?” David asks, stepping forward. He gently places his hand on Sofie’s back - a silent show of comfort.

Jordan laughs. 

“Fuck you,” he hisses. “I’m not going to tell you shit.”

David chuckles and looks down at Marko. He lights a cigarette and takes a long drag before leaning forward and putting it out on Jordan’s chest. A bloodcurdling scream echoes through the cave. The wound is ugly and pulsing. The smell of burning flesh stings Sofie's nostrils and she has to fight the urge to vomit again. David smiles and steps backward, admiring his handiwork. His eyes flick to Marko.

“Kill him.”

In less than a second, Marko is in the air. He tackles Jordan and the wheelchair falls backward. Blood shoots upward like a geyser, decorating the walls and floor of the cave. Sofie’s jaw drops, but she can’t stop instinct. The smell is too much, and she’s fucking starving. She begins to pant like a rabid dog and clenches her fists until her fingernails puncture the soft skin of her palms. Marko tears his lips away from Jordan’s jugular and looks up at her. His eyes are wild.

“Drink,” he orders.

It’s the only permission Sofie needs. She leaps onto Jordan’s twitching, trembling body and sinks her teeth into the other side of his neck. She drinks deeply while the rest of the boys watch. After a few minutes, she feels the life drain from Jordan and lifts her head. Blood dribbles down her chin. Marko picks her up and kisses her, snarling and licking the excess blood from her face and neck. They hear David rummaging through Jordan’s pockets and temporarily halt their make-out session.

“Wallet, cross —“

“Crosses don’t work on us?” Sofie asks.

“They’re for preachers and zealots,” Marko quips.

“Basically the same thing,” David counters with a sardonic grin.

“What about garlic?" she asks. 

“If garlic worked on us, I’d stake myself,” Paul calls out, plunking himself back down onto the couch. 

“Where’d you go?” David asks, arching an eyebrow.

Paul shrugs.

“I was reading Laddie a bedtime story.”

Sofie smiles and sends him a silent thank you. She’s not sure if it’ll work, considering her bond with him isn’t nearly as strong as it is with Marko. She wasn’t expecting the boys to adopt Laddie as one of their own, but it’s clear that Dwayne and Paul have taken it upon themselves to protect him. 

“What _does_ work?” She asks.

“Sunlight,” David offers.

“Stake through the heart,” Dwayne adds.

“Decapitation,” Marko chimes in. 

“That works on anyone,” Paul laughs. 

David continues to dig in Jordan’s pockets and pulls out a crumpled up piece of paper. He opens it and Sofie watches as a large smile creeps across his face. 

“I knew he was a fucking idiot,” he mumbles. "Humans. Gotta love 'em."

“What is it?” Marko asks.

“An address,” David says, his eyes glittering. 

Sofie reaches over and snatches it out of his hand.

“I don’t recognize this.”

“Well,” David says, dusting his coat off. “We’re going to draw him out. All of them, actually.”

“Max said —“

David raises his hand to cut Marko off.

“I don’t give a shit what Max says. Tomorrow night, we use this shitbag as bait.”

“I like it,” Sofie says quietly.

A small grin flickers across David’s lips and he looks to Marko. 

“You picked a good one.”


	21. Only By the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Weekend at Bernie's came out in 1989, but I don't care because I couldn't think of a better pop culture reference.

The sun rises. Paul passes out on the couch. Dwayne and David retreat to their rooms, leaving Jordan’s body splayed out on the floor of the cave. Marko places his hand on Sofie’s lower back.

“We should sleep.”

She nods and follows him into their room. They shed their clothing and climb into bed. Marko cradles her gently. She feels safe and comforted, but she can’t seem to fall asleep. Normally, the daylight would lull her to sleep the moment her head hits the pillow, but her head won’t stop spinning. Marko’s fingers swim through her hair and she sighs.

"You're thinking too much," he whispers.

“I know I said I liked David’s idea,” she mumbles. “But the more I think about it —“

“Sofie. Look at me.”

She rolls onto her stomach and stares up at him as she runs her fingers up and down his chest.

“I know you and David don’t always see eye to eye, but you have to trust him.”

“Last time I checked, you were my sire.”

Marko flashes her a devilish smile.

“Which means you do what I say.”

Her fingers trail down to his hipbones. His eyes close and he bites back a soft moan.

“Oh?” She asks. “Is that what that means?”

He growls and bites his lip. 

“I remember when you used to be all shy and sweet…”

She drags her fingers lower and he gasps.

“And I remember when you used to look at me with these big puppy dog eyes.”

“I never made puppy dog eyes," he hisses.

“That’s not true,” she giggles. “You’d look all googly-eyed and… wanting.”

Marko flips her over onto her back, placing a series of quick kisses and nips up and down her neck and across her jawline. Her laugh is bright and musical and for a moment, she forgets about everything.

“I’m still wanting,” he purrs. 

Sofie reaches up and kisses him softly, slowly. He pulls away and brushes her cheek.

“Are you afraid?”

Sofie pauses, her blood running cold. She’s afraid that Kevin will kill her… or Marko. Or her brothers. She has no idea how strong he is, what kinds of weapons he has at his disposal, or just how much his rage has twisted him in the three years since she last saw him. Kevin could hold a grudge for an eternity, whereas Sofie was always the calmer of the two.

“Yes,” she whispers after a few breaths.

“After tonight, he’s never going to be able to hurt you again.”

She can feel the determination rising in him. The anger. Relief begins to creep into her chest. She’s not sure if it comes from Marko’s emotions bleeding into her, or from their conversation. Sofie sighs and nuzzles against him. His skin is soft and comforting. It takes a while for the tension in the room to fade completely. She can tell he's still daydreaming about ripping Kevin to pieces. Eventually, Marko pulls the blankets up around them with one hand. 

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” 

He kisses the top of her head. 

“I love you,” she whispers.

She knows he’s smiling.

“I love you too.” 

Eventually, they both fall asleep. She dreams about Kevin; about their fights, and his unrelenting rage. There’s no continuity, just snippets of their relationship and projections of the future. She sees his face, twisted and angry. She’s terrified, her limbs flailing against his as he drives a stake into her chest. She wakes up with a jolt as she hears David’s voice.

“Sofie.”

Her eyes pop open. Marko is pulling his wife beater over his head while David sits on the side of the bed. She immediately pulls the blankets up to her chin and sits up, pulling her knees to her chest.

“Jesus, David!” She yelps. “I don’t have clothes on.”

“Yeah, I got a great view,” he says with a wink.

Hey!” Marko snaps, giving David a sharp punch in the arm. “Watch it, bro.”

“Relax. I didn’t see...” He puts some clothes on the bed for Sofie. “Much.”

Marko swats him again and David chuckles. 

"Get dressed and come outside. Both of you."

He turns to leave, his coat billowing behind him. Sofie glances at Marko.

“What do I wear for this kind of thing?” She asks.

Marko walks over to the bed and unfolds the clothes that David has picked out. Black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black leather jacket that she doesn’t recognize.

“These are good,” he says. “David must have had an extra jacket. You left yours —“

“At the club,” she finishes. “We got so distracted that I forgot to grab it.”

Marko tosses her a wink and smokes a cigarette while she dresses.

“Sofie! Marko!” David bellows. “Let’s go! We’ve got business to take care of!”

She rolls her eyes and he crushes the butt of the cigarette underneath his boot.

“He’s antsy,” Sofie mumbles.

“We all are,” he says, slipping his jacket over his shoulders.

As he starts toward the door, Sofie puts a hand on his back to stop him. 

“What if you get hurt?” She asks. “What if he kills you?”

He gazes down at her, his eyes warm and sparkling in the low light.

“If I had to die to protect you —“

“Don’t talk like that,” Sofie whispers with tears in her eyes. “I had this dream…” 

“Shh." He kisses her softly. “He’s not going to hurt you - or me. You have my word.”

“MARKO! SOFIE!” David barks.

“We gotta go,” Marko says, pulling her out of the bedroom and into the lobby. 

Dwayne is standing by the entrance to the cave with Jordan’s body slung over his shoulder. Marko points at the body.

“How are we transporting the meat bag?”

“Flying. The rest of you are on your bikes,” David cuts in as he puts his gloves on.

“They wouldn’t let me take him on my bike,” Paul says. An edge of disappointment creeps into his voice.

“I told you,” David snaps. “No Weekend at Bernie’s shit.”

“No fun,” Paul mumbles, pouting.

Sofie glances around the cave.

“Where’s Laddie?”

“We’ll be back long before he wakes up,” David says. “Let’s go!”

Begrudgingly, she follows the boys up the steps and outside. Dwayne appears to vanish into thin air and David leads the rest of them to the potential hideout, speeding through traffic. They weave in and out between cars. There’s no whooping, no cheering of any kind. Marko’s energy is focused entirely on driving. Even Paul looks solemn. Although, he might still be mad about the Weekend at Bernie’s thing. The air feels heavy as they hurtle toward their destination. They park their bikes behind some trees across the street from what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Dwayne is already there, leaned up against a tree. Sofie’s heart is in her throat and she can’t stop herself from trembling against Marko. He puts his hands over hers to calm her before climbing off his bike. Dwayne walks toward David.

“The body is outside the door,” he says. 

David nods and Sofie takes a deep, steadying breath.

“We’re really doing this,” she whispers. 

“Come on, Sofie,” David chimes in. He giddy -- or as giddy as he’s capable of being given his extreme cool factor. “Loosen up a little."

Paul grins, Dwayne is unreadable, and Marko’s eyes flicker with a combination of rage and mischief. 

“Dwayne, have they come out yet?” David asks. 

Dwayne shakes his head. David lights a cigarette and taps his index finger against his chin before wandering across the street to the warehouse. All they can hear is the sound of his boots against the pavement. Sofie and the boys follow. David crouches in front of Jordan’s body and puts his hand on the man's chest. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Sofie leans into Marko.

“What’s he doing?”

“He’s got this… thing… I… I can’t explain it. Just watch.”

David stands, slides his gloves off and stashes them in his pocket. He proceeds to knock in a rhythmic pattern. Of course Kevin would have created a secret knock for his hunters. David turns and motions for the rest of them to hide. Paul leaps quietly onto the roof, positioning himself just above the door. He looks like a gargoyle. Marko grabs Sofie and drags her into the darkness. They crouch down and wait. Dwayne and David cling to the side of the building, just out of sight. The door opens and a figure steps out, dressed all in black. He has long dark hair and sharp features, almost birdlike. He looks down at Jordan’s twisted corpse and swears under his breath.

“Kevin!”

“He’s not here!”

“What?!”

“He’s at that girl’s place!”

Marko growls. Sofie grips his bicep. 

“Whatever, get out here. It’s Jordan!”

"What about him?"

"He's dead."

_There are three of them, including Kevin,_ Marko’s voice echoes in the back of her mind. 

_That’s it?_

He grins at her.

_ Piece of _ cake.

The two men start to drag Jordan inside. Dwayne and David step forward. Both men stop dead in their tracks and Jordan’s body falls to the ground with a dull thunk.

“Surprise, boys,” David purrs. 

“Get inside!” One of the men shouts.

Before they can move for the door, Paul jumps in front of them. His face is sharp and twisted and his fangs are bared. Sofie can smell the fear oozing from both of them as they desperately glance around for an escape. Marko grabs her hand and they sprint to cover the last possible exit. Sofie tilts her head to the side, filled with a kind of newfound confidence. She pushes one of them against the wall of the building and drags a sharpened fingernail up his chest, ripping through the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

“I heard you talking about me,” she whispers. “What’s your name?”

“Parker.”

“Hmm. Parker.” She turns to David. “What’s your plan, boss?”

David grins.

“Take them inside and tie them up.” He grips Parker’s jaw so tightly that Sofie hears a loud crack. Parker screams and Sofie watches his jaw pop and dislocate. 

“You’ve got rope in there, right?” Marko asks him.

They drag the hunters inside. The warehouse is relatively barren. There are five cots and the back wall is full of weapons: crossbows, stakes, guns, machetes, and strings of garlic. David wanders over to it and laughs. 

“Cute,” he murmurs as Marko, Paul, and Dwayne easily tie the two men to some chairs. David walks over to the one whose jaw isn’t currently dislocated and crouches down in front of him.

“When’s your boss back?”

“Fuck you,” the man spits.

David stands and grabs him by the throat, lifting both him and the chair over his head. 

“Tell me, or I’ll gut you like a fish and choke you with your own innards.”

The man whimpers. He's clearly terrified. Sofie suspects that they might not have ever actually met a vampire before - or at least not one as strong as David.

“Any minute now," the man sobs. "He said he’d be back at 1:00 am. He wanted to search Sofie’s place.”

The rage inside of her boils over and she snarls. The fact that he was in her house makes her skin crawl. She wonders how many times she's been alone with him without even knowing it. Her body shakes and she exhales slowly to calm herself. David sets the man's chair back down on the ground.

“Good,” he says, lighting a cigarette. “Then we’ll wait. I can be extremely patient, and you morons picked a building with just one window. Easy enough to board up, right Dwayne?"

Dwayne nods and grins while David leans against a pillar  and smokes. Sofie paces back and forth, wringing her hands as anxiety creeps up and down her spine. Marko watches her while Paul and Dwayne look bored standing behind the two hostages. After what seems like hours, they hear the door open. David grins and Marko pulls Sofie into the shadows. 

“I want you to be a surprise,” he whispers. 

Sofie feels sick as she sees Kevin step into the room. He’s different. Thinner, his hair is long - almost as long as Dwayne’s - and he’s dressed in a grey t-shirt and beaten, hole-filled jeans. He looks like he hasn’t slept in days and his eyes are filled with fury at the sight of his friends tied up and bloodied. David steps forward, grinning. Sofie admires his courage. She wishes she could be like him.

“Hi!” David chirps. “Kevin, right?”

He picks at his fingernails. Kevin snarls. 

“You must be David. And Paul. Dwayne.”

Kevin glances around.

“Where’s Marko? And Sofie?” He smiles. It’s sadistic and infuriating at the same time. “I know all about the five of you.”

David nods.

“I’d expect you would,” he offers as he lifts his hand and snaps his fingers. In an instant, Dwayne and Marko snap the necks of the other two hunters, causing a loud crack to echo through the warehouse. As David turns his back, Kevin pulls a stake out of his jacket and lunges toward him. Marko and Sofie scream in unison and leap out at him from the darkness, tackling him to the ground. Marko rips the stake from Kevin’s fingers and tosses it behind him. He flips Kevin onto his back and holds him down by putting his boot on Kevin’s chest. Kevin grunts and twitches, but he’s unable to muscle his way out. Sofie stands and smiles down at him, her fangs bared. Kevin’s eyes lock with hers and he begins to laugh.

“Sofie,” he whispers. “It's been a while, hasn't it?"

“You’ve got that right.”

“I missed you,” he breathes. “You’re cute for a bloodsucker.”

She crouches down next to him and runs her thumb across his bottom lip. It’s a moment of tenderness that he doesn’t deserve. 

“You know,” she sighs. “I thought I would have more to say to you. I mean, you tortured me for years. Emotionally, physically… You killed my boss. You trashed my bar. You’ve been stalking me for God knows how long. I thought there would be some kind of monologue about how much you scared me, about how afraid I was to really live because I thought you might come back to haunt me some day.”

She looks up at Marko. She’s ready to let this part of her life go; to erase it entirely. 

“I think it’s time we end this. Don’t you?”

“I never wanted to kill you,” Kevin chokes out as Marko puts more weight on his chest. Sofie hears his ribs snap. “All I ever wanted was you. Forever.”

She grabs him by the chin. She can hear his bones crumbling beneath her iron grip. It feels good to be this powerful. 

“And all I ever wanted was to move on,” she hisses. 

She pushes his head to the side and sinks her fangs into his neck. Kevin lets out a horrified scream as she drains him. Marko crouches down beside her, biting into the other side of his neck. They feed until Kevin’s legs twitch and his screams become strangled groans. Sofie feels no guilt, only redemption. It swells in her chest and makes her want to cry. It’s over. As she feels the last breath leave Kevin’s body, she feels free. Both she and Marko lift their heads, almost sick from how much they’ve consumed. David briefly applauds them before licking blood from his fingers. Paul and Dwayne’s lips are stained crimson and the three of them approach Kevin’s body. Marko picks her up and kisses her. 

“What’d I tell you?” He whispers. “Piece of cake.”

“I could go for cake,” Paul offers. “Or beer.”

Sofie laughs.

“Me too.”

“First, we get rid of the bodies,” David counters. 

“And the weapons,” Dwayne chimes in. 

“And then we drink,” Marko finishes, turning to her. “To your new life.”

“I could do that,” Sofie murmurs, getting up onto her tiptoes to kiss him again.

The five of them make quick work of the bodies, tying them together and dousing them and the warehouse with lighter fluid. They step outside and Marko hands Sofie his Zippo.

“You do the honors.”

“Are you sure?”

He nods, and Sofie tosses the lighter onto the ground, watching the warehouse go up in flames. She sighs and leans against’ Marko while the rest of the boys go back to their bikes. He looks down at her.

“I’m proud of you.”

She takes a deep breath and smiles.

“Me too.”

“MARKO! SOFIE!” David yells. “BEER! NOW!”

“Duty calls,” Marko says. He slings his arm around her shoulder and they walk toward the bikes, leaving Sofie’s old life burning and crumbling behind them.


	22. Firecracker

They stop in front of a liquor store. David and the boys head inside while Sofie leans against Marko’s bike and lights a cigarette. She lets out a soft sigh. She thought she would feel better after Kevin’s departure from this world, but she’s not so sure. She definitely feels different. He’s no longer a weight on her mind, but the damage has already been done. Sofie rubs her face and groans into her hands. If the only part of her humanity that she lost was the PTSD that Kevin had left behind, she’d be entirely okay with that. She flicks her cigarette and watches it bounce across the pavement when she hears the door open. The boys saunter out, their faces bloodied and they’re all holding bottles of booze while wearing shit-eating grins.

“What did you do?” She asks, her voice dripping with suspicion.

Paul and Dwayne chuckle while Marko kisses her. She greedily licks the blood dripping from his lips before turning to David, who shrugs and grins.

“He asked for ID. We didn’t have any.”

Marko chuckles and Sofie frowns at them. She grabs the bottle out of his hands and turns it over. Whiskey. The cheap shit. She looks up at him and he gives a helpless shrug.

“I thought you were getting beer.”

“Oh, now she’s picky,” David chastises her as he gets onto his bike.

Without a word, Paul darts back into the store and comes out with a six-pack under his arms. He tosses the boys individual cans and they slip them into their pockets. 

“Happy?” He asks.

“Very,” Sofie quips, sticking out her tongue.

“Let’s go,” David says, revving his engine.

They drive back to the hotel. Laddie is watching TV. Dwayne picks him up and carts him off to bed, much to the boy's protest, while the rest of the boys sprawl out in front of the TV and dump their treasure trove of alcohol in the center of the circle they’ve made. David rips the cap off of a whiskey bottle and raises it to Sofie.

“To putting the past behind us.”

Sofie chuckles and tucks her hair behind her ear as Paul tosses her a beer. They pass the bottle around, taking swigs and trying not to let on how disgusting it tastes. It's like someone bottled gasoline and liquid garbage. Paul holds it up in front of him before passing it to Dwayne, who sniffs at the bottle and grimaces. David chuckles, exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

“Vampire or not, I don’t think I can stomach this shit,” Dwayne mutters.

Marko grins and pulls a much more expensive bottle of whiskey out of the lining of his jacket. Paul frowns.

“You’re holding out on us?!"

“Just a little,” he chuckles.

“Fuck this shit,” Dwayne mumbles. He hurls the cheap bottle into one of the oil drums and it bursts to life. The warmth feels nice. Marko passes around the bottle and they all drink, savoring the warmth of the fire and the whiskey in their bellies. It's quiet for a while. The boys look contemplative. It's the least rowdy she's ever seen them. Usually, one of them is breaking something, breaking _into_ something, or they're roughhousing and punching each other. Sofie sighs and leans on Marko’s shoulder. David breathes deeply.

“I think we should turn the kid. Tomorrow night.”

Sofie’s guts seize up as the rest of the boys nod. She can’t say no to David, despite the fact that she keeps trying to. Instead, she’s quiet and takes a few big gulps from the bottle. Marko glances at her, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

_You wanna talk?_

_Later._

Marko nods quickly and takes the bottle from her.

“We should play a game,” Paul suggests, sensing the tension in the room. 

“If you say spin the bottle, Paul, I swear —“

“We’ve already played that,” Marko mumbles.

Sofie’s head whips around, her eyes wide.

“With each other?”

David laughs.

“Sofie, sweetheart, when you’ve been around for as long as we have, you tend to…”

“Expand your options,” Paul finishes.

She looks around the circle at each of them.

“Have all of you…”

The four of them collapse into laughter. Sofie can’t tell if they’re joking or not. 

“At one time or another,” Paul says.

“Oh,” she says softly. 

Marko elbows her gently.

“You cool?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She asks. 

“Some people freak out,” David says. 

“Well, they’re losers.” She claps her hands together and takes a huge swig from the bottle. “Let’s play a fuckin’ game!”

The boys let out a joyous shout and David stumbles to the back of the cave. He comes back a few minutes later with a well-worn deck of cards.

“Poker?” He suggests.

She points at Paul.

“Not strip.”

“I didn’t —“

“You were thinking it,” Marko says, putting a cigarette between his teeth.

Paul giggles.

“Well, we all got so personal, I just figured I’d keep that train rolling.” 

Sofie throws the cap of the whiskey bottle at him, watching with satisfaction as it bounces off of his head with a tiny thud. Marko chuckles and passes her a cigarette. Paul grabs his rock box and pops in a tape while David grabs a few records that are hanging from the ceiling and smashes them with his foot to use them as poker chips. They drink, chain smoke, and play. The boys learn all of her tells, and even the most microscopic facial expressions give her away completely — or Marko is reading her mind and projecting it to the rest of the boys. Marko wins two games, David wins four, and Paul drunkenly accuses them all of cheating before winning by fluke. Sofie sucks at poker, even with her ability to tap into Marko’s thoughts. She used to be able to kick Matt’s ass, but these four are ruthless. Still, it’s a fun distraction. Eventually, the game devolves into the five of them trying to build a house of cards. They make it halfway through the deck before the entire thing falls apart and they collapse into laughter. Even David is having a good time. This is the first time she’s really felt like their sister. After a couple of hours, they switch gears and pile onto the couch while they drink and watch infomercials until the sun comes up. David staggers off to his room. Paul and Dwayne lay fast asleep on the sofa. Marko drags Sofie, stumbling and giggling, to the bedroom. They collapse onto the bed and tumble into a deep sleep. 

When Sofie wakes up, the first thing she feels is a sharp pain at the front of her head. She grips it and moans, rolling over to grab Marko and bury her face in his chest. He laughs.

“Evening, sunshine.”

Sofie snarls into his skin.

“Don’t talk to me,” she whines. “My head’s gonna explode. I’m destined for death.”

He lets out a soft chuckle.

“Here,” he says, slipping a flask into her hand.

She pushes it into his chest and belches, trying not to throw up.

“No more booze.”

“It’s blood. It’ll make you feel better.”

Without a second thought, she takes it and guzzles it like it’s water. It’s cold, like a glass of ice water on a scorching day kind of cold. After a few gulps, the pounding in her skull begins to fade. Marko gently pulls the flask away and she groans.

“Save some for me,” he laughs.

“How come your hangover isn’t as bad as mine?”

“The older you get, the easier it is to recover.”

He kisses her and she lets out a mewl at the taste of blood on his lips.

“Feel better?” He asks. 

“Much. Not 100 percent, but I’m almost there.”

“Good. David wants us outside. He’s turning Laddie.”

Sofie’s brow furrows and Marko tilts his head, staring at her in confusion.

“You think it’s a bad idea.”

She twists her ring around her finger and chews her lip.

“He’s just so young. I can’t help but think about what we would be depriving him of.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’ll be ten forever. His mind will mature, but he’ll never be able to fall in love, get married, all of that normal shit.”

Marko is quiet for a long time. Sofie grasps his hand tightly.

“What is it?” She asks, her dark eyes piercing his ocean blue ones.

“I guess I just never thought about that.”

“Is there any way to reverse it?” She asks. “If he’s only half?”

“Kill the head vampire.”

“Max.”

Marko nods.

“What happens to us?”

“We stay the same. We just get a new boss.”

“David.”

“Probably.”

“Wish it was you,” she whispers.

Marko laughs.

“I’m not cut out to be in charge.”

There’s a soft knock on the door and they hear Dwayne’s voice.

“It’s time.”

Marko takes her hand. Sofie sighs.

“I guess I don’t have much of a say.”

He shakes his head sadly.

“Nope.”

They trudge into the lobby. David is perched in his wheelchair, ever watchful, while Paul stands on top of the fountain. Dwayne and Laddie are on the couch. Sofie takes a seat beside Paul while David calls Marko over. He nods and brings the jeweled wine bottle over. David pours too much into a mug and Sofie hisses at him. He quirks an eyebrow.

“What’s your problem?”

“Drink some of that,” she hisses. “At least make some of it taste like juice. He’s a baby.”

“He’s ten,” David spits.

“Same difference, you insensitive prick.”

Marko smirks at her protective nature. David rolls his eyes and drains half of what he poured. She stands and snatches the mug out of his hand. If Laddie is going to be turned, it’ll at least be somewhat pleasant. She fills the rest of the mug up with grape juice and sniffs at it before walking over to the couch and plunking down next to him. It smells like blood to her, but to him, it might be undetectable. When she passes him the mug, he looks up at her, expectant, and just a little terrified. Sofie runs her hand through his hair.

“It’s okay.”

“What’s it like?” He asks.

“It tingles,” Sofie says honestly. “But there’s no pain.”

Laddie glances over at Dwayne, who gives his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“She’s telling the truth, bud.”

“Dwayne says you can fly,” he says softly.

“We can,” Sofie whispers as she kisses the top of his head. “You’ll be able to too.”

Her head whips back to Marko and David for confirmation. They both nod. Laddie grabs the mug from Sofie’s hands and brings it up to his lips. He drains the entire thing in seconds before dropping it on the ground and gasping for air. Sofie puts her hand on the boy’s back.

“Laddie? Are you okay?”

He nods and gags while Dwayne runs a hand through his hair.

“Give him a second.”

Laddie takes a few gasping breaths before he slumps against the couch and groans. Dwayne picks him up immediately.

“I’ll take him to bed.”

Sofie puts her arms out.

“Would you mind if I…?”

“Let’s go together,” Dwayne says.

She looks over her shoulder at Marko. He smiles.

“I just want him to be okay,” she whispers.

Marko nods as she pads into Laddie’s room behind Dwayne. The boys have done their best to give him anything and everything he might need. There are books, stuffed animals and toys that they've swiped from the boardwalk, and a small stereo with a box of tapes sitting next to his bed. Dwayne sets him down gently on the bed. Sofie walks over to the bookshelf. She picks the Velveteen Rabbit. Something soft, to ease his transition into immortality. Dwayne must have gotten this book for him. Dwayne and Laddie watch her as she reads. Laddie struggles to stay conscious while Dwayne busies himself with tidying up the room. The blood is getting to him. He jolts in and out of consciousness while Sofie reads, trying to keep her voice calm and controlled. Dwayne puts a gentle hand on her shoulder to soothe her.

“It’s normal.”

“Are you sure?” She asks, glancing up at him. 

He nods. His dark eyes are calm, soothing her ragged breathing.

“I’ll stay with him tonight. If he needs blood, I’ll supply it. The younger they are, the more likely they are to get a little too out of control."

Sofie so wants to press this beautiful connection that he has with Laddie, but she decides not to. She’s always respected Dwayne’s privacy. One day, he’ll tell her.

“Did you have siblings?” He asks.

“No. You?”

“Yeah.”

“Seems weird, I guess,” she chuckles. “That I would be so interested in his well-being.”

“You’re a good person, Sofie. Not all of who we are disappears when we’re turned.”

&&&

David turns to Marko as they watch Sofie and Dwayne disappear into Laddie’s bedroom.

“She’s soft,” David says, exhaling a big cloud of smoke out of the side of his mouth.

“Since when is that a bad thing?” Marko snipes. “Don’t you like her?”

“I like her fine,” David says as he puffs on his cigarette. “You’d just better squash her insubordination.”

“You mean her humanity?”

“Same difference,” he says, rising from the wheelchair and turning to look at his brother. “Make her one of us. Completely.”

“I’m trying,” Marko hisses through clenched teeth. “Just because she’s my mate doesn’t mean she grovels at my feet.”

“Well, she should,” David spits.

Marko’s eyes narrow.

“Owning someone is different from loving them, David. You should try it sometime.”

The older vampire tosses his cigarette on the ground and mutters a quiet “fuck you” as he retreats into his bedroom. Marko breathes in the tiniest bit of satisfaction as David leaves. He doesn’t get to exert his authority often, but when he does, he feels like a new man. He breathes in deeply and sits down on the fountain. Paul jumps down to sit next to him.

“You okay, dude?”

Marko nods.

“I’m good. David’s just…”

“Oh, don’t I know it.” He laughs. "She's changed you, y'know."

Marko grins.

“Just a little.”

“Not all of us get what you’ve got.”

“I know.”

Paul lights a joint.

“Plus, she’s _super_ hot.”

“There it is,” Marko laughs, plucking it from his brother’s fingers and taking a deep inhale.

Paul wraps his arms around Marko’s shoulder and pulls him close. Marko lets out a soft sigh. 

“I’m happy for you.” 

He mumbles the words into his brother’s jacket. Marko relaxes into the embrace and they stay like this for a long time. He’s always felt so comfortable around Paul. Marko was the last to be turned. Paul took the young vampire under his wing - taught him how to dress, how to hunt, how to pick up girls, hell, he even taught Marko how to ride a motorcycle. Paul comforted him after he killed his own parents in a frenzy, holding him on the beach until Marko couldn't cry anymore. They've always been there for each other.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

&&&

When Sofie walks back into the lobby, Paul is gone. Marko is sitting by the fountain holding his hand out to a pigeon who has flown into the cave. Dwayne pats her on the back and disappears into his bedroom. Sofie watches Marko, biting her lip, as he makes tiny kissing noises at the bird. It takes time, but it eventually walks onto his hand and he giggles before looking up at her.

“Sofie! Look!” He whispers, his face bright and filled with glee.

“I didn’t realize you were so busy,” she chuckles softly.

“I feel like Snow White,” he laughs as the pigeon settles onto his shoulder. 

“You waited up for me.”

“Yeah.”

He bites his thumb nail and the pigeon coos softly. Sofie walks over to linger by the fountain but doesn’t get too close. The last thing she wants is that bird flying in her face or shitting on Marko’s jacket.

“I know you’re still mulling over certain… parts of the ritual,” he says.

Sofie sighs.

“Let me guess. David wants me to hurry up.”

Marko nods. She runs a hand through her hair and laughs.

“For a group of boys who have an eternity to exist, you sure like to make quick decisions.”

Marko chuckles.

“It’s the one part of our humanity that we can’t shake.”

She sits beside him and stretches her hand out to the pigeon. It refuses to move from his side. Sofie gently scratches its belly.

“If it means holding on to you, I’d do it tomorrow."

His face lights up.

“What about the day after?” He asks excitedly. “Max needs time to prepare.”

Sofie leans into him, brushes the pigeon off of his shoulder, and cups his face in her hands.

“That gives me time to get a dress,” she giggles. For a moment, her eyes become steely. Marko furrows his brow.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I can’t tell Matt, can I? The truth, I mean.”

“We have to stay secret, Sofie. It’s integral for our survival.” Marko’s thumb brushes softly against her bottom lip. “I’m sorry.”

She nods.

“I just don’t like having to hide,” she whispers.

Marko kisses her.

“You’re gonna have to get used to it.”


	23. Something Blue

Marko drops Sofie off at work the next night before he and the boys go prowling the boardwalk for a meal. The bar is still technically closed until Matt can get the tables and chairs replaced, but she’s come in to cut checks and replace the alcohol that Kevin and his cronies smashed. She climbs onto a bar stool and pours herself a large glass of whiskey before pulling out a pad of paper and making a list of bottles for Matt to order. After about half an hour, she hears the back door open and shut softly. She knows it’s Matt solely based on the way his keys jingle in his pocket.

“Matty?”

“Sofie! Jesus!” 

He bursts out of the back room, his face is twisted and angry.

“I’ve been trying to call your apartment. Where the fuck have you been?!”

“Out of town,” she lies.

She doesn’t feel good about it, but it’s better than the alternative: _“Flying, defiling the pool table, and murdering my ex-boyfriend. You know, the usual.”_

“You can’t call me and tell me that?!” He snaps.

Something’s gotten into him. Sofie has never seen him this riled up before. Matt has always been calm, maybe even a little too calm. They fit well together. Sofie is a highly-strung, anxious mess. Matt either eggs her on or calms her nerves.

“Sorry.” She pours him a glass of whiskey as a peace offering and pats the seat beside her. “What’d I miss?”

Matt crosses his arms over his chest.

“Sofie, you can’t just sweep this under the rug. You’ve been totally different ever since you started dating that Marko guy. I can never get a hold of you during the day, you’ve got these new friends - which, don’t get me wrong, they’ve been totally helpful and cool, but —“

“You’re jealous.”

“You’re damn right I’m jealous!” He exclaims. He’s quiet for a moment and crosses his arms over his chest. The anger fades as quickly as it rose in his chest. “I miss you.”

Sofie slides off of the barstool and reaches her hands out.

“Come here.”

“Sof…”

“Come _here,_ you big idiot.”

Matt walks over and wraps his arms around her. Sofie pulls him close. Her chest hurts. There’s so much she wants to tell him, but she can’t. She wouldn’t even know where to begin - and what would he say even if she could find the words? He’d probably have her trucked off to a hospital. She pulls away and presses her forehead to his.

“I miss you too, and I’m sorry I’ve been so… not here. In all ways. But I’m okay, Matty. Really.”

He picks up her hand and sniffs at her fingers.

“Are you smoking again?”

She bites her lip and shrugs half-heartedly. 

“I’m going through a lot?”

“Wow,” he breathes. “It’s like I don’t know you at all anymore.”

Sofie gives him a firm shake; her voice rises with urgency and panic.

“You do know me! You do! Matty, don’t be like this.”

She studies him for a moment. It’s more than just jealousy. There’s something else going on. Matt’s eyes well up with tears and he rubs his face. Sofie holds his gaze when he looks up, silently urging him to come clean about whatever’s going on while ignoring her own hypocrisy. To be fair, his secret is bound to be far less dangerous than hers.

“Matthew.”

She sounds like her mother. He sighs and walks over to the barstool, climbing onto it. He takes a big swig of whiskey and lets out a shaky breath. Sofie’s stomach twists nervously as a thousand possibilities run through her head at the same time.

“Kevin’s dead," he says simply. "His body was torched along with three other guys. His mom called me tonight to tell me."

Sofie almost snickers, but remembers she's not in the company of her brothers.  She does her best to feign a horrified expression, but the most she can do is mildly shocked. He doesn’t deserve her pity, even if it’s fake.

“I know you two didn’t really talk after you broke up," Matt mumbles.

“Uh, no,” she says, sliding onto the barstool beside him. “I can tell you why.”

Matt looks confused.  She takes a deep breath. She always knew she’d have to do this someday. For once, she's thankful she doesn't have a heartbeat hammering in her ears. One less distraction as she focuses on trying not to throw up while telling her best friend her _other_ deepest, darkest secret.

“He hit me, Matty. A lot. That’s why I left.”

Matt looks like his heart is going to rip in half at her confession. His eyes well up with tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I just wanted to move on,” she says softly. “I knew you were friends, I didn’t want to deal with the fallout. He was so… angry. I was afraid of some kind of retribution.”

Matt puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“I know. I know that now."

They sit in silence for a long time. Matt lights a cigarette and offers her one. Sofie accepts and inhales deeply.

“Thank you,” she says.

“What for?”

“Just for being you.”

&&&

“So, why can’t Laddie be here?” Sofie asks.

“The less people know about Max, the more pleasant Max is to deal with,” David says simply.

Sofie has an inkling that the real answer is the fact that David hasn’t told Max about Laddie and wants to avoid confrontation. 

“Is he going to be okay by himself?” She asks.

“He’s fed. He should be fine.”

They open Max’s front gate and a big white dog trots out. He’s beautiful. Tail wagging, ears perked up. Sofie gasps and crouches down, reaching her hands out.

“Who is this?!” She practically squeals.

Marko chuckles.

“That’s Thorn.”

“Hi Thorn!”

She scratches him behind the ears. He licks her face. David groans. Sofie turns to him and frowns.

“What’s your problem?”

“Thorn doesn’t like him,” Marko teases. 

“He’s an asshole.”

Thorn growls at David, who glares and snarls back.

“David’s not a dog person,” Paul quips, slinging his arm over David’s shoulder.

“Or a people person,” Dwayne offers.

“Or a person,” Marko says, grinning.

David rips Paul’s arm away from his shoulder and barrels past Thorn and the others. He hops the gate with ease and walks down the long path to Max’s house.

“What’s your problem, dude?!” Sofie calls out.

“You’re all annoying me!” David shouts back.

Sofie and the boys laugh and follow him to Max’s front door. Thorn trots behind them, happily wagging his tail. The house is beautiful and stark white against the night sky. David knocks and the door whips open immediately. Max stands before them in a white and black checkered suit, smiling.

“Sofie. Boys. Come on in.”

They cross the threshold and Sofie takes a deep breath. It’s immaculate. Rich, dark hardwood floors only slightly obscured by plush cream coloured rugs. Moonlight pours in from a skylight just above them. Everything is perfectly dusted, and everything has a place. The lighting is warm and inviting. It looks like something out of a magazine, and Sofie suddenly feels incredibly ashamed of her interior decorating skills. Marko said that Max liked order. She can definitely see the neat freak side of him now. The house even smells beautiful, like flowers. She sniffs at the air and looks up at Max.

“Lilacs?” She asks.

“I was told they were your favourite.”

“How did you —“ she stops and looks at Marko, who winks. “Right. I keep forgetting.”

Max pats her gently on the shoulder while the boys disperse to different areas of the house. She can see Paul and Marko in Max’s kitchen, opening cupboard doors and shoving food into their mouths like it’s the first time they’ve eaten in months. David sits at the small kitchen table, smoking and rifling through a magazine while Dwayne wanders into the living room. 

“You’ll learn eventually. It takes time.” He looks down at her, ignoring the chaos erupting in his kitchen as Paul and Marko begin to fight over a box of cookies. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” she confesses. “But it’s good. Good nervous.”

“It’s natural. You look lovely, by the way.”

Sofie has picked out a long black dress with bell sleeves. Her poppy red lipstick is vibrant against her skin, and she’s let her hair fall in large, wild waves. She smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Thanks, Max.”

Max rubs his hands together and sighs.

“I’m going to finish up some preparation in the living room. The kitchen is yours —“

They hear a loud pop echo through the house and turn around. Marko is swigging champagne directly from the bottle. Max lets out another sigh.

“I knew that wouldn’t take them long to find. There’s more in the fridge. Drink, make yourselves at home. Lord knows they do…”

She laughs and walks into the kitchen. Marko grins at her as she snakes her arms around his waist and plucks the champagne bottle from his hands.

“Hi,” he whispers.

“Hi yourself.”

She kisses him softly before taking a swig. It’s no surprise that Max likes the expensive stuff. It’s heavenly on her tongue.

“How’re you feeling?” He asks.

“Good. You?”

“Really nervous,” he confesses.

He’s given up trying to look cool in front of his brothers, and by all accounts, they really don’t seem to care. Even David looks up at his brother with a sense of understanding, maybe even compassion. It’s hard to tell. Paul reaches over and pats Marko on the shoulder before shoving a cookie into his mouth.

“Me too,” she whispers. “But it’ll be good.”

“Come upstairs,” Marko says softly. “I wanna show you something.”

He takes her hand and leads her up the stairs to a small bedroom. It’s barren, save for a bed and a single lamp. Sofie eyes him suspiciously and grins.

“You wanna show me a bed or a good time?”

Marko laughs and grips her waist. He pulls her in for a gentle kiss, but when Sofie tries to increase the intensity, he holds a steady pace and pulls away. His lips are slightly smeared with red lipstick. She swipes her thumb over his bottom lip to wipe away the color and Marko kisses it softly.

“I want to give you something.”

“More presents?”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver necklace with a small ruby hanging off of it.

“This got passed down to the women in my family. I’ve been holding onto it for years ever since I…”

His mouth twitches and she can almost feel the guilt pouring off of him. He may never get over the death of his parents, or the guilt that weighs heavily on his shoulders. Sofie traces along his jawline and kisses him.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Paul went back to my parent’s house to clean up. He brought this back. I’ve just been keeping it for so long that I sorta forgot about it, but I want you to have it.”

Sofie wipes a tear from her eye and turns around, lifting her hair so that Marko can put it on. He closes the clasp and ghosts his lips up and down her neck before kissing her skin. She closes her eyes and he tugs on her earlobe with his teeth.

“I don’t feel so nervous anymore,” he whispers.

“Me neither.”

As he turns her around and goes to kiss her, David knocks on the door.

“Max is almost ready.”

Marko nods and heads out of the room. Sofie follows, and David glances at the necklace and Sofie eyes him with suspicion.

“You look nice,” he offers. She smiles.

“Thanks, David.”

“Uh-huh.”

The four of them stand in the kitchen in silence, passing the champagne bottle back and forth until it’s empty. Sofie nuzzles into Marko’s neck and sighs at the softness of his skin. Marko runs his fingers through her hair. This is a little more somber than she thought it would be. She wonders if there’s a chance that something could go wrong. What would a botched bonding ritual look like? Paul and David pass a cigarette back and forth, their eyes fixed on the living room. After a few minutes, Dwayne and Max emerge and motion for the four of them to follow. Marko takes a deep breath and Sofie slips her hand inside of his, letting their fingers intertwine. 

They stand in Max’s living room as moonlight spills in through the window. Somehow, Marko looks more beautiful tonight than ever, even though he’s still in his patchwork jacket. His chaps have been replaced by black jeans, and a black tank top. The rest of the boys are in somewhat nice clothing, at Max’s insistence. Dwayne is actually wearing a shirt for once. Paul and David managed to dig up dress shirts, despite their insistence that they didn’t own anything other than the clothes on their back. Marko is alternating between nervously chewing on his lip and chewing on his thumb nail. Sofie looks down, he’s shuffling his bare feet like an anxious teenager. She goes to giggle, but when he looks up at her, she stops. He’s terrified. If Sofie had to picture her wedding, it certainly wouldn’t look like this. She planned it. It was going to be in a big church, her bridesmaids would be dressed like Madonna, and Prince was going to marry her.

Or a Prince impersonator. Sofie would take what she could get.

But this? A bonding ritual to a vampire in front of some old guy’s fireplace? She never would have pictured this for herself. Still, it’s more perfect than she could have possibly planned because he is standing right in front of her and they’re about to belong to each other forever. 

“Are you ready?” Max asks.

Marko and Sofie nod in unison.

“You both understand that this bond between you is unbreakable. It runs deeper than life and death.”

“I do,” Marko says, smiling at her. Sofie nods.

“I do.”

“Marko? Son... hold your left hand out to me.”

Marko’s eyes light up at the word “son”. He bites back a smile and thrusts his hand out eagerly to Max, who slips on a pair of leather gloves. He takes a small silver cross, dips it in a bowl of holy water, and presses the cross into Marko’s wrist. Marko hisses in pain, and his face twists into its natural vampiric state. Sofie takes a deep breath and feels Dwayne’s hands on her shoulders, calming her instantly. She sighs and smiles as Max removes the cross from Marko’s wrist and wraps him in a tight hug. Marko walks back to her and she watches his wound heal into a small white x shape on his wrist. Max turns to Sofie.

“My dear? It’s your turn.”

She extends her hand. It trembles in Max’s. He gently presses the crucifix into her skin and she gasps and suppresses a scream. Her fangs drop and her eyes flash golden and angry. When he takes it away, he brushes her cheek gently and nods. Her wound heals into the same scar as Marko’s. Max then grabs a large silver goblet and fills it with wine. He grabs a large blade from the table. It looks like it’s at least a few hundred years old. He turns it over in his hand before slicing into his palm. The scar on Sofie’s palm from where she had cut herself in the bar burns. She gasps and clenches her fist. Max holds his bloodied hand over the goblet and makes a fist, letting it drip slowly. She can smell his blood from here. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. It almost feels like getting a contact high. Max wipes off the blade with a towel before passing it to Marko. He cuts into his wrist and holds it out for Sofie. She’s not sure why he can’t just use his teeth. Apparently all vampires have a flair for the dramatic. Max motions for Sofie to drink. She presses her lips against the wound and drinks deeply. As her eyes close, she sees something. It almost feels like she’s dreaming. 

She sees three boys climbing through the cave. She can barely see their faces, or even make out what they’re saying. They’re climbing something, but Sofie can’t quite tell what. She’s never seen this part of the cave before. Marko’s face flashes in her mind’s eye. He’s peaceful. Sleeping. And then his eyes open and he screams. There’s blood. He’s falling. Dying. The vision goes black. 

Sofie gasps and pulls away from his wrist. Marko and the boys don’t notice. She shakes her head and wipes her mouth. She doesn’t have time to figure out what the fuck just happened before Marko hands her the knife. Sofie’s hands shake as she repeats his action. She holds her wrist out and Marko drinks. She’s afraid to close her eyes for fear of seeing the vision again. Instead, she watches him. When he pulls away, she feels something spark in her chest. It feels like there’s an invisible thread connecting them now. They’ll always be tethered to one another. His eyes have darkened and he looks almost drunk. He looks her up and down and grins before Max hands him the goblet, urging him to drink. He takes a massive gulp before passing it to Sofie. She puts it to her lips and closes her eyes, letting the liquid engulf her tongue. It’s savory. She can taste cigar smoke and brandy. For a second, she wonders if it’s the wine, but probably not. Sofie swallows and wipes her mouth, handing the cup back to Max. Max repeats the same thing with David’s palm and the goblet. Marko drinks, but when it’s Sofie’s turn, David offers her his neck instead. She glares at him, and Max sighs.

“David…”

Marko rolls his eyes.

“You’re _such_ a dick,” he mumbles.

“Let me have this one,” he purrs, grinning at Sofie.

She flashes Marko a look of reassurance.

“It’s okay.”

She steps toward David and runs a finger down his neck. He shudders beneath her touch, but otherwise, makes no other movements. His eyes are locked onto hers and his mischievous smile grows wider. He’s enjoying this far too much. He needs to be knocked down a peg. Or several. Sofie unbuttons the top two buttons of his dress shirt and pulls the fabric slightly down his shoulder. She can feel Marko’s eyes on her, along with the others. David chuckles.

“You gonna bite, sweetheart, or —“

Sofie sinks her fangs into his neck. Hard. She grinds her teeth against his flesh just to make him hurt. He gasps and grunts in pain as she begins to drink. His blood tastes much different from Marko’s. It doesn’t make her jaw tense and tingle, nor does it produce the exact same euphoric high, but it does satiate something in her… maybe her desire for David to finally shut the fuck up. She growls and feels him suppress a groan. He grips the back of her head and tries to pull her away, but she maintains pressure. When she feels she’s had enough, she pulls away and gasps before punching him hard in the stomach. David grunts, almost doubles over, and begins to laugh.

“That’s for being an asshole,” she mumbles.

Max wipes off the blade and claps his hands together as David composes himself and the rest of the boys snicker.

“Well, I suppose that’s that.”

Her mouth opens in surprise and Max chuckles.

“Were you expecting something else?”

“No,” she says, shaking her head. “It just feels a little anti-climactic.” 

She wants to say more, but she’s cut off by Marko’s lips crashing against hers. He has an iron grip on her waist while one hand wraps around the back of her neck. She moans softly and clings to his jacket. Kissing him feels even more incredible than it already was. She can’t get enough of him. She doesn’t see Max motion for the rest of the boys to follow him into the kitchen, but she can feel David and Max’s energies leave the room. It’s an odd kind of emptiness, but she pushes it away. When they come up for air, they’re alone. They giggle and Marko presses light kisses up and down her neck.

“I think they’re in the dining room,” he mumbles into her skin.

“Mmm.” She tugs on his belt loops. “I wanna go home.”

Marko draws in a deep breath and lets his hand wander up the back of her thigh, sliding over the curve of her ass. Sofie moans softly in his ear and he chuckles.

“I love making you do that,” he purrs, pulling her hand away as she rubs the front of his jeans. “But we at least have to appease Max and have dinner with him.”

Her eyes narrow.

“You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” She mutters as she starts toward the doorway.

“I’ll show you a fucking tease,” he whispers under his breath.

He leads her into the dining room. The boys have already begun to dig into the chinese food on the table. Max gestures for the two of them to sit down. Marko intentionally scoots his chair closer to Sofie’s and slides his hand up underneath her dress to rest on her upper thigh. She shoots him an incredulous look while scooping food onto her plate and he flashes her a wolfish smile as Max raises his champagne glass.

“Sofie, my dear? Welcome to the family.”

She ignores Marko’s fingers snaking higher and higher up her thigh and smiles, raising her glass. Marko and the rest of the boys follow suit and drink. 

“Thank you, Max.”

She tries to focus on eating, but Marko’s hand keeps moving closer and closer to her core. She’s thankful that the table cloth covers any inclination of what’s happening. Unintentionally, she stabs at her noodles as he rubs the outside of her panties, just barely putting pressure on her clit. This is cruel, and she would stab him in the thigh with her chopsticks if it didn’t feel so fucking good. 

No. Focus. She _has_ to focus. He’s doing this on purpose because he’s a mean boy… but he’s also so incredibly sexy, and a tease, and she wishes he would just pick her up and fuck her right —

_Focus!_ Her mind screams. Marko’s body shakes with silent laughter as he continues to tease her. She wants to glare at him but doesn’t want to draw further attention to herself. Instead, she steels herself, determined not to show Marko any sort of reaction. Meanwhile, Max is deep in conversation with Dwayne, David, and Paul, completely oblivious to what’s going on at the other end of the table.

“Sof, you sure you know how to use those?” Marko teases.

Her jaw is clenched and she forces a smile. She’s not going to give in to this. It’s childish and rude.

“That depends,” she says, trying to keep her voice as measured as possible. “Are you finished embarrassing me?”

He grins and shoves a pile of rice into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

“You don’t seem embarrassed,” he offers. “A bit pent up, maybe…”

She growls.

“I could slap you.”

“Promise?” He asks with a devilish smile. He pushes her panties aside and slides two fingers into her heat while his thumb circles her clit. Sofie almost snaps her chopsticks in half with one hand, reducing them to dust. He’s loving this, watching her come unraveled; having complete control. Her hips move instinctively against his hand and he keeps eating as though nothing bothers him. Meanwhile, Sofie is practically falling to pieces beside him. She reaches over to her champagne flute and drains it while her eyes dart to Max and the other boys. They’re oblivious. Marko’s fingers thrust faster, and her eyes roll back. He glances over at her, studying every muscle twitch; every hidden shiver. 

_You’re so wet._

Fuck, even his voice filling her head makes her want to come. She’s just on the verge of orgasm when he pulls his hand away and licks his fingers while his eyes sparkle mischievously. Sofie practically screams at the deprivation but swallows it. She grips her chopstick like it’s a tiny stake and slams her legs together to ease the dull ache that’s throbbing inside of her.

_I’m going to kill you,_ she thinks.

Marko grins and places her hand over his hardness. 

_I told you I’d show you a fucking tease._

Sofie shoves the rest of her food into her mouth angrily.

_We have to get the fuck out of here now._

She grips his hardness and he lets out a small whimper.

_Give me five minutes._

She narrows her eyes and grins, rubbing him ever so slowly

_I’m going to get you back for this._

He winks at her.

_Do your worst._


	24. My One and Only Thrill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure fluff and smut. I can't stop, y'all, I'm sorry. I love writing these two being cute as shit.

The rest of dinner is torture, and Marko is absolutely no help, delicately teasing up and down her thigh while simultaneously nuzzling against her neck and nipping at her ear. Sofie feels like she’s going to explode. She aches with longing, and she’s completely abandoned the idea of finishing her dinner. Guzzling champagne seems like the best course of action while Max, Paul, and Dwayne clean up. David keeps eyeing the two of them suspiciously, but says nothing. Sofie is just thankful she can’t blush, because she would be scarlet right now. When David finally announces that they’re hitting the boardwalk, she practically sobs with relief. Marko grabs her hand and they dart toward the door, but Dwayne puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“When’s Kara working next?” He asks. He sounds so timid, like he wants to ask Kara to the prom or something.

She grins, suddenly forgetting all about Marko’s distractions - temporarily, at least.

“The bar is closed until Saturday.” She grabs a pad of paper and a pen from a small table in Max’s hallway and scribbles Kara’s number on it. She shoves it into his chest. “Call her. Ask her out. And don’t eat her.”

“I mean, he can eat her, just not the way we —“

“Paul!” Sofie hisses. 

Paul and David let out loud, obnoxious laughs while Marko’s shoulders shake as he tries to contain his giggles. It barely works. Sofie and Dwayne ignore them - clearly, they’re the only other adults in the room besides Max. 

“I don’t have a phone,” Dwayne says.

“Max does.” She pats him on the shoulder and points at the phone. “Go!”

The five of them linger near the doorway, while Dwayne drags the phone into the living room for more privacy. Marko not so subtly points to the door with a wild look in his eyes. Sofie quickly turns and throws her arms around Max as a final thank you before they run outside. Max seems taken aback by the gesture, but eventually gently embraces her. Marko grasps her hand and pulls her toward his bike. David and the rest of the boys follow, confused.

“I thought we were going to the boardwalk.”

“Sorry, bud,” Marko says, grinning. “We’ve got business to take care of.”

“Nice,” Paul says, tossing Marko a high five. David rolls his eyes and Dwayne appears in the doorway, giving Sofie a thumbs up. She grins at him. This will be good for both of them.

“See you later, boys!” Marko shouts, revving his engine and peeling out of Max’s driveway.

The ride back is quiet and tense. Sofie’s fingers dip below the waistband of his jeans and she can hear him growl. When they reach her apartment, she practically pulls his arm off trying to drag him inside. Marko laughs and slams her up against the front door as they enter her apartment. Suddenly, his hands are everywhere and his lips collide with hers; there’s a sharp intake of breath as nerve endings explode and their tongues fight for dominance. Sofie’s fingers grip the lapels of his jacket as his hands snake up her dress, grazing her skin so lightly that he manages to elicit a soft moan from the depths of her throat. He laughs as she clings to him like she’s drowning. He knows exactly what to do and how much power he has over her. Her entire body is on fire.

“I thought you were going to get me back,” he teases.

“Kind of hard when you don’t play fair.”

She spins him around, hips and elbows slamming into the wood. It takes him a few seconds to relent to her strength. He breaks the kiss, breathless, before sliding out from underneath her grasp. Sofie looks over her shoulder to watch him as he rips his shirt off while he strolls toward the bedroom. She bites her lip and groans as she admires the muscles in his back. His skin glows in the dim light and he looks statuesque. Marko turns and leans against her bedroom door. His hipbones peek out from the top of his pants and he runs a hand through his hair.

“You coming?” He asks.

Arousal rolls through her like a storm. He looks dangerous, and she can’t help herself.

“That’s a loaded question.”

Marko grins as Sofie steps out of her heels and her dress.

“I thought it was funny.” His eyes rake over her body like she’s something to be worshipped. She’s not entirely comfortable shedding her clothing, but the way he looks at her makes her feel like a goddess. He growls. “You look incredible.”

She pads over to him, brushes his cheek with the back of her hand and lets her lips hover over his. His breath hitches and he shivers.

“Get inside,” she orders.

“Oh?” He whispers, eyes wide and glittering with mischief. “You’re in charge now?”

She hooks one finger into his belt loop, pulling him close, while the other swims through his gorgeous curls.

“Get in there and take your pants off.”

Her tone is low and threatening. Marko’s eyes light up. His hands grip the sides of her face and he kisses her with an intensity that almost knocks her off of her feet. She relaxes, letting him have just an ounce of power. His hands run up and down her body, sending shivers up her spine. He rips her panties off with a firm tug and a snarl. She pulls off her bra and his head drops to capture her nipple with his teeth. Her gasp echoes through the hallway and the ache between her legs returns. Sofie tugs on his hair, encouraging him to stand up. She kisses him again, rests her hands on his chest, and begins to push him toward the bed. They topple onto the mattress and she climbs on top of him, tutting softly and running her nails up and down the fabric of his jeans. Her palm brushes his hardness and he lets out a snarl. He’s not used to relinquishing control. 

“I thought I told you to take these off.”

He flashes her a sheepish smile.

“I got distracted.”

Marko’s gaze is intense, almost volcanic. Sofie slowly unbuckles his belt, taking pleasure in the fact that he is squirming beneath her and practically gnawing his bottom lip off in anticipation. She takes the belt and ties it around his wrists, pushing his arms up over his head.

“Don’t move.”

He’s quiet, watching her with intense curiosity. She unbuttons his jeans, sliding them down his hips, and wraps her lips around his cock. She alternates between swirling her tongue slowly around him and sucking until her cheeks hollow out. He’s putty in her hands and she uses it to her complete advantage, raking her fingernails up and down his chest until tiny rivulets of blood form on his skin. He’s lost. His hips rock gently and she can hear his fists pound against the headboard as curses spill from his lips. Sofie takes in as much of him as she can, humming with pleasure when he groans and gasps. 

“Fuck, Sofie.”

His breathing becomes ragged and she can tell that he’s close. She works him until he’s teetering on the edge before she releases him and lifts her head, smiling triumphantly. Marko lets out a strangled cry of frustration.

“I wonder how long I can keep this up until you start begging,” she wonders aloud.

Marko growls and lifts his head.

“I swear, I will snap this belt in ha — fuuuuuuck!”

She strokes him slowly, grinning as his jaw goes slack and he can no longer form words. Her mouth quickly replaces her hand and he groans again.

“Sofie, please,” he whispers.

“That was quick,” she remarks.

“Fuck you,” he laughs. “Like you’re not loving every minute of this.”

“Oh, I am.”

She reaches down to touch herself. Marko’s eyes flash golden and she giggles and gasps as the ache between her legs is temporarily satiated. He watches her intently. She can see the lust swirling in his eyes. She bites her lip.

“Do you want to touch me?”

“Among other things,” he snarls.

Her strokes speed up and she hears the snap of leather. Marko rips her hand away from his cock and pulls her on top of him. They both cry out as he slips into her and his hands immediately dive for her hips, grasping them so hard that finger-shaped bruises appear. He slams into her grunting wildly and any power that Sofie held over him melts away as she begins to come undone. She just barely manages to keep up with his pace. Neither of them are going to last long after a full evening of teasing one another. She can feel her orgasm building fast and judging by the look on Marko’s face, he’s not far from his own.

“Oh my God, Marko,” she sobs. “Fuck!”

“Look at me,” he growls.

She looks down and he pulls her in for a hard kiss before biting into her shoulder and drinking from her. She almost explodes right then and there. When he lets go, his bloodied face twitches and twists as he comes; it’s all the permission she needs. Her climax ripples through her with an intensity she hasn’t felt in a long time. She lets out something in between a moan and a howl as she shudders against him. Their manic rhythm slows and they’re both breathing heavily, smiling down at each other with blissful looks in their eyes. Eventually, she climbs off of him and buries her head in his chest. Marko’s fingers swim through her hair and a comfortable silence settles in between them. She looks up at him. His eyebrows are knit together in contemplation and he puts one hand behind his head. Part of the belt is still wrapped around his wrist, but he doesn’t seem to care. Sofie lifts her head and traces small circles on his chest.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I’m thinking… I’m gonna order a pizza.”

He slips out of bed and pulls his jeans on.

“Order two!” She calls as he walks out into the living room. 

Marko turns around and grins at her.

“What?” She asks. “I’m hungry.”

He winks and disappears into the living room. They order pizza and lounge on the couch as they eat. Marko’s feet rest on the coffee table while Sofie’s bare legs are draped over his lap. He’s still shirtless and she’s in a baggy t-shirt and the only pair of underwear left that Marko hasn’t ripped off of her body. She’ll have to get some more on the boardwalk. They channel surf for a while, occasionally fighting over who gets the remote and who has the worst taste in movies. After he snatches the remote out of her hands, she looks up and smiles at him. 

“What?” He asks.

“This is shockingly…”

“Normal?”

“Human,” she finishes for him.

“Gross,” he says, shoving the last of his pizza in his mouth. He can’t hold a serious expression for long and bursts into laughter. Sofie giggles and smacks him on the arm.

“Don’t be a dick! It’s nice!”

He pulls her up into his lap so that she’s straddling him. He kisses up and down her neck.

“I’d only ever do this for you.”

Sofie places soft, open-mouthed kisses across his collarbone and feels him sigh against her. She pulls back and runs a hand through his hair, tracing along his gorgeous cheekbones. His eyes are clouded with exhaustion. The sun must be coming up. 

“Do you feel different? After the ritual, I mean…”

He nods.

“I can feel you now, even when you’re not in the same room. Before, it was a little murky.”

“Me too.” She bites her lip and he quirks an eyebrow. “What was it about the ritual? I mean, I’ve drunk from you, you’ve drunk from me —“

“You couldn’t hear it, because you weren’t connected to Max, but he was reciting something. Silently. I think it’s a prayer, or a spell, or something. It’s Latin. I can’t understand it, but David can.”

“David speaks Latin?”

“He was an altar boy,” Marko says with a snicker. “When he was a kid.”

Sofie’s eyes go wide and she can’t stop the grin that’s spreading across her face. She can’t imagine David in a church and not bursting into flames - not because he’s a vampire, it’s solely based on the… well, everything about him. 

“I’m going to bug the shit out of him about that,” she giggles.

“And he’s going to fucking kill me. I wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

Sofie kisses him softly.

“I’ll save it for when he really pisses me off.”

“Oh, so like tomorrow?” Marko laughs as his hands snake up her thighs.

“Shut up,” she chuckles, capturing his lips again.


	25. Modern Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of Dwayne cuteness and, fuck it, I'm bringing in Star. I fixed some dialogue because I had more shit in the diner scene, but just chose to axe it, so if you read before the edit, I'm sorry lol

The vision comes to her again in a dream, only louder and more vibrant. Sofie wakes up with a jolt and nuzzles against Marko’s chest. He doesn’t wake up, but his hands fumble through her hair and down her arm. He groans softly, pulling her tightly against him. After a while, she finally slips back into a blissful and dreamless sleep. 

She wakes up before him and kisses him before she slips off of the bed, and plucks a cigarette and lighter from his jacket that’s been discarded on the floor. She heads to the patio and lights it, taking a deep inhale. She tries to focus on the lights, the boisterous shouts, and laughter from the street - anything that will keep her from thinking about the nightmare. The way he gasped and groaned as he died and she held on to him,powerless to do anything. Sofie’s eyes slam shut and she shakes her head, trying to force the image out of her brain. As she smokes, she hears the patio door open. Marko steps out in his boxer shorts and leans against the railing with her. She smiles and bites her lip, drinking in the way the moonlight carves out his muscles.

“Smoking?” He chastises. “Without me?”

She hands him the cigarette and he wraps an arm around her.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Marko takes a drag and blows a smoke ring. He looks down at Sofie.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she whispers, shaking her head. Marko squeezes her gently.

“It’s not nothing. You look all pensive.”

“This is just my face.”

He chuckles and kisses her.

“You and I both know that’s not true. Spill it.”

“I had a bad dream,” she mumbles into his skin.

“You have dreams?” He asks.

She lets out a cackle at the absurdity of his question.

“Is that not normal?”

He shrugs. He’s serious.

“As you get older, you have less and less of them. I think I’ve had one in the past ten years,” he chuckles, taking a drag from the cigarette.

“What was it about?”

“You.”

She scoffs.

“Yeah right.”

“I’m serious!” He insists. “I had a dream about you the morning after I met you.”

“What kind of dream?”

Marko flashes a bashful smile and bites his lip, looking out at the city. Sofie laughs and nuzzles into his chest.

“How romantic.”

“Hey, I didn’t know any of this would happen!” He looks down at her and passes her the cigarette. “I just thought you were really hot.” 

She giggles, and he pauses. 

“What was yours about?”

“It was bad.”

“How bad?”

She draws in a deep breath.

“You died.”

Marko cups her face in his hands and smiles.

“Not gonna happen.”

“You don’t think it’s a big deal?”

He shakes his head.

“I think dreams are a manifestation of our wants, or our fears.”

She hangs her head and breathes through the anxiety pulsing in her chest. It’s the closest thing she’ll ever get to a heartbeat again. 

“It felt so real.”

He grasps her chin and lifts it so that her eyes meet his.

“You’ve been through more in a month than most people go through in a lifetime. You’re working some stuff out.” Marko presses his cool lips to hers. “But I promise you, I’m not going _anywhere_.”

She decides not to tell him about the vision during the ritual. Maybe he’s right, it’s just the fear of losing him that’s making her crazy. She hugs him tightly and he places gentle kisses on her cheeks, nose, and lips. For some reason, it eases the anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She looks up at him. He’s not afraid, and why should he be? Marko, David, Dwayne, and Paul own the boardwalk - hell, they own most of Santa Carla as far as they’re concerned. He’s fully embraced his power, and his immortality. Maybe she should do the same. She’s been given a gift, after all. 

“What are we doing tonight?” She asks, watching as he takes a deep inhale of the cigarette before passing it back to her.

“Boardwalk,” he says simply. “David and the others will be here soon.”

“When am I gonna get good at this telepathy thing you four have?”

“When you start listening,” a voice calls from behind them.

Sofie spins around to find David standing in the doorway. She practically leaps ten feet in the air and clutches her chest.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?!” She shrieks. 

“Hello to you too, Sofie,” he says with a smirk as he walks over to pluck the cigarette from her fingers. “Nice ass, by the way.”

“Fuck you,” she spits as she yanks her t-shirt down her thighs to cover her underwear.

“I wish you would,” he mumbles. Marko snarls.

“Watch it."

She kicks David’s shin with her bare foot. 

“You’re a pig.” 

He laughs.

“Where are Paul and Dwayne?” Marko asks.

“Outside,” David replies, taking a long drag from the cigarette before snuffing it out in Sofie’s planter. She growls. “Get dressed.”

He turns and walks out of her apartment. Sofie scoffs and runs a hand through her hair before turning to Marko.

“How do you not murder him every day?”

“Believe me,” Marko says, taking her hand and pulling her back inside. “I think about it a lot.”

They dress and walk outside. Sofie is completely taken aback to see Kara sitting on the back of Dwayne’s bike. She grins at her and Sofie laughs. If she were on the back of anyone else’s bike, Sofie would be terrified - especially if it were David. Somehow, she knows that Kara is safe with Dwayne - and they’re so cute together. Dwayne grins at Sofie and straightens up as Kara wraps her arms around his waist.

“Hey girl!” Kara calls out.

Sofie smiles.

“Hey.”

David revs his engine as a signal for them to get a move on. Sofie and Marko hop on his bike and they peel out of the apartment complex.

The boardwalk is packed when they arrive. A sadistic smile flickers across David’s lips as they dismount their bikes. Dwayne and Kara wander off to go on rides, hand in hand, while the rest of the group stands on the edge of the boardwalk scanning crowds of people for potential prey. David spots her first - a young woman sitting alone on the beach near a bonfire. She has her back turned to the group, but Sofie can see why David is so taken with her. She’s alone, which is a plus, but she looks almost regal, long dark curls cascading like a waterfall down her back. Her delicate floral skirt billows in the evening breeze. Even Sofie can’t seem to take her eyes off of the girl and she hasn’t even seen her face. 

“Bingo,” he whispers under his breath. 

They follow him down to the beach. His strides are determined and quick. Sofie and the others struggle to keep up with his pace. David slows down as they approach the girl and motions for them to hang back. He stands over her and takes his gloves off.

“Mind if I sit?” He asks. Sofie can hear the charm dripping from his voice. She’s never seen David use his sex appeal before. The girl turns to face him, blushing the moment she catches his eye. She bites her lip, trying to hold back a smile. Sofie gasps and pushes past Paul and Marko, who try to grab her to no avail.

“Star?”

Star quirks a brow and glances past David. Sofie steps forward, ignoring the icy glare from her pale, blue-eyed comrade. 

“Do I know you?” Star asks, her voice is soft, like she’s just about to divulge a secret.

“Sofie. Sofie Campbell. I sat behind you in biology. Senior year.”

It takes Star a few seconds to make the connection, but her face eventually lights up. 

“I remember,” she says softly. Her face softens into a smile. She was always beautiful, in that kind of effortless way that would make anyone jealous. “You used to be blonde.”

Sofie chuckles and runs a hand through her hair.

“Yeah.”

“Dark hair suits you,” Star says softly.

Sofie mumbles a quiet thank you and nuzzles into Marko.

“What are you doing out here by yourself?” David asks.

Star shrugs.

“I like the quiet. You’re welcome to stay here if you want.”

She looks at David specifically when she says it. He grins and lights a cigarette. Marko squeezes Sofie’s hand. 

_We should leave them alone._

Sofie feels panicked.

_Is he going to kill her?_

David looks up, his eyes piercing Sofie’s. He shakes his head. He definitely heard her. Star studies his face. She seems utterly captivated by him. To be honest, it’s hard not to be pulled in by any of them. They’re all gorgeous, and the whole vampire thing only adds to their allure.

“We’re gonna grab some beer,” Marko offers. “We’ll be back.”

David nods. Paul, Marko, and Sofie stroll back toward the boardwalk. 

“Please tell me he’s not going to kill her,” Sofie says, turning her head to look at Paul and Marko. 

“I don’t think so,” Paul says with a laugh.

The comment makes Sofie’s blood run just a little colder than usual.

&&&

Kara has to admit, she’s missed the boardwalk. When she’s not working, she’s making sure Charlie’s fed, bathed, and out of trouble. Sometimes she feels like she works two full-time jobs. It’s worth it, in the moments when Charlie climbs out of bed after she’s gotten home from a shift and crawls onto the couch to rest his head on her chest. She’s missed this though - being on a date with a cute boy with the entire night ahead of them. Dwayne is sweet. Quiet, but not the weird kind of quiet where she has to start the conversation all the time. He asks her meaningful questions, not just nervous small talk. After their fourth round on the roller coaster, Dwayne takes her hand. 

“Hungry?” He asks.

“Starved, actually,” Kara laughs.

“Come on.”

They walk toward a small diner just off of the boardwalk. A big smile spreads across Kara’s lips.

“Oh! I take Charlie here sometimes.”

Dwayne quirks an eyebrow.

“Charlie?”

Kara bites her lip and looks down at her shoes. The grip on his hand wanes, but she doesn’t let her fingers slip from his. 

“Charlie’s my, uh…” Shit. She’s never really had to do this before. She grimaces as the words fall from her lips. “Charlie’s my son.”

Dwayne doesn’t seem taken aback. In fact, he smiles. Kara doesn’t notice, she’s too busy trying to do damage control that doesn’t need to be done.

“I know, I probably should have told you from the outset, but guys get super freaked out, thinking I want them to get all involved in his life when —”

Dwayne reaches out and brushes her cheek as they approach a booth. He shakes his head. 

“How old is he?”

She bites her lip and flushes.

“He turned four last week. We have the same birthday."

As they sit, she digs into her purse and pulls out her wallet, opening it to pull out a picture of him. Bright green eyes with a shock of white blonde hair and a big cheshire smile. She hands it to Dwayne, who smiles.

“Cute kid. I’d like to meet him some time. When the time is right for both of you."

Kara giggles as she tucks her wallet back into her purse and looks up.

“Does that mean there will be more dates?”

“If you’re not too tired of me by then,” Dwayne replies.

“I don’t know how that’s possible.”

The waitress takes their order. As they talk, Kara feels relief washing over her. He makes her feel so comfortable, despite the fact that he doesn’t wear a shirt underneath his jacket and it takes almost all of her effort to keep her eyes focused on his face - which is also beautiful. She’s never been in the same room with, let alone been asked out by, anyone like him. Kara admires his chiseled jaw, his gorgeous dark brown eyes, and his hair…

“Where’d you grow up?” He asks.

Kara’s attention snaps back to the present. She can see him smiling, as though he knows exactly what she was thinking about just a second ago. She, very unsuccessfully, tries not to blush. 

“Oh! Um, Ohio, mostly. My dad got a job out here when I was about 14. Moved here, had Charlie a year later.” The waitress returns with two burgers and two beers. Kara thanks her softly and looks at Dwayne, who has already started to tear into his fries.

“What about you?” She asks. “You from here?”

He shakes his head.

“Texas.”

“Wow! How long have you known David, Paul, and Marko?”

Dwayne smiles.

“A long time. We’re basically like brothers.”

“That’s nice,” she whispers, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. “You guys seem close.”

He nods.

“What about you and Sofie?”

“Mmm. Yeah.” She laughs and Dwayne quirks an eyebrow. “I, uh… I got busted trying to sneak into Motif with a fake I.D. Instead of turning me in to my parents, she offered me a job. She’s a really good person.”

“She is,” he agrees. “Marko’s absolutely in love with her.”

“I can tell,” Kara replies. “It’s nice to see her happy for once. She can be wound a little tight sometimes, but she means well.”

They talk for what feels like hours. Being with him is easy. When the check comes, Kara pulls out her wallet, but Dwayne shakes his head and drops more than enough cash on the table. 

"Consider it a late birthday present." 

She flushes again. It feels like she's been at least some shade of red for the entire date. Eventually, they find themselves back on the boardwalk. Dwayne wins her a small stuffed bear knocking milk bottles over with a baseball. He's smiling as he presents it to her.

“For Charlie.”

She almost cries, clutching it to her chest.

&&&

Marko kisses her as they approach the boardwalk. Dwayne and Kara are sitting on the railing, leaning into each other and giggling. Their sweetness is infectious and Sofie can't help but feel butterflies on both of their behalf. Kara deserves this. So does Dwayne. Sofie can’t stop smiling. She stops and tugs on Marko’s sleeve, motioning for him to look up at them.

“I’d say it’s going well,” she says.

Marko nods, smiling.

“This is the first time I’ve seen Dwayne smile that big in years,” Paul says. He turns to Sofie and picks a stray thread off of her jacket. “You got any other friends you can set me up with?”

“Not ones with parts you’d like, Paul.”

“Hey, I don’t discriminate. As long as they’re hot.”

"Paul will fuck anything with a pulse," Marko quips.

"Or without - hey, if you both wanna spice things up, I'm always available."

Sofie reaches up to ruffle his hair.

“You're too kind," she chuckles. 

"I know. It's my worst quality," Paul mumbles, rifling through his jacket pockets before pulling out a joint. 

"We’ll find you someone," she sighs as she looks over at the boys. “We should grab some beer.”

“What about them?” Paul asks, pointing at Dwayne and Kara.

Marko shakes his head.

“I think they’re… preoccupied.”

“Huh?”

Sofie looks up to find that Kara and Dwayne’s mouths are extraordinarily busy. Paul lets out a loud wolf whistle followed by laughter; Dwayne flips him off but refuses to break the kiss. Kara is far too engrossed in it to even hear what's going on. Marko chuckles and motions for Paul and Sofie to follow him to the liquor store. 


	26. Immortals

The screams and music from the boardwalk cover the sound of the Surf Nazi’s pained yelps as Marko tears into his neck, snarling like a feral animal. Blood paints the brick wall behind him. Paul’s got another dead one at his feet and he gleefully licks the blood from his fingers like a child. Sofie steps over the body and walks toward Marko. The Surf Nazi sees her and reaches out, his eyes terrified and pleading. She takes his hand and kisses up his wrist before sinking her fangs in. She grimaces at the taste of his blood. It seems like all this guy runs on is coffee, cheap beer, and pot, but after a few seconds, it doesn’t matter anymore. The burning hunger inside of her guts calms and is replaced quickly by total euphoria. Paul was right. The more she hunted and the more she drank, the less guilty she feels about doing what she has to do to survive. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Marko dislodge his fangs from the man’s neck, panting wildly. His face is still twisted and demonic and his eyes become fixated on her. As she drinks, he brushes her hair away from her face and licks a stripe up her neck. Sofie pulls away, letting the corpse fall to the ground with a hollow thud. He grabs her face and kisses her feverishly. Sofie growls and tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth, drawing blood. Marko gasps and deepens the kiss while Paul drags both of the bodies to the beach to dispose of them. Marko pulls back and grins.

“We gotta go, lovebirds,” Paul announces, landing softly behind them. “Security’s making the rounds.”

Marko, Paul, and Sofie take off running and giggling before security spots the blood on the sides of the building. To anyone else, they look like three hooligans running from the cops. Sofie can’t deny that the fact that they have all of this power coursing through them, and the fact that they have to keep it a secret is more than a little exciting. She’s never done anything like this before. She was always a quiet, wound-up kid with a stomach full of anxiety and nothing to do with it other than to chew her nails down to the quicks. This power makes her feel like an entirely different person. She just hopes it doesn’t change her too much. 

They get to the liquor store and wander around while the cashier eyes them suspiciously. He’s an older, portly man with a thick black mustache and dark, curly hair. Marko wanders off toward the back of the store while Sofie grabs a few packs of beer out of the fridge. Paul taps her on the shoulder. He’s holding a bottle of whiskey that she doesn’t recognize. 

“Sof, put this in your bag,” he whispers while looking over his shoulder.

She frowns.

“No.”

“C’mon. It’s not like we’re killing the dude and taking the whole liquor store with us.”

“Paul, I have money. I’ll just buy it for you.”

“Yeah, but that’s not fun.”

She sighs.

“Paul… it’s not —”

“We just tore out two people’s throats and you’re gonna tell me that you draw the line at stealing?”

Sofie rolls her eyes and shoves the bottle into her purse. She would rather just give in than watch Paul have a temper tantrum. He smiles wide, leans in and gives her a gentle peck on the cheek before strolling out of the store with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Sofie feels Marko’s arms wrap around her waist. He places a soft kiss on her neck and slips another bottle into her purse. She rolls her eyes.

“Both of you are ridiculous.”

“I love you,” he purrs.

“Mmhmm.”

Marko pinches her ass and follows his brother outside while Sofie pays for the beer. The three of them stroll back to the beach and find David and Star sitting in the sand, his arm is slung around her shoulder and they’re sharing a cigarette. Star nuzzles into his neck. They look completely comfortable with each other, like they’ve been together for years. 

“That was quick,” Sofie remarks.

“David’s good at this,” Marko murmurs. 

“I can tell.”

The five of them sit down in the sand. Sofie tosses David and Star two beers. They seem far more interested in each other than drinking them. Star is practically sitting in David’s lap. He twirls her hair around his finger and she giggles like a dizzy school girl. They speak in soft, low voices while Sofie and Marko exchange pained glances. 

_Is this what we’re like?_

_I hope not._

David is far too interested in kissing up Star's neck to even bother glaring at them. That's a first. Paul grabs his bottle and takes a giant swig from it. As he goes to put it down, his eyes narrow. He leans over to Sofie and Marko. 

“I’m gonna go talk to that girl,” he mumbles.

“What girl?” Marko asks.

“To your left. Red bikini. Dark hair. Great ass.”

Marko looks over his shoulder and Sofie rolls her eyes. Vampires or not, they’re still gross boys. 

“Nice,” he whispers appreciatively. 

Sofie shakes her head and takes a massive swig of whiskey.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Paul mumbles.

He saunters off, whiskey bottle in hand toward the girl. Marko sighs. grabs the bottle of whiskey from Sofie’s fingers, and motions toward some rocks about a mile down the beach. Sofie stands and leaves the beer with David. David reaches up and grabs her arm, pulling her toward him. They stare at each other for a moment and David smiles. Sofie is left with the implicit understanding that he isn’t going to hurt Star. It’s nothing he says, just a feeling that sits in her bones. Their connection is becoming stronger. She squeezes his hand gently and he releases her while Star looks on in confusion. Marko winds an arm around her waist and they walk toward the rocks. The beach is starting to clear out and the closer they get, the more secluded the rocks look.

“Where are you taking me?” She asks. 

“Swimming.”

He rips the cap off of the whiskey bottle and takes a big swig before passing it back to her. She mimics his action and lets out a soft laugh.

“I don’t swim.”

“You’ve lived here almost half of your life and you don’t swim?”

“I’m more of an inside person.” 

“An inside person?” 

“Yeah. You know, I’m a couch, ice cream, and Donahue kind of person.”

Marko chuckles as they hop up the rocks. He sheds his clothes. Sofie follows suit, leaving her purse and clothes next to his on the rocks, and he leads her down to the water. The water is freezing and Sofie shivers, but she adjusts to the temperature quickly. Marko giggles and pulls her toward him so that her body is flush against his. He kisses her deeply as the water gently laps around them. Sofie feels herself melt into him and runs her fingers through his hair. She breaks the kiss and giggles.

“So, by swimming, you meant make out in the ocean.”

“While naked,” he adds.

“Of course.”

He kisses the tip of her nose and then runs his lips along her jawline, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. 

“That’s what I love about you, Sof. You’re quick.”

His voice is soft and smooth, but there’s a primal quality to it that lingers just below the surface. She moans softly as he bites her earlobe. His hands wander up and down her body. Sofie wraps her legs around Marko’s waist and places rough kisses up and down his neck that turn to bruises. Marko groans. He grabs the back of her hair and pulls her away, sinking his teeth into her neck. Sofie cries out and he enters her roughly. She laughs and runs her claws down his back as her fangs drop. She bucks her hips maniacally and he continues to drink from her. When he pulls his mouth away, his lips dive for hers once more. They communicate in gasps and snarls, both of them holding onto the other with a sense of urgency. Sofie buries her head in the crook of Marko’s neck as she begins to shake and tremble. He holds her up with ease, whispering filthy things into her ear. 

“Tell me your mine,” he growls. 

“I’m yours,” she whispers, her voice tight as she teeters on the edge of her climax.

“Louder.”

“I’m yours!” 

Her eyes roll back and she tumbles over the edge when he reaches down to circle her clit with his thumb. 

“Louder!”

“Fuck! Marko, I’m yours!” She cries. 

He chuckles.

“Good girl.” 

She grips his hair so hard that she’s afraid she’s going to tear it from his skull. It doesn’t seem to bother him, in fact, it only spurs him on. His hipbones crash against hers once more before he cries out and spills into her. They ride out the rest of their carnal high before he finally places her back onto the ocean floor. Sofie chuckles and leans into him. He places gentle kisses across her cheeks. 

They swim for a while, splashing each other and leaping onto each other’s shoulders before swimming back to the rocks. Marko shakes himself dry like a dog while Sofie pulls her dress back on and pulls her hair into a disastrously messy ponytail. They sit on the rocks, passing the whiskey bottle back and forth. 

“Do you miss any part of being human?” She asks.

“The sun,” he says softly. 

“What’s the last sunrise you remember?” She asks.

“August 15th, 1936.”

Sofie’s eyes go wide.

“Wow.”

He chuckles at either her reaction or the memory. She can’t quite tell. 

“I was seeing this girl at the time. I knew I’d been turned - half, obviously. This would be the last time I would see her. So, it was special.”

“What was her name?” Sofie asks.

Marko begins to laugh.

“I can’t remember. I want to say Charlotte. It was so long ago.”

“And there have been so many girls since then,” Sofie teases.

Marko stifles another giggle.

“Hey, a man’s gotta eat.”

Sofie punches him in the arm.

“Ew! Marko! You’re so gross!”

He cackles and pulls her close, smothering her neck in kisses.

“You love me though.”

“I do,” she laughs.

&&&

Sofie bounces into the bar with a big smile on her face. It feels good to be in her second home, but it feels even better to be out of that fucking cave. David and Star have, effectively, taken it over - not physically, but mentally. There’s no escape from the moaning, the screaming… there’s _so_ much screaming. Even Marko is exhausted. Dwayne has taken Laddie and Ichabod to Sofie’s apartment to save his ears. Paul joined them a couple of days later with the promise that no girls were allowed to come over and that he at least clean up the kitchen.

A few times, Sofie thinks about knocking on David’s door and asking if he was actually killing Star, but Marko tells her it’s not such a great idea. Star looks utterly exhausted most evenings and her neck is covered in hickeys and quickly healing bite marks. David is drinking from her but not bothering to turn her - for some reason, Star has no idea what’s happening to her. Marko explains that some vampires glamour people in order to keep feeding on them undetected. Sofie does her best to keep Star fed, to keep her energy up, and avoid any questions about David’s sleeping or eating habits (or lack thereof), but despite Sofie’s assistance, Star has begun to look quite sickly. Tonight, Marko is keeping an eye on Star while he and the boys go hunting. Sofie stuffed a fifty-dollar bill into his pocket with the hopes that he’ll keep Star entertained if there’s any chance of pulling her off of David’s arm.

When she walks into the bar, it looks like an entirely new place. Matt has completely replaced all of the furniture and re-upholstered the booths. They’re a gorgeous royal purple now, to match the walls. Matt is standing on the dance floor beaming with pride while Ben is hunkered over a sandwich at the bar. Sofie squeals with delight and runs for her best friend, jumping into his arms. Matt stumbles backward and they crash into a wall. Sofie bites her lip and steps back, giggling. She’s forgotten just how strong she actually is now. Matt laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Jesus. Have you been hitting the gym, Sof?”

“Just those Jane Fonda tapes your mom got me for Christmas.” 

“Damn. I should try those,” he mumbles, rubbing his back. She tries to avoid grimacing, but it’s tough. 

Kara is sorting records near the DJ booth. Sofie and Matt agreed together to make her a permanent DJ rather than just a waitress. They’ll pay her more and Ben doesn’t have to beat the shit out of patrons for grabbing her ass. Kara waves at her from the DJ booth and Sofie immediately trots over to her.

“So?” She asks, plunking herself down next to Kara.

Kara looks up and gives her a sheepish grin.

“What?”

“I haven’t seen you since your date. How was it?”

“It was really good,” Kara says, putting a pile of records beside her. “He’s so sweet, and he was surprisingly cool about the whole mom thing.”

“Dwayne’s a good guy,” Sofie says. “When are you seeing him again?”

Kara giggles.

“He’s actually coming here tonight. He’s bringing your boyfriend, Paul, David, and some girl named Star?”

Sofie almost chuckles but stops herself. Instead, she closes her eyes for a moment. There’s a loud pop in the back of her head, like someone’s opening a lock. She feels herself connect with Marko in full technicolor. It’s strange.

_You didn’t tell me you were all going to make an appearance tonight._

She can see Marko grinning like a cheshire cat. There’s blood on his lips and his eyes are golden. 

_We’ll see you soon._

Her mind goes blank and her eyes flutter open. Kara glances over at her and tilts her head, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“You okay?” 

Sofie chuckles and pretends to rub her forehead.

“Just a little dizzy. I’m fine.”

“You should eat something,” Kara offers. “I have some granola bars in my purse.”

Sofie ruffles her hair.

“You’re such a mom.”

“Someone’s gotta be,” Kara quips. “Otherwise you and Matt would eat nothing but whiskey and candy.”

“Hey!” Matt calls out. “Don’t dog on my nutrition!”

“It’s not nutrition if it gives you the runs, Matt!” Kara yells back.

Ben, who is halfway through a sandwich, dramatically drops it on the bar counter and looks at Kara, disgusted.

“Why did you have to bring that up and ruin my dinner?”

Sofie, Kara, and Matt double over laughing. Kara puts on a few records while they set up for the night. Sofie wipes down the counter and looks around, resting her elbows on the top of the bar. She’s missed this. Matt tosses her a wink from across the bar. Yeah, she’s definitely missed this. The past few weeks have been so bizarre that it feels nice to get back to something normal. The moment the clock hits 10pm, the doors open and the boys come waltzing inside with Star and Laddie in tow. Matt points at the boy and looks at Sofie, confused. The only thing she has to offer is an awkward laugh as she shuttles the boy into the back room. 

“How come I can’t be out there?” He asks.

“Because out there is where all of the drunk people are, and they’re not exactly a great time.”

Laddie pouts.

“Well, what am I supposed to do? This is boring. I wanna go to the boardwalk!”

“Not by yourself.”

“Whyyyy?” He whines. “I’m not a baby!”

Sofie crouches down in front of him and cups his face in her hands.

“You’re very dangerous right now, Laddie. It’s not safe for you to be around anyone but us and Star.”

The boy crosses his arms over his chest and scowls. Sofie stands, fishes through her purse and pulls out a twenty. She runs back to the bar and exchanges it for a mountain of quarters. She sprints back into the staff room and dumps them on the desk in front of Laddie. His eyes go wide. 

“Here. There’s a pinball machine in the corner. Go nuts.”

“Cool!” Laddie exclaims, scooping the coins up. “You’re the best, Sofie!”

Sofie breathes a sigh of relief as Laddie begins to plunk quarters into the pinball machine. When she turns, Marko is standing in the doorway grinning at her. Her stomach does a backflip.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey!” She chirps, snaking her arms around his waist. “Did you manage to drag Star away from David?”

“For all of five minutes,” Marko mumbles. “He gets pretty possessive.”

“Marko, he’s gonna end up killing her!”

“He might,” Marko agrees nonchalantly. “He hasn’t decided if he wants to turn her yet.”

“Christ…”

“I’m sorry, babydoll.”

“Well, tell him to make up his fucking mind. She looks like a walking bruise out there.”

As Marko goes to speak, Matt appears behind him. Sofie instantly feels panicked. How much did he just hear?

“Sof?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she says, unwrapping herself from Marko. “I’ll go to the bar.”

Matt shakes his head.

“Uh, no, there’s… there’s a cop here.”

“Okay…?”

Matt bites his lip. He looks worried.

“He’s here for you.”

Sofie looks up at Marko, eyes wide. He gazes back, only slightly less panicked. All she hears is one word ring in her head like a bell.

_Kevin._


	27. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of plot development and some cuteness at the end. I feel like I'm always thanking y'all for the comments and kudos but they're so appreciated and they keep me motivated! Enjoy!

Sofie steels herself and walks outside. Marko follows. She can feel his protective gaze on her immediately. Matt takes her place at the bar and begins to pour drinks. The detective isn’t difficult to spot. He sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the grimy punks of Santa Carla. He has a chiseled jaw like a boxer, dark hair that’s almost effortlessly styled and slicked back, and a crisp blue suit with a bright red tie to match. He’s a hell of a dresser, but far too put together to be in here. Sofie can spot his badge sticking out of his blazer pocket from a mile away. David, Paul, and Dwayne are staring daggers at him. Dwayne leans into David and whispers something that Sofie can’t hear. David merely nods and walks toward the bar to keep an eye on things. The moment he spots Sofie, he makes a beeline for her and Marko. She draws in a deep breath. 

“Here we go,” she whispers.

“Just be cool,” Marko mumbles. “You don’t know anything, you haven’t seen him in three years.”

“Sofie Campbell?” The detective asks.

“That’s me.”

“I’m Detective Ridge with the Santa Carla PD.”

She reaches out to shake his hand.

“What can I do for you, detective?”

As Marko slides an arm around her waist, the detective glances over at him.

“Mind if Sofie and I talk in private, son?”

A small smile flickers across Marko’s lips. Sofie knows he’s not going to let this guy win.

“I think my wife would prefer if I stuck around.”

Her stomach flutters and she almost has to bite through her lip to keep from smiling. Logically, she knows that their bond is much deeper than any human concept like marriage, but it thrills her to no end to actually hear the words come out of his mouth. Marko looks down at her, beaming.

_You like that?_

_It’s got some kick-ass to it,_ Sofie thinks.

The detective sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“All right. Is there someplace less noisy we can go?”

“Follow me,” she says as she goes to lead him to the staff room, Marko squeezes her hand.

“What about outside?” He suggests, stopping before Sofie has a chance to open the door.

Sofie narrows her eyes at him.

_What are you doing?_

_Laddie’s in there._

_So?_

_He’s a runaway. Runaways mean police reports. Police reports mean…_

_Investigations._

Marko nods and Sofie sighs. Detective Ridge watches both of them with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. She can see the wheels turning in the back of his mind. He’s not quite sure what to make Marko and Sofie’s prolonged eye contact. Sofie takes a deep breath.

“Outside is good,” she offers. “We can go to the staff parking lot. There’s nobody there.”

The detective gestures toward the back door.

“Whatever’s easiest for you.”

They step outside. Marko offers Detective Ridge a cigarette, which he gratefully accepts. Sofie and Marko lean up against the wall while the detective pulls a small notepad from his pocket.

“Miss Campbell.”

“ _Missus_ Thomas,” Marko corrects him, with a wide grin.

Sofie gently steps on his foot.

_Your last name is Thomas?_

_Yup._

“Sorry, Missus Thomas.” He clears his throat. “I’m assuming you’ve heard about the death of Kevin Matheson.” 

“Yeah,” Sofie says softly, taking a deep inhale of her cigarette. “Matty told me.”

“Matty is…”

“The other owner. The one you spoke to earlier.”

He nods and scribbles in his notepad. Marko gets up on his tiptoes to see what he’s writing. He could not have made it more obvious. Sofie wants to swat at him, but doesn’t want to draw more attention to herself. He’s such a brat, she thinks with a certain fondness. He’s protective, sweet, and vicious all wrapped up in one. She loves him, and despite the sense of dread pulsing through her veins, she also knows that he will do anything to protect her and his brothers. He’s a brutal killer, but his most astonishing and beautiful trait is his loyalty. Detective Ridge looks up, locking eyes with Marko and glares as he flips his notebook shut. The soft slap of the pages echoes through the parking lot. Marko simply offers him a big grin in response as he rocks back and forth on his heels and takes a big inhale from his cigarette. Detective Ridge’s eyes flick to Sofie.

“What was your relationship to the deceased?”

“Presently?”

“Correct.”

“None.”

“And in the past?”

“He’s an ex-boyfriend.”

“Any bad blood between the two of you?”

Sofie shakes her head.

“Really,” Detective Ridge asks, somewhat bemused. “That is not what his mother told us about you two - specifically you.”

“Excuse me?”

Marko’s jaw tenses and he inhales his smoke down to the filter to keep from biting his nails or chewing his lip. Sofie can feel her adrenaline spike. Of course Kevin’s mom would say something to protect her precious little boy. She was a lawyer, and not one of those valiant TV lawyers that always did the right thing. If she had even an inkling of what was really going on, she would jump to her son’s defense in a heartbeat. He learned his manipulation tactics from the best, and after Sofie left, Kevin could weave whatever bullshit story he wanted to and get away with it. 

If Sofie could, she’d dig him up, bring him back to life, and kill him again. 

“His mother tells me that you were… let me see…” he flips through his notebook. “How did she phrase it? Ah, yes, ‘a little witch.’” 

She shakes with anger. Marko looks like he’s about to tear the cop apart and shatter his face against the brick. He’s clenched like a fist. She’s never seen him angry like this before, only his pure animal instinct when he’s hunting and killing. He lights another cigarette and exhales sharply. Sofie can feel the rage radiating from him. It almost takes on a physical form and knocks the wind out of her. She looks at her shoes and takes a few moments to calm her own anger that is currently coursing through her body like fire. Hers is quieter. She’s had years to perfect and control her temper. 

“It’s not true,” she says softly. “He used to hit me. That’s why I left. But, I haven’t seen or heard from him since. That’s the truth.”

Except for the times she swore she saw him lingering outside of her apartment after she’d get home from a shift. 

Detective Ridge nods, makes a note, and closes his book again.

“I won’t take up any more of your time.”

“I appreciate that detective.”

Marko pushes himself off of the wall and flicks his cigarette onto the pavement. The detective does the same. As they turn to walk back into the bar, the detective turns to Marko and points at the boy’s motorcycles.

“Are those Triumphs?” He asks. It’s not a random question. The muscles in Marko’s jaw tense once more and he smiles.

“Yeah.”

Ridge’s arm twitches, as though he’s going to dive for his notebook again, but immediately decides against it. Both Marko and Sofie see the action, as minuscule as it is.

“Those are some serious bikes,” he remarks. “One of them yours?”

“Yeah,” Marko laughs, expertly hiding any kind of nervousness that could be pulsing through him. “The silver one. She’s a beaut.”

Detective Ridge sighs and Marko chews his thumbnail while flashing an angelic smile. 

“All right, well, again, thank you both for your cooperation. Uh, Missus Thomas, I might have some more questions in the future. Would it be all right with you if I gave you a phone call or stopped by the bar?”

Sofie flashes a reluctant smile.

“Of course, detective. Anything I can do to help.”

She can almost taste the anger pouring off of Marko as they walk back inside and around the front of the bar. Matt pours drinks, watching them out of the corner of his eye, while David’s gaze remains fixed and icy on the detective. Dwayne is in the DJ booth with Kara and Paul is making out with a girl on the dance floor. 

“I appreciate it. I’ll be in touch,” Ridge says as he shakes Sofie’s hand.

Sofie holds her breath until he walks out of the club. She lets out a massive sigh and leans against the bar. She can feel Matt’s eyes on her and Sofie can’t stop her stomach from tying itself into knots. She can’t stop the wave of nausea that comes along with the fear of what the fuck she’s going to tell her best friend about this. She’ll have to make something up later. There’s no time to offer him any kind of explanation because, immediately, David slides off of the barstool and almost flies toward Sofie. 

“Staff room,” David demands softly. “Both of you.”

Marko and Sofie follow him to the back. David picks up a chair and shoves it underneath the door handle. He sits down and looks up at Sofie, expectantly. Marko interlocks his fingers with Sofie’s and squeezes. All she can hear is the clanging of the pinball machine in the back of the room.

“What did he say.”

“He asked me about Kevin. I told him the truth.”

David snarls and begins to stand. Marko holds a hand out toward his brother and steps in front of Sofie. He shakes his head gently.

“Not the whole truth, David. I’m not fucking stupid. I told him that Kevin hit me and that I haven’t seen him since we broke up.”

David looks relieved and eases himself back down onto the chair. Marko clears his throat.

“He asked about our bikes.”

David sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Tire tracks.”

Marko nods and Sofie slams the back of her head against the door. David looks up and lights a cigarette. Sofie has never seen him look this helpless. The music blares through the door. She’d give anything for this to just be a normal night at work, but normal has left the building, never to return.

"What are we gonna do?" She asks.

“For the first time in my life,” David mumbles, exhaling a big cloud of smoke. “I don’t have a fucking clue.”

“Well, we can’t kill the entire Santa Carla police department," Marko replies.

“Too bad,” David mumbles before he rises and heads to the exit.

“Where are you going?” Marko asks.

“I’m gonna go find Max.”

“You want me to come with?”

David turns and shakes his head. A small smile flickers on his lips. He’s already got a plan. 

“Nah. Stay here with Sofie, and make sure you both feed.”

“I’m working!” Sofie protests. “I can’t kill a customer!”

“You gotta have a break sometime,” David says, tossing her a wink. She rolls her eyes as he disappears out the door. Sofie sighs and bangs her head rhythmically against the wall while Marko dislodges the chair from beneath the door handle. After a few seconds, he puts his hand between her head and the concrete.

“Come on, Sof. Don’t do that. You’ll crack the concrete.”

She groans and puts her face in her hands.

“I just wanna know what he’s planning.”

“Trust him,” Marko urges, his voice soft. He cups her cheek and his lips hover over hers. “Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” she whispers before closing the gap between them and kissing him softly. She can’t stop her brain from spinning out like the wheels on an out of control car. He can tell she’s disconnected and he pulls away, worry flooding his eyes.

“Hey. I love you,” he breathes.

“I love you too.”

“I’m going to protect you.”

“I know,” she whispers as a tear slides down her cheek. Marko walks her to one of the chairs and sits down. Sofie instinctively crawls onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. She buries her face in his shoulder and breathes. She hears the pinball machine stop and a tiny hand touches her knee. Sofie looks up to see Laddie staring at her with concern.

“Are you okay?” He asks shyly. 

“Not really, bud,” she sniffles. 

Laddie shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down.

“Do you want a hug?”

Sofie laughs softly and nods.

“Come here, kiddo."

Laddie climbs into her lap and Marko grunts beneath the weight of them both. Sofie pulls him close and kisses the top of his head while Marko stares at them both, with a soft smile and warmth in his eyes.

“It’ll be okay, Sofie,” Laddie says quietly.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” she whispers.

The three of them sit in silence for a long time before Sofie hears the staff room door open. Matt appears in the doorway and is slightly taken aback by the scene before him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, no, it’s okay, Matty,” she says. She goes to put Laddie down but Matt stops her. 

“Take the rest of the night off,” he says.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Sof, I’m not really sure what’s going on, but don’t worry about the bar. I’ve got it.”

“Is it busy?”

Matt shakes his head.

“Hang out here. Have a drink if you want. Dance. Do whatever you need, okay? That goes for both of you.”

“You’re a good friend, Matt,” Marko says. “I’d shake your hand or something, but…” he gestures to Sofie and Laddie piled on top of him. Matt laughs.

“Don’t sweat it. I gotta get back out there, but —” Matt points at Sofie. “We’re having our closing shift beer.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Sofie replies with a wide smile.


	28. Crush

Laddie gives Sofie a quick hug before he tumbles out of her lap and scrambles back to the pinball machine. Marko chuckles and Sofie shrugs. She curls up in his lap and he brushes her hair away from her face.

“Let’s go have a drink with the boys and Star.”

Sofie lets out a small whine. She’d much rather sit and stew in her own anxiety and let her head spin until she ends up vomiting in the bathroom. Sofie has never been one to compartmentalize, to move on; to push things out, and only focus on the things she _can_ control. Every problem is a game of chess that requires her precise focus and determination, and this cop is a big fucking problem. What if he finds out, what if she gets arrested? What if they all get arrested? Marko catches her staring off into the distance and lifts her chin, forcing her to lock eyes with him.

“Where’d you go?” He asks, his eyes boring into hers. 

She shakes her head and laughs, studying his features. He’s angelic and intense all in the same breath.

“I’m sorry.”

Marko presses his lips to hers, and this time, she feels the anxiety melt from her body like ice. His tongue glides against hers and she relents, letting him take control. Her muscles relax; she sighs into him, hearing him chuckle and hum gleefully beneath her. He pulls back and runs his thumb across her bottom lip while nipping along her jawline. Sofie chuckles and hears Laddie kick the pinball machine and curse under his breath.

“Language!”

“You say fuck all the time!” Laddie bites back. “All of you do!”

Marko snickers and Sofie shakes her head. 

“Come on,” he whispers before glancing over his shoulder. “Laddie, you want a soda?”

“Yeah!” Laddie calls, refusing to rip his eyes from the pinball machine.

“You got it, pal.”

In a single motion, Marko picks Sofie up and kicks the door to the staff room open. She squeals with delight as he carries her to the bar. Matt laughs and shakes his head. Marko shifts her weight in his arms, digs into his pocket, and slaps a twenty on the bar top while Sofie giggles into his neck and nips at his soft skin.

“Two beers and a soda for the kid in the back!” He shouts.

Matt pushes the bill back across the bar.

“It’s on the house.”

Marko pushes it forward, his eyes piercing Matt’s. Sofie swears she sees Matt flush a little.

“No, it’s not,” Marko says softly. “Take it, Matt.”

Sofie smiles and nods before leaning into Marko and pressing her lips against his ear.

“Was that from my fifty?”

“Paul and I bought some weed,” Marko mumbles.

“Oh?”

“It’s in my pocket. We can partake later.”

“Mmm.”

Sofie runs her tongue along the shell of his ear while Matt’s back is turned. She feels Marko shiver beneath her and a growl rumbles in his throat. He’s her favorite distraction. 

“Tease,” he whispers.

“I think you still owe me from that night at Max’s,” Sofie purrs, her voice low and smooth like velvet. “Don’t you agree?”

“Hmm.”

She tugs on his earlobe with her teeth, pulling on his earring gently. He growls and she mimics the sound. Marko lets out a long, slow breath. She loves to rile him up; to feel the heat rising in his belly, mimicking her own. She loves the way his body tenses when she teases him, the sounds he makes. He becomes raw, animal, and dangerous. Just like the first night they met. She can tell that he’s not going to let her get off easy once they’re actually alone. She welcomes it. 

“Be careful what you wish for, princess,” he purrs before setting her down on the ground as Matt passes them their beers and Laddie’s soda. Sofie scoops up the cup with the dark fizzy liquid and pecks Marko on the cheek.

“I’ll take this to him. Go sit.”

Sofie darts into the staff room. Laddie is glued to the pinball machine. She stands next to him with the soda in her hands and waits for his game to finish. He looks up at her and grins. Sofie can’t help but laugh.

“You having fun?”

He nods. She thrusts the soda toward him and he grabs it with both hands, taking large gulps. She giggles and ruffles his hair.

“Do you wanna stay in here and play pinball or come outside with us?"

He glances up, still gulping down his soda and points vigorously at the pinball machine.

“Okay. If you need anything, we’re in the booth in the back. Tell Matty that I said you can come outside.”

Laddie nods and turns back to his game. She’s never seen a child so obsessed and focused on something before in her life, but then again, she doesn’t make it a point to hang out with too many kids. She walks back to the booth. Paul, Dwayne, Star are staring out at the dance floor. Kara waves at Sofie from the DJ booth, points at Dwayne, and gives her the thumbs up. Sofie can’t help but chuckle. Star is shoving the remainder of one of Kara’s granola bars into her mouth, much to Sofie’s relief. Dwayne must have snuck her one. Marko slides in beside Star as Sofie approaches. He rests his elbows on the table and puts his chin in his hand, looking her up and down as he tucks his bottom lip under his teeth. Sofie melts. He’s so cute when he does this.

“No more room,” he teases, his bright, sky blue eyes glittering in the low light.

“I think that’s a lie.”

Marko taps his chin in feigned concentration and furrows his brow.

“You’re right,” he announces before patting his lap. “There’s room right here.”

The rest of the table snickers as Sofie shrugs and climbs back into Marko’s lap. He reaches down and rests his hand on her upper thigh, giving it a rough squeeze. Sofie turns her head and glares as she sips her beer. Marko grins and leans into her, his lips ghosting over her ear.

“That’s all you get right now.”

“Where did David go?” Star interrupts, her voice still croaky with exhaustion.

“To buy more smokes,” Marko offers.

Star frowns.

“There’s a vending machine right by the door.”

“Broken,” Sofie says quickly.

“Is he coming back?” Star asks. 

Marko winks at her.

“Don’t worry. He wouldn’t forget about you.”

Star flushes and looks down, bashful, before sipping at her drink. Sofie smiles. She’s either being glamored or she’s genuinely falling for David. Sofie admits, it’s not difficult to be physically attracted to him. He’s gorgeous, but he’s also _such_ a fucking asshole. Maybe he’s different with his lovers. Star leans over the table and reaches for Sofie’s hand. 

“Dwayne was saying that this is your bar?”

Sofie’s eyes glitter with pride.

“Yeah! Yeah, Matty actually bought it for both of us.”

“Matty is…?”

“Guy at the bar. It’s usually me, but he’s taking over for the night.”

“This place is really cool,” Star says, looking around appreciatively. 

Sofie sets her beer down.

“I feel like we haven’t really gotten the chance to talk,” she says. “David can be kind of… all-encompassing.”

Star flushes a deep red and she bites her lip.

“Yeah. I keep meaning to ask you if you want to hang out, but you guys are always asleep during the day.”

Silence envelops the table. Paul’s focus shifts to the girls on the dance floor while Dwayne looks over at Kara in the booth. Sofie catches her winking at him with a big smile on her face. Her attention shifts back to Star as she wracks her brain for a lie. There’s so much that David hasn’t told her. One way or another, she’s going to figure out what they are. Star is a little spacey, but she’s sure as shit not stupid. She’s never been stupid. Sofie lets out a half-hearted chuckle.

“I mean, I work at night, so my schedule is all off.”

Star nods and Sofie smiles. They drink and chat for a while - well, everyone except Dwayne. He’s busy tossing Kara winks and grinning at her while she spins records. She’s on fire tonight, despite the distraction. Dwayne is good for her. Really good. Sofie has never seen so many people stay on the dance floor for more than five songs. Star leans over to Sofie and Marko.

“Do you guys want to dance?”

Marko drains his drink and nods. Sofie does the same. Star looks over at Paul who is eyeing the girl he was making out with earlier. 

“Paul?” Star asks. “You wanna dance with us?”

“Maybe not you, but _definitely_ her.”

“Dwayne?”

“Nah,” he says softly. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

Star nods as the four of them pile out of the booth. Sofie and Marko make sure that she doesn’t fall over. She’s still quite weak and pale, but she looks much better than Sofie has ever seen her. They pile onto the dance floor and form a small circle for the first song and eventually split off. Paul and the girl from earlier are completely entranced by one another. Marko moves behind Sofie, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her hips toward his while they dance. Star, on the other hand, lets loose completely. Her movements are graceful and effortless while her long, curly hair bounces underneath the strobe lights. A few of the guys on the dance floor can’t take their eyes off of her, much to the dismay of their dates. Sofie has always admired this about Star - her natural magnetism. She’s certain that’s what drew her toward the girl when they were in high school. If David turns her, she’s never going to have a problem tracking down a meal. 

&&&

David practically rips the door to the video store off of its hinges. His eyes are wild, darting around the store. Maria is at the counter. For half a second, David takes in her beauty and temporarily forgets why he’s here in the first place. He’s pretty sure that she knows about Max and the boys, but none of them have ever said anything to her about it. Maria and Max are close, but letting humans into their world is always a risk. There’s always a chance that they could spill the secret over too many drinks, or out of pure fear. Thus, David has vowed to keep his distance until he knows for sure that Maria can be fully trusted. Still, he’s kind to her - or as kind as he can be. The store is relatively empty for a Saturday night. A young woman in the back lifts her head and smiles flirtatiously at him. He remains icy and ignores her gaze. Maria tilts her head and knits her brows together. 

“David?” She asks softly. “What’s going on?”

“Where’s Max,” he demands, storming toward the counter.

“In the back. Is everything okay?”

David says nothing before walking toward Max’s office. He doesn’t even bother to knock on the door. Max is hunched over a typewriter and looks up at the sound of the door clicking shut. He takes his glasses off as a confused look spreads across his face. He can see the panic in David’s eyes behind his stony facade. 

“We have a problem,” David insists. 

“Is it the ex-boyfriend?”

“He’s taken care of.” 

“How?”

“We used his lackey as bait. Killed the entire nest of hunters.” 

Max rubs his face and David can hear a soft growl rumble in his sire’s chest. He rolls his eyes. 

“We’ve got cops on our tail.”

Max pinches the bridge of his nose and draws in a deep breath.

“David…” 

“I know.”

“No!” Max shouts, getting to his feet and drawing himself up to his full height. He’s got at least five inches on David. “What have I always told you?”

“Be careful.”

“And what did you do?”

David feels his jaw clench. Max taught him everything, and he passed that knowledge down to his brothers. Kill quickly, and always clean up. They were sloppier this time. They left their bikes parked in the dirt instead of on the concrete. It was okay on the beach. There were so many people there every night that any tire tracks were quickly destroyed by footprints. This isn’t their first mistake, but it’s definitely their biggest. Usually, it’s a suspicious patron on the beach, a security guard who’s seen too much, or some Surf Nazi who’s wandered into the wrong place at the wrong time. It’s never been a fucking detective.

“We parked our bikes in the gravel. This cop found our tire tracks and now he's got questions."

Max lets out a deep, disappointed sigh.

“The five of you should lay low for a while. Hunt when you need to, and no traipsing around the boardwalk.”

Immediately, David is resistant to the idea and expresses his distaste with a small snarl. 

“For how long?”

“Until I figure something out.”

David goes to open his mouth, but Max cuts him off immediately.

“You screwed up, David. I told you to wait until the hunters came to you. I told you not to do anything rash, that these things always sort themselves out, and you deliberately disobeyed me.”

“I don’t have time for this shit,” David spits. He turns and puts his hand on the door handle. Max grabs him by the shoulder and whirls the boy around to face him.

“Then why did you come to me at all?”

He can feel it, the rage bubbling in his chest, hot and volcanic. His eyes flash amber and his muscles tense. Suddenly, he can’t stop the words from spilling from his lips.

“Because you’re the closest thing I have to a father!”

Regret hits him like a truck. David has always made it a point to keep his distance from his sire, but he can’t deny their connection; the way Max seems to drop everything to help him when he’s in crisis. It’s always been this way. David screws up and Max helps him pick up the pieces. He took David under his wing when he was a young vampire and let the boy live in his house until he got full control of his impulses and power. He was kind to David. As much shit as David dishes out to Max, he can’t deny just how deeply he cares for the man. Max’s face softens and he takes a step back, releasing David from his grip.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” David whispers. 

“David…”

David’s hand grips the handle of the door again. He can feel the metal collapsing beneath his strength. His mouth is set in a thin, firm line and he makes sure that his facial expression doesn't give away the embarrassment and anger rising in his chest. He's too old to be doing this, to be confessing any kind of affection for anyone - especially Max. 

“Let me know when you’ve figured something out.”

Max nods as David vanishes from the office. Maria is leaned against the counter, flipping through a magazine. She lifts her head as he walks by.

“Everything okay, David?”

David stops and looks over his shoulder, grinning at her. He savors the sight of the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Just fine, gorgeous. Catch you later.”

&&&

Marko and Sofie continue to dance and tease each other. He’s shed his jacket, revealing his beautifully carved arms. She runs her hands up his shirt as he nips at her neck. The music courses through them, electric and intoxicating. Star has wandered deeper into the crowd, insisting on dancing by herself despite the amount of men throwing themselves at her. Sofie tries her best to keep an eye on her, but Marko is doing his best to pull her focus back toward him. Suddenly, Sofie spots David moving through the crowd toward them. His face is set in what she can only describe as a cool scowl. Something’s bothering him, but he’s trying his hardest not to show it. She thinks he’s about to stop in front of them, but instead, he slips right past them to make a beeline for Star, who has her eyes closed and is swaying to the music. Sofie’s body stills. Marko follows suit and turns his head as David grabs Star by the arm and pulls her toward him. The girl practically becomes jello in his arms and he leans down to kiss her. It’s vicious and wanting. Star seems taken aback at first, and then wraps her arms around David’s neck as he deepens the kiss. 

“Holy shit,” Sofie whispers.

“I almost never see him like this,” Marko says.

“Do you think he’s in love?”

“I think something happened with Max and he’s determined to fuck the anger away,” Marko replies.

“Can she survive that?”

Marko doesn’t answer.

David drags Star toward the bathrooms. Sofie goes to follow, but Marko stops her. 

“The last time Paul tried to interrupt him when he was like this, David shattered his jaw with one punch.”

“But what about Star?”

“She’ll be fine. He doesn’t want to kill her. He’s good at controlling this.”

“But what if —”

Marko kisses her to shut her up. It’s not fair, but his lips are so plush and soft that she moans and forgets all about David and Star. Suddenly, he’s the only thing she can focus on. He’s the only thing in the world that matters. David and Star could trash her entire bathroom and she wouldn’t care. Marko takes full advantage of her undivided attention and runs his hands up and down her body, committing her curves to memory as her thighs brush against his. He ghosts his lips across her clavicle, and out of the corner of her eye, Sofie spots a young man by the door staring at her. She smiles at him and bites her lip. The young man shifts uncomfortably. She can smell his blood from here and a pang of hunger rips through her body. She gently grasps Marko’s hair and pulls his face up to meet hers. Sofie’s eyes flick toward the door and back to Marko’s. Any and all logic she once had has been replaced by pure animal instinct. 

“I’m hungry,” she purrs. Marko looks over his shoulder and locks eyes with the man at the door. He turns back to Sofie and grins.

“Let’s go have a smoke.” 

The two of them saunter toward the front door. As Sofie passes the man, she reaches her hand out and lets her fingers brush against his. She feels him shiver and it almost makes her squeal with anticipation. Marko leads her outside and around the side of the building to an alley that they use to dump boxes and trash. Marko digs into his pocket for his cigarettes and tosses her the pack along with his lighter before he leaps up onto one of the garbage cans and climbs onto the roof. Sofie lights one and grins. She loves hunting with him. She exhales the smoke and leans against the wall, pulling her tank top down to expose just a touch more cleavage as her prey rounds the corner. He’s cute. Short, dirty blonde hair with a nice surfer’s tan. He approaches her with confidence. She almost laughs, but holds it back. 

“I thought you left,” he growls.

Sofie shakes her head and blows a smoke ring while looking him up and down. 

“Not a chance.” 

“Where’s your boyfriend?”

She giggles and bites her lip, pushing her hair out of her face. She can hear his heart hammering in his chest and feel the arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach. There are flashes of images; projections of his imagination - of slamming her against the wall and fucking her until she screams, begging him to make her come. Cute, she thinks. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Sofie can hear Marko chuckling in the back of her mind. She licks her lips and her eyes darken. “You want a smoke?” 

“Sure.” 

As she goes to offer him one, he grabs her face and kisses her hard. It’s sloppy, and she can taste vodka on his lips. Sofie lets out a loud, exaggerated moan as he slams her as hard as he can into the wall. She gasps, feeling him push her skirt up her thighs, fumbling awkwardly with the fabric. Fake moans spill from her lips.

“You like that, baby?” He whispers.

Sofie pretends to whimper helplessly as he dives for her neck, sucking hickeys into her skin. Marko lands silently behind him and they lock eyes. He’s grinning from ear to ear before he reaches out and grabs the guy by the scruff of his neck.

“No,” he purrs. “But I do.”

In a split second, blood sprays onto the pavement. The man tries to scream, but Sofie puts her hand over his mouth and bites into the other side of his neck. They drain him quickly and Marko throws the corpse against the trash bin. His mouth dives for Sofie’s and he smashes her into the wall, breaking off bits of brick. She grunts and snarls as he attacks her neck, licking away the blood that’s spilled down her chest. Her hand reaches to trace the outline of his erection through his jeans. Marko lets out a feral growl. He shoves the straps of her dress down her shoulders and takes her nipple between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to elicit a loud moan. 

“Oh, God, Marko,” she mewls. 

He kisses back up her chest and neck, his hands viciously pushing her skirt back up her hips. She hears his belt unbuckle, and he wastes no time lifting her into the air with one arm and thrusting into her while his thumb circles her clit. She’s still so fucking high from the hunt that it takes almost no time for her to come, biting her hand to keep from screaming as her orgasm washes over her. Marko watches her, grinning, his face is still twisted and demonic. He’s beautiful. Brutal and vicious as he fucks her, slamming her into the wall. She can hear the brick crumbling with each thrust. Sofie can’t get enough of it. His hips move faster and faster, crashing against hers. She’s already so close to her second orgasm. She can feel him chasing her high, like it’s a competition. Sofie grips his hair and yanks his head backward.

“Come on, baby,” she whispers. “Please.”

He snarls, knowing exactly what she’s asking of him. Just when she doesn’t think the rhythm of his hips could become more brutal and unrelenting, he crashes into her like a tidal wave. Sofie feels the skin of her back splitting open from the brick wall and tears sting her eyes from the combination of pleasure and pain. Marko grips the nape of her neck, her hair almost knotted in his fingers. He throws his head back and comes with a loud groan. The sight of him in pure ecstasy is enough to send Sofie over the edge and she trembles and shakes through her second orgasm. Marko’s hips slow and the tip of his cock grazes her g-spot. Her toes curl and she has to repress a howl before she begins to come down. He milks her third orgasm out of her slowly and painfully to the point where she sees stars. They stay entwined for a long time, breathing hard and giggling. Marko’s lips drift up to her ear.

“I love you,” he whispers. 

Sofie cups his face in her hands. His eyes are still glowing amber and his fangs are fully visible. She kisses him softly.

“I love you too.” 

He sighs and nuzzles against her chest before slipping out of her with a soft moan and buckling his pants back up. 

“Go back inside,” he says. “I’ll take care of him.”

&&&

She doesn’t go back inside. Instead, she chains mokes, waiting for him to return. It doesn’t take long, maybe half an hour. They walk back inside and dance until the rest of the patrons begin to empty out and Matt turns the lights on. She’s become so enraptured in Marko’s presence that she can’t remember where the last two hours have gone. It must be a residual high from their hunt. The music dies somewhat suddenly and she looks up. Matt shakes his head and laughs at the two of them as they pull away from each other.

“I thought you two were going to end up fucking on the dance floor at one point.”

Marko tosses her a wink and Sofie stifles a giggle.

“I’d pay good money to see that!” Paul calls out as he brings their empty pint glasses to the bar. 

Sofie glares at him and looks back at  Marko who presses a quick kiss to her lips before releasing her from his grip. They start to clean up. It goes quickly with so many of them helping out. Sofie makes Matt stay at the bar and count cash. He’s done enough work for the night. She and Kara finish the last of the mopping and slide onto the bar stools beside the rest of the boys. 

“Where are David and Star?” Sofie asks.

“They left hours ago,” Matt replies with a laugh. “They sure fucked up the bathroom.”

“What do you mean?” 

“The stall door is ripped off of its hinges,” he says, pouring them all one last drink. “Ben’s fixing it right now.”

Paul, Marko, and Dwayne erupt into quiet laughter while Sofie and Kara trade looks of disgust. Matt merely chuckles to himself.

"I'm gonna kill him," Sofie mutters, lighting a cigarette.


	29. Alone, Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwing this up tonight because it came so easily. I've got to plot some stuff out, so the next chapters might take a little bit longer.

She shouldn’t have let it slip, not in front of David. Not that these things mattered anymore, but Sofie feels desperate to cling on to the last gasps of her humanity. 

It’s her birthday. David found out two days ago and was practically giddy. The boys are bored, restless, and tired of being cooped up — actually, David is. They’re going out tonight. David is anxious for a good hunt. Sofie can feel the urge pulsing through him. If she’s honest with herself, she is too. The quick kills are somewhat satisfying, but it’s nothing quite like sprinting after your prey down the beach, practically tasting their fear floating on the summer breeze. She hates that she misses it so much. 

They’ve been hiding from Detective Ridge for almost two months. David’s presence has become like nails on a chalkboard. Everyone is on edge around him. He’s growing bored of Star, while Star is becoming more and more distant from him and the rest of the boys. Sofie senses something awakening deep within her friend, but if she knows anything specific, she doesn’t say much. Star flocks to Sofie for comfort and adult conversation, which Sofie offers, sometimes in excess. Star plays cards and chess with Laddie; she takes him for burgers and carries his limp rag doll body to bed when he falls asleep on the couch. She’s become his more permanent caregiver over the past month and a half. Laddie seems to enjoy having a more motherly figure around. 

Sofie and Marko spend their evenings at the cave, or at her apartment, reading, watching TV, and tumbling around in their bed. David has advised them to completely avoid the boardwalk and has asked that Sofie dodge the detective’s calls. He only shows up to her work once. She answers a few mundane questions and breathes a sigh of relief as his car peels out of the parking lot, but other than that, life has been fairly ordinary. She goes to work at night and comes home to find Marko reading on the couch with a slice of pizza in his hand. He always saves her the last piece. They squabble over the remote, over who picked the TV show the night before, who takes the garbage out, and whose turn it is to do the dishes. Sometimes they feel exactly like a married couple rather than two monsters who sprout fangs and guzzle blood like it’s water. She enjoys the calmness; the heartbeat of normalcy, as fleeting as it is. 

They’re perched on the bed, surrounded by candles while a Motley Crüe record plays in the background. The sound is strangled as it pours from the speakers. Sofie’s makeup bag has been gutted and its contents lay scattered on the sheets. Marko is sitting on his haunches holding a small brush in his hand while balancing a pot of black eyeliner on his bare knee. Sofie’s eyes are firmly shut. It’s the hundredth time he’s told her to keep still, but she keeps laughing or squealing whenever he comes near her with the brush. With one hand, he’s grasped her gently by the chin while the other rests on her cheek. She hasn’t worn makeup in the longest time, save for her signature poppy red lipstick. She’s been complaining about it for the past few days. While he’s told her she’s beautiful and she’s slowly beginning to come around to the idea, she misses getting dolled up - a part of her femininity that was abandoned the moment she agreed to immortality. No mirrors means no complicated makeup. Tonight, Marko insists on helping her.

“Marko!” She hisses as he holds her chin firmly in place. “You’re going to poke my eye out!”

“Only if you don’t stop moving,” he says, his voice still husky from sleep.

“Sorry,” she mumbles. “I’m just used to doing this myself.”

“Yeah, well, without a mirror, you’re going to look crazy,” he replies, dragging the brush gently across her eyelid. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t believe you,” she laughs.

“I used to do this for my sister all the time."

She stills and Marko takes his chance to flick the line out into a beautiful, thick wing. He blows gently on the line to dry it quickly. 

“You have a sister?” She asks, keeping her eyes closed. She pictures a cherubic blonde with softer features and long, golden blonde hair. 

“Had. She died a long time ago.” 

“Did you…” 

"No. Tuberculosis. She was in her thirties. I offered to turn her but she refused.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sofie whispers, opening her eyes to meet his ocean blue ones. Marko smiles and shakes his head. 

“It’s okay. She got to make a choice. That was important to me.” 

Sofie leans in to kiss him. Marko chuckles nervously and pulls back. His sister is a sensitive subject. She doesn't need to be bound to him to figure that out. 

“Close your eyes,” he whispers. “I used to be an artist, and the sicker Anna got, the less she could do for herself. She told me that makeup was just like painting, so I would do this for her every night after the sun went down. I figured the least I could do after…” The story pours from his lips so readily, yet his voice still clenches. It's painful to listen to. “I owed it to her to help her through the rest of her life.” 

He sighs and dips the liner brush back into the pot as he gently caresses Sofie’s cheek. His touch is delicate and gentle.

“That’s sweet,” Sofie offers. “You were a good brother.”

“I don’t know about that."

His pain echoes in her chest. The image of Marko’s sister appears faintly in the back of her mind like faded photograph. Sofie's not sure if it's her imagination or an image Marko is offering her. She rests her hand on his knee, squeezing it gently.

“Did you paint?”

“Yeah. Oils. Landscapes. I kept some. I’ll show you when I’m done this.”

He sweeps the brush across her left lid and blows gently on the wet line until it dries matte. Both wings match perfectly, a testament to his artistry.

“Done,” he breathes.

His voice forces Sofie’s eyes to pop open and she blinks at him. He grins, his eyes dancing across her face. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I wish I could see myself.”

He captures her lips and kisses her, soft and sweet.

“Trust me.”

Quickly, he dusts her cheeks with a soft peach blush and swipes her signature color over her mouth before slamming his lips against hers and almost kissing all of it off. Sofie squeals with delight as he pulls away. She rakes her fingernails up and down his bare arms with a feather-light touch. Marko hums quietly.

"Can I see your paintings?" 

He nods and bounces off of the bed before crawling underneath it. Sofie leans over to get a better look. He drags out a few large pieces of canvas and blows the dust off of them. The paintings are stunning. Lush, green fields, mountains, and rushing rivers. The lines are crisp and clean, yet at the same time barely there. Sofie gasps and he looks up at her, his eyes wide. 

"Marko, these are beautiful."

"I did them from memory," he whispers. "I saw this place in a dream years ago and couldn't get it out of my head." 

She gazes at him in all of his beauty and vulnerability. 

"You should paint more." 

He nods. 

"I'd like to." 

"If it motivates you, I'll let you paint me naked." 

He tosses his head back and a loud cackle escapes his throat. 

"Don't tempt me," he warns. 

They giggle and dress, walking hand in hand out into the lobby. Paul lets out a wolf whistle while David raises his eyebrows. 

“Damn, Sof,” Paul quips. “You clean up nice.” 

“It’s all Marko.”

David is shrugging on his coat while Star buttons up Laddie’s jacket and combs his hair out of his face with her fingers. Dwayne lingers by the entrance of the cave, tapping on the wall with a nervous energy that she’s never seen from him before. 

“Where are we going?”

“There’s a concert on the boardwalk," David replies. "Some heavy metal band. Lots of people."

She nods and watches her brothers twitch with anticipation. 

“There’s gonna be tons of hot girls there,” Paul adds grinning.

“Do you ever stop thinking about sex?” Sofie asks with a soft chuckle.

“Sometimes I think about food,” Paul replies as they climb out of the cave. 

David leaps up the makeshift stone steps but stops to take Star's hand as she struggles behind the rest of them. She flushes a soft petal pink. It’s the first moment of tenderness Sofie has seen between them in two weeks. 

“I wanna go on rides!” Laddie calls out as Dwayne picks the boy up and hauls him over his shoulder. 

“We’ll take you on some rides, bud,” Marko reassures. 

They climb onto their bikes. David looks over at Sofie with a glint in his eye.

“Happy birthday, Sof.”

She doesn’t have time to say thank you before their engines roar to life and they barrel into the darkness toward their turf. 


	30. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David's a dick. That's it, that's the chapter.

She’s been cooped up for too long. The crowds feel alien and move with a strange pulsating quality that she’s never noticed before. The lights are too bright. The screams are much louder than she remembers. She can’t get the smell of copper out of her nose. It’s so powerful that her mouth begins to water and she has to hide her dropped fangs from passers-by. Sofie holds Marko’s hand more tightly than usual as they stroll along with David leading the pack. They sort of move toward the concert, but Sofie can already tell that it’s just an excuse to hunt. All four boys look like they’re on high alert, their eyes scanning the crowd for prospective prey. So much for a birthday, Sofie thinks. She wants to kill, but she also just wants a night out - a normal night. She’s had so many of them recently that she’s settled into a kind of quiet comfort, but nothing about their lives is actually normal. She wishes Matt was here.

Star and Laddie turn to run toward the games when David’s voice stops them.

“Where you going, Star?” By the tone of his voice, there’s only one correct answer to the question. Marko rolls his eyes at his brother’s controlling nature.

“Laddie wants to go.”

David looks her up and down and then cranes his head to see the crowds huddling around the game booths.

“Be back in an hour.”

Star looks annoyed but skips off with Laddie in tow. Sofie glares at David.

“Is it possible for you to go one day without being a dickhead to her?”

David chuckles and doesn’t answer. He turns his head to light a cigarette. Sofie lets boldness take over and shoves him hard in the chest.

“Look at me when I fucking talk to you!” She shouts.

The action causes a miniature explosion. Marko pulls her back, but she tears herself free from his grip and lunges at him again. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne grab her by both of her arms and yank her backward before she does any more damage. David watches with amusement, which only serves to make her more furious. 

“Sofie, stop,” Marko urges.

“No!” 

Her face is twisted and angry. She’s had enough. For a month and a half she’s watched him push Star away with no explanation, no reason, other than what appears to be sheer cruelty. For a month and a half she’s had to wipe Star’s tears away because she doesn’t understand what’s happening, what she did wrong, or if she did _anything_ wrong. In her mind, she was fiercely loyal to David, and now he only wants her when she’s desperate for a drink or a fuck. He’s breaking her, and now she feels too trapped and terrified to leave. Sofie’s been down this road before. Her conversations with Star and her memories of Kevin meld together in her mind until she feels nothing but hot, volcanic rage toward David. He senses it, like it’s some kind of challenge. Sofie takes in a deep, shaky breath and feels her fists clench at her sides. She might not be able to take him out, but she could put up a hell of a fight. 

He steps toward her, closing the gap between them. It’s the closest he’s ever gotten to her save for when she had to sink her fangs into his jugular. With a gloved hand, he lifts her chin and pulls her face close to his. His grip is tight and she tries to hold back the pain in her eyes. Marko watches, jaw and fists clenched. He’s ready. He loves his brother, but one wrong move, and he’ll take him out in an instant.

“You wanna know why?” David begins, his voice low and gravelly. “Because she’s getting too close to him, and I don’t want the kid saying a word about what we are.”

“No,” she counters, fiddling with a button on his jacket. “You’d rather glamor her and keep us a secret so that you can use her as a human milkshake. You only got her because you’re bored.”

“And now I’m bored _of_ her,” he hisses. David tilts his head and his eyes flash with anger. His fangs drop and she can feel his annoyance quickly turn to anger. “You’re a smart girl, Sofie. It would do you well not to question my leadership.”

“You be good to her,” she threatens with clenched teeth.

“Not possible,” David bites. He shoves her backward into Marko like she weighs nothing before turning on his heel and strolling down the boardwalk. Sofie feels tears sting her eyes and Dwayne casts her a sympathetic look before he takes off after David. If anyone can talk sense into their leader, it’s him. Paul gives a half-hearted shrug and takes off in the direction of the concert. He doesn’t really care about all of this. As far as he’s concerned, if his problems can’t be solved with sex or murder, they’re not really problems. Sofie sniffles and Marko grabs her chin, brushing her tears away.

“You’re gonna smear your eyeliner.”

She laughs and nuzzles into his chest.

“He’s hurting her.”

“I know,” Marko whispers. “This is just what he’s like.”

“Why can’t he just tell her the truth?”

Marko walks her to the stairs that lead up to the boardwalk. He sits down, encouraging Sofie to crawl into his lap. She obliges and he cradles her in his arms, pressing soft kisses up and down her neck.

“None of us have a lot of experience with this - bringing in new people. He’s overwhelmed. I can sense it.”

“I can’t.”

“You haven’t known him as long as I have. The more conflicted he feels, the more he pushes away.”

Sofie sighs and puts her face in her hands.

“I just want him to stop being a dickhead,” she groans.

Marko laughs softly.

“Believe me, Sofie, the three of us have been trying for fifty years.”

Sofie lets out a frustrated groan and lifts her head. Marko pecks her on the tip of her nose. 

“Come on,” he says. “I got money burning a hole in my pocket, and I wanna spend it on you.”

“Marko…”

“No objections, sweetheart. It’s your birthday. I’m buying. Whatever you want.”

“Birthdays don’t even really matter anymore,” she pouts.

Marko rolls his eyes and kisses her.

“We can make them matter. Come on.”

“Buy me a big mallet so I can hit David in the face with it.”

Marko laughs and they stand up.

“Well, we can look around, but I think they only sell the inflatable ones.”

“Guess we can just fill it with rocks,” she mumbles.

He takes Sofie’s hand and they start down the boardwalk. He takes her shopping and flirts with all of the girls at the kiosks to get discounts. He buys her two jackets, both black, one short like his and one long like Paul’s. He buys her a new pair of motorcycle boots to match his own, despite her insistence that her worn out boots with a hole in the bottom are “just fine”. It makes her feel a little better to have him doting on her like this, but she can’t shake the anger she feels toward David. It sits in the back of her head like a tiny bomb going off every few seconds. Regardless, she hides it - or at least tries to. Marko can sense that her attention is somewhat elsewhere, but makes the best of it. He takes her out for dinner to a fancy French restaurant just off the boardwalk. It’s far too chic for them, but he navigates the menu with confidence and speaks French to the wait staff while Sofie looks on in awe. Marko laughs while she gawks at him, her jaw practically on the table. She has no idea if he’s even pronouncing everything correctly, but it sounds so hot that it doesn’t even matter.

“My parents insisted I learn,” Marko says, lighting a cigarette. “They wanted to send me to paint in Paris, but that never ended up happening.”

“Are you fluent?”

“I used to be.”

“God, there’s so much that I don’t know about you.”

“What do you wanna know?” He asks. 

She thinks for a while, taking a sip of wine and puffing on her cigarette, before an answer pops into her head.

“When was the last time you were in love?”

“I don’t remember,” he says honestly. “I thought it was with that girl.”

“The one you watched the sunset with.”

He nods.

“There have been girls since then, but I think was just lonely. I’d given up on the idea of a mate. Until I met you.”

She sniffs back tears and he pokes fun at her for being able to cry so easily. She can’t help it. He knows exactly what to say and when to say it. After dinner, he tells the waitress it’s her birthday. Sofie hides her face with embarrassment when a delicate piece of cake arrives with a single candle sticking out of it. He drags his chair to her side of the table and slings an arm around her shoulder as he sings “Happy Birthday” in her ear, his voice low and sultry… and only slightly off-key. They split dessert and eat in silence for a bit before Sofie looks up and catches his eye. He grins at her, glowing under the neon lights of the restaurant.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this,” she says. “All of it. Nobody’s ever really made a big to-do about my birthday before. Not even me.”

“Sofie, I like doing nice things for you. I like taking you places and buying you things.” He sighs and shoves the last of the cake into his mouth. “I like making you happy. Because you make me happy.”

If she could flush, she would be scarlet right now.

“You also didn’t want me to chase after David and knock his teeth in.”

“That’s part of it too, yeah,” Marko laughs.

She reaches over the table and grasps his fingers gently.

“You make me happy too.” She watches his eyes sparkle for a moment before taking a deep breath and reaching into her purse. She pulls out a small black box and pushes it across the table. Marko’s face twitches.

“What’s this?”

“Open it,” she whispers.

Marko pops open the box to reveal a thick silver band with a bat carved into it. He laughs, his face lighting up with joy.

“What the fuck…” he whispers. Sofie giggles.

“I figure, if we’re a proper married couple, we should have proper wedding bands. I have mine, and now…”

She gestures toward the ring.

“Where did you get this?” He asks, turning it over in his fingers and admiring the engraving. “When did you have the _time_ to get this?”

“I sent Matt on an errand. He thinks I’m proposing to you tonight, so you’d better say yes.”

Marko slips the ring on his left ring finger and laughs.

“Tell him I accept your extremely radical proposal.”

“I will,” she laughs.

When the check comes, Marko slaps a wad of cash down on the table. The waitress looks shocked when he refuses his change.

“I rob banks,” he says with a wink. She looks like she believes him, but thanks him profusely for the $200 tip and practically runs to the back of the restaurant. Sofie laughs and shakes her head. He helps her put on her new coat and they walk hand in hand out of the restaurant. She feels lighter, still angry at David, but not homicidal. 

“I feel like we should have at least tried to fuck in that bathroom,” Marko says as they walk back to the boardwalk. Sofie doubles over with laughter and grips his jacket for balance.

“You’re unbelievable.”

They head toward the concert. The band is terrible, but they spot Star and David in the crowd below. He’s in front of her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sofie can’t help but feel Star’s emotions - her pain, her confusion, and her growing love for him lingering below the surface. It's too much for Sofie and she aches as she leans into Marko.

&&&

The next night, Sofie wakes up before the others. She slips into her jeans and a tank top and pads quietly into the lobby, plunking herself down on the couch and lighting a cigarette. She channel surfs with the volume turned down to zero and sighs. 

“Nothing good?” David’s voice rumbles from behind her.

Sofie turns to see him round to the front of the couch. He sits down beside her and lights his own smoke that’s tucked behind his ear. His jacket has been shed and he’s wearing a tight grey t-shirt and black leather pants. Sofie rarely gets to see him without that giant coat. He’s much smaller than she anticipated.

“I’m not talking to you,” she snaps.

He grins and exhales the smoke through his nose.

“Except for that one sentence.”

Sofie rolls her eyes and goes to push herself off of the couch, but David pulls her back, forcing her to lock eyes with him. His face is soft, gentle, and his eyes are almost sorrowful. Her body fills with uncertainty, but she relaxes her muscles as he lets go of her arm. 

“Sofie, I’m sorry… about last night. I was…”

She narrows her eyes.

“A total dick.”

He nods. She puffs her chest up slightly as a sense of righteousness fills her and leans back on the couch, taking a long, slow drag from her smoke. 

“Maybe I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”

David sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m going to turn her.”

“Out of your own free will or because I’m pissed at you?”

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders. He can’t let go of his arrogance. It’s maddening.

“A little from column A, a little from column B.”

“Wow, you are just hittin’ homers from the free throw line.”

David quirks an eyebrow and holds back laughter.

“What?”

“It’s a sports metaphor.”

“What sport?” He asks, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“Baseball,” she says coolly. 

“There’s no free throw line in baseball.”

“Yeah there is! It’s the line between the bases! Matty told me.”

David can’t hold back his laughter anymore. He bites his hand and doubles over, trying not to laugh so loud that it wakes his brothers. Sofie is hot with embarrassment and the muscles in her jaw twitch.

“I’m gonna kill him,” she mumbles. 

It takes a few minutes for David to regain his composure, but when he does, he puts a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head.

“You’re hysterical, you know that?”

“I’m still mad at you!” She snaps. She doesn’t move his hand. “You were a real dick last night and you’ve been an even bigger dick to Star. She had no idea what she’s done wrong, David! You’re just ignoring her. Can’t you feel how much it’s hurting her? Do you even care?”

He swallows hard. 

“I care.”

“Then show it,” Sofie hisses. “Tell her the truth.”

He looks up at her with the utmost sincerity. He’s vulnerable. It’s oddly beautiful, but feels strange coming from David.

“How?” He asks softly.

“Start with the vampire thing and go from there.”

David leans back and puffs on his cigarette, gazing at the wall in front of them that’s adorned with a large portrait of Jim Morrison. His eyes narrow and Sofie studies his face. He doesn’t twitch or blink for what seems like hours. 

“You make it sound so easy.”

“That’s how Marko told me.”

He’s quiet, calculating risk versus reward. There’s a very good chance he could drive Star away, but better the truth than to use her as a food source. That seems far more cruel to Sofie. If Marko had done that, she’s not sure she would have ever forgiven him, or wanted to see him again. 

“You owe it to her, David,” Sofie whispers.

“You just want another girl around here,” he says with a sly grin.

Sofie laughs.

“Well, the three of you are pretty disgusting.”

“Marko’s disgusting too. You can’t exempt him from this just because you’re fucking him.”

“I meant Dwayne. He’s polite, he has manners, he asks me how my day is. Women appreciate that.” 

“Really.”

Sofie swats him on the arm.

“I’m pretty sure you’re joking, but that’s just in case you aren’t.”

David laughs and drapes his arm over the back of the couch. They’re quiet for a long time. Sofie watches David as he stares at the TV while some shitty infomercial plays. He chuckles and turns to her, his eyes piercing into hers. Sofie can see why Star fell so hard for him. 

“I’ll tell her,” he whispers. “I’ll do it.”

“Thank you, David. Really.”

He crushes his cigarette beneath his boot and bites his lip.

“I got you something last night,” he announces.

“What?”

Before she can interrogate him further, he leaps over the couch and dashes to his bedroom. Sofie lights another cigarette out of sheer anxiety and taps her foot, anxiously waiting for him to return. He leaps back over the couch and Sofie jumps. David chuckles softly. 

“Sorry.”

He pulls something small and thin from his pocket and hands it to her. It’s a patch, identical to Marko’s “Anarchy” patch that adorns his jacket. Sofie bites her lip while David shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“I found it last night. I didn’t really know what to get you, and —”

Sofie flings her arms around David’s neck and plants a kiss on his cheek. He flinches and chuckles.

“I love it,” she whispers. “Thank you, David.”

He snatches the remote from her fingers and changes the channel, his eyes fixed on the screen. Sofie smiles to herself and passes him another cigarette. 

“Happy birthday,” he mumbles.

She laughs.

“Thanks, David.”

He just hums and they settle into the couch watching TV before the others wake up.


	31. Lucky You

David flicks through the channels and lands on The Exorcist. She hasn’t seen this in years, not since Matt took her to a midnight screening on the beach. She remembers screaming and hiding in his jacket. It was the head spinning and the pea soup vomit that did her in. Her stomach clenches and Sofie squirms in her seat, unable to hide the grimace that’s spread across her face. David glances over at her, smirking.

“Not a fan?”

She shakes her head and they watch in silence as Father Karras sprinkles holy water on Regan. She writhes and speaks backward in that hoarse voice. The sound alone puts her on edge. Sofie turns to David, desperate to distract herself from the TV.

“Do you think they’re real?”

“What?”

“Demons.”

David lights a cigarette.

“Sweetheart, if you and I are real, everything you’ve ever been afraid of is real too.”

“That’s comforting,” she replies sardonically. 

“They’re all real. Demons, zombies, werewolves, witches... We all exist in the same fucked up ecosystem.”  


She sits up and quirks an eyebrow. 

“Werewolves are real?”

David nods.

“Very.” He makes a face like he’s got something disgusting in his mouth. “Can’t fucking stand them.”

“I think they’re tragic,” Sofie whispers.

David’s eyes pierce hers. She can’t tell if he’s angry or just curious, but then again, it’s difficult to tell with him.

“What do you mean?”

“Cursed with power they can’t control that makes them kill people, even the ones they love. That’s gotta weigh on your conscience.”

“You could say the same for us in some circumstances.”

Sofie thinks of Marko - tearing his family to pieces and having to come to the realization of what he’s done. She can’t imagine the guilt.

“Do you think we’re tragic?” David asks after a moment.

She sighs and fiddles with a hole in her jeans. 

“A little, yeah.”

“How so?”

“We have to watch everyone we’ve ever loved get old, frail, and die. We have to stay secret. Hidden.”

“Unless we want to turn people.”

“You said that’s a huge risk.”

“It is,” he agrees.

There’s a long silence. David crushes his cigarette beneath his foot.

“Why are you afraid to turn Star?” Sofie asks softly.

David sighs and puts his head in his hands.

“Sofie…”

“Tell me.”

He breathes deeply, rubbing his temples, and turns the television off. David moves closer to her. Sofie naturally tenses up, waiting for an explosion, or to feel the brunt of his quiet, seething temper, but his eyes are wide. Honest. 

“Because I think she’s weak,” he says softly.

“She’s sensitive and vulnerable, that’s not the same thing as weak.”

David turns the TV back on, content to leave the discussion hanging. Sofie picks at her fingernails while the movie blares in the background. She feels a rush of guilt. She should have just kept her mouth shut. She won, he was going to explain everything and turn Star. Sofie wonders if she’s completely fucked up any possibility of that happening. She looks up at David.

“Sorry.”

He shakes his head and lets out a soft laugh.

“Don’t be.”

David changes the channel to some stupid slasher movie and Sofie’s eyes go wide. This is much more her speed. 

&&&

Marko’s eyes pop open. The bed is empty. He rubs his face and pulls his hands away, surprised at the foreign sensation of cool metal dragging across his skin. He looks down at his left hand, turning it over and watching the light glint off of the silver ring. A big smile spreads across his face and he sighs, tumbling to the floor and stumbling into the lobby in his boxer shorts. He doesn’t bother to put on clothes. He’s just gonna take them off in about ten minutes once he finds Sofie. Marko stops when he reaches the fountain. David and Sofie are on the couch watching some slasher movie and… laughing? Together? This is new. Marko walks over and flings himself in between them. David grimaces when he sees his brother clad only in his underwear. Sofie bites her lip and looks him up and down, her eyes darkening.

“Dude, put some clothes on,” David mumbles.

“I’m comfortable.”

Sofie snickers. Marko leans forward and kisses her. She groans and runs her fingers through his hair. David makes a disgusted noise and turns up the volume on the television.

“Morning,” he whispers, pulling back to look at her.

“Hi,” she purrs and presses the patch into his hand. “Look what David got me.”

Marko laughs when he sees the patch and looks over his shoulder at David, whose eyes remain fixed on the TV.

“Don’t,” he warns when he sees Marko turn to face him. 

Marko wraps his arms around his brother’s neck and kisses his cheeks. David groans loudly but doesn’t bother to fight him off. In fact, he’s trying his best to suppress laughter and maintain his usually cold and distant expression. 

“You _do_ have feelings!” Marko exclaims.

David growls.

“You’re gonna make me drop my smoke.”

Marko plants one final kiss right on his brother’s cheek before he jumps up, picks up Sofie, and throws her over his shoulder like she’s the lightest thing in the world. 

“MARKO!” She cries. “What are you doing?!”

David looks up and shakes his head, his eyes glittering with amusement. He knows exactly what’s drifting through Marko’s mind.

“You’re a fucking animal.”

Marko winks at him.

“Are we hunting tonight?”

After getting a taste for their old hunting patterns, all five of them are itching to get back out there again. Sofie can feel the urge creeping up her spine. David nods at his brother. 

“After I talk to Star.”

Marko raises his eyebrows. Both boys communicate telepathically, but Sofie can’t get a read on what exactly they’re discussing. She wishes she could see their faces and wasn’t slumped over Marko’s shoulder like a ragdoll, but every time she squirms he pinches her hips and makes her yelp and giggle. When David nods and dismisses his brother with a wave of his hand, Marko takes a flying leap over the couch with Sofie in his arms and starts toward the bedroom.

“Where are you taking me?” She laughs.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out,” he says simply.

Sofie’s stomach flip flops and she giggles. When they cross the threshold, Marko slams her up against the wall and attacks her neck with his mouth, bruising and puncturing her skin with his fangs. Pieces of stone fly off of the wall on impact. She claws at his back as she gasps and growls beneath his rough kisses. She loves him like this. He brings her right to the razor’s edge where pleasure and pain mix. Marko pulls back and admires his handiwork. She’s covered in bruises that are already beginning to heal. Sofie rips her tank top off and they become a tangle of flailing limbs as they stumble toward the bed. Marko tosses her onto it and pulls her jeans off of her hips with such force that she hears the denim tear. 

“I was going to wear those tonight!” She hisses.

A sly grin creeps across his face.

“Wear a dress.”

Marko climbs on top of her and runs his lips up and down her thigh, his fangs scraping against her skin, drawing blood. She moans his name and her eyes roll back. He pushes her legs open and she feels his tongue graze her clit. She gasps as her hands dive for his hair. He moans when she tugs on it and flicks his tongue just a little faster - just enough to drive her insane with desire. She bites down on her lip so hard that her fang pierces the skin. The pain means nothing. She grinds her hips against his mouth, unable to control the moans pouring from her lips. Two fingers slip into her heat, massaging her walls, and Sofie lets out a low, sultry growl that causes goosebumps to rise on Marko’s flesh. He’s relentless, pumping in and out of her until she’s a squirming, sobbing mess. He brings her right to the edge and keeps her there until she begs him to let her come. She can’t take it anymore. Marko lifts his head and smirks up at her. 

“Tell me you love me,” he purrs.

“I love you,” she sobs. “Fuck, I love you so much. Marko, please… let me.” 

He appeases her and pushes her right over the edge with his tongue and fingers. She comes violently, shaking and tearing the sheets. Her thighs almost crush his head and he laughs. Marko crawls up her body and holds his fingers up to her mouth. Sofie sucks on them, tasting herself. His eyes darken and he pulls his hand away, straddling her.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Sofie scoots out from under him and eagerly gets on all fours. His hands glide up her backside and he gives her ass a hard slap. Sofie cries out and laughs. Marko leans over and breaks character for a beat, switching masks effortlessly. 

“Let me know if it hurts too much when I do that,” he whispers in her ear. His voice is tender and soft, full of love for her. Her heart swells. “Okay?”

Sofie nods, her own wetness dripping down her thigh. Marko abandons his boxer shorts and lines her hips up with his. He leans over and nips at her earlobe.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

She whines and he slaps her ass. Hard.

“Tell me.”

“Fuck me,” she whimpers. “Please fuck me.”

“Good girl.”

He enters her slowly. Sofie groans and throws her head back. Marko takes the opportunity to firmly grab her by the hair and pull hard. She growls and her fangs drop as he thrusts in and out of her, his pace quickening with each passing second. His hands fumble for her hips, to pull her as close as he can and to sink as deep into her as he’s able. Sofie’s keens and mewls as he slams into her, snarling her name in between curse words. He feels so good. She wants more, as fast and as hard as he can give it to her. Another slap. Harder this time. 

“Fuck!” She cries. “Harder.”

He hits her again, leaving a bright red handprint on her backside. It’s already beginning to bruise. She can feel her orgasm coiling, tighter and tighter as his hips crash into hers. He leans over and sinks his fangs into a fleshy spot on her back. Sofie sputters and suppresses a scream. She feels him come as he drinks from her, grunting and panting like a rabid animal. In an instant, her own orgasm hits her like a truck and her legs begin to give out. She drops to her elbows and pushes her face into the sheets, screaming into the mattress. Marko keeps a firm grip on her hips as he empties himself into her before he finally dislodges his fangs and comes up for air. He pulls out of her and she whines, refusing to move from her current position. She feels him collapse onto the mattress, taking huge gulping breaths. After a few seconds, Sofie lifts her head and rolls onto her side. He’s covered in sweat. Marko brushes his fingers across her cheek and kisses her slowly, his teeth worrying her bottom lip. 

“That was…” He collapses into giggles, bright and beautiful. She adores him and laughs with him.

“I thought you were going to break me in half.”

“Never,” he whispers, pulling back to stare at her. His smile drops. “I’d never push you further than you’re willing to go. Even if you’re a vampire.” 

“I thought I could take it.” 

“You’re still young. I’m a lot stronger than you. There’s still the slightest chance that I could hurt you.” He pauses and chews his thumbnail, his eyes filled with concern. “I didn’t… hurt you, did I?”

“No,” she chuckles. “Not in a bad way, at least.”

He opens his arms and beckons her to come closer. Sofie lets him pull her toward him, cuddling her and placing soft kisses wherever he can. She knows he loves sex, but he seems to love this part even more. She can feel his contentment almost bleeding into her. His eyes are closed and he wraps himself around her as much as he can. Sofie sighs softly. 

“David’s gonna turn Star.”

“I know,” Marko says. “If it goes well, he’ll do it tonight.”

“What do you think?” Sofie asks, tracing small circles on his chest.

“I don’t know. I like her, I just… I can’t shake this feeling that…”

Sofie lifts her head.

“What?”

“I can’t put my finger on it,” he says honestly. "Something's coming."

“Bad?” Sofie whispers.

“I don’t know.”

Her blood runs cold and her mouth becomes a desert. She remembers the vision. The dream. Marko catches her eye and reaches up to kiss her, soothing her with his touch.

“Hey. Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Get lost like you do.”

“I’m just scared.”

“Why?”

She sighs.

“That dream I told you about. The one where you died." 

Marko studies her face. 

"I remember." 

"What if this is all connected? Your feeling, my dream…”

He kisses her and flips her onto her back. Tears spill down her cheeks and he wipes them away, covering her with gentle kisses until she starts to laugh. The fear is still there, but she has him.

“Sofie, whatever happens, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

She breathes in, shaky and unsure. She can't help but feel like she made a mistake pushing David tonight. 


	32. Landslide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Work is picking up again but I'm going to try and get a big update (maybe two?) done by the end of the week!

Marko and Sofie lay entwined in one another for a few hours, talking and laughing. He makes love to her again - slowly, this time. No clawing, no sinking his fangs into her skin. It’s gentle. Delicate. But Sofie falls apart beneath him all the same, whimpering his name as he runs his thumb across her bottom lip and watches her with heavy lids as her eyes roll back. When they finish, they collapse, exhausted and boneless. Sofie stares up at the ceiling of the cave, her mind completely blank. It’s nice. Peaceful. God knows she’s earned it. Marko regains some of his energy and begins chattering mindlessly to fill the silence in the room. 

“Let’s play a game,” he says, propping himself up on one elbow. His eyes glimmer in the dim light of the bedroom. 

Sofie raises one eyebrow.

“What kind of game?” 

“I ask you a bunch of questions and you have to answer and fast and as honestly as possible.” 

“Sounds dangerous.”

He quirks an eyebrow.

“Only if you have something to hide.” 

“You know you can read my mind, right?” She asks.

Marko kisses the top of her head.

“Yeah, but I choose not to.”

The revelation makes her smile wide.

“Cute, smart, and respectful? How did I get so lucky?”

“You forgot immortal.”

“Right,” she laughs. “Okay, shoot.”

“Why don’t you talk to your mom?”

“How do you know I don’t talk to my mom?”

“Just a feeling.”

Sofie’s eyes go wide. She didn’t realize things would be getting so personal. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Answer fast, she thinks. Fast and honest. It dawns on her that neither of them knows very much about each other’s histories - or, at least Marko doesn’t know a lot about hers. Kevin made it so difficult to tell the truth that, for her, keeping secrets has become a gift permanently stored in her DNA. 

“Because she wasn’t a good mom.”

“Why?”

“She cared more about partying than she cared about me.” Sofie can’t help the tears pooling in her eyes. “I think she always blamed me for taking part of her youth away from her.”

“She was young when she had you?”

A nod.

“What’s her name?”

“Elizabeth.”

“Do you love her?”

Sofie smiles. She remembers her mother’s face. Dark, wavy hair like hers. Brown eyes with thick lashes, small pouty lips that were always painted pink, and delicate cheekbones. She can hear her voice, her laugh as though she’s in the room with them. It wasn't all bad. She was a fun mom when she _was_ around. Sofie had complete freedom, but that also meant growing up fast. Cooking for herself, learning how to keep the house clean so that social services didn't catch wind of anything, setting her own alarm, and making sure her mom left for work on time. It all became routine after a while. 

“Always," she whispers. "I'll always love her."

“Who’s the first person you ever loved — outside of your immediate family?”

She lifts her head, eyes narrowed. Marko laughs.

“I won’t hold it against you if it’s not me,” he says with a wink. She swats him on the arm.

“Matt,” she says. “But I think I was just confused. We were fifteen. He was the only person to tell me I was beautiful.”

“Nobody told you you were beautiful before?”

She shakes her head. Marko presses his lips against hers.

“I think that’s a lie.”

“I was _such_ a dork in high school. Like, Revenge of the Nerds kind of dork.”

Marko covers his mouth to stifle giggles. She runs her fingers through his hair and traces a delicate line along his jaw.

“I want to ask you questions.”

He frowns.

“Mmm. Seems risky.”

Sofie laughs and pinches his sides.

“Come on!" She whines. "It's not a game if only one of us gets to play!"

Marko laughs and grabs her hands, kissing her fingers.

“Okay.”

“When did you first know you were in love with me?”

“The night I bandaged your hand.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

"When did you know you were in love with me?" He asks. 

"The night we brought Laddie over to my apartment," she confesses. "Don't ask me why, but that was the night it all clicked."

Marko kisses her deeply. When he pulls away, she buries herself in his arms. Another moment of silence worms its way in between them, but it’s more comfortable for Marko this time around. His fingers run through her hair and he braids a few strands together gently, watching them unravel the moment he lets the braid go. Eventually, he can’t stand the silence anymore, but Sofie could lay in the quiet with him forever. No heartbeats, no breathing, just the sound of the rocks around them shifting and settling. He starts chattering again. It's mostly mindless chitchat at first and then he launches into the worst impressions of David, Dwayne, and Paul she’s ever seen.

“They all sound the same!” She exclaims.

“No they don’t! I’ve created very distinct voices! This is years of character work!”

She giggles and rests her head on his chest while he plays with her hair, combing it and twirling it softly. Her entire body is covered in goosebumps and a warm rush pulses through her. 

“You feel better?” He asks after a long time. Sofie hums and kisses his chest.

“I do. Thank you.”

“Hey, if having sex with you and doing terrible impressions is enough to make you happy, consider me husband of the year.”

It’s more than that, though. He makes time for her. He makes her feel like she’s the only person in the room. He always has. She lifts her head and her eyes go wide.

“So you admit it. Your impressions are terrible.”

Marko’s eyes go wide with mock panic and he flips her onto her back, covering her in love bites and kisses. Sofie squeals and writhes underneath him, laughing until her stomach aches. A loud scream rips Sofie from her small moment of sheer bliss. Both of them jolt upright and glance at each other, panicked and visibly shaken. And then she hears Star’s cries.

“SOFIE! WHERE’S SOFIE?!” 

“She knows,” Marko whispers.

Footsteps. Hurried and sprinting. Toward their room. Star’s heartbeat pounds in Sofie’s ears. Marko leaps off of the bed and grabs his jeans, falling over as he tries to pull them up in less than a nanosecond. Star bursts through the curtain and Sofie is only half-dressed. She gasps and yelps, shielding her eyes and backing back out of the room.

“OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY!” Star shouts.

“STAR WAIT OUTSIDE!” Sofie yells.

Marko is doubled over laughing on the floor, his pants barely hiked up to his hips. Tears are leaking out of his eyes. Sofie yanks a dress on and helps him up, buckling his belt for him. She kisses him softly.

“She’s fast for a human,” he chuckles.

“Or you’re slow for a vampire.”

His jaw drops.

“Really, Sofie? After all I’ve done for you…”

She snickers and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Star?” Sofie calls, making sure that her voice is bright and welcoming. The last thing she wants to do is cause any more panic. Sofie remembers the overwhelming confusion she felt when Marko first told her what he was; what she was going to be. It felt like she was in a tunnel with no way out and the only person to guide her was the one person she wasn’t sure she could fully trust. 

Marko breaks away and tries to slide out of the room unnoticed, but Sofie grabs his arms and pushes him back down onto the bed. He frowns at her and she reaches over to grasp his hands, her eyes pleading with him to stay.

“I need you.”

He taps out a cigarette from his jacket and motions toward the curtain. 

“Come in, Star,” he rumbles, flicking his lighter and exhaling a large cloud of smoke.

Star creeps inside, clutching her hands in front of her and trembling like a leaf. She looks so small. Sofie gives her a lame smile and motions to the bed.

“Do you want to sit?”

Star’s eyes flick to Marko.

“Are you going to hurt me?”

He shakes his head. Star sits next to him and folds her hands nervously in her lap. She looks up at Sofie who stays standing. Star’s fear is palpable. 

“What did David tell you?” Sofie asks.

“I didn’t believe it until he showed me…” tears spill down her cheeks. “His face…”

Sofie and Marko exchange a sorrowful look. Marko hands Star his cigarette. She takes it and mumbles a soft thank you.

“Are all of you…?” Star asks.

They both nod.

“Laddie too?”

Marko scoots closer to her and puts a hand on her bare shoulder.

“I know this isn’t easy,” he whispers. “David wouldn’t have told you if he didn’t care about you.”

Star wipes away a tear and looks up at him, her large brown eyes wide and swirling with a thousand emotions at once. Sofie feels paralyzed, helpless. She lacks the wisdom and experience of her brothers. The only things she has to offer are things she’s read in books and fairy tales. That’s not comfort. Star glances at both of them, searching for something else - something more. An answer, maybe? Sofie can barely get a read on her. Her heart is hammering in her chest and her mind is a hurricane. She passes the cigarette back to Marko and looks down at the floor. 

“David offered to make me one of you. Tonight.”

“What do you think about that?” Sofie asks. 

Star shakes her head and Sofie’s stomach clenches. If Star leaves, they’ll have to kill her. She knows too much. 

“I don’t know yet.”

“Yet,” Sofie whispers.

“David’s giving me the night to think it over.” She glances up at Sofie. “What happens if I say no?”

Marko and Sofie’s silence says everything. Star puts her head in her hands and begins to weep. 


	33. Hands Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this took forever. Work got crazy and I ran into some writer's block because of it. But I finally got a chapter out! Hooray! Enjoy, and thank you all for the millionth time (I don't feel like I can ever thank you enough) for the kudos and comments :) It means a lot!!

The boys, with Laddie in tow, flee into the night, leaving Star and Sofie alone with only the sound of the television to fill the empty space between them. Star seems apprehensive, flinching like a prey animal when Sofie moves too fast. Sofie does her best to make her feel more at ease. Eventually, she gets up to rummage through the old filing cabinets in the lobby, cursing under her breath. Star turns in her chair and peers over the back of the couch, her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

“What are you doing?” She asks.

“Trying to find Paul’s weed.”

She begins to tear apart the cabinets and tip over crates and boxes leaving miniature disasters in her wake. She’d feel bad about making such a mess, but this place already looks like a hurricane hit it. Twice. She creeps around the lobby, running her fingers over stones for secret hiding places while Star watches, entirely immersed in Sofie’s journey. Sofie sniffs and turns her head toward a small pile of rocks in the far corner of the cave behind David’s wheelchair. She stalks the scent like an animal. Not being able to hunt well has really gotten to her. She knows she looks ridiculous slinking across the room like a lion just to get a bag of weed, but it keeps her predatory muscles flexed. She kicks the pile of rocks to the side and finds a huge bag of weed complete with rolling papers and lets out an enormous squeal.

“How did you find that?” Star asks.

Sofie taps her nose.

“Better than a bloodhound,” she quips as she crouches down to scoop up the bag. Sofie takes a few nuggets, a small silver grinder, and the rolling papers and tosses the rest back down onto the rock pile before. She sinks into the couch and begins to roll a joint. Her movements are smoother, faster, and more graceful than they were when she was human. Star watches as she seals the rolling paper and sparks the joint, inhaling deeply and holding it in her lungs before passing it over. Star takes a much smaller inhale and coughs, delicately covering her mouth with her hand. Sofie grins and relaxes. Her eyelids start to droop as the high begins to take hold, embracing her like an old friend. She turns her head and bites her lip. 

“Have you thought about it?”

Star nods.

“What’s it like?”

“It doesn’t hurt.”

Star frowns.

“That’s not what I mean. David didn’t talk about how it…feels.”

Probably because David enjoys it. Sofie can see the maelstrom of malice, excitement, and joy in his eyes when he hunts. He’s fully embraced what he is, but there’s nothing he can say to Star that’s going to make taking a life sound appealing. She doesn’t understand the hunger, the compulsion to give into something that is so dark and animal because it’s necessary for your survival. If Marko had tried to explain it to Sofie before he turned her, she wouldn’t have believed him. Sofie runs a hand through her hair.

“It’s more of a necessity than anything else. You just kind of get used to it. Your survival instinct replaces the guilt.”

“Couldn’t you just feed off of animals?” Star asks.

“I don’t think so.”

Star is quiet.

“Did you feel guilty the first time you…”

“Killed someone?”

“Yeah.”

Sofie nods. She tried not to let it show, but the guilt was like a knife to the gut. It was poisonous. The night replayed over and over in her head; in her dreams, but eventually, the guilt passed like a storm. The sky was clear again and she could sleep without the heaviness in her heart. Star takes a long drag from the joint before passing it back.

“That’s the one thing I can’t get over.”

“Makes sense,” Sofie whispers. “But you know what David will do if you say no.”

“Yeah,” Star whispers. “I know.” She shifts in her seat and tucks her a long strand of hair behind her ear.

Sofie glances over at her.

“It’s not much different than being human. Less downsides.”

“Killing is a pretty big downside. What if you get caught?”

Sofie has to laugh softly. Star looks away, embarrassed.

“That’s not really something we have to worry about. We’ll teach you how to hunt, how to stay undetected. We can fly, we’re strong, we’re fast.” She reaches out and covers Star’s hand with her own. “We’re like a family.”

The word seems to strike a chord in Star. Sofie suspects that the girl has been on her own for longer than she cares to say. She's never talked about her parents in all of the years that Sofie knew her in school. Nobody went to Star’s house, nobody was there to pick her up at the end of the school day, her parents didn’t come to PTA meetings - although, neither did Sofie’s - at least her mom had an excuse. A party, another new job after getting fired from countless others for theft, fraud, or telling a customer to fuck off. Star glances up at her with tears in her eyes. She doesn’t have to say anything, Sofie just feels it. Years of grief lodged in her body, hidden away from prying eyes. Except Sofie’s.

“Think about it,” she whispers. “That’s all I ask.”

Star turns back to the television as her eyes glaze over.

“I don’t think I have much of a choice.”

They watch TV in silence. Star falls asleep on Sofie’s shoulder. She has half a mind to carry her back to David’s room but thinks better of it. Nobody is allowed in there, and she doesn’t really feel like dealing with one of David’s temper tantrums tonight. Sofie yawns and feels her eyes droop. It’s either the weed, or it’s close to dawn. She cranes her neck toward the entrance of the cave, but can’t quite see the early dregs of sunlight spilling in just yet. She must still have time. Still, her eyes close and she rests her head on top of Star’s, slipping into a comfortable sleep.

&&&

The moment the boys stop their bikes at the boardwalk, Dwayne practically leaps off of his seat and sprints toward the crowd. David and Marko exchange an amused look while Paul glances around confused. He follows Dwayne for a few feet before Marko pulls him back and shakes his head.

“Where are you going?!” Paul yells.

“I’m meeting Kara!” Dwayne calls. He glances over his shoulder and grins. “Don’t follow me!”

David lights a cigarette and the three boys head off to go and hunt. Marko can tell that his brother is itching for a good kill, like a muscle that’s in desperate need of stretching. He feels it too. He wants to do something drastic; wild. He takes the cigarette from David’s fingers and puffs on it before passing it back and looking at his brother with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“What’s the plan?”

A wry grin creeps across David’s lips.

“We’ll see where the night takes us.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Marko whispers.

&&&

Dwayne walks toward the carousel, trying to slow his gait, but he can’t stop the excitement from bubbling over in his chest. Kara is sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. She’s beautiful - a small, heart-shaped face with wild, platinum hair that’s blowing in the cool breeze. She’s so delicate. Dwayne can’t deny that he definitely has a type. He approaches her slowly and she looks up at him with a big smile.

“I wasn’t sure you were gonna show,” she says with a soft, musical laugh.

“I don’t break promises.”

Kara grins and wraps her arms around his waist. She has to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. They ride the ferris wheel. He kisses her at the top, he wins Charlie a prize - a stuffed elephant, and they spend the rest of the night wandering around the boardwalk watching people. They don’t talk much. Dwayne’s always been bad at small talk. He prefers intense, passion-filled conversations about books, philosophy, or art. The only person he’s really been able to have those kinds of talks with as of late is Marko. The dude knows pretty much everything there is to know about art history. With Kara, he likes the silence. She seems to like it too. She leans into him every chance she gets, letting her fingers intertwine with his. She seems comfortable with him. As they sit on a bench hand in hand, Kara turns to him and smiles. Dwayne quirks an eyebrow.

“What’s up?”

“I was just thinking about something,” she says in her soft, delicate voice.

“Which is?”

“I was thinking, maybe if you wanted to, you could meet Charlie soon.”

Dwayne smiles.

“Yeah?”

Kara bites her lip.

“Yeah, I mean, I like him to meet the people who are really important to me… and I like you a lot.”

Dwayne leans into her, brushing his lips over hers. He can feel Kara shiver and hear her heart racing in her chest.

“I like you too.”

“You do?”

“I do,” he purrs. “I really, really do.”

He presses his lips against hers, kissing her slowly and sweetly. Kara sighs into him and her arms snake around his waist. He lets her take control, increasing the intensity of the kiss. Dwayne can already tell that she’s falling for him. Fast. She breaks the kiss and runs her fingers through his long, dark hair. She opens and closes her mouth a few times as though she’s about to start a sentence and then thinks better of it. Dwayne waits. He’s good at that.

“You wanna go back to my place?” She asks as a dark flush creeps into her cheeks. “Charlie’s at my mom’s for the weekend and I make a mean whiskey and coke.”

“I’d love that,” Dwayne whispers.

&&&

“Sooooofiiieeee!” Marko’s voice echoes through the lobby. Her head flicks up, the bleariness in her vision fades quickly, and he sees him leading a tall, dark-haired young man down the steps. She quirks an eyebrow and Marko rushes toward her, dragging her off of the sofa, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her hard. Her brain is still foggy, and she melts into him, giggling softly.

“I thought you might want to have some fun,” he mumbles into her lips as his hands glide up and down her hips, grabbing her ass and making her moan softly in his ear. She looks over his shoulder. The young man is wandering around the lobby, running his fingers along the walls of the cave and glancing around, his expression childlike and awe-struck. Sofie’s eyes flick back to Marko.

“He looks pretty alive to me,” she whispers.

“That’s the fun part.” He turns and beckons the man to come toward them. “Sofie, this is… what was your name again?”

“Steve.”

“Steve!” Marko exclaims with a giggle. His eyes are bloodshot and he’s grinning from ear to ear. He’s high and well-fed. David rolls his eyes and walks past to pull Star from the couch. He glances over at Sofie.

“You’ve gotta keep that boy on a leash,” he mumbles, motioning to Marko.

“I thought that was your job… hey, where’s Dwayne?”

“With your friend.”

Sofie’s jaw drops. David winks at her and leads Star into the bedroom. Paul puts Laddie to bed. The sun will be up in a few hours. Marko hurls himself onto the sofa and puts his feet up on the makeshift coffee table that the boys have made out of a crate. Marko sits on the far end of the couch while Sofie takes the middle. Steve stands, looking lost and confused while Marko chews on his thumbnail, grinning behind his fist.

“What’s up, man?”

“I thought we were gonna party,” Steve mumbles.

“We are,” Marko whispers as he glances at the empty space next to Sofie. “C’mere.”

Her adrenaline spikes and instinct takes hold. Logically, she knows this is bizarre, but the animal in her doesn’t give a shit. She’s had to lock away her predatory instincts for so long that it feels like she’s just popped a cork off of a champagne bottle. His blood smells incredible; so much better than the beach trash she’s been forced to hunt. They’re almost too easy. There’s no chase. But this one? This one is fun already. He’s confused, high, and a little terrified. Perfect combination. Her eyes drift to Marko.

_You picked a good one._

He smiles wide.

_Only the best for you, my love._

Sofie’s fingers run through his hair. Steve slowly eases himself onto the couch while Marko mindlessly flips through the channels. Sofie closes her eyes and concentrates, listening to Steve’s heart thumping like a steady drum. She breathes deeply and quietly, focusing on drawing him toward her. It takes almost no effort thanks to the weed pumping through his system. She opens her eyes to see his hand snake up her thigh. Marko sees it too and bites back a huge grin. Sofie leans into Steve and soon feels his lips ghost across her neck. Marko has shifted his body to watch them, and as Sofie’s head lolls to the side, she can see his eyes flash golden and his bottom lip is tucked underneath his teeth. Sofie turns her attention back to Steve and lifts his chin so that his eyes lock with hers. He kisses her, slowly, clumsily. His pulse is racing. It’s addicting. She increases the intensity of the kiss and feels Marko’s lips on her neck, sending glorious electric shocks up and down her body. She moans softly as Marko’s teeth graze her skin. Steve doesn’t seem to notice, he’s entirely wrapped up in Sofie. All she can focus on is the steady beat of Steve’s heart, the smell of his blood, and how fucking good Marko’s lips feel as they glide across her skin. Another soft moan spills from her lips and she breaks the kiss, pushing Steve back into the arm of the couch. Without thinking, she climbs on top of him. She’s so hungry. Her jaw tingles and it takes every ounce of control she has not to turn in front of him. Steve gazes up at her, his eyes half-closed. Sofie rips his shirt open and kisses his chest, nipping at his skin and taking his nipple between her teeth. He’s so warm. She hears Marko laugh behind her.

_Good girl._

“Shit,” Steve grunts. “Fuck.”

Sofie’s mouth moves up to his neck. She can feel his pulse racing beneath her lips. She grinds her hips down into his and he gasps. Marko’s arms snake around her waist and his teeth tug on her earlobe. She can feel him hardening through his jeans. Her tongue brushes over Steve’s jugular. The tension is oozing off of Marko. He wants her to do it. _She_ wants to do it. She just wants to wait until the time is right.

Steve’s hands sneak up her shirt and he groans. As he goes to unhook her bra, she bites down on his neck. He gasps beneath her, his body jerks, and she uses all of her strength to pin him down. Marko slides off of the couch and moves beside her, running his tongue over the shell of her ear while she drinks. Sofie lifts her head and gasps while Marko takes her place. He sinks his fangs into the wound. Steve twitches, but just barely. The life is quickly slipping from his body. Sofie kisses Marko’s neck, biting the skin gently. She pulls a moan from the depths of his throat and watches the life leave Steve’s body. When he lifts his head, his mouth is stained crimson. He kisses Sofie hard, licking the excess blood from her lips. She wraps her arms around his neck and they topple to the floor, their mouths fighting for dominance. Sofie pushes his jacket down his shoulders and rips his tank top to shreds. He’s so beautiful, cold, and glowing in the dim light of the cave. Marko chuckles and looks up at the body on the couch.

“I’ve gotta get rid of him.”

“The sun’s up.”

“Nah,” he says. “We’ve got a couple more hours.”

Sofie lets out a disgruntled groan and climbs off of him. Marko picks up Steve’s corpse and hauls it over his shoulder. Sofie follows him outside, watching as he tosses the limp figure off of the cliff like it weighs nothing. He turns to Sofie and she leaps into his arms, kissing him fast and hard. They tumble to the ground, rolling around in the sand. Sofie manages to pin him to the ground. She pushes Marko’s jacket down his shoulders before attacking his chest with open-mouthed kisses and rough bites. Marko runs his hands underneath her dress, gripping her thighs hard. She reaches down to unbutton his jeans and eases herself onto him, moaning softly as he fills her. His angelic features are illuminated in the moonlight. She can never quite get over just how gorgeous he is. Marko’s claws dig into her flesh and his fangs drop. She rides him, slowly at first, relishing the way their hips meet in just the right way to put pressure on her clit. Eventually Marko grabs her hips and forces her to speed up. Her orgasm builds quickly and his thumb pulses over her delicate bundle of nerves, making her gasp.

“Marko,” she mewls.

“Fuck,” he whispers. “Faster.”

She obliges, and her own climax washes over her in an instant. Her pace remains relentless and Marko maintains a firm grip on her hips with one hand while the other helps bring her toward a second orgasm. She cries out his name and he lets out a loud moan in response. He growls and his body twitches as he spills into her. She moves her hips in slower circles, milking his orgasm out of him. Marko bites his lip as his head lolls from side to side.

“You’re right,” she mumbles, kissing along his jawline. “That _was_ fun.”

“Told you.”

They hear the sound of a bike rumbling behind them. Sofie scrambles off of Marko and he jumps up to zip his pants up. Dwayne chuckles as he dismounts his Triumph and shakes his head. He looks lighter. Sofie has never seen him look so happy.

“What the hell are you two doing?” He laughs.

“We wanted a change of scenery,” Marko quips. “Bedroom gets boring sometimes.”

Dwayne shakes his head and heads toward the cave entrance. Sofie is suddenly hit with tremendous exhaustion. She looks over at Marko. His eyes are starting to droop and he glances out at the horizon. The sun is starting to rise.

“You made it back just in time, bud,” Marko says, clapping his brother on the back as the three of them jump down the rickety steps to the cave entrance. “How was your date?”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Dwayne replies.

Marko and Sofie exchange a look. She lets out a loud cackle. 

“Oh my God!” She squeals. “You had sex, didn’t you?!” She tugs the sleeve of his jacket to get him to face her.

He turns to face her, an enormous mischievous smile spreads across his face.

“I told you, Sof. I don’t kiss and tell.”

“I’m just going to ask Kara tomorrow night.”

“You do that,” Dwayne replies, tossing her a wink. He disappears into his bedroom while Sofie and Marko retreat into theirs to escape the rays of sunlight that are beginning to pour into the cave like honey. They fall asleep, exhausted, and comfortably wrapped in each other’s arms.


	34. Electric Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never get tired of writing fluff, so here's some more of it!

The nightmare comes again. Vivid and loud, but this time, Sofie is watching herself throughout the entire dream as though she’s outside of her own body. She runs to Marko and hears David scream like a wounded animal before rushing the three figures desperately trying to escape the cave through some kind of narrow pathway. Paul and Dwayne surround their wounded brother, using all of their collective strength to keep him still as he thrashes against the floor. She gets flashes of a face she doesn’t recognize. A young man with shoulder-length dark hair. His features are cloudy, and he fades as quickly as he appeared. Marko’s screams are so loud that the sound causes her to jolt from sleep, drenched in an icy cold sweat. A boulder sits in the pit of her stomach. Her mouth is a desert. Panic-stricken eyes dart around the room, seeking familiarity. For a moment, she forgets where she is. She hears Ichabod meow softly at her feet and looks down at Marko, who sleeps peacefully beside her. Her hands immediately cover her face and she sighs into her fingers. She should tell someone. David, Max, anyone who will take her seriously. This has to mean something. Marko groans and shifts in his sleep.

“Sofie?” He asks, his voice thick and as foggy as her brain feels.

“I’m here,” she mumbles.

He sits up, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

“You okay?”

She wants to tell him, but she knows she’s just going to hear the same thing she heard last time. He’s not going anywhere, her brain is just working things out. She doesn’t want to have the same conversation over and over again, so she bites back her panic, lifts her head, and smiles at him. Her expression is soft and gentle. He buys it instantly.

“Yeah. Just a weird dream.”

The moment his arms wrap around her waist, she’s at home.

“You’re still having those?” He asks.

“Guess I can’t quite shake my humanity.”

“They’ll go away eventually,” he murmurs as his hands reach up to massage the knots in her back. Sofie always forgets just how strong he is. She groans softly as the tension melts from her body. His teeth tug on her ear and a low growl escapes his throat.

“I love you,” he purrs.

She giggles and falls into him like he’s the only thing that has ever mattered in the world. They roll around on the bed, exploring each other like it’s the first time they’ve ever touched. She loves it; she loves him. He always makes her feel like today is the first day of the rest of her life. Sofie kisses him deeply, determined to pull every ounce of sweetness from his mouth. His hands drift across her body, and she groans softly beneath his touch. As they explore each other, they both hear a gentle rap on the rock. Marko lifts his head while Sofie’s lips are still attached to his neck, doing her best to make him purr beneath her.

“What’s up?” He asks.

“It’s me,” Star’s voice calls. “Can I come in?”

Marko sighs in frustration. Sofie frowns at him.

“She needs us right now.”

“I know,” he whines softly. “But can’t she wait five minutes?”

“Five minutes?” Sofie replies, feigning offense. “Is that all I’m worth to you?”

“Ten?”

She pinches his sides and he yelps loudly.

“Okay! Fifteen!”

She giggles into his lips as she kisses him.

“Patience, my love.”

He growls in protest.

“Do this for me, and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

Marko raises an eyebrow and grins.

“You sure you can keep that promise?”

Sofie’s teeth capture his bottom lip, drawing out a low, primal growl. She releases him and proudly pushes back her mane of dark, wavy hair. She knows he likes to play rough, especially with her. She’s the only person who can take it, but she’s still not convinced that she’s felt the full brunt of his strength. He always seems to be holding back just a little during sex. Part of her suspects that it’s because he’s got an innate sense of gentleness that he’s always trying to overpower, or that she’s still a new vampire and can’t yet handle his full strength. She’s never thought about how much weaker she would be in comparison. Still, she wants it; to feel every muscle in his body gripping, straining, and pressing against hers until she shatters like glass beneath him.

“I’m sure,” she whispers.

Marko bites his lip and whimpers.

“Fuck, I love you.” He rolls off of the bed and pulls his jeans on while Sofie dresses. Again, Marko tries to sneak out the door as Sofie calls Star to come in, but Sofie pulls him back, pressing her lips to his earlobe just to make him shudder.

“You do that again and I take back my promise.”

“Tease,” he mumbles.

“Let’s not play that game again,” she whispers.

Marko’s hands slide underneath her t-shirt.

“I want to.”

She giggles.

“You want to tease me?” She whispers, licking a stripe up his neck. Marko snarls.

“Until you scream my name."

She lets out a soft whine, helpless against him. Star clears her throat from the doorway. Sofie and Marko turn and bite back laughter. She can tell by the look on Star’s face that she’s not in the mood for jokes. Sofie clears her throat and motions for the girl to come closer. The three of them sit on the bed. Star looks so nervous that Sofie can almost feel the bed pulsing with every beat. The girl’s anxiety is palpable and hangs thick in the room. Marko runs his tongue over his fangs and turns his head. Sofie reaches over to squeeze his knee, silently telling him that he can leave if he needs. He’s having trouble controlling his urges. She doesn’t need to be connected to him to sense that. The more afraid a human is, the better they smell. Sofie can smell her fear too, but, for some reason, she does a better job at hiding it. Marko mumbles an excuse and bolts toward the exit, shrugging his jacket over his bare shoulders. Star glances at him, confused.

“Is he okay?”

Sofie laughs.

“Hungry and horny.”

Star chuckles, surprised.

“Thanks for the honesty.”

Sofie shrugs. It’s better than telling her that he was thinking about ripping her throat out. Star sighs and looks up at her. Sofie can see the conflict swirling in her eyes.

“I told David I would do it,” she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Really?” Sofie asks.

Star nods and Sofie wraps her arms around her friend and sighs deeply.

“We’ll teach you everything you need to know. I promise.”

Star bites her lip as Sofie pulls away.

“David wants to do it tonight.”

“Tonight? I have to work tonight.”

“That’s what he said to me,” Star whispers.

Sofie takes a deep breath.

“I get the feeling that you and David don’t talk much.”

“He’s been distant lately. The only person I’m learning about this stuff from is you. David doesn’t give me a lot of information.”

“Can I ask you a kind of personal question?” Sofie asks.

“Sure.”

“Do you feel… pulled… to him? Like a magnet?”

Star sighs.

“I don’t know. Sometimes, but it’s not constant.” She looks up at Sofie. “Is that how you feel with Marko?”

Sofie can’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.

“Every day.”

“I don’t feel like that often.”

Because David is probably losing interest, Sofie thinks. His attention is fleeting, flickering like a candle that’s always about to be blown out. Someone would have to be completely addicting to hold his interest for longer than a few weeks. It’s not fair to Star. Sofie knows that. David will most likely turn her, but never take her as a mate. Right now, she’s a trophy. Something to be paraded around the boardwalk, bright and shiny and new - because if there’s one thing David loves, it’s ownership. Sofie’s connection to him runs much deeper than she ever thought it would. She wonders if he can feel her accessing his deepest desires.

“I’ll talk to him,” she says softly.

She leads Star out of the bedroom. Marko is draped across the couch like some kind of eighteenth century renaissance panting. His hand dangles just above on the ground while the other barely grips the remote. The moonlight pours in at just the right angle to make him look like he’s carved out of stone. Sofie bites her lip and locks eyes with him. He grins and chews on his thumbnail. She glares, but she’s unable to keep the sparkle of amusement out of her eyes.

 _Tease_.

He cackles from across the room and stretches out across the couch, his jacket falling open to reveal his muscular body. Sofie snarls.

_You know I have to go to work._

_So don’t go._

_Marko._

“Sofie,” he whispers, grinning seductively. Her knees go weak.

Star’s eyes bounce between them, completely unsure of what’s going on. Sofie very quickly grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her toward David’s room. She raps on the door and he opens it, clearly expecting Star as he’s only clad in his jeans. His body is gorgeous. Slim and well-muscled like Marko’s, but with a light smattering of blonde hair across his pecs. He’s much paler than his brother. His hipbones are sharp, just barely peeking out of the top of his leather pants. Sofie casts her eyes downward and begins to stumble over her speech.

“Sofie,” he mumbles. “I wasn’t —”

“Are you turning her tonight?” Sofie finally manages to choke out. She can feel David grinning at her. He’s enjoying this while she desperately tries to avoid having to look at his naked torso.

“That was what we agreed on, wasn’t it, Star?”

She nods. Sofie glances down at her watch. She has about an hour before she has to be at work. She looks up into David’s icy blue eyes and flicks her head in the direction of his bedroom.

“Can I come in? I want to talk to you in private — Star, do you mind?”

Star shakes her head. David’s eyes narrow with suspicion, but he steps aside anyway.

“Sure.”

Sofie follows him inside and David shuts the door behind him. She looks around. His room is about the size of hers and Marko’s. There’s a record player near the door and a large dresser that looks like it was pulled out of the earthquake rubble. He has a much larger bed than Sofie and Marko that’s covered in dark blue satin sheets. His boots sit at the foot of the bed along with Star’s shawl. David stands near the door, grinning at her.

“What can I do for you?”

She tries to avoid looking at his bare torso.

“Can you at least put a shirt on?”

“Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“It would just be easier for me to say what I need to say without the light bouncing off of your chest and burning my retinas.”

David snickers as he walks toward the dresser and pulls out a slim-fitting black t-shirt.

“That was a good one.” He slips it on and pulls it down over his stomach. “Is that better?”

“Much,” she says with a sigh.

“What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Can it wait?” Sofie asks. David looks confused.

“You just said —”

“Star’s thing, I mean,” she chuckles. “Can it wait until I’m back home?”

Home. The word feels strangely comfortable in her mouth. She was so hesitant to make this place her own at first, and then it just was. She’s come to like it here, despite the musty smell and the fact that Paul leaves his socks and underwear strewn about the lobby like he owns the entire cave. David quirks an eyebrow and grins.

“I didn’t realize you wanted to be a part of it.”

“I do. She needs support.”

“What are you, her therapist?”

“Kind of,” Sofie snaps. “Since you don’t seem to want to pay attention to her. Say what you will about Marko and I but at least he had the guts and the kindness to walk me through all of this. He didn’t hide this from me.”

“Because he was following you around like some dopey-eyed puppydog!”

She stamps her foot like a child.

“So?!”

David rolls his eyes.

“He lied to you and told you you were drinking whiskey. Don’t pretend like he’s innocent in all of this. We have to operate under some guise, Sofie. If we didn’t, we wouldn’t be able to survive.”He lights a cigarette. “What did you tell her?”

“What it was like, what we can do. I told her we would teach her everything.”

He’s quiet, smoking and shaking his leg uncontrollably. She sighs and chews her thumbnail, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Wait for me. Please.”

David stares at her for a long time. Sofie’s stomach knots. Eventually, he gives her a small nod.

“Okay,” he whispers.

“Thank you, David,” she whispers. She walks toward the door before turning on her heel. “Be nice to her tonight, okay?”

“What do you mean?”

It’s Sofie’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Pay attention to her. Make her feel special. I think she’d appreciate it.”

His only response is a soft exhale of smoke. Sofie slumps and lets the door close behind her as she exits. She walks past a bewildered looking Star before returning to her bedroom to change for work. As she sheds her tank top, she hears the curtains rustle. Marko slides into the room, smiling at her.

“Don’t go,” he whispers.

“I have to.”

“I want you,” he purrs, snaking his arms around her waist.

She giggles and brings his hands up to her lips to kiss them.

“Drive me to work?” She asks, turning to face him. He grins.

“Of course.”

She tries to get dressed while Marko pinches her sides and runs his lips against any bare part of her body. She giggles, shoving him away and finally manages to pull a dress over her shoulders just before she has to leave. She hops onto Marko’s bike, wrapping her arms around his waist. As they ride, she decides to get him back. Her hands drift beneath the waistband of his jeans and she teases him, grazing his cock with her fingertips as he turns a corner. Sofie feels him rev the engine violently and then hears the low growl rumble through his torso. Marko seems to maintain his concentration until he stops in front of Motif. Immediately, he turns and attacks Sofie’s mouth with his own.

“You little fucking tease,” he snarls in between kisses. Sofie giggles, letting his tongue explore her mouth. His hands ride up her dress, holding onto her thighs with an iron grip. She moans and bucks her hips against him.

“What are you going to do about it?” She moans.

His only response is a hum as he runs his lips along her jawline.

“I’m not going to tell you anything until I get you back home.”

She smiles.

“Pick me up at 1. I want to hang out with Matt and Kara after my shift."

Marko kisses her softly.

“You got it, sugar.”

Her skin tingles at the low, seductive rumble of his voice.

“I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you too.”

Sofie climbs off of his bike and feels his eyes on her ass as she walks away. She turns and licks her lips as she slips into the staff entrance. Marko shakes his head, grinning, before revving his engine and peeling off into the darkness.


	35. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure David/Star. I like switching perspectives sometimes and I've never actually written these two before, so this was fun!

_So why do you fill my sorrow_   
_With the words you've borrowed_   
_From the only place you've known_   
_And why'd you sing Hallelujah_   
_If it means nothing to you_   
_Why do you sing with me at all?_

_We might live like never before_   
_When there's nothing to give_   
_Well how can we ask for more_

\- Damien Rice, "Delicate"

David crushes his cigarette in the ashtray that sits on the dresser. He collapses onto the bed and runs a hand through his hair, wondering if he’s made a mistake bringing Star into their family. Maybe he should have just killed her on that beach, or just fucked her and disappeared forever. He’s done both throughout the course of his 150 years on this planet; it probably would have been best to just stick with tradition. Max has no idea that she exists yet, but David will cross that bridge when he gets to it. He’ll be angry, they’ll fight, David will slam the door in his face, and things will be back to normal in a week. That’s how it’s always been with them. Max's temper is steady and one of the few things that David can always count on.

He slips on his boots and grabs his jacket along with Star’s shawl. When he opens the bedroom door, she’s still standing there, her eyes darting around the cave like a small child who’s just been scolded. There’s a timidness about her that David finds exciting. Despite everything that she’s been through, her innocence and curiosity remains. He likes it, but the lost little girl routine has gotten old. Boring. He’s hoping that the change will combat some of that - make her a little more wild, a little more carefree. Like Sofie.

If he’s honest with himself for just a moment, he wants what Sofie and Marko have. An unbridled passion and a connection that runs so deep that not even the oldest vampire he knows can fully explain it. They’re electric together, and completely consumed by each other at every moment of every day, whether they’re conscious of it or not. The moment he saw Marko spot her from across the bar, David knew exactly what was going on. She was either going to be part of the family or Marko was going to spend years grieving the loss of what could have been had she rejected what he is. Thankfully, she chose to join them. There was a moment on the bridge where David was sure that she was going to bolt, but her connection with Marko was so strong, not even something as pathetically human as fear could tear them apart. He’s never seen his brother happier. It doesn't even bother David that he couldn’t provide that happiness himself - but he would never admit to either of them. He's envious. It’s humiliating to feel like you might need to rely on someone for connection and comfort. He’s almost certain that Marko can sense his desire for companionship beyond what his brothers can offer. 

David gingerly hands Star her shawl and wraps his arms around her waist. She looks surprised, but quickly leans into him, smiling. He leans down and kisses her tenderly, savoring the total power that he has over her. Her heart begins to race and he can feel her adrenaline spike. A growl bubbles in his chest as he grasps the sides of her face tenderly and increases the intensity of the kiss. Star doesn’t resist, it’s his favorite thing about her.

“Come on,” he says softly, breaking the kiss. “We’re going out.”

“I thought we were —”

“We’re waiting for Sofie.”

Star nods, her body slumping with quiet relief. She follows him out of the cave.

“Where are we going?” She asks listlessly.

David turns to her and grins as he climbs onto his Triumph.

“A date,” he answers simply.

She raises her eyebrows.

“I was thinking dinner? We could walk out to the pier and talk afterward? Just us. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul are hunting on their own tonight.”

Star’s face lights up and David grins as she climbs on behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. He has to admit, Sofie’s idea wasn’t bad. At least it’s gotten Star to lighten up a little. Her lips brush against his ear and he holds back a shiver. There’s something about her that he can’t shake - something that’s still gnawing at the back of his mind. She’s still addicting, but not in the way he’s accustomed to experiencing. Her wildness comes in short bursts, like lightning strikes, and then she fades into sadness.

“I’d love that,” she whispers. David revs the engine in response and they sail into the darkness toward the boardwalk. The ride doesn’t do much to help him clear his mind. It rarely does. He weaves in and out of traffic while Star yelps behind him. It makes him smile. She pulls him tighter and buries her face in his coat. Maybe this could work.

He stops in front of a small restaurant and wraps his arm around Star’s waist as they walk in. They pick a seat near the back of the restaurant.

“This place looks expensive,” she whispers. There are people dressed much nicer than her sipping drinks and eating food she could never hope to afford in a thousand years. David can tell she’s intimidated by the way her body almost shrinks. She’s good at making herself invisible to everyone. Except him.

“I’ve got money,” David assures her.

He lights a cigarette while Star orders drinks. As the waiter leaves to grab them a bottle of wine, she turns back to David, smiling wide and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“This is the first date I’ve been on in a long time.”

“Me too,” he confesses. “I almost forget what we’re supposed to do.”

“Talk, I think?” Star offers with a slightly confused expression. They both burst into quiet laughter and David nods.

“Alright. What do you want to talk about?”

Immediately, he knows he shouldn’t have asked that question. The storm in Star’s eyes is intense and violent. Her jaw clenches and David braces himself for a series of curse words, but it doesn’t happen. She’s too gentle for that. Instead, she bites her lip and looks down.

“I’m scared about what’s going to happen tonight.”

David nods.

“That’s understandable.” A deep breath. “We have to operate in secret. It’s important for our survival. I didn’t tell you everything because it’s just habit, I guess. My job is to protect my brothers.”

…And to keep her as far away from Max until he feels it’s right. Sofie and the others are forbidden to utter his name in Star’s presence. If she finds out, she’ll ask too many questions. There are some secrets that David has to keep. Star reaches for his fingers. He flinches, but holds on to her, gently running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

“Am I going to be different?” She asks.

David shakes his head.

“Not for a while. Sofie was worried about the same thing,” he offers. “Parts of you change. Some aspects of your humanity die off, but that doesn’t usually happen until you’re as old as I am.”

Star’s face lights up with curiosity.

“How old are you?”

A small grin flickers across his face.

“Old enough.”

She casts him an incredulous look, her first act of insubordination. David likes it.

“A hundred and fifty,” he says after a while. He’s not sure why he tells her. Her jaw falls open.

“You’re lying.”

He responds with a chuckle.

“I lie about a lot of things, but not that.”

“You don’t have to tell me everything,” she assures him. “But I’d appreciate it if you told me what was important.”

David nods and feels a sense of comfort wash over him. They order, eat, and talk in short but intense bursts. He finds out that Star was raised in the foster care system and jumped from family to family for most of her childhood. She ran away more times than she could count. Her demeanor shifts as she tells him stories about all of the trouble she got into as a child. Her eyes become wild and her face is animated. She holds back the more painful stories. Those lay just beneath the surface. She’s funny, quick, a good conversationalist. David feels guilt pool in his gut. He waits for a natural pause in one of her slightly sadder stories before he reaches over the table to grasp her hand again.

“You’ll have a family with us, Star. That, I _can_ promise you.”

If there was one thing David could offer her, it was an escape. He looks away before he can see the tears that pool in her eyes.

The rest of the night is quiet and easy. They wander around the boardwalk, hand in hand, talking about the music they like (and hate), movies, and pet peeves. It’s nice. Normal. David hasn’t known normal for so long, it’s almost exciting. Maybe he's getting old. Star is so much different than anyone he’s experienced before. They have the same quiet intensity, but where David is prone to flashes of anger, Star remains steady. Still, he doesn’t feel that same pull toward her that Marko has told him about. Then again, he doesn’t know that much about what it’s like to find a mate. It could be different for every vampire. Maybe their attraction will take time. He’s willing to wait.

They walk out to the pier. Star takes her sandals off and lets her feet dangle in the water. David smiles and does the same, stuffing two cigarettes between his lips and lighting both of them. He passes one to Star and she whispers a soft thank you. They smoke in silence, listening to the sound of the water rippling in front of them. David can hear the screams from the rollercoaster behind them and the faint crackling of a bonfire miles down the beach. His eyes flick toward her, staring out at the ocean. She’s beautiful. He has to have her.

Without a second thought, he crushes his cigarette on the dock and reaches over to pluck hers from her delicate fingers. Star lets out a small squeak of protest that is quickly calmed by his lips pressing against hers. Her mouth is soft, familiar. Her heart thumps quickly and the smell of her blood sends his senses into overdrive. David tosses the cigarette into the ocean and buries his hands in her hair. Star groans against him and he eases her onto her back, running his hands up and down her body. Her fingers creep up his shirt, brushing ever so lightly against his skin. He moans, low and dangerous, and quickly sheds his jackets and his t-shirt. Star giggles.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? We could get caught.”

He pulls back and examines her face and the innate innocence and naivety nestled in her big brown eyes. The pull returns and suddenly she’s irresistible to him.

“Are you afraid of someone finding us, or are you afraid of me?”

“Both,” she whispers honestly.

David nuzzles her neck, his stubble causes a pink flush to rise on her skin. His tongue flicks against her jugular and she moans.

“I won’t hurt you”

She pushes him back slightly and her eyes lock with his icy blue ones. A small smile tugs at the corners of her mouth.

“I believe you.”

David kisses her, slowly and sweetly. In the beginning, the sex between them was intense. Animal. He relished watching her fall apart beneath his grasp knowing that he’s the only person in her life who could wield that kind of power over her. Tonight, things feel different. He feels different. He pulls her skirt up as his fingers dance along her skin. She gasps at the coolness of his touch. David stops and quirks an eyebrow before she nods at him to continue. Her fingers find the back of his neck and she kisses him with quiet desperation. Slowly, he teases her until she’s writhing against his hand, whispering his name over and over again; until he can no longer stomach the anticipation. He unbuckles his belt and releases himself. Star’s hand drifts down to his hips to stroke him slowly. He bites his lip and growls, moaning low against her ear. The fire between them rages and David wants all of her. All the time. He eases himself into her and her head falls back. His name tumbles from her lips and he wraps a hand gently around her throat. She doesn’t seem to notice as her hips rock against his. David does a pretty decent job of controlling himself. The goal tonight is not to break her. He’s so used to getting what he wants that he’s never had to resort to more gentle tactics - but this is nice. Sweet. She’s so beautiful. Seductive. Perfect. The ideal predator in the making.

His claws extend as waves of pleasure hit his body and the pace of his thrusts matches the lapping of the ocean around them. Star is on another planet, gasping and sighing beneath him. A thin sheen of sweat glimmers on her chest. The smell of it makes him feel drunk. David takes a razor-sharp claw and gently runs it down her neck, feeling his face transform as a trickle of blood appears like magic on the surface of her skin. He leans down to lap at the wound. Her blood is sweet from the wine she consumed at dinner. He sucks at the wound as his hips speed up and Star’s heart begins to pound in his ears. She’s close. Her moans rise in pitch and volume and she grips his biceps with every ounce of her strength. David responds with gentle grunts and growls, his body begging for release. He lifts his head and crashes his hips into hers, unable to hold back his raw animal strength. She doesn’t give a shit - in fact, she begs him for more as her walls clamp down around him. His eyes roll back and he suddenly feels his nerve endings explode and cries out. He comes hard and she moans with him, watching him gasp and shudder before he rolls off of her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips as his body hits the pier. His hands reach down to pull her skirt back over her hips. Star rests her head on his chest and they lay on the pier. David’s mind is quiet for the first time in weeks.


	36. Soft Shock

Sofie bounces into the bar. Ben and Matt are in the staff room playing cards and smoking while Kara fixes her makeup in the mirror. Matt looks up at her and grins.

“So?” He asks. Sofie tosses him a blank expression in response. “How’d the proposal go?”

“Proposal?!” Ben asks, suddenly totally disinterested in the card game. “The fuck are you talking about?”

“I’d like to know as well,” Kara says from the mirror.

“Sofie was going to propose to Marko — was it two nights ago?”

Right. She did tell Matt that. It’s exhausting to try and keep up with all of the lies she’s had to tell. She wants to just blurt out - all of it - but they’ll never believe her. A fake laugh and a nod is all she has to offer.

“My birthday,” she whispers.

“Yeah!” Matt exclaims. “Did you get my message?”

Matt always calls her on her birthday and sings her some dumb song that he made up. Usually, it’s a morbid spin on “Happy Birthday” that always makes her cringe, but she hasn’t had the chance to listen to her answering machine. She’ll have to go back home soon.

“I did,” she lies. “And, uh, Marko said yes.”

Matt throws his hands up in the air and the three of them rush to wrap her in a tight hug. Sofie laughs and squeals loudly. The emotion almost feels genuine and she wishes that they could have been there the night of the ritual. Now she has to weave some story together about their wedding. Maybe they could elope in this fairy tale. He’ll whisk her off to Europe. She’s always loved the idea of Paris. She’ll figure something out eventually. How long are people expected to be engaged?

“Oh! I call best man!” Ben says.

"You mean maid of honor," Matt corrects him before punching him in the arm. "And that's my job."

"What am I?" Kara calls from the mirror. "Trash?"

Sofie laughs and turns to Matt.

“I think you’ll be walking me down the aisle. Kara can be maid of honor." 

He stops and his expression suddenly turns into something so soft and vulnerable.

“Seriously?”

She nods. Ben’s face lights up.

“Best man?!”

Matt shakes his head.

“That’s the groom’s decision, dude.”

Sofie chuckles.

“Ben, I think if you supply Marko with enough beer and chinese food, he’ll consider it.”

“Beer… Chinese food — let me write this down.”

Ben goes to get a pad of paper and a pen while Matt rolls his eyes. Kara tugs on Sofie’s sleeve with a huge smile on her face.

“You’re getting married?”

Sofie shrugs in reply and lets out a small laugh.

“I guess so!”

“You have to let me come with you to get a dress. I know this great place. My mom gets discounts —”

She can’t take it. She can’t lie and turn this entire thing into something that it’s never going to be. Sofie waves her hands in front of her face, laughing.

“Enough about weddings!” She exclaims. “That’s a ways away.”

“Just one last question,” Matt replies. “Are you going to tell your mom?”

Instantly, he knows he’s hit a sore spot. Sofie shakes her head and heads to the bar to start prepping for the night. The words sit with her like a little storm cloud floating above her head. She’s not really sure why it bothers her so much. It’s not like she’s actually seen her mother since she moved out, despite the fact that they live in the same city. Sofie has done so much without her mother’s guidance.

She takes a big stack of glasses out from behind the bar and begins to furiously polish them. Her vampiric speed and strength get the best of her and after going through almost the entire rack in about five minutes, she accidentally shatters a glass by squeezing too hard. A line of blood appears out of nowhere, just above the scar on her palm from the night she was cutting limes. She’s calm this time, covering the wound with her mouth. When she turns to grab a towel, Matt is standing in the doorway watching her with a pained expression. Sofie presses the towel to her skin and lifts her eyes to meet his. How much did he see? Secretly, she hopes it’s everything, or that he knows - on some level - what she is. Then she wouldn’t have to feel this weight on her chest every time she talks to him. The boys value secrecy above all, but her new life has almost ripped her away from her best friend.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

She shakes her head. Truthfully, she’s not even that angry about the remark. Sofie’s relationship with her mother is a long, complicated as hell, and difficult tale. The last time they spoke was about a year ago for all of forty-five seconds. When the line went dead, she felt nothing. Her mother is the only part of her humanity that she’d like to begin to forget. Matt crosses the bar and wraps her in an unexpected hug.

“I should have just shut the fuck up.”

“Matty, it’s fine. Seriously. I, uh, I don’t know if I’m going to tell her.”

Where would she even start?

Matt pulls away and brushes the hair out of her face.

“She doesn’t deserve to know you now,” he says. “Rose and I will always be your family, Sof.”

No, they won’t. They’ll get old, they’ll move on with their lives, and out of Santa Carla. The murder capital of the world isn’t the ideal place to raise a family. She knows that’s what he wants. Matt is one of those people who is destined to become a dad mowing his lawn in khaki shorts and a faded Guns n Roses t-shirt while his beer bottle sweats on the porch in the summer heat. She’s known that since high school. Rose and Matt will get married, they’ll grow and leave, but Sofie will always be 22. She gives him a gentle squeeze and motions to the glasses behind her.

“I’ve gotta finish prepping.”

Matt nods and retreats back into the staff room. Sofie continues to polish glasses, much more gentle this time. Kara disappears into the DJ booth and starts to blare music to help lighten the atmosphere. Prince. Sofie almost bursts into laughter, remembering her and Marko’s first dance at her apartment. A warmth rises in her belly at the memory of Marko’s touch that night. The music changes the tone of the night immediately and the tension in the room melts away. She finds herself bopping along to the music while Ben is belting out lyrics in his off-key baritone. By the time the doors open, she’s forgotten all about the bullshit that was clouding her mind earlier. People pour into the bar, and then she spots him. Detective Ridge. Sofie huffs. Can she have one fucking night where this guy isn’t constantly —

“Sofie Thomas,” he says with a flair of familiarity as he slides onto a bar stool.

“Detective Ridge,” she replies through clenched teeth. “What can I do for my favorite officer in Santa Carla?”

“Ah, you’re only saying that because I drop by so frequently.”

“And generally uninvited.”

He laughs. Fake. Unamused. Years of practice to perfect so the doesn’t sound like a complete dick.

“I’m actually off duty tonight.”

Oh no. He’s either here to watch her and wait for Marko to show up, or he’s here to hit on her. She hates both options. Refusing to show him any weakness, she plays it cool.

“Really?”

“I heard it’s… slam poetry night?”

Sofie chuckles.

“Yeah. We only booked two acts, though, so prepare to be thoroughly disappointed.”

The detective laughs and taps his ring finger on his left hand absentmindedly. A tan line where there used to be a ring. Sofie thinks back to the night he came in to question her. She remembers seeing one - gold, dinged up from years of wear, and unpolished. He probably puts as much care and thought into polishing his wedding band as he does his marriage. Somewhere in Santa Carla, there’s a pissed off Mrs. Detective Ridge waiting for him at home, and she’ll wait all night.

Being a vampire and having this much access to the inside of people’s minds scares her sometimes. Sometimes it feels as though she’s fumbling around in the dark trying to find the switch to turn it off. She never gets there. Sofie pours him a glass of whiskey and slides it across the counter. When he tries to pay, she shakes her head.

“It’s on the house.”

“How’d you know this is what I was going to order?” He asks.

“I’m good at my job.”

He shifts uncomfortably and she leans over the counter, using her arms to push her breasts together. His eyes immediately drift toward her chest, but only linger for a second. It’s a cheap tactic, but it works every time. Men are so predictable. His heart drums, like music. Skin flushes, undetectable to the human eye, but she’s locked in. She can see every capillary swell. Animal instinct sizes him up in a nanosecond. Plush poppy red lips purse together and she tilts her head. She’s using everything at her disposal.

“Why are you _really_ here, detective?”

It works.

“I’m trying to figure out if you and your _husband_ …” the way he emphasizes the word makes Sofie want to toss his whiskey in his face. “Are involved in your ex-boyfriend’s death.”

“And why does that thought gnaw at you constantly?” She purrs.

He stares back, eyes focused and swirling with conflict.

“Just a hunch.”

Her stare becomes icy. He’s become a major problem. They may have to lay low again. David won’t like this. Or, they could take him out. Sofie can feel him closing in. She taps the counter twice as another customer approaches and the whine of microphone feedback draws half the bar’s attention to the stage. Sofie flashes him a warm, but fake smile.

“Enjoy the show, detective.”

She takes orders and slings drinks. Ridge doesn’t stay for long. He leaves a fifty on the counter. Sofie stuffs it in the communal tip jar and tries to forget about the encounter, but it remains. Teeth gnashing and grinding in the back of her mind. Sofie has never been particularly good at compartmentalizing intense feeling. Some people can just put it to rest, finish the rest of their shift, and revisit the sensation while they cry and scream in their car on the ride home. She’s never been one of those people. The feeling eats away at her for the rest of the night until the last customer has wobbled out the door. Instinctively, she pours four beers, but Kara shakes her head as she approaches the bar.

“Dwayne’s coming to pick me up in about five minutes.”

Her cheeks flush. Sofie gives her a small nod and downs the beer in a flash while Matt and Ben watch with wide eyes.

“You okay, Sof?” Ben asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

A loud knock booms from the front door. Kara jumps up and grabs her purse.

“That’s Dwayne!” She grabs a stick of gum from her purse and violently shoves it in her mouth. “See ya, guys!”

She races for the door, a bounce in her step.

“Tell him to bring you back before curfew!” Ben calls.

“Fuck you, dad!” Kara shouts as she lets the door slam behind her.

The three of them laugh and shake their heads. Matt gestures toward the door.

“She really likes him, huh.”

“Yeah,” Sofie says softly. “He’s a really nice guy.”

“As long as he’s good to her,” Matt whispers.

Ben takes a sip of his beer and rolls the glass between his palms.

“She says he’s meeting Charlie tonight.”

“Really,” Sofie whispers as she sips at her second drink.

Nobody gets to Charlie without Kara’s staunch approval. It’s a tough process, kind of like meeting a celebrity. Kara figures that Charlie’s life is already so chaotic with his mom working nights, being shuttled between his home and his grandparents house, that bringing anyone else into his life who isn’t stable is a big mistake. The kid never sees his dad and probably couldn’t even tell you his name. Keeping Charlie safe is Kara’s primary focus. But Dwayne is good. Stable. Steady. Kind. The one thing Sofie’s worried about is what’s going to happen when he decides he wants to turn Kara. She’d be a good addition to the family, but she would be dangerous to her own child. A ticking time bomb. Until she learned to control herself.

“Listen, nothing gets past Kara,” Matt begins as he sparks up a cigarette.

Except for the fact that Dwayne is a vampire.

“If anything’s off, she’ll put her foot down. She’s a tough kid.”

“She’s not a kid,” Sofie corrects him. “She’s a woman who’s been through a lot.”

Matt nods.

“You’re right.”

“She’ll be okay,” Sofie says with a smile. “I trust Dwayne.”

“Where are the rest of them, anyway?” Matt asks. “They usually come in with you.”

“Marko and Paul are at a concert and David is… actually, I don’t really know where David is. Marko’s picking me up at 1:00.”

“So you don’t need a ride?” Matt asks.

She shakes her head.

“Thanks though.”

“Any time,” he replies.

They shut everything down and count out tips. Matt drives Ben home at around 12:45 while Sofie locks up. She sits in the staff room watching the clock tick down. The sound is torturous. As she lights a cigarette, she hears the rev of Marko’s engine in the back parking lot and immediately rushes to answer the door. He’s already there, his half-shirt and lips stained with blood. A big, cheshire grin spreads across her lips and she pulls him in for a rough kiss. Marko pushes her inside and shoves her back into one of the chairs. He straddles her, taking her cigarette and puffing on it before crushing it on the table. Smoke seeps out from between his lips like molasses and Sofie gently presses her mouth to his before taking a deep inhale. Her lipstick has smeared all over his mouth. He doesn’t care. Razor teeth nip along her collarbone and she lets out a breathy moan.

“I’ve been thinking about you all night,” he growls as his hands pull down the straps of her dress and he pinches and twists her hardened buds through the thin lace of her bra. Sofie gasps and feels the familiar ache between her legs returning. Her fingers swim through his hair as he bites into her shoulder and drinks from her. He grinds his hips down against hers and she palms the front of his jeans. When he pulls his mouth away from her neck, his face has fully transformed. Sofie reaches up, staring into his golden eyes, and traces his sharp cheekbones and his jawline. Anyone else would see a monster, but Sofie just sees him.

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing,” she whispers. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“Even like this?”

She smiles, runs a thumb across his bottom lip, and punctures the skin with his fang. He laps at the wound and wraps his lips around the tip of her thumb and sucks on it. Marko’s movements change from intense and passionate to slow and deliberate. He gently grasps her chin and kisses her so softly and sweetly that Sofie melts beneath his touch. She can feel her skin growing hot and she moans quietly beneath him.

“You want to do this here?” She asks through girlish giggles.

“That depends,” he replies.

“On?”

“How much you’re aching for me.”

A whimper spills from her lips. He readjusts his body so that his hands can travel freely beneath her dress toward her core. He runs his across the lace of her panties, just barely grazing her clit. Sofie lets out a sharp gasp and her eyes roll back. He increases the pressure until she’s squirming and writhing against his hand.

“Marko,” she whispers.

He snarls in her ear.

“I want to bend you over that pool table out front and fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Sofie sobs and nods her head in response. She can’t even form words right now. He feels so good. He knows exactly where to touch her. She can feel her climax building. Her eyelids flutter closed and her moans begin to grow louder. Suddenly, Marko slides his hand out from beneath her dress. He climbs off of her and heads for the door. Sofie lifts her head, her mind trying to fight through the haze of adrenaline and lust that has invaded her mind. She looks lost and panicked.

“What are you doing?!” She squeaks.

“We’ve gotta go. It’s Star’s big night.”

She growls.

“You’re kidding.”

“I told you I was going to tease you tonight,” he warns. “This is painful for me too, Sof.”

She looks down at the very obvious bulge in his pants and stifles a laugh.

“I can see that.”

Marko tosses her a wink.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got plans for you.”

She follows him outside. The cool breeze is a delightful distraction from the heat rising in her belly. Marko stops in front of his bike and tilts his head.

“What?” Sofie asks.

“Someone fucked with my bike.”

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t park it like this,” he mumbles, crouching down and running his fingers over the tire. “The wheel was facing the other way.”

“Shit,” Sofie hisses.

“What?”

“It was probably that cop.”

“Did he come by tonight?”

A nod. Marko clenches his jaw.

“Motherfucker. He’s getting too close.”

“He’s suspicious of both of us.”

“How do you know?”

“I may have used this on him.”

She pulls her shirt down, revealing more cleavage and flashes him a sheepish grin. Marko lets out an appreciative laugh. He runs a gloved hand through his hair and sighs, eyes searching the darkness desperately.

“What are you thinking?” Sofie asks.

“I’m thinking we have to have a family meeting.”

“With Max?”

He nods and hops on his bike. A hand extends toward her and he flashes her a big smile that makes her knees weak.

“Let’s not think about that right now. It’s a big night. I just want to spend it with you.”

She resists the urge to burst into tears and, instead, climbs on behind him. Instantly, her anxiety fades into the background. A soft buzz in the back of her mind. It’ll come back, it always does, but tonight, she’s content to simply be with Marko and her brothers. He glances over his shoulder with a big, bright smile.

“You ready, sugar?”

“Ready.”


	37. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star finally joins the family.

Marko and Sofie are the first to arrive at the cave. Laddie is sitting on the couch coloring. Sofie plops down beside him and ruffles his hair.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi Sofie.”

“Whatcha drawin’?”

“A dog I saw at the boardwalk tonight.”

“Who took you to the boardwalk?”

“Dwayne. We got ice cream!”

He must have dropped Laddie off before he came to pick up Kara.

“What else did you do with Dwayne?”

Dwayne would never fully turn Laddie without David’s express permission, but Sofie still worries. The two have meetings in secret, blocking off their mental link to her. Every time they take him out without her or Marko there, something gnaws at the back of her mind. One day, she knows that David is going to throw caution to the wind and force the boy to make his first kill. It’s not like the kid would have much of a choice. David doesn’t hear the word “no”. Ever. She also knows that the longer Laddie resists, the more uncontrollable he’ll become. They can only stave the beast inside of him off with small amounts of blood for so long. Eventually, instinct will take over and he’ll give in to the darkness just like the rest of them. Whether he wants to or not. Sofie knows how powerful the pull toward it is. A black hole, ever-consuming.

“He took me on some rides, he gave me some blood…” he makes a disgusted face. “I didn’t like it as much as the ice cream.”

Marko chuckles as he crouches down to flip through a big pile of records. He puts a record on and drops the needle. Billy Idol begins to blare through the cave. Laddie looks up.

“Is this the guy who looks like David?”

Sofie and Marko collapse into laughter and she wraps the boy in a tight hug. Laddie looks extremely proud of his observation. He must have learned that from Paul. Marko sits on the other side of the sofa. Laddie turns and looks up at him before furrowing his brow.

“What?” Marko asks.

“Why do you have red all over your mouth?”

Marko swipes a finger over his lips and stares down at his hand. He grins. Half of his face is still stained with Sofie’s signature poppy lipstick. He lets out a mock gasp and points at her.

“It’s yours!”

She throws her head back and cackles.

 _It’s kind of hot_ , she thinks.

He saunters over to her and picks her up off of the couch. Her legs snake around his waist.

“ _Kind_ of hot, huh?”

“Mmhmm. You just need some eyeliner.”

“I’d be into that.”

He presses his lips into hers and Laddie makes a gagging sound from behind them.

“Stop kissing!” He yells. “It’s gross. Everyone kisses too much around here.”

He puts Sofie down and chuckles.

“God, I love this kid,” Marko chuckles as he messes up Laddie’s hair. Laddie lets out a soft growl of protest and smooths his wild blonde hair back down. Marko hurls himself back onto the couch while Sofie becomes entranced by the television. She doesn’t see him pick up Laddie’s discarded pad of paper and a pencil. She doesn’t feel his eyes on her at first, studying every muscle twitch, every strand of hair that is draped around her heart-shaped face. She assumes the sound of the pencil scratching against the page is Laddie until she looks over and catches Marko biting his lip, focusing on sketching something. Occasionally, he’ll stick the end of the pencil in his mouth and tilt his head before scribbling furiously on the page again. His brows are knit together in total concentration. Quickly, he becomes more entertaining than T.V. She could watch him all day - the way his face scrunches up with disapproval when he encounters a pencil stroke he doesn’t like or the way he huffs in quiet satisfaction when he moves on to the next line. Soon, her arm as draped over the back of the couch and he has her full attention. When he looks up, he flashes her a big smile. She giggles.

“What are you drawing?”

He shrugs, trying to hide a massive grin.

“Just some hot chick I met at a bar.”

“How hot is she?”

He glances up and his face lights up.

“If she were a president, she’d be Baberaham Lincoln.”*

“It’s pronounced Abraham, Marko,” Laddie interjects.

“Yeah?” He challenges. “Who says?”

“Books,” Laddie retorts with a smug expression.

“Come here, smart mouth!” Marko growls before grabbing Laddie and tickling his sides.

The boy squeals with delight and flails his arms wildly in an attempt to escape. His laughter is contagious. When Marko backs off, Laddie, pounces on him, tickling and pinching any bit of bare skin he can find. Marko yelps and they almost tumble off of the couch, but he manages to keep them balanced. Their riotous giggles are interrupted by the sound of boots hitting the rock. Sofie looks up to see Paul practically falling into the cave followed by David and Star. Star looks lighter and slightly sweaty. Sofie narrows her eyes and Star looks away, hiding a bashful smile. She laughs and cranes her neck to look past them.

“What?” David asks.

“Where’s Dwayne?”

“Probably railing your friend,” he replies nonchalantly.

“David!” Sofie shouts.

“What?”

“Don’t say that!”

David cackles like a teenaged boy and practically skips over to his wheelchair throne. Paul coughs to suppress laughter and walks over to Marko.

“Does it bug you?” David asks, flicking his Zippo to light his cigarette.

“ _You_ bug me,” She spits.

Paul looks down at Marko’s sketch.

“Heeeeyyyy, she’s hot.”

Marko grins.

“I know.”

“She single?”

Sofie can feel the electricity in the air between the two of them. Some days are calm, but others, she’ll wake up to screaming laughter followed by a series of curse words. When she walks into the entrance of the cave, all she sees is the two of them playfighting and neither know how it started.

“Nope.”

“Ohhh, right, she’s with some curly-headed loser.” He drums on his chin. Sofie snickers. “What’s his name again? Marcus?”

“That’s it.”

Marko turns and leaps onto his brother. The two begin to tussle and wrestle on the floor while Star watches with a mildly bemused expression. David and Sofie roll their eyes. This time, Laddie decides to join in. He’s got too much pent-up energy. He jumps on both of them. Sofie leaves them to scream by the couch as she decides to clear the area. Who knows what they’re going to knock over. Last time, they almost broke the T.V. and David threatened both of them with decapitation. They hear a loud yelp followed by cursing. Paul has Marko in a headlock while Laddie leaps onto Paul’s back, snarling like an animal.

“Now, now, children,” David announces as he puffs on his cigarette.“Play nice. This is Star’s big night and nobody wants to watch you two idiots fight for four hours.”

David and Sofie exchange an amused look before she walks over and sticks her hand out toward him as Star climbs into his lap and nuzzles against his neck.

“Truce?”

“Truce,” he says. “But just for tonight.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“I’m here!” A voice booms from behind them.

Dwayne leaps into the cave, his neck and chest covered in hickeys. He’s grinning from ear to ear. Paul starts laughing at the sight of the now healing bruises on his body. Sofie shoots him an incredulous look.

“I thought you were meeting Charlie tonight.”

“I did,” he replies. “Then Kara put him to bed and I took her for a ride.”

“Yeah, you did!” Paul shouts.

Sofie swats Paul in the arm. He hisses in pain and grumbles to himself. Behind her, she hears David clap his gloved hands together.

“All right,” he announces. “Let’s get this show on the road. Marko?”

All of the color drains from Star’s face. She crawls out of David’s lap and sits on the edge of the fountain, staring up at him with wide eyes. It’s almost as though she never expected any of this to be real. Marko nods and walks toward a large red filing cabinet that’s adorned with candles and the same dusty, gem-encrusted wine bottle that David offered Sofie so long ago. Marko presents the bottle to David and stands behind him, his hands clasped behind his back. The dutiful lieutenant. David pulls the cork out; the sound echoes throughout the cave. Ominous and haunting. He sniffs at the bottle and takes a swig, his eyes rolling back and turning amber. His gaze falls on Star and he extends the bottle toward her. Everyone watches with bated breath, waiting to see if she’ll actually accept the offer or run. Tension hangs thick in the air; Paul begins a soft chant of Star’s name. The others follow.

“Drink,” David commands softly.

Fingers extend, shaking like leaves in the wind. Sofie’s brown eyes watch as they delicately wrap around the neck. Star lifts the bottle to her lips and looks to Sofie, who nods. Her plush lips touch the bottle. David stares at her, his eyes a storm of lust and excitement. The moment Star tips the bottle upward and begins to drink, all six of them cheer. She doesn’t drink as deeply as Sofie did, bringing the bottle down fast and swaying from side to side. It almost slips from her hands, but Marko catches it at the last second.

“Careful, sweetheart,” he whispers.

“I feel strange,” Star murmurs.

He touches her cheek.

“It’s normal.”

David cuts in and picks her up, cradling her like a child.

“What’s happening to me?” She asks.

“You’re one of us now.” He kisses her with a ferocity that Sofie has never seen before. “Welcome to the family.”

“Mmm.”

David starts toward his room with Star draped over his shoulder like a prized kill.

“Take Laddie to Sofie’s.”

Everyone rolls their eyes except for Laddie, who pumps his fist in the air.

“Yes! Cable!”

“Looks like we’re all going,” Sofie grumbles. “This’ll be fun.”

Marko grabs her arm and pulls her toward him.

“We’re staying here.”

“But they’re so loud!”

He grins.

“We can be louder.”

“You know, sometimes I resent your competitive nature.”

“Sof!” Paul yells. “Keys!”

She gestures toward her purse and Paul begins to dig through it. He pulls out a pack of gum along with her house keys.

“Can I have this?”

She can’t help but laugh.

“Sure.”

“Nice. You two comin’ with us?”

Marko’s arm snakes around Sofie’s waist and he pulls her close, nipping at her ear.

“We’re staying here,” he purrs.

Paul snickers.

“Niiiiice, dude!”

The boys high five and Sofie rolls her eyes.

“Bye, Paul,” Sofie chuckles.

“Bye, Sofie!”

The three of them leave. Sofie hears the engines of their bikes roar to life and immediately, Marko’s mouth crashes against hers. She squeaks.

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he murmurs, shedding his jacket and tossing it haphazardly behind him. He pulls her hips to meet his. He’s ready.

“Wait, wait, wait!” she laughs.

Marko tears his mouth away, panting, his eyes desperate.

“What?”

“I want to see what you drew.”

A grin. He drags her toward the couch and grabs a folded up piece of paper.

“Here.”

She unfolds the paper. It’s her profile. The drawing is so realistic that it takes her a few seconds to fully process that he actually drew it. It almost leaps off of the page.

“I’m beautiful,” she whispers.

“Of course you are.”

“Is this really how you see me?”

He takes the drawing and puts it down on the couch before taking her hands in his.

“Of course it is. Sofie, you are the single most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on in my fucking life.”

She can’t stop the tears from welling in her eyes. Never has a boy said anything like this to her before. It almost feels like the setup to a joke at first, but he looks deadly serious. His fingertips ghost across her face and whisk away a tear as it begins to slip down her cheek. She leaps into his arms and begins to devour him. He growls and carries her to the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed with gusto. They shed most of their clothing. Sofie is left clad in only a pair of dark blue underwear. Marko stands at the foot of the bed, his eyes burning into hers. He’s beautiful, lean, and statuesque. Sofie chews on her thumb nail as her eyes rake over his body. She can feel her skin growing hotter with each passing second. Instinctively, she covers her bare chest with one arm. The anticipation clings to the air. Marko doesn’t move a muscle aside from the smile that spreads across his face.

“Don’t tell me you’re shy now,” he teases.

“What do you want?” She asks, twirling a strand of dark brown hair around her finger.

“Touch yourself.”

Her head spins, but she obliges, her hand snaking past the waistband of her panties. She’s already wet. A breathy moan fills the room and she looks up to see Marko crawling across the bed toward her. He sits beside her, achingly hard. Her mouth is dry and her stomach flip flops as he licks a stripe up her neck as Sofie traces slow circles around her clit. He doesn’t touch himself, instead his hands glide over every curve of her body. She sighs the moment his lips ghost across her skin. His breath sends shivers down her spine. She wants to let go, to let him watch her as she writhes and grinds against her own hand with reckless abandon, but something stops her. He can sense her trepidation and smiles.

“It’s okay.”

Sofie lets out a loud moan and arches her back. Marko chuckles and she feels the bed shift. He pulls her toward him so that her legs rest on the tops of his thighs and begins to stroke himself slowly, teasing, his eyes fixed on her. The image sends a jolt through Sofie’s body and she cries out, feeling herself inch closer and closer toward her release. Marko chuckles.

“I thought you could use some encouragement.”

“It’s working,” she giggles.

Her hand works faster and her moans begin to fill the room. She can hear his breathing speeding up as her eyelids flutter. She gets quick flashes of him. His head rolls back and every muscle in his body begins to twitch. His strokes speed up. She moans his name and he sighs in response.

“Come for me, Sofie. Come on, baby.”

Her climax isn’t a jolt or a violent explosion of nerve endings. Instead, it’s slow, like she’s inching up a rollercoaster and cascading downward. She commits every second to memory. Marko goes completely still as he watches her jaw go slack, her head roll to the side, and her body arch beautifully toward the sky, letting go. Not caring about the sounds that tumble from her lips. He doesn’t even give her time to come down before he climbs on top of her and slips effortlessly inside, letting out a satisfied groan while her legs clamp down around his waist.

“Oh, God,” she gasps as he crashes into her. “More.”

They claw, bite, and pull hair. Desperate and rabid. His face fully transforms as he fucks her viciously into the mattress. He’s breaking her, letting her feel his full strength. Sofie keens and mewls beneath him, whispering filthy things in his ear that cause him to snarl and moan in reply. His hand wraps around her throat. Another climax hits her; this one is violent and unforgiving. Her toes curl and she trembles and shudders beneath him, letting out a strangled cry as his grip tightens around her neck. There’s no fear left in either of their bodies. Sofie claws his back to ribbons; he slams his hips against hers one final time before a scream erupts from the depths of his chest and he collapses against her, panting heavily.

“You surprise me every time we do this,” she laughs.

Marko lifts his head and flashes her an exhausted, crooked smile. His eyes droop and she feels him melt against her. Sofie holds him for a long time until they both slip into a comforting, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Yes, I did borrow this line from Wayne's World.


	38. Cardigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, Star-centric chapter because I've been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift and I have a lot of feelings.

_But I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss  
I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs  
The smell of smoke would hang around this long  
'Cause I knew everything when I was young  
I knew I'd curse you for the longest time  
Chasing shadows in the grocery line  
I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired  
And you'd be standing in my front porch light  
And I knew you'd come back to me_   


David is far less gentle this time. He grabs her like he owns her. In a sense, he does. There are no equals in this union. His kisses are rough and bruising. She gasps at the brutality of his touch. He’s chasing a kind of release he couldn’t get when they were on the pier. Star likes the way he grips her waist as their hips collide; the carnal growls against her jugular. It makes her feel wanted, like there’s something inside of her - and only her - that satiates him. This time, the sex isn’t focused on her. David can be a selfish lover when he wants to be, when the beast inside of him can’t be controlled. He comes with a howl as his thumb smears her lipstick across her face. Muscles jerk and shake, his icy blue eyes roll back and she sees his fangs drop. Her heart almost comes to a complete stop. David looks down at her and grins. His eyes are golden now, but his face doesn’t transform. She reaches up with trembling fingers to ghost along his cool skin.

“David…”

“I won’t hurt you.”

His lips move down her body, making her breath hitch followed by small, quiet gasps of surprise. He bites down, hard, on her inner thigh. Star covers her mouth with her hand to quiet the scream that he manages to pull from her throat. David looks up.

“I want to hear you,” he purrs with crimson-stained lips.

He bites down again and lets his fingers circle her clit quickly. She doesn’t hold back this time. A loud, high-pitched moan echoes through the room. David snarls, increasing the speed. She bucks her hips wildly against him. His mouth doesn’t move from her thigh. She feels her climax build and grips his hair. She whimpers his name like a broken record until her orgasm rushes through her like a raging river. He stops and looks up, blood dripping down his chin. Star gasps and sits up to examine her thigh while he wipes the blood away from his mouth and lights a cigarette. The wound is already beginning to heal. She laughs and traces the fading bruise with her finger.

“This is amazing.”

“It’ll be even faster when you fully turn.”

“Fully?”

“Oh, we’re not done,” he replies through a hollow laugh. “There’s still one more step to the initiation.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll find out when the time comes.”

She frowns.

“David, I thought I told you… I don’t want to be kept in the dark about the things that are important.”

He sighs. She can see him fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

“You’re not going to like what I have to tell you.”

“That I have to kill someone?”

“To make the full change? Yeah.”

She sighs. David stretches out on the bed. He’s beautiful. Ethereal. He reaches his arms out toward her.

“Come here.”

Star obliges, letting him wrap her in a tender embrace. The same way he did on the pier. She loves these moments. It feels like she’s taking huge gulps of fresh air. His softness is so rare, that she wishes she could bottle it and pull it out of him whenever she needed it instead of when it was convenient for him. When she looks up, David’s eyes are closed and the cigarette dangles from his fingers. She grabs it and puts it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. He growls in protest when she shifts.

Sleep evades her, a wisp of smoke that slips through her fingers no matter how hard she tries to hold on to it. Her body feels the sun rise. Bones feel weighed down with concrete, muscles fight to relax, but sleep never comes. David disappears into the darkness with ease. He looks so much younger when he sleeps. More gentle than she remembers. Star reaches out to touch his cheek. He lets out a soft groan and turns toward her, his arms snaking around her waist.

“Star,” he murmurs.

“I’m here, David.”

A hum, followed by complete stillness. She’s envious at how quickly he managed to fall asleep, as though it’s become an instinct that he can no longer fight. Star’s mind races and spirals out of control. She pictures blood, screaming, and for a moment, she can almost feel her face begin to transform. Her fingers shoot up to feel for odd ridges and sharp edges only to be met with softness. She feels blindly around her mouth. Her teeth are still dull. She sighs, relief flooding her chest, and continues to fight exhaustion. Her eyes remain fixed on the ceiling. She traces the cracks in the stone, counts sheep, and tosses and turns as David lies next to her like a corpse. His chest doesn’t move. She doesn’t know how she’s never noticed that before - but then again, there’s a lot about David that she hasn’t noticed.

Eventually, her body can’t fight anymore, and she drifts off to sleep. Her eyes roll back, and everything stops, including her memories. She awakens in a haze. There’s a sound in the lobby. Rattling, a whisper, and a curse word. She hears everything so clearly. It’s kind of amazing, she thinks. She tumbles out of sleep, woozy and unsure, stumbling toward the lobby and rubbing her eyes. Marko is extended on the couch clad in a pair of jeans and nothing else. He looks up and his eyes immediately flick away from her frame. Star realizes she’s dressed in one of David’s big t-shirts and nothing else. He realizes that she’s David’s. His scent and bite marks set Marko’s senses off. He’s still not entirely comfortable with a new vampire in his space.

“I was just watching T.V. I can go if you want,” he mumbles.

Star shakes her head and laughs.

“No, no. It’s all right. I can’t sleep anymore,” she whispers. “Is that normal?”

Marko nods.

“Sofie used to wake up all the time. Your human nature is fighting your new nature.”

Every step she’s going through, someone else has taken before her. It’s a small comfort.

“That’s a relief.” She slides down next to him on the couch as he shifts his feet to the makeshift coffee table. “Why are you awake?”

He leans over and opens a bag of half-eaten potato chips that have been sitting there for weeks.

“Tired myself out earlier. Couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Do I want to ask why?”

A wolfish grin appears on his face as he crunches down on a chip. His eyes glitter.

“Probably not.” He motions toward the television. “Any requests?”

“Just no infomercials. Paul spends way too much time watching those.”

“The exercise ones?”

“Yeah. It’s weird.”

“It’s the chicks in spandex. They get him all riled up.”

“Gross.”

Marko snickers. They’re quiet after that. Neither of them really know what to say to the other. Star stares at him as he remains fixated on the television, mindlessly crunching on his potato chips. Maybe this could work, she thinks. Maybe these six strangers could be her family. Maybe they could grow to love her one day. Marko turns to her. He looks flummoxed. Without thinking, he extends the bag of chips toward her.

“Did you want some of these or something?”

She shakes her head.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“How hard was it for you to make your first kill?”

Marko’s face twitches.

“I resisted for a long time. Too long, David said.”

“David turned you too?”

Marko nods.

“I was a habitual runaway. David and Dwayne found me one night, starving, broke, and I’d gotten kicked out of a bar for fighting. I had this big black eye and a split lip. David asked me if I wanted to change my fate. I said yes.”

She gets the feeling that his first kill was deeply personal. It’s not about what he said, just the energy he gives off. Years of bouncing from foster home to foster home and living on the street left her with a hell of an intuition. She doesn’t know him well enough to ask. She gives him a quick nod and folds her hands in her lap.

“I’m tired. I think I’m going to try and go back to sleep.”

Marko says nothing, but his eyes tell her everything she needs to know. It’s her choice how and when she turns, but she’ll only be able to fight for so long. As she pads toward David’s room, she hears Marko’s voice echo through the cave.

“Star.”

She looks over her shoulder. His cherubic face is soft and warm.

“You have a family now. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“Thank you, Marko.”


	39. Blue Monday

Weeks pass without incident. Star is very slowly adjusting to her new life, and she and David seem to be getting along much better than before. Sofie catches small, intimate moments between them. Him brushing her cheek or nuzzling against her when he thinks that nobody is looking. Star beams every single time he shows her an ounce of affection. It makes Sofie happy, and things seem to run smoothly. Laddie attaches himself to Star. She teaches him how to play cribbage (it's the only card game she likes) and reads him books that she pockets from the boardwalk. For the first time, Sofie feels like she has a family. She’s not scrambling through this world alone and confused anymore.

The seven of them form a pile in front of the television almost every night, stuffing their faces with pizza while they watch old movies and crappy re-runs at 3 am. Sofie always falls asleep on Marko’s lap when the sun begins to rise. She wakes up to him running his hands through her hair and a beautiful tingle shooting down her spine. The group stalks the boardwalk, they play games, drink whiskey on the beach, and terrorize the locals. It’s the most fun Sofie has ever had. It feels so natural. Beautiful, even. Her youth recaptured. Maybe she’s just gotten used to the chaos.

She works less, at Marko’s insistence. The risk of her encountering Detective Ridge is too great and Marko wants to avoid a scenario where he starts asking the wrong questions that could get him killed. Sofie and Matt hire more staff and give Kara and Ben big raises. She funnels most of her inheritance into the bar, save for a small chunk that she squirrels away for an emergency. The bar is the most successful it’s ever been - and they’re finally, _finally_ able to cancel slam poetry night.

It’s a Saturday night when Marko drives her to work. She’s just here to do payroll for a couple of hours and meet some of the new servers… and have a few bears with her best friends. As they pull up to Motif, she spots a large black car in the staff parking lot. She gives Marko’s waist a gentle squeeze.

_That’s not mine._

_I know. Your car’s a piece of shit._

_You’ve never even ridden in it._

_Yeah, but I’ve seen it. That’s enough._

_What if I called your bike a piece of shit?_

_We’d rethink this relationship._

“You’re an asshole,” she whispers in his ear. He laughs and whoops in response. Sofie pinches his sides.

He has no choice but to stop in the same parking lot. Sofie goes to climb off of the bike, but something stops her and she buries her face in Marko’s jacket. They sit in silence staring at the vehicle for a while before the door opens and detective Ridge steps out.

“Sofie,” he announces.

Marko growls, inaudible to the cop, but it rumbles through Sofie’s bones. She gently strokes his abdomen to calm him down. It doesn’t work. His anger pulses through her as though it were her own. She has a difficult time shaking it and putting on the fakest of fake smiles.

“Detective Ridge. What can I do for you?” She asks, climbing off of Marko’s bike. He follows, his hand resting against her lower back as a silent gesture of ownership. Sofie finds it irritating but doesn’t say anything. Marko’s hand lingers.

“I stopped by your apartment a few weeks ago” Ridge replies. “…And the strangest thing happened.”

“Oh?” She asks, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. Marko grins.

_That’s my girl._

Play dumb. It’s the only other tactic she has with this persistent motherfucker. Other than showing her tits, nothing else seems like it would work. He’s tenacious, and she finds his curiosity infuriating.

“Yeah, some guy with long black hair answered the door. I didn’t know you and your husband had roommates.”

The way he says it ignites a fire in Marko’s eyes and he snarls again. Sofie’s eyes flick toward him and she shakes her head.

_Down boy._

Marko glares at her. There’s a hint of glee in his eyes. It almost looks like a threat. Ridge’s eyes are fixed on Marko. He puffs his chest out and his hand grazes the pistol at his hip.

_I want to rip this throat out._

“We were having a party,” Sofie replies, cutting the tension between the two of them.

“A party,” Ridge repeats.

“It was my birthday. Marko and I ran out to get more beer.”

“Is that true, son?” He asks, his gaze fixed on Marko.

“Yup.”

Ridge nods, while Marko, who, instead of puffing his chest out and having a metaphorical dick measuring contest, taps out a cigarette and lights it. Sofie admires his restraint. Ridge could be dead before he hit the ground if Marko had it his way. She can see the animal lingering just below the surface of his human mask.

“Is there something _I_ can help you with, _detective_?” He purrs.

She loves the way the word rolls off of his tongue. His tone is just the right amount of patronizing. Ridge will be thinking about this for hours after he gets home to his angry wife.

“No. You two have a good night.”

Without another word, he disappears into his car and peels out of the parking lot. Marko turns toward her and wraps his hands around her waist to pull her close. Sofie giggles.

“What are you doing?”

“This is just until he’s driven far enough away that I can guarantee he won’t come back.”

They’re quiet. She can still hear Ridge’s engine as it roars down the road. Eventually, it fades into nothingness. Marko’s lips hover over hers. When she tries to kiss him, he pulls away ever so slightly. Sofie snarls and nips at his bottom lip with her fangs. A purr rumbles in his chest.

“Go have fun,” he breathes. “I’m going to go to talk to Max. Try to organize a meeting.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. That pig knows more than he’s saying, and I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“You don’t think I can handle myself?”

“I didn’t say that.”

She whacks him on the arm.

“Give a girl some credit. I don’t let him push me around.”

He laughs and nods.

“Can I at least have a kiss before you leave me?” She asks, brushing her hand against his cheek.

“Of course."

His lips press against hers so softly that she’s not sure she’d be able to feel them if she weren’t a vampire. It makes her want more. Fast. She sighs and kisses back with tenacity, her tongue desperate to explore his mouth. Marko relents and chuckles, increasing the intensity of the kiss. His hand grips the back of her neck and she pulls him toward her by his belt loops.

“You taste like cherries,” he breathes.

“It’s my lip balm."

“I like it.” He places a chaste kiss on her lips. “But I have to get going, and _you_ have to go to work.”

She whines.

“I don’t wanna.”

“Yes you do,” he whispers. “You want to see Ben, Matt, and Kara. I’ll pick you up in a few hours.”

His teeth pull on her bottom lip and reignite the fire in her belly. Marko chuckles.

“Wait for me in the staff room.”

“Mmkay.”

He watches her walk to the door and disappear inside before taking off toward the boardwalk.

&&&

The door chime rings through the video store. Maria looks up from organizing videotapes and smiles at Marko. He immediately cranks up the charm and saunters toward the counter, leaning up against it and biting down on his thumb nail.

“Hi sugar,” he purrs.

Maria laughs and shakes her head.

“Hi Marko.”

“What’s new?” He asks.

“Now why are you so interested?”

“What? A guy can’t ask about his favorite employee of Max’s Video Store?” He asks with a wink.

She laughs. Marko has always liked Maria. She puts up with his constant flirting, and he’s pretty sure that she knows about the whole vampire thing, but she’s too cool to let them in on it. Paul had eyes for her for a while, but Max put a stop to it immediately. Probably because Paul accidentally tore the jugular out of the last girl. After that, Max developed a strict “no boys allowed” policy - boys meaning the four of them. They weren’t allowed to come in the store as a group. They drew too much attention and scared customers. If they had an emergency, they were to come in separately. Of course, they routinely broke this rule. It pissed Max off, and outside of killing, there was really no better rush to be had.

“Things are good,” she chuckles. “Max is in the back if you’re looking for him.”

Marko taps the counter and winks at her.

“See? That’s why you’re my favorite employee. You know exactly what I'm looking for."

“I’m the only employee!” Maria shouts as he ambles to the back office and raps gently on the door.

“Come in.”

Marko pushes the door open with his shoulder and slides inside. Max is hunched over a calculator, punching numbers in and silently cursing to himself.

“Max? Can I talk to you?”

He looks up, surprised, but somewhat pleased to see his youngest boy.

“Marko! To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?”

“We have a problem.”

Max takes his glasses off and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Is it the detective?”

Marko nods.

“David’s told me," Max sighs. "You boys should have been more responsible that night."

“I know, but it’s gotten worse. He knows too much."

"Ah."

"I want to have a meeting. All of us. I want to take this cop out.”

Max frowns.

“That’s dangerous, son.”

“I don’t think we have a choice.”

“Does David know you’re here?”

Marko shakes his head. The older vampire leans back in his chair and smiles, like he knows something that Marko doesn’t.

“You really love this woman, don’t you?”

It’s one thing to say it to Sofie, even though it took a while - but it’s another thing to be so vulnerable in front of Max. For Marko, love happened all at once. It felt like he was tumbling off of a cliff, not caring where he landed. It had been so long since he felt anything like this before for anyone. For him, the feelings are still very private. Public displays of affection are one thing, but nobody gets to see the way that he looks into Sofie’s eyes, to feel the fire between them and the weight of the words “I love you” on his tongue the way that she does. It’s theirs, and only theirs. Marko swallows hard and nods as he bites down on his thumb nail in lieu of lighting a cigarette. Max has very strict rules about smoking in the store - another thing that David has blatantly ignored before.

“I’d do anything to protect her.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Marko stammers. Max stands and grabs the younger vampire gently by the shoulders.

“We’ll have a meeting. Monday night. My house. I’ll cook.”

A huge sigh of relief rushes out of Marko’s body and a wide smile spreads across his face. Everything is going to be okay. They can fix this. No more hiding in the cave, no more questions. It’s not just the cop that’s bothering Marko, it’s the fact that Kevin still haunts their lives. Even in death, he won’t let go. It’s maddening.

“Thank you, Max.”

He practically sprints out of the video store. Maria gives him a confused look as he bolts toward the door.

“BYE, MARIA!” He shouts. “THANK YOU!”

She laughs and watches him do a flying leap onto the seat of his bike and tears into the night. Max walks up behind her and leans against the counter.

“What’s gotten into him?” Maria asks.

Max sighs dramatically.

“He’s in love… and he’s an idiot.”

&&&  
  
Dwayne, Laddie, and Paul wind up at Sofie's house again after a hunt at David's behest. He wants the hotel to himself. Laddie doesn't mind. They stay up all night watching bad cable and playing poker. Paul turned the antennae on Sofie's TV just right so that they could watch HBO out of the lefthand side of a fuzzy screen. The boys teach Laddie the basics of poker, but he catches on quickly. Too quickly. Thankfully, they’re only playing with some peanuts Dwayne found in the back of Sofie’s cupboard and not real money. The kid would have cleaned both of them out by now. At around 4 am, Sofie’s phone rings. Paul and Laddie look to Dwayne, who shrugs.

“I don’t live here,” he murmurs.

They hear the whine of Sofie’s answering machine.

“Heeeeey, it’s Sof. You know what to do.”

Another beep. Kara’s soft voice fills the living room.

“Sof? Sof, are you there? Shit, I’m sorry to call you like this, but I can’t sleep. You’re the only person I know who would still be awake.” She sighs. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

Paul’s eyebrows raise and he and Laddie begin to make kissing noises. Dwayne sits, shuffling his cards anxiously. He’s paralyzed with fear. Paul gives him a hard whack on the arm. Enough for Dwayne to physically recoil and hiss in pain.

“What the hell, man?!”

“Stop being a pussy and pick up the phone!”

Dwayne points at Laddie as he gets to his feet.

“Don’t ever repeat what Paul just said.”

Paul rolls his eyes.

“He drinks blood, Dwayne. A few bad words aren’t going to make him any worse.”

“I’m _right_ here,” Laddie replies. “I wish people would stop talking about me like I’m not in the room.”

Paul gives him an apologetic look and ruffles his hair.

“Sorry, kiddo.”

Kara’s voice continues to pour out of the speaker, rambling on and on about how great he is. It almost makes Dwayne’s chest swell. He snatches the phone out of its cradle and holds it to his ear.

“Hi Kara.”

“…Dwayne?!”

“Yeah.”

He winces. An awkward laugh.

“How much of that did you hear?” She asks. He can feel her embarrassment through the receiver.

“Not much,” he lies with a wide grin.

Silence. The receiver crackles.

“Where’s Sofie?” Kara finally asks after what feels like hours.

“Her and Marko are —”

“KISSING!” Laddie yells from behind him. Paul cups his hand over Laddie’s mouth and pulls him away. The boy squeals and starts laughing as Paul tickles him.

“Who was that?” Kara asks.

“My nephew. He’s having trouble sleeping. Sofie and Marko are… occupied.”

“Oh! Oh, gross,” Kara laughs.

“Yeah,” Dwayne chuckles. “Hey, listen, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“When are you off work next?”

“Tomorrow. Why?”

“I want to take you and Charlie out.”

“I would love that. What did you have in mind?”

“There’s a bowling alley just off the boardwalk.”

“Oh, I know it! We did Charlie’s third birthday there.”

“Perfect. I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow?”

“Okay!” She chirps excitedly.

“Okay. I’ll see you guys then.”

“Bye, Dwayne,” she coos.

He melts at the smoothness of her voice.

“Bye.”

Dwayne turns to see Paul grinning at him. His cheeks feel hot and his body is rushing with adrenaline. He’s usually so cool, but she just does something to him that not even immortality can explain. Maybe she’s it. A replacement of sorts. Although, he doesn’t really like to think of it like that.

“You got it _bad_ , dude!” Paul laughs.

“I know. Sad, isn’t it?”

Paul shrugs.

“Just a little.”

Dwayne sits back down and they resume their poker game. Laddie has replaced all of Dwayne’s good cards with his shitty ones. Dwayne glares at him and the boy just shrugs and offers a half-hearted smile.

“Brat,” he murmurs under his breath.


	40. Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot development and some smut. Enjoy!

Marko races back to the bar, just barely dodging speeding cars on his way there. Horns honk and people scream curses out their car windows. He laughs and speeds up, howling at the stars as he careens toward the bar. Toward Sofie. Everything is going to be okay. He can feel it in his bones.

He leaps off of his bike and sprints toward the front of the building, grabbing Ben’s face as he reaches the door. Marko laughs maniacally and gives him a giant kiss on the cheek. Ben steps backward, shocked and stammering while touching his cheek.

“Hey… Marko.”

“Ben! It’s good to see you!”

“You good, dude?”

Marko grins and pats Ben on the shoulder.

“I’m fucking _great_. Hey, is my girl around here?”

“In the back office.”

“Thanks, man.”

He snakes through the dance floor, through writhing sweating bodies and booze-soaked breath. Their heartbeats thump violently in his ears. He realizes just how hungry he is. His salivary glands tingle and he fights the urge to grab the first person who walks past him. He’ll have to feed tomorrow night. The music fades slightly as he approaches the back office. As he goes to grasp the door handle, he hears a voice cut through the air. His head whips to the left.

“You can’t go in there, man!”

Marko turns on his heel. An unfamiliar face behind the bar. A tall guy, about Dwayne’s height, with short black hair slicked back off of his face. His arms are heavily tattooed and there’s a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

“I’m Sofie’s fiance,” Marko says, grinning.

“Marko?”

“That’s me.”

The bartender looks instantly apologetic.

“Shit, I’m sorry, man. We just get a lot of people thinking that’s the bathroom. You can go in.”

“Thanks, brother.”

Marko bursts through the employee door. The room is empty. He frowns.

“Sof?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her head peek out of a small office tucked in the back.

“Marko? What are you doing here so early?”

He rushes her, grabs her by the waist, and lifts her off of the floor, swinging her around the staff room. Sofie giggles and wraps her legs around his waist as he covers her face in messy kisses. She loves every second of it. It’s like they’re just kids.

“What’s gotten into you?!”

Marko stops spinning, grabs both sides of her face and kisses her hard. She gasps and giggles against him. He breaks the kiss and runs his fingers through her hair.

“Let’s go back to your place.”

She frowns.

“I’m not done payroll.”

“Bring it home with you.”

“Yeah, like you’re going to let me work. I know you when you get in these moods.”

“Oh, you do, do you?”

“Mmhmm,” she says through a giggle. “You only want one thing.”

“Pizza.”

Sofie rolls her eyes and Marko taps his chin.

“Egg rolls?”

“You’re being a brat on purpose.”

“I thought I was being… whimsical.”

“Sure,” she laughs. “Let’s call it that. Can you, uh, put me down?”

“Nope.”

“Come on, I have like thirty more minutes of work left. Tops.”

He sighs dramatically, tosses his head back, and howls.

“Sofiiiiieeeee!”

She laughs, resting her forehead against his and swings her legs around his waist. He has no problem holding her here for hours until he breaks her will. Marko can be extremely persistent, if not childish, when he wants something.

“Okay, okay! But you have to put me down so that I can take the payroll book with me — _and_ you have to let me finish once I get home.”

He raises one hand and grins like a maniac.

“Scout’s honor.”

She has no idea what’s gotten into him in the hour and a half that she left him to his own devices, but she’s certain she’ll find out. Marko isn’t very good at keeping secrets from her anymore. He finally puts her down and watches as she walks back into the office to clean up.

“Hey, who’s the new guy behind the bar?” He calls out as he fiddles with the pinball machine and drops in a quarter. The machine roars to life with a series of clangs and a crappy high-pitched melody that Marko has never heard before.

“That’s Tim! He’s been a regular since I started. He’s cool.” She pokes her head out of the office again. “Why? Did something happen?”

“Nope,” Marko replies, lifting the machine and tilting it to the right. “I was just curious.”

“You know, tilting that thing is technically cheating.”

“I’m not cheating! I’m using my strength to my advantage.”

“That’s cheating,” she whispers.

“Go get your shit!” Marko laughs. “I want to take you home!”

As Marko plays, Matt and Ben walk into the staff room.

“Ben! Matt!” Marko calls. “What’s up?”

“How’d you know it was us?” Ben asks.

He turns his head and grins.

“I’m psychic.” The pinball falls into the drain just as he turns his attention back to the game. Marko smacks the side of the machine with the heel of his hand. The impact leaves a small crater. “Fuck!”

“I told you not to cheat,” Sofie laughs as she leans up against the door with her purse slung over her shoulder and the payroll book tucked under one arm. Marko frowns, gives the pinball machine a hard kick, and crosses his arms over his chest. Ben gives him the thumbs up.

“Where are you going?” Matt asks, motioning to the book tucked underneath Sofie’s arm.

“Home. I’ll bring this back tomorrow night.”

“Sure — oh, hey, don’t forget. Next Friday is Rose’s birthday. We’re shutting down the bar so we can throw her a party.”

Sofie grins.

“Matty, how could I possibly forget when you won’t stop reminding me?”

“I’m just saying… don’t make plans." He points at Marko and Sofie. "Either of you.”

“Can we bring the guys?” Marko asks.

“Everyone’s welcome."

“We’ll be there,” Sofie reassures him. “What time?”

“8. Sharp. It’s a surprise party. I might need some help setting up during the day.”

Sofie nervously glances at Marko. She knew this would come up eventually.

“I can be there by sundown. I’ve got appointments and stuff during the day.”

Matt raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Marko shrugs.

“I can help!” Ben chimes in.

Sofie breathes a sigh of relief. She smiles despite the feeling of dread welling up in her stomach. Eventually, she’s going to run out of excuses as to why she can’t be out during the day. It’s going to get worse once Matt and Rose set a date for their wedding and Sofie will have to explain why she can’t be there. The pang of grief that she felt the first night she was turned floods her body again. She feels sick. She’s missing out on so much. Marko senses her discomfort and motions toward the door.

“We should head out, huh?”

“Yeah,” Sofie whispers. Her eyes bounce to her friends. “I’ll see you Tuesday night?”

Matt gives her the thumbs up while Ben nods.

“Bye, Sof.”

“Bye, guys.”

The ride to her apartment is quiet. Even the wind can’t rip her grief from her bones. When she gets in the door, she silently sits down at the dining room table and begins to work. Marko gives her space, and a silent sense of understanding. Thirty minutes of work turns into forty-five. She screwed the math up. She was too preoccupied with trying to come up with plausible excuses for the next time Matt asks her to do something during the day. It’s a shame vampirism doesn’t also come with an automatic genius-level IQ. She mumbles quiet curses under her breath as she sits hunched over her dining room table, re-doing everything she did at the bar. Marko flips through the channels on the television and devours two entire bags of potato chips in the meantime. Finally, after another hour, she slams the book shut, rubs her eyes, and stands.

“I’m going to take a bath,” she grumbles.

Marko perks up instantly.

“Oh?” He tries to hide a smile. “That’s cool.”

Sofie smiles to herself as she pads into the bathroom. She runs the water and pours in bubble bath while Marko lays draped across the couch absorbed in an old black and white horror movie. She lights every candle in the room and turns the lights off, leaving the door slightly ajar. Lavish bubbles begin to form and the smell of lavender fills the room. She stretches her aching muscles and sheds her work clothes in a pile on the floor behind her before stepping into the scalding water. A hiss followed by a contented sigh - truly content. Sofie stops her head from spinning for a second and focuses, drawing in a deep breath. This is the happiest and most at ease she’s ever felt in her life. Her eyes close and she slides beneath the water, exhaling all of the air out of her lungs. As she resurfaces, she hears the door creak. Marko appears in his battered jeans, holding a bottle of red wine and two large glasses.

“Got room for me?” He asks. “I brought you a present.”

“Get in here,” she purrs.

He pours two large glasses of wine and places them on the edge of the tub, leaving the bottle on the floor. Sofie scoots forward and climbs in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She hums and takes a big sip from her glass. She doesn’t recognize the bottle, but it tastes expensive. She wonders if he nicked it from the bar when she wasn’t looking. Marko’s fingers push her hair to one side. His lips graze her neck while the fingertips of his other hand glide down her bicep. A sharp intake of breath. His fingers slide down to her hips and slip across her abdomen as he kisses her neck, nipping at the skin every chance he gets. Sofie moans softly and shakily puts the glass down on the edge of the tub. His hand travels downward, a fingertip pulses over her clit. She sighs and leans into him.

“It’s too bad the bar was still open when we left,” he whispers as he tugs on her earlobe with his teeth.

“Why’s that?” She breathes.

“I wanted to fuck you on top of it.”

Sofie mewls as his hand speeds up.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm. You, bent over, white-knuckling that bar top, screaming my name. I thought about it for days after the first time I saw you.”

He slides a finger into her heat while his other hand twists her nipple. His mouth makes dark bruises on her neck and shoulders. She gasps. Her eyes roll back.

“We could still make that happen,” she groans. It’s impossible to keep her mind on the conversation. Her hips buck into his hand.

“We could,” he whispers. “This is good too, though.”

She laughs.

“It is."

Sofie relaxes into him completely as waves of pleasure run through every muscle in her body. Her climax is approaching fast. All of her senses are overwhelmed. Her fingernails dig into the top of his thigh and she hears him grunt. Her moans fill the room.

“I love you like this,” he breathes. “I can make you come _so_ easily.”

“I could make it harder for you,” she giggles.

“And take away all of my fun?”

His hands work faster, fucking her so hard that the bathwater sloshes against the sides of the porcelain. The soles of her feet squeak against the bottom of the tub as she writhes against him. Her face is hot and goosebumps rise on her skin. A soft whine, her lips part. He growls and sinks his fangs into her shoulder. Her body jerks. Her orgasm hits hard, ringing through her entire body. Her toes curl and her body tingles with an incredible warmth as she gasps and moans. He’s right there with her as she rides it out, dislodging his fangs from her shoulder, whispering softly in her ear, and moving his hand in perfect rhythm with her hips. They’re quiet for a long time as she comes down from her high, panting and moving through fits of laughter. She reaches behind her to stroke his cheek.

"I've never felt that before," she whispers. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he laughs.

“What about you?” She asks.

He kisses her neck softly.

“Relax,” he purrs as he grabs her glass and places it in her hands before taking his own. “I can wait. I have all night to wind you up again.”

She giggles and takes another sip of wine.

“You seemed happy when you came into the bar tonight to whisk me away.”

“I’m always happy.”

“That’s not entirely true.”

“Those are just moments,” he replies, sipping his wine. “I’d say most of my life as a vampire has been pretty fucking good.”

“I get that, but you seemed happy for a very specific reason.”

“Mmm!” He squeaks as he gulps his wine and sets it back on the edge of the tub and begins to braid her damp hair. “That’s because I have good news.”

“Oh?”

“We’re having a family meeting on Monday. All of us.”

“Star too?”

“No. Star and Laddie can’t know about Max. It’s too dangerous.”

“Does David know? About Max’s, I mean.”

“I told him.”

He taps his temple before both hands move down to her shoulders to work out the knots. Sofie groans and lets her head drop forward. His strength still surprises her sometimes. Fingers move quickly, kneading, pulling and pushing her muscles until they begin to melt.

“Fuck,” she whispers. “You’re good at that.”

“The super-strength helps,” he chuckles.

She brings her knees close to her chest and Marko traces the little heart tattoo above her knee with his finger.

“I like this.”

“Matty has a matching one on his arm. I did it while we were drunk one night.”

“Both of them?”

“Mmhmm. It’s easy. Just a sewing needle and some pen ink.”

“Would you give me one?” He asks.

She glances over her shoulder, her face lighting up.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“You want one tonight?”

“Once we’re out of the bath. I like this.”

“Me too,” she purrs, nestling into him.

They finish the bottle, climb out of the bath, and Marko wraps her in an enormous fluffy towel before he climbs back into his jeans. Sofie throws on an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts and grabs a sewing needle and a black Bic pen out of the junk drawer in her kitchen. She snips the ink tube in half and pours it into a small shot glass. When she walks back into the living room, Marko is lounging on the couch, grinning at her. She bites her lip and holds up the needle and the shot glass.

“Where do you want it?”

Marko points to a space just below the small white ‘x’ on his wrist that matches Sofie’s. Wordlessly, she points at the floor. Marko moves in an instant. Sofie sits in front of him and wraps her legs around his waist, letting his hand rest on her inner thigh. She works quietly, quickly stabbing at his skin with almost expert precision. Usually, she would draw a heart with a pen and then tattoo over it, but she decides to freehand it. Her newfound dexterity takes over and she’s surprised at how much more control she has over the needle. The heart is almost perfect - not quite, but it’s close; much better than the jagged mess on her knee. Marko watches her work with a quiet intensity.

“Are you silently judging my slightly wonky heart?” She teases.

“Not at all.” He looks up, biting back a big smile. “I love it.”

She swipes the excess ink away with a damp cotton pad and tilts his wrist in the low light.

“Done.”

The tattoo heals right before her eyes. Sofie laughs and gingerly runs her fingertip over it.

“That still amazes me,” she whispers.

Marko kisses her softly.

They move to the couch and drain another half bottle of wine while watching crappy television and making out during the commercial breaks like teenagers. Her head is swimming from the wine. Marko giggles drunkenly as she drags her teeth along his collarbone in an attempt to tease him. The alcohol makes her sloppy, but he doesn’t seem to care. Sofie climbs on top of him, their mouths moving furiously against one another. Marko’s hand slips beneath her t-shirt and he grabs her waist to pull her closer. This time, when the movie they were trying to watch starts back up, neither of them notice. Sofie begins to grind against his growing hardness, moaning softly into his lips. His hands are everywhere, sending goosebumps shooting up and down her body. He growls and moans in a way she’s never heard before. A rush washes over her and she grins, pushing herself off of him and kneeling down between his legs. Marko is panting, watching with anticipation as she unbuttons his jeans and yanks them down his hips. She rakes her fingernails up and down his inner thighs as he stares at her, eyes gold and filled with lust. His fangs are fully visible and he’s breathing deeply. After a few minutes, he begins to squirm and whimper while she strokes him slowly. He’s aching. His head falls back, and she takes him into her mouth. Marko lets out a throaty moan and chuckles.

“Fuck, Sofie.”

His hands snake through her hair, pulling it back for her. He’s surprisingly gentle. Most of the time, after she’s teased him, he’s like a fucking animal, snarling and growling and trying to rip her apart. His hips begin to buck and she speeds up, taking small pauses to suck on the tip - just because it drives him insane and she loves the way his breath hitches and he whispers her name. She begins to feel an ache between her legs and satiates it by shoving her hand beneath the waistband of her shorts to circle her clit. His moans grow louder and the grip on her hair tightens.

“Stop,” he whispers.

She looks up. His eyes are half-closed and he’s smiling wide. He sits up, grabs her by the waist, and guides her to her feet. For a second, she stands before him, confused before she realizes what he wants. Sofie steps out of her shorts and straddles him, easing herself onto his cock and keening at the way it satisfies the dull ache in her core. Her arms wrap around the back of his neck and she grabs his hair tightly. The moment her hips begin to move, they hear a knock at the door.

“Who the fuck is that?” She asks.

“Who cares. Don’t stop.”

She moves her hips in quick circles, breathing hard and panting in his ear. Another knock.

“Sofie Campbell?”

It’s Ridge. Marko snarls, his face transforming right in front of her.

“Now I’m really going to fucking kill him.”

Sofie climbs off of him and pulls her shorts on while Marko yanks his jeans up and slumps back into the couch, a pout permanently plastered on his face. She looks over her shoulder as she’s about to answer the door.

“You’re not going to put a shirt on?”

“What for?”

Sofie rolls her eyes and opens the door. Detective Ridge is standing in the doorway in the same dark suit he was wearing when she first met him. His badge is visible, glistening underneath the dim light of her apartment hall. He must be on duty tonight. He smirks at her and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. She plasters on a fake, shark-tooth smile. Instantly, Marko is at her side. Ridge looks him up and down but says nothing.

“Detective Ridge. What can I do for you?” She asks.

“Sofie Campbell —”

“It’s Thomas.”

Ridge smiles.

“Interesting that you say that because I can’t find any record of you marrying a Marko Thomas. In fact, I can’t find _any_ record of a Marko Thomas in Santa Carla.” His eyes flick toward Marko. “It’s like you don’t exist.”

“Weird,” Marko mumbles. “Because I’m standing right in front of you.”

"We don't have a marriage certificate because we got married by a friend. It wasn't a... traditional ceremony. Because we're not traditional people."

Ridge doesn't look like he buys a word of it. Sofie has to work on her glamoring skills. The cop sighs and unfolds the piece of paper. He shoves it into Sofie’s hands.

“I have a warrant to search your apartment.”

“What for?” Marko demands.

“Just a hunch,” Ridge replies, his mouth flickering into a wicked grin. Rage seeps off of Marko, but his expression remains flat.

Sofie and Marko exchange a worried glance and step aside. At this point, neither of them have a choice.

“Be my guest, detective,” she replies, ushering him inside. Marko looks nervous, but Sofie knows she has nothing to hide - not right now, at least.

Cautiously, he wanders around the apartment. There’s nothing to find. He doesn’t open any cupboards or closed doors. He scribbles in his notepad and tucks it back into the breast pocket of his jacket. When he moves into the bedroom, they both follow. Ridge looks through the open closet door.

“There’s just girl stuff in here,” he remarks. “I thought you both lived here.”

“We do,” she says.

Ridge turns to Marko and quirks an eyebrow.

“Where’re your clothes, son?”

“Washing machine,” Marko growls.

“You two just have an answer for everything, don’t you?”

Sofie rolls her eyes and they follow him back to the front door.

“Have everything you need, detective?” Marko teases.

Ridge sneers at him as he opens the door and steps into the hallway.

“Both of you are hiding something,” he hisses. “I’m going to find out exactly what it is.”

 _Oh, if only you knew,_ she thinks.

Marko’s eyes glitter and he bites his lip.

“Well, detective,” he purrs. “Let us know when you figure it out.”

With that, he slams the door in the cop’s face.

“Asshole,” he snarls before he picks Sofie up and carries her to the bedroom, intent on finishing what they had started.


	41. How to Make Love Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and some cuteness with Dwayne. A lot of this chapter is Dwayne. I feel like maybe it should have been a separate chapter? but... oh well. Sometimes I need to get into the head of other characters in order to get inspired. This was a fun chapter to write. Enjoy!

Marko kicks the door closed so hard that the wood cracks. He hears a snap, turns, and grimaces.

“Sorry.”

Sofie is already shedding her clothing. She grabs a lighter and lights the candles that adorn her dresser. They can both see in the dark, but she likes the ambiance. Plus, they smell nice.

“I don’t care about the door,” she whispers over her shoulder with a grin.

She hops onto the bed while Marko walks to the closet and takes out one of her belts that’s hanging in the closet, running the leather through his beautiful fingers. He stares at her, ravenous. Sofie bites her lip and grins, anticipation and excitement become a raging fire coursing through her body. She forgets all about Ridge, about the meeting, about everything except for Marko. He’s magical.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

His voice is gentle, yet commanding. A chill runs down her spine, but she obeys without question. Marko climbs on the bed behind her and leans over, pressing his lips to her ear.

“Just like last time,” he says softly, warmth filling his voice. She instantly feels comforted. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

He knows her history, knows she likes pain - just like him - but he’s always willing to back off if she asks. He never goes too far the first time. His intuition combined with their connection means that he’s always reading her emotions, her body language, or her thoughts if necessary.

Sofie nods. She draws in a deep breath and feels the belt make contact with her backside. The crack of the leather rings through the bedroom like a gunshot. The searing pain is quickly replaced by a wave of pleasure and euphoria. She feels dizzy and gasps before letting out a loud, strangled moan. The sound almost doesn’t feel like it’s coming from her body. Marko soothes the welt with his hand.

“More?”

Sofie can only nod. He swings his arm back and hits her again. She claws at the sheets and mewls, her body writhing and her core aching. Two more hits, much harder than before. Her whole body is vibrating on a level she’s never felt before. Every nerve ending is on high alert. She hears Marko drop the belt onto the floor followed by the sound of his zipper opening. He eases himself into her and growls. Sofie gasps. He grasps her hair and pulls her head back. She gives in to him completely, feeling her legs beginning to shake. His thrusts are wild and rough, one hand gripping her left hip so tightly that her bones feel like they could snap beneath the pressure. It feels incredible. Her body is on fire. Her toes tingle. This is all she wants forever. He speeds up, crashing into her. She howls his name as she comes. He pulls away, grabs her hips, and flips her onto her back like she weighs nothing. Sofie giggles as he climbs on top of her.

“You’re an animal,” she whispers.

Marko laughs, low and dangerous. His tongue runs up the length of her throat. She shivers.

“Do you like it?” He asks.

“Yes."

Sofie wraps her legs around his waist and guides him into her. A loud, guttural moan rumbles in his chest. His hand wraps around her throat and her eyes roll back. There’s no fear. He could never actually hurt her. Breathing is a habit now, not a necessity. She begs him to go harder. He obliges, lust filling his eyes as he watches her curse and fall to pieces below him. He loves every second of it - the thrill of being in complete control of her, of knowing that only he can do this. The grip around her throat tightens and she reaches up to claw at his biceps. She feels the snapping of skin in her mouth as her fangs descend. Marko chuckles and releases her before leaning down to nip at her earlobe.

“Bite me,” he breathes.

She doesn’t need to be told twice. Her fangs pierce his neck and his blood begins to pour into her mouth. Her tongue tingles and she moans, the blood unable to fill her mouth fast enough. Marko’s hips snap viciously against hers.

“Don’t stop,” he hisses.

Sofie hadn’t planned on it. No other vampire or human tastes the way that he does. He’s addicting. Her eyes close as she continues to drink. Marko claws at her back and she mirrors the action, feeling moisture pool around her fingertips. She smells copper. He lets out an animalistic groan before he spills into her, his face twisting and his body twitching above her. She continues to drink and the rhythm of his hips slow. Sofie removes her mouth from his neck and laps at the wound, watching it heal within seconds. Marko rolls off of her and onto his side, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her chest. He sighs contentedly against her. Sofie lets her fingers dance on his skin and through his hair.

“You’re quiet,” she whispers.

“Am I?”

“Very. You usually can’t stop talking after sex.”

Marko looks up at her. She expects him to laugh and begin to talk her ear off, but his eyes look different. There’s a weight to them that she’s never seen before.

“I’m just thinking,” he murmurs.

“About what?”

She could easily pierce his thoughts and get the information she needs, but she doesn’t. Marko is quiet for a few minutes, tracing shapes on her abdomen. She lets him think, enjoying watching the way his brow furrows as he attempts to pick just the right words. Finally, he lifts his head. The weight in his eyes is still there.

“I don’t want anything to screw this up.”

“You mean us?”

Marko nods. It explains why his hackles go up every time Ridge pays them a visit, and why he so eagerly tore into Kevin and his pack of hunters. So many parts of Sofie’s human life are direct threats to their safety - and not just hers and Marko’s - the entire group. His loyalty to his brothers runs deeper than she will ever know. She’s beginning to get a sense of it, but she’s not nearly as connected to them as he is. Sofie cradles him gently and kisses the top of his head, the smell of lavender from the bath still clings to his hair and mixes with the motor oil from his bike. His own unique scent that she can’t get enough of.

“Nothing will,” she reassures him.

Deep down, if she’s honest with herself, she’s not sure that that’s the whole truth. She remembers the vision, the dream. Something’s coming. Something bad.

Sofie prays that that fate isn’t set in stone.

&&&

Dwayne’s bike stops in front of Kara’s apartment. He takes a deep breath. He can’t shake the twinge of nervousness that flutters in his stomach. Dwayne hasn’t felt anxious in years. It’s not that he doesn’t feel tension, there’s a kind of chaotic anticipation that leads up to a good hunt. That feels like an explosion waiting to go off. Those moments where the four of them wait for the perfect opportunity to pounce. One wrong move and things could go awry quickly. They all know the dangers and move like a well-oiled machine. In almost 100 years, Dwayne hasn’t made a misstep yet.

But this feeling? He’s not sure he likes this. It’s much more uncomfortable, like a stone sitting in the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t understand. She’s just a human. He swallows hard and walks toward the apartment building, pressing her buzzer number. She picks up instantly.

“Hello?”

“It’s Dwayne.”

“Hi, gorgeous,” she purrs. Dwayne chuckles. “Come on up!”

He takes the stairs. The elevator has a mirror in it and the last thing Dwayne needs is some random person in Kara’s apartment asking questions. He raps lightly on the door and she practically whips it open. She’s beautiful. Her light blonde hair is perfectly messy with a few pieces falling in her eyes. Her eyes are gorgeous and meticulously lined in a dark brown that’s been smudged in just the right way that makes her look like she slept in her makeup. She’s in a pair of tight black jeans and a baggy t-shirt that’s tied at the waist, exposing just a bit of skin. Kara bites her lip before flinging her arms around Dwayne’s neck and kissing him hard. He breathes deeply and groans, running his hands up and down her spine while her mouth works against his. She pulls away, her lips pink and swollen.

“I missed you,” she whispers.

He brushes her cheek with the back of his fingers.

“Likewise. You look beautiful, by the way.”

She flushes. Dwayne kisses her cheek, his eyes flashing golden just for a moment.

“I just have to get Charlie dressed,” she murmurs. “You can make yourself at home if you’d like.”

“Sure.”

She vanishes. He glances around. She’s cleaned up since the last time he was over. Charlie’s toys are piled neatly in a box in the corner of the living room. He smells bleach and pine sol. Candles are littered throughout the apartment, resting on windowsills and side tables. It’s a nice apartment. Cozy and lived in. Dwayne feels comfortable here. He hears Charlie and Kara speaking softly in the other room. If he wanted to, he could focus just a little and hear the entire conversation, but instead, he eases himself onto the couch, picks up Kara’s remote and turns on the television. The sound drowns out the voices coming from Charlie’s bedroom.

After ten minutes, Kara and Charlie emerge. Dwayne’s face immediately breaks into a huge grin. Charlie clings to his mother’s pant leg, but his big green eyes sparkle. He’s just on the verge of fully trusting this stranger that his mother has brought into their lives. Dwayne has always been good with kids. He was the oldest of seven. He doesn’t remember much about his parents, just that they weren’t around a lot. Dwayne took on a fatherly role, even at a young age. He was the one who made sure they were fed, bathed, and had clothes on their backs. He does the same with his brothers now. He’s always been the most nurturing of the four, even though everything about the way he looks and behaves on the boardwalk contradicts that. David is the oldest, but Dwayne has always been his right-hand man. He was turned second. Paul came third, and Marko is the baby of the group. Dwayne has a particular affection for his youngest brother. He’s wild, the same way Dwayne was when he was a young vampire. The weight of eternity hasn’t quite settled into his DNA. He’s seen the world change, but not nearly as much as David and Dwayne have. At the very least, he has a mate who will see him through every change that eternity has to offer.

“You ready?” Kara asks with a soft giggle.

Dwayne snaps himself out of his thoughts and turns off the television.

“Yep.” He stands and crouches in front of Charlie. “You ready to go bowling, bud?”

Charlie nods, peering out from behind Kara’s leg. He’s shy, but he’s a sweet kid. Dwayne has plenty of time to win him over. He stands and tucks a stray hair behind Kara’s ear. She blushes. He can’t get enough of it.

“You wanna walk?” He asks. “It’s not far. It’s beautiful out.”

Kara grins.

“I’d love to,” she whispers. “Is your bike okay in the visitor parking? It’s only good for a few hours.”

Dwayne grins.

“I parked on the street. So I can leave whenever I want.”

He can almost hear Kara’s stomach do a backflip. She giggles.

“Okay, cool.”

Without another word, they leave the apartment and walk toward the bowling alley. Charlie sprints ahead of them, insisting that they’re not walking fast enough. Dwayne’s arm snakes around Kara’s waist and he pulls her close, kissing her earlobe and down her jawline as they walk. The heat from her skin is addicting. She leans into him.

“You know, Charlie’s bedtime is usually 8:00. I feel like I’m breaking a rule.”

“We’ll tire him out,” Dwayne quips.

She clears her throat and chews on her fingernail as they approach the bowling alley.

“Do you want to spend the night tonight?” She asks, looking up at him with her wide ocean blue eyes.

Dwayne grins. He shouldn’t, but he wants to. He really, _really_ wants to.

“What about Charlie?” He asks.

“My parents are coming over tomorrow morning to pick him up and take him to school. Then they’re taking him to his dad’s for the week.”

Dwayne nods. Kara places a hand on his forearm.

“You don’t have to meet them. I don’t want to freak you out. You’re free to hide in the bedroom. I know this whole me having a kid thing isn’t ideal, I —”

Dwayne stops her by covering her mouth with his own. She gasps slightly and almost falls over, but he catches her at the last second. The kiss is soft but intense. He controls the pace while. Kara runs her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other claws gently at his chest. He pulls away, examining her beautiful heart-shaped face.

“I don’t care that you have a kid,” he whispers. “I like you, and I like Charlie. And I’d love to stay the night.”

Kara breathes a tiny sigh of relief. They continue toward the bowling alley. Dwayne keeps an eye on Charlie as he darts through the crowd. The boardwalk is still his territory, but Dwayne isn’t the only weirdo out tonight. He looks straight ahead, trying to hide the nervous energy pulsing through him as he opens his mouth to speak again.

“This is going to be a weird question. Do you happen to have dark curtains in your bedroom?”

Kara quirks an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why?”

“I get migraines in the morning sometimes. Dark rooms help.”

“Oh!” She gasps, concern suddenly oozing from her entire being. She can’t help but be a mother. “We can tack up some extra blankets! I used to do that for Sofie when she’d sleep over in the living room after we’d go out dancing and drink _way_ too —”

She stops herself.

“That… I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Why?” Dwayne laughs.

“Well, I’m a mom.”

“Moms can’t have fun?”

“Responsible fun only.”

“I see,” Dwayne rumbles as he closes the gap between them and leans down to kiss her. Kara has to get up on her tiptoes. He loves it. “We can mix it up tonight,” he purrs. The whimper that falls from her lips makes him laugh. Kara flushes.

“It’s not fair that you do that to me, you know.”

Dwayne wraps a strong arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head.

“I know, but it’s so fun.”

Charlie stops in front of the doors of the bowling alley, waiting impatiently for Dwayne and Kara to make it to the door. He’s practically vibrating. Kara chuckles at the boy’s enthusiasm.

“I think he’s excited,” she whispers leaning over to Dwayne.

“I’d say so.”

Kara sprints ahead and scoops him up, twirling him around. Dwayne grins, his chest swelling at the sight of them. It’s not often he allows himself to feel so human. The first thing David taught him was how to push those feelings away. They were useless now that he was immortal. He developed new, more complex emotions. A way of feeling that was so much deeper than any mortal being could possibly experience, and yet so much more controlled. All part of becoming a highly evolved predator. Their empathy and shallow feelings make them easy prey. Weak and easily manipulated.

Still, he’s missed feeling these quick rushes of joy that don’t run as deeply as he’s used to experiencing. If he were human, his heart would skip a beat at the sight of Kara madly whirling Charlie around while the wind carries his hysterical giggles off into the night. Marko talks about these moments sometimes - these flashes of humanity - with fondness and nostalgia. Dwayne decides to open the door to it, but only around Kara. He’s not sure how much remains intact. A big smile breaks across his face as Kara looks over her shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

“You just gonna stand there all night, handsome?”

He chuckles and they head inside. The bowling alley is packed, but they manage to find a lane with a bit of privacy. Charlie doesn’t so much bowl as push the ball down the laneway, screaming with laughter and watching as it slowly inches toward the middle pin, knocking it over. Kara and Dwayne clap and cheer for him as he wiggles and dances his way back to them, bright and bubbling with excitement.

“Did you see that, momma?!”

Kara scoops him up and plants a kiss on his cheek.

“I did! That was great!”

Neither Kara nor Dwayne bother to keep score. Charlie grows more and more comfortable with Dwayne as the night goes on. He no longer hides behind his mother. Dwayne orders them two baskets of fries. Charlie climbs onto the seat next to him and points at the giant leopard that adorns the sleeve of his beaten leather jacket.

“Who drew that?” He asks, examining it with extreme curiosity.

“My friend Marko.”

“Who’s Marko?” He asks Kara.

She laughs and ruffles the boy’s hair.

“Marko is auntie Sofie’s boyfriend.”

“I like auntie Sofie.”

He looks up at Kara with a pile of mashed french fries clenched in his fist.

“Momma, can I have a jacket like Dwayne’s?”

She laughs.

“When you’re older, baby.”

They bowl until around 10. Charlie spends more time eating his fries and telling Dwayne about his favourite books and toys than he does bowling. Kara watches the two of them intently. It looks like she’s about to burst into tears. Eventually, Charlie falls asleep in his chair while Kara and Dwayne talk. Carefully, she slips off his tiny bowling shoes and they decide to call it a night. Dwayne carries him on the walk home with Kara bouncing at his heels like a worried puppy.

“Are you sure he’s not too heavy?” She asks.

“He’s fine,” Dwayne reassures her.

They both put Charlie to bed and close his door. Dwayne practically throws himself onto the couch while Kara goes to the kitchen to grab them a drink. She returns with two glasses of red wine and slides into the seat next to him. Dwayne smiles and they sip quietly from their glasses. The tension between them is thick. He’s not exactly sure why. Kara takes a big gulp from her glass and sets it down on the table. She rubs her palms on her thighs.

“Thank you for tonight,” she says softly. “Usually it’s just me and Charlie. He’s not used to doing stuff like this. It was nice to see him open up. He seems to really like you.”

Dwayne smiles and wraps his arm around her, pulling her so that her body is flush with his. Her skin grows hot beneath his touch and she’s flushing uncontrollably.

“Any time,” he whispers. “I mean that.”

She leans forward, pressing her lips against his. Dwayne groans and before he knows it, she’s climbing on top of him. He swallows her soft moans as his hand snakes up her shirt. Slowly. He gasps at the sensation of his icy hands on her skin but says nothing. Her hips roll against his and he snarls. The friction between them is too much. He lied to Sofie earlier when she asked if he and Kara had had sex. The truth was, he was terrified to lose control. They agreed to take things slow, but she always seemed disappointed when, at the end of the night, he opted to drive home. It killed him to do it, but he didn’t feel like he had a choice.

Tonight, though, he thinks the time is right - and judging by the way her body writhes against his, Kara thinks so too.

Her heart beats incessantly in his ears. Dwayne picks her up and carries her to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment. She squeals with delight and laughs against his lips. Dwayne puts her down on the bed like she’s the most delicate thing on earth. Kara quickly rips her t-shirt off and shimmies out of her jeans while he sheds his jacket and pants. His eyes rake over her body and he notices that her hand instinctively dives to cover her lower belly. Dwayne quirks an eyebrow. Kara’s eyes are downcast.

“Stretch marks from Charlie.”

Dwayne chuckles and closes the gap between them. Kara’s breath catches in her chest. He climbs on top of her and gingerly pulls her hand away. The scars are faint, almost bone-white, and shining in the dim light of her bedroom. His fingers hover above them and he looks up at her for silent permission. She nods. He traces them softly.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes. “And these are beautiful.”

She’s bright red.

“How are you so perfect?” She laughs.

“I’m not,” he whispers.

“Mmm. You seem pretty perfect to me.”

Dwayne responds by grinding his hips against hers and capturing her lips with his own. Kara sighs softly and breaks the kiss. She throws her head back to expose her throat. Dwayne can see her heart racing beneath the surface of her skin. He feels his fangs descend and buries his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her perfume. Lillies, honey, and cinnamon. He fights to hold his demonic face back, but the monster is beginning to break through his human mask. If she sees him, it’s over. He can’t let this happen again.

_Get it together, man. You can’t do this here._

His face relaxes and he feels his fangs retract. Deep breaths. Her hands are in his hair and she’s writhing against him. As she moans, they both hear a soft knock on the bedroom door.

“Momma?”

“Shit!” Kara exclaims.

Dwayne rolls off of her and she throws on a robe while he nestles beneath the blankets and conceals himself in the dark corner of her bedroom. Kara opens the door and Charlie is standing in front of her in his Star Wars pajamas holding the stuffed elephant that Dwayne won him.

“Momma, I had a bad dream,” he mumbles, rubbing his eye with his other hand.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry.” She crouches down in front of him. “I’ll tell you what. You go back to your room and I’ll be there in two minutes to read you a story, okay?”

“Okay.”

He turns and ambles back toward his bedroom on the other side of the apartment. Kara closes the door and casts Dwayne an apologetic look.

“I’m so sorry,” she whines.

“It’s okay. Hey, why don’t you take it easy? I’ll read to him.”

She bites her lip. He can feel the protective instinct in her trying to take over.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I read to Laddie all the time.”

She gives him a blank stare.

“My nephew.”

“Oh! Sure.”

He throws the blankets off of him and gets dressed.

“What’s his favorite book?”

“The Magic School Bus.”

Dwayne tosses her a wink.

“Got it.” He gives her a soft, quick kiss. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispers.

He grins and pads to the boy’s bedroom. Charlie is sitting up in bed and stares at Dwayne like he’s been expecting him. Dwayne stands in front of the bookshelf and hums before pulling out a slim copy of The Magic School Bus. He holds it up.

“Your mom told me this was your favorite.”

Charlie nods, eyes wide. Dwayne sits on the side of the bed and begins to read. Within ten minutes, the boy is out like a light, clutching the elephant in his arms and snoring softly. Dwayne pulls the blankets up around him and kisses his forehead before sliding the book back on the shelf and making sure his nightlight is on as he shuts the door. When he gets back to Kara’s room, she’s fast asleep. She looks so peaceful. He smiles and sighs, shedding his clothing and tacking up a blanket in front of the window before sliding into bed next to her. His arms wrap around her waist and she groans, stirring just enough to link her fingers with his. He spends the night listening to the steady rhythm of her heart before slipping into unconsciousness as the sun begins to peek over Santa Carla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I looked it up, the Magic School Bus was first published in 1986 :)


	42. Near You Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, smutty Dwayne chapter. Just had to get this out of my head.
> 
> Do I write smut for almost every chapter now? 
> 
> Yes. 
> 
> Am I going to stop? 
> 
> n o p e.

Dwayne wakes up to the sound of voices in the hallway. Kara, Charlie, and two he doesn’t recognize. They must be Kara’s parents, he thinks. He rolls over and looks at the clock. 8am.

“Shit.”

His body is wracked with exhaustion. Muscles ache. It feels like someone is sitting on his chest. From outside he hears Kara’s mother.

“Two wine glasses?” The judgment in her voice is razor-sharp. "Was someone here last night?"

“Mom, I’m allowed to have a life,” Kara retorts.

Shit. They forgot to put the glasses back in the kitchen last night.

“Did you have someone over?” Her mother asks again. 

“Yeah, Dwayne!” Charlie says loudly. “He’s in momma’s bedroom!”

“Charlie!” Kara exclaims. “What did I tell you about lying?”

Dwayne chuckles and crawls out of bed. He puts his jeans back on and zips up his jacket before opening the bedroom door. The light is low in the living room. Sunlight is barely peeking through the curtain. If he stays away from the windows, he should be fine. A fog hangs thick in his mind. He just wants to go back into that pitch-black bedroom and fall into unconsciousness. Instead, he leans against the door frame and waves at Kara’s parents, fighting his body’s natural urge to collapse right then and there.

“Hi. I'm Dwayne,” he rumbles. “Kara’s boyfriend.”

Kara’s eyes almost bulge out of her head. Her face flushes bright red. They haven’t labeled what they are. He knows she’s been waiting to have that discussion. Dwayne figures he may as well just bypass it entirely and say it out loud. Her mother and father’s jaws drop. Dwayne suspects that he’s nothing like Kara’s previous boyfriends. Her mother stammers and Charlie flashes Dwayne a big smile.

“H — hi, Dwayne. I’m Cynthia, and this is George.” She gestures to her husband. “We’re Kara’s parents.”

George crosses the room to shake Dwayne’s hand.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Dwayne replies. “Sorry about the mess. We were just exhausted last night and forgot to clean up.”

Kara smiles at him. Cynthia giggles like a schoolgirl. Turning on his charm is like flipping a light switch. He can have humans wrapped around his finger in a nanosecond. It's almost too easy. Cynthia flushes and shrugs.

“It happens.” She turns to Kara. “We should get going.”

Kara nods and looks down at Charlie.

“You ready, sweetheart?”

“Wait!”

The boy darts over to Dwayne and flings his arms around Dwayne’s leg. Dwayne laughs and ruffles his hair before crouching down to lightly pinch his chubby cheek.

“See you in a week, pal.”

Charlie grins. Kara looks like she’s about to melt. She kisses her parents goodbye and waves at Charlie as he stumbles out the door. She turns back to Dwayne and sighs. She’s just as exhausted as he is, if not more. Her hair is all over the place and her makeup is smudged from sleep. Her spindly limbs stick out of her oversized t-shirt and pajama shorts. She’s got a pair of knee socks on that are beginning to slide down her shins. She’s absolutely beautiful. Dwayne beckons her toward him with one finger. When she wraps her arms around his waist, he kisses her softly.

“Sorry for the interruption.”

She shakes her head.

“You may have just saved my ass. I thought my mom was going to rip me a new one for a second. Thanks for zipping up your jacket.”

“That was a lot of effort,” he chuckles.

“I appreciate it.” She studies his face, concern welling in her eyes. “You look tired.”

He nods. Sleep is beginning to creep up on him. His eyelids droop and he yawns. Kara flashes him a sympathetic smile. She leads him back into the bedroom and they collapse on the mattress, falling asleep in each other’s arms.

When Dwayne wakes up again, it’s 5 pm. Kara is beside him, her pillow propped up against the wall. She’s reading a book. He blinks and rubs his eyes. She glances over at him.

“You slept like the dead,” she laughs.

“How long have you been up?”

“A few hours.”

“Sorry,” Dwayne whispers.

She puts the book on the bedside table and rolls over, running her thumb across his bottom lip.

“Don’t be. You’re cute when you sleep.”

He chuckles and pulls her in for a kiss, soft at first, but when he remembers last night, his mouth begins working desperately against hers. A wave of desire washes over him and she begins to return his kiss with ferocity. She climbs on top of him and his hand glides up her shirt and over the delicate lace of her bra to caress her breasts. Her nipples get hard immediately and he grins. He knows he’s taking a huge risk by doing this. For Dwayne, sex has been something that’s mostly ended in a feeding frenzy or a release of pent up aggression. He would walk away unscathed and leave a shattered human in his wake. He doesn’t want it to be like that with Kara. Her hips grind against his hardness and he moans softly into her mouth. Dwayne’s hand slips into the waistband over her shorts and glides into her wetness. His thumb expertly circles her clit. Kara breaks the kiss to let out a throaty moan. Her head is thrown back and she looks so fucking beautiful writhing against him. She sheds her t-shirt. Dwayne watches her through heavy eyelids and growls.

“Do you like this?” 

“God yes,” she sobs. “Please don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

He’s content to watch her as she sighs his name over and over again until it becomes a scream. Her body trembles as she comes. Dwayne can’t take it anymore. He flips her onto her back and rips off his boxer shorts.

“Wait,” Kara whispers. “Are you sure? I know we wanted to take it slow.”

“I’m ready,” he breathes. “Are you ready?”

She laughs, her cheeks rosy and her eyes twinkling. She’s still coming down from her carnal high. He can hear her pulse racing and the blood roaring in her veins.

“I’ve been ready since our first date."

Dwayne’s lips brush against her earlobe.

“I’ll go slow, okay?”

“Okay.”

He peels her shorts off. The tip of his cock teases her entrance. She mewls and her breath catches in her chest. The sound sends shivers down his spine. He enters her slowly.

“Fuck!” He shouts. Kara pulls back, her eyes wide.

“Are you okay?”

He laughs.

“I’m fine.” He thrusts into her and she moans. “Feels good.”

She nods, her jaw falling slack. Their hips work in tandem. Slowly. She pants hard beneath him, practically chewing her bottom lip off in anticipation. The smell of sweat and sex is an intoxicating combination that leaves him wanting all of her. Dwayne leans down to kiss her. He can taste coffee and raspberry jam on her lips. He groans as his thrusts speed up. Kara whimpers and whines into his mouth. She pulls away, breathing hard. Beads of sweat form on her forehead. They look like tiny diamonds in the low light of the bedroom.

“Right there,” she whimpers as her eyelids flutter. “Oh, God, Dwayne…”

More words spill from her lips but they’re completely unintelligible. Dwayne maintains the angle and speed of his hips as her legs wrap around his waist like a vice grip. He can feel his own release building. His fangs descend and recede multiple times. He’s losing control.

_Keep it together._

Kara’s heels dig into his sides as she comes again. A wild scream is ripped from her throat as he thrusts harder and faster. She’s exquisite - a feral beast moaning and thrashing beneath him. It’s too much. He can feel himself about to explode. Dwayne slams into her and comes with a vicious roar. His face doesn’t distort, but he feels his claws extend. It’s so hard to contain the monster within him. He refuses to dig them into her and he can feel Kara watching him with passion and curiosity. With a few hard thrusts, he feels his body relax and he looks down at her. She’s in shambles, covered in sweat, her makeup smeared over half of her face. She giggles. Dwayne lowers his head to kiss her slowly, passionately. When he breaks the kiss, Kara’s eyes are filled with trepidation. He furrows his brow and strokes her cheek.

“What's wrong?"

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” she whispers.

He can tell from the look in her eyes that she expects him to freak out, to roll off of her, dress quickly, and book it out her front door. Echoes of her past ring through his whole body. Men leaving. Ghosts that she can't exorcise. Dwayne leans down to capture her lips again.

“Me too,” he says softly.


	43. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Dwayne, and a lot of Marko/Sofie smut. Also, a teensy bit more backstory for Marko.

Dwayne’s energy is almost overwhelming. In just a few hours, he’s completely worn her out. She lays wrapped in his arms, exhausted and panting, skin glistening with sweat. Dwayne’s skin is cool compared to hers. She places soft kisses on his chest, savoring the soft hum that fills the silence between them. Kara can hear the sound of crickets chirping outside of her window. Her curtains rustle in the gentle breeze and if she strains hard enough, she can hear screams from the boardwalk in the distance. Without warning, her alarm goes off. She jumps and gasps, rolling out of Dwayne’s grasp and slamming the clock down onto the nightstand to turn it off.

“Sorry,” she laughs. “I forgot that I set it last night.”

“It’s okay.”

“I gotta get ready to go to work.”

“What time?”

“Ten. I’m DJ’ing tonight if you wanna come with.”

“Sure,” he chirps. “Paul and I are going to grab a bite to eat and swing by later.”

She smiles.

“Sounds good.”

Dwayne purrs and climbs on top of her, dragging his teeth across her neck. Kara’s skin is so sensitive that the slightest touch causes her to gasp and twitch beneath him. Kara’s heart is in her throat. She’s certain that Dwayne can sense her trepidation and feel her quickening pulse. He lifts his head as though he can read every emotion that’s running through her and knits his eyebrows together.

“I meant what I said earlier,” she says, her voice just barely catching in her throat.

“That you wanted to order pizza tomorrow?”

“No!” She laughs, whacking him on the arm. “When I told you I was falling in love with you.”

A smile spreads across his face. He wraps her in a firm embrace and kisses her.

“I know. I meant it too.”

She flushes.

“This is getting kind of serious, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Dwayne whispers.

“Are you okay with that?” She asks, searching his eyes.

“If I wasn’t, I’d have split a long time ago.”

&&&

Her mind turns on like a light switch. It’s the same feeling every time she wakes up - a flash of electricity and then everything in her body springs to life. Eyes pop open to embrace the dark of her bedroom. She hears music reverberating through the thin walls of her apartment. Prince. The same album they danced to on his first night at her apartment. She smiles and rolls over. Marko’s space in her bed is empty. She shimmies into a pair of worn-out black jeans and a tank top before pushing the door open. The living room is barren, save for her lover’s jacket draped on the back of a chair. The first thing to hit her nose is the smell of fresh tomatoes, garlic, and onions. She stumbles into the kitchen, limbs still heavy from sleep. Marko is at the stove stirring something in a gigantic pot with a wooden spoon. He’s barefoot, wearing only his half-shirt and jeans. A bag of groceries sits on the counter. Sofie smiles and leans against the doorframe. He glances up, wide-eyed, and flashes her a big cheshire grin.

“I thought I’d make you dinner,” he chirps.

“I didn’t know you cooked.”

“Haven’t done it in years,” he laughs. “The hotel isn’t exactly ideal for it, but I remember everything.”

“It smells amazing. Are you making tomato sauce?”

Marko nods, a smug smile spreading across his face.

“From scratch. Learned in Italy.”

“When were you in Italy?”

“I was born there,” he replies, as though it were a factoid she already knew. Sofie’s jaw almost hits the floor. It makes sense. The guy practically looks like an Italian Renaissance painting.

“But your last name is Thomas.”

“My mother was Italian.”

“What was her last name?” Sofie asks.

“Genovese,” he says, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. “She taught me how to cook.”

“She taught you well.” She jumps up onto the counter beside him and reaches into the grocery bag. “Oooh, heeeeyyyy! Nectarines! My favorite!”

Marko chuckles and watches her as she grabs a nectarine out of the bag and bites into it. It tastes so much better than she remembers. The juice dribbles down her chin. She curses softly, but before she can put the fruit down and wipe her face, Marko plucks it from her hand and swipes the juice away with his thumb. Their eyes lock. When his lips wrap around his thumb to clean it off, her stomach flip flops. She bites her lip. He flashes her an impish smile, but there’s something more lingering behind his eyes that’s she’s not privy to. He’s worried, but he won’t let her in. Marko leans in, pressing his lips to hers. They feel like silk. She tastes sweetness. His kiss turns feverish and leaves her wanting more before he pulls away suddenly, pressing the fruit into her palm.

“You okay?” She asks as he returns to the stove.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Sofie taps her temple with her index finger and takes another bite. This time, she catches the juice in her other hand and laps at it. Marko shrugs. He’s in a mood. Sofie frowns.

“You know you can talk to me,” she says, her mouth full.

“I know.”

She polishes off her nectarine and sucks on the pit before tossing in the garbage. Marko turns on the other burner and begins to boil water.

“So talk,” Sofie whispers.

He sighs and places the wooden spoon down on the counter.

“Until we take care of Ridge, I want to stay at the bar whenever you’re there. Keep an eye on things.”

“You mean keep an eye on me.”

“That’s part of it, yeah.”

Sofie sighs.

“Marko, why can’t you just trust me to —”

“It’s not about not trusting you,” he says, cutting her off. “It’s about protecting you. Protecting us. He’s going to keep sniffing around until he finds something.”

She crosses her arms over her chest.

“David put you up to this, didn’t he?”

He shakes his head.

“This was my idea.”

She fidgets, avoiding his eyes.

“It’s just…” another sigh. “Work is kind of my chance to… be by myself. Even if it’s just for a few hours.”

He glares.

“You don’t like being around me?”

Now he’s just being ridiculous.

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” she snaps. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Well, what did you mean?”

His lips form a thin line. His jaw is clenched and his eyes are steely as opposed to the beautiful ocean blue she’s grown so accustomed to looking into. Sofie pushes herself off the counter and steps toward him. She pulls him close, running her hands through his golden curls. His eyes close and he breathes deeply. Muscles relax. It’s a tactic she used with Kevin before she found out what he actually was. Soothing a temper tantrum before it becomes something that spins out of control. There isn’t a bone in her body that believes that that’s what Marko could turn into. He loves her. He’s so gentle with her. The truth is, she just wants some time alone at work to feel normal, to reconnect with her friends. Her humanity. When she’s running the bar, she’s not a vampire being chased down by a ruthless cop. She’s just Sofie.

“Marko, I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it, but I like my space. I know you know this.” He bites his lip. She can practically see the regret taking control of his body. She sighs softly. “But if you’d feel better coming to work with me, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Shit, Sof. I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I just want to protect you.”

At first, she’s caught off guard. This pattern of conflict is totally unrecognizable to her. With Kevin, it would have become a full-blown screaming match complete with holes in her walls, slamming doors, and bruises that don’t fully heal. Everything is different with Marko. Not perfect, but different. He opens his mouth to speak again but she shushes him and covers his lips with her own. The kiss is slow and passionate to start, but quickly becomes desperate and wanting on Marko’s end. She can barely keep up with his ruthless pace. One of his hands reaches down to grip her left hip, sliding over to squeeze her ass, while the other dances up and down the nape of her neck. Sofie groans softly. He pushes her backward until she’s slammed against the fridge. His lips ghost along her jaw and down her neck. She giggles and glances over at the pot of water that’s now beginning to bubble and steam.

“Your water’s boiling.”

He slumps and casts the pot a dirty look.

“Fuck.”

“Come on,” she giggles. “I’ll help you cook. We can pick this back up later.”

Marko turns back to her and brushes her hair away from her face.

“Forgive me?”

His eyes are no longer steely and the warmth and expression returns to his face.

“I was never angry at you to begin with."

The pattern that her relationship with Kevin had trapped her in is beginning to fade. Couples have normal arguments, peaks and valleys that level out in the end - not nuclear explosions. Slowly, she’s becoming used to it. Marko gestures to the pot of tomato sauce and hands her the spoon.

“Can you keep an eye on that?”

“Got it.”

A quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He smiles, bashful, and dumps a handful of fresh pasta in the pot to cook before walking into the living room to flip the record over. “Little Red Corvette” begins. Sofie stirs the sauce and feels Marko’s lips on her neck. An arm around her waist, a hand cupping her ass. With rounded teeth, he bites down on her shoulder before lapping at the bruise and, pulling the strap of her tank top down her arm. A soft snarl escapes his lips. Sofie laughs.

“I thought we were cooking.”

“I can do two things.”

“I don’t know,” she teases. “It seems like you have a one-track mind tonight.”

“Hard not to. Your ass looks so good in those jeans, I can’t focus on anything else.”

“You’re a dog,” she laughs, glancing over at her shoulder at him.

“And you fucking love it,” he growls.

Her cheeks grow hot. For a split second, their minds link. In his vision, she’s pressed up against the kitchen wall, screaming as he fucks her.

“Let’s put a pin in that fantasy, tiger,” she teases. “You’ll get your chance to do that to me later.”

He nips lightly at her skin with a bare fang and gives her ass a rough smack before leaping over to give the pasta a stir. Sofie grabs plates and cutlery while Marko serves everything up. Somehow, he makes a pile of noodles and sauce look absolutely gorgeous. She almost doesn’t want to eat it. He looks up at her.

“Couch or dining room?”

She shrugs.

“I kind of want to watch T.V.”

He laughs.

“Me too.”

Sofie nestles into the couch, resting her feet on her makeshift coffee table while Marko flicks through the channels trying to find something to watch. She takes a bite of pasta. It’s so good that her eyes roll back and she lets out a loud, satisfied groan. Marko turns to her, a big obnoxious grin spreading across his face. She quirks an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Just glad to know there’s two ways I can make you make that sound.”

She shakes her head at him, trying to hold back laughter.

“You’re just as bad as Paul sometimes, you know that, right?”

He tosses her a wink and settles into the seat beside her. They eat in silence for a while before Sofie looks up at him.

“What’s going to happen tomorrow night at Max’s?”

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I wish I did.”

“Never thought I would see the day where five vampires try to take on the Santa Carla police department.”

Marko puts his plate down on the table and climbs on top of Sofie, fingertips snaking up the hem of her shirt. The look in his eyes is devilish.

“Babydoll,” he drawls. “We _own_ Santa Carla. We can make anyone disappear. Doesn’t matter how many guns they have.”

His voice is like velvet and his nimble fingers slowly unbutton her jeans. A giggle turns to a moan at the sensation of his chilled fingertips against her skin. He’s been thinking about this all night. If she could wager a bet, she would guess that the desire to tear her to shreds and make her scream is playing on an endless loop in the back of his head. Sofie doesn’t mind giving in. He extends a claw and lets it drag down her shirt, tearing it into ribbons with ease. Sofie gasps in response and arches her back so that he can remove it, along with her bra. She mewls at the sensation of cool air on her skin. Marko’s eyes rake over her bare chest and he glances up at her.

“You’re so pretty when you do that.”

He makes a small cut just below the left side of her ribcage and leans down to drink from her. Sofie groans. Once he’s had his fill, he climbs off of her and stands at the end of the couch.

“Pants off,” he commands.

Sofie raises an eyebrow.

“Make me,” she taunts.

It’s the way he looks at her, a predator sizing her up, that causes the fire to rage in her belly. His eyes glow amber and the snarl that emanates from him sends a wave of vulnerability shooting through her. Danger creeps up her spine. She leans into it. A devilish grin. Her longing fingers slide down the waistband of her jeans and glide into her wetness. Slowly, they circle her clit and she arches her back, the other hand pulling and twisting her nipple. She gasps and whimpers before she hears the sound of leather hitting the floor. Sofie lifts her head to see him ripping his tank top off and dropping it beside him before stepping out of his chaps and jeans. He’s painfully hard, his hand lingering near his cock. It twitches, desperate to reach out, but he holds back. Sofie continues to writhe and moan, sliding two fingers into her heat - eyes locked on Marko’s. He licks his lips, content to watch her as she fucks herself. Her eyes close. She’s close. Goosebumps cover her body, her head rolls back and she tips her hips up, thrusting faster and faster, imagining it’s him slamming her against a wall and biting into her supple flesh.

“Sofie,” he rumbles.

She lifts her head but refuses to slow down.

“Look at me when you come.”

She nods, bringing herself right to her peak as fast as she can. Marko doesn’t move a muscle. His eyes burn into hers as her moans grow higher and higher in pitch. She’s beginning to tumble over the edge but refuses to break eye contact. Her orgasm is gentle, rippling over her like a warm wave. She writhes against her hand slowly as she comes down and brings her fingers up to her mouth to lick them clean. Marko can’t take anymore. He points at the ground in front of him.

"Here,” he whispers. “On your knees.”

Sofie slides off of the couch and stands just out of his reach, her eyes searching his golden ones. She grabs her belt loops and pushes her jeans down past her hips, slowly wriggling out of them. For Marko, it must feel like an eternity. His cock twitches as she steps out of pant legs and closes the gap between them. He grasps her chin.

“Why do you insist on disobeying your sire?” He asks.

She smirks.

“I _did_ do what you asked… eventually.”

Marko brushes his lips across her jawline.

“Get… down… on… your knees,” he breathes. “I won’t ask you again.”

“Yes, sir,” she hums.

He breaks character for a split second, unable to help the enormous grin from spreading across his face.

“Oooh. I like that.”

Sofie trails soft kisses down his torso before running her tongue along his muscular abdomen. He sucks in a deep breath as her fingers dance across his hipbones, and she’s finally kneeling before him as he asked. She looks up, doe-eyed, a wildfire coursing through her veins. Marko’s breathing is labored, desperately trying to contain his excitement. He cards a hand through her hair.

“Open your mouth.”

Sofie wraps her fingers around the base of his cock and squeezes hard. He groans. She flicks her tongue against the tip, circling it with a feather-light touch. His hips attempt to thrust forward, but she keeps them still with her other hand. She feels his snarl ring through his whole body. Her lips wrap around the tip and she takes him deeper.

“Shit,” he whimpers. “Sofie…”

She releases his hip from her grasp and keeps up a slow pace, her cheeks hollowing out. He begins to whine and gasp as he slowly pushes himself deeper and deeper down her throat. She hums and it drives him crazy. Both hands drive into her dark wavy hair. He grips it for dear life. She speeds up and he grunts.

“Faster, baby,” he urges.

Happily, she obliges, her hand stroking what her lips can’t reach. Marko’s hold on her hair tightens. He’s close. His legs wobble, but he fights to hold himself up. Sofie picks up the pace, feeling him throbbing in her mouth. She closes her eyes and hears him whisper above her.

“I’m gonna come… fuck, Sofie, I’m…"

A loud roar echoes through the room. His body convulses and he releases down her throat. She slows, but doesn’t stop until his hips still. When she pulls back, his eyes are half-closed and a lopsided grin is painted on his face. She stands and he strokes her cheek.

“You good?” She laughs.

“I think I’m gonna pass out,” he pants.

“Sit,” she orders.

Marko kisses her ferociously before pulling her onto his lap on the couch.

"More," he growls. She laughs.

“I think you need a breather, sport.”

His head falls backward and he nods.

“I think so. Holy fuck.”

She lays on his lap, wrapped in his arms listening to the television hum in the background. For a few hours, everything is perfect.


	44. Like Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and plot. I'm gearing up for a bit of an emotional chapter and stalling the meeting with Max because I haven't fully mapped it out in my brain yet. Until then, enjoy!

It’s muggy. The smell of cotton candy and stale carnival hamburgers clings to the air. Dwayne can smell the sweat clinging to the bodies of tourists as they stroll down the boardwalk, oblivious to the monsters who stalk them. Paul and Dwayne lean against their bikes passing a joint back and forth. The security guard near the carousel is giving them the stink-eye, but he won’t make a move unless they approach the ride. Dwayne’s head spins and he feels himself getting lost in a tornado of his own anxiety. He can make things work with Kara, but there’s a massive caveat. Eventually, he’ll have to turn her. Charlie, too. The pack won’t stay in Santa Carla forever. The city will wear out its welcome, as all cities do. Too many dead, too many missing. People get suspicious. They’ve never camped out in one city for too long. A few decades may seem like a long time to a human, but for them, it’s the blink of an eye. For a long time, it was just David, Max, and Dwayne, prowling the depths of Moscow until the second revolution. They moved throughout Europe and the rest of the world like ghosts, picking up Paul in France, and Marko years later as a runaway in Oakland.

It’s in their nature to vanish.

“What’s goin’ on, D?” Paul asks, blowing smoke rings.

“Huh?”

“You’re distracted. You missed three potential meals because you’re up here.”

He knocks on Dwayne’s skull. Normally, the dark-haired vampire would smack his brother or shove him away. Instead, he sighs and drums thoughtfully on the boardwalk fence.

“I’m in love,” he whispers.

“Christ on a bike,” Paul groans. “You’re kidding.”

“Is that bad?” Dwayne laughs.

“Yes, it’s bad!” Paul exclaims. “Three girls walk into this group and all of a sudden my brothers turn into a bunch of quivering pussies. Now, Marko and David, I expected this shit out of, but you? You were the last man standing.”

Dwayne finally gives Paul a well-earned shove.

“Hey, fuck you!”

Paul holds his hands up in surrender and laughs.

“I’m joking, I’m joking!”

“Right.”

Paul knows to tread lightly around this topic. This is the first time Dwayne has felt anything like this in years. Dwayne can tell that his brother is attempting to broach the subject casually; with subtlety, but Paul is about as subtle as a fire alarm. It’s simply not a talent he possesses, yet he tries to master it every chance he gets, much to the rest of the group’s amusement. 

“So it’s that Kara chick, huh?” He asks, drumming what Dwayne guesses is a Motley Crüe song on the railing while keeping an eye out for their dinner.

“Yeah.”

“I should’ve known from the first night you laid eyes on her,” Paul sighs.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve got a thing for little blondes, dude. That’s why I told Marko to watch out when he first joined up.”

Dwayne rolls his eyes.

“We messed around a couple of times. We all have."

"You and I haven't."

"True, but you and David, and then you and Marko. Me and David..."

"Good point," Paul mumbles. "What are you gonna do? About Kara, I mean."

“I got that much, Paul," Dwayne laughs. "don’t know... If I bring up turning her…”

“Sofie’ll take your fucking head off. Max’ll have to line up behind her to dismember the rest of you.”

“And I’d have to turn the kid, too.”

Maybe Sofie would understand his justification for turning Kara, but Charlie would have to wait. He knows how uncomfortable she is with the idea of Laddie becoming a vampire at ten years old. Charlie is completely off-limits in her mind. Silence settles between them. Dwayne is comfortable with it, as he is with all silences, but Paul is beginning to go mental. The song he’s drumming becomes manic and off rhythm. He’s searching his brain for something to say, anything that could ease the tension that hangs above them.

“You wanna know what I think?” He asks finally.

It almost feels like a setup for a punchline that Dwayne is obligated to finish. He takes a deep breath and looks over at his brother. For as much as Paul plays the airhead, he’s got a depth of experience to him that not a lot of people appreciate.

“What’s that?” Dwayne whispers.

“I think you should ride this thing out with Kara for as long as you can. Have fun with her. Just brace yourself.”

“Brace my — what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if you can’t turn her and you want to play pretend, eventually, she’s going to want things from you that you’re not going to be able to give her.”

“Like what?”

“Like what if she wants to get married? Like in a big church with a priest and all that shit. What if she wants to have another kid? How’re you gonna explain that you don’t legally exist AND that you shoot blanks because you’ve been dead for 90 years?” Dwayne blinks. Paul sighs. “Look, dude... Fall in love, play pretend, feel that shit until it hurts. If the powers that be want the two of you to be together forever, then cross that bridge when you get to it. You could end up like Marko and Sofie.”

“And if we don’t?”

“Then you have to accept that, D. The downside to being one of us is that, sometimes, we’re doomed to eternal unhappiness.”

Dwayne chuckles sadly.

“Immortality is kind of soul-crushing, isn’t it?”

“It’s the one thing I wasn’t prepared for,” Paul confesses. “I never realized how short the human lifespan was until I saw them get snuffed out like candles.”

Dwayne wraps his arm tightly around his brother and pulls him close, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Paul’s head.

“Thanks, man,” he says softly. “For everything.”

“I’m gonna start charging you guys money to unload on me like this,” Paul teases. He stops, his attention becoming entirely zoned in on a group of Surf Nazis harassing a young couple a few miles down the beach. Both Dwayne and Paul can hear their conversation from here. Dwayne glances over.

“Shall we?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Paul mumbles, tossing the joint on the ground and crushing it beneath his boot.

The kill is easy, blissful even. David enjoys a challenge, a chase, but sometimes Dwayne and Paul just want to fucking eat. Drunk Surf Nazis are perfect. They have no idea what’s going on until it’s too late. The boys drink their fill until they’re both dizzy and stumbling in the sand, the whiskey from the Surf Nazis coursing through their veins. Paul flops onto the sand and looks up at Dwayne who is cleaning his fingers.

“We didn’t even have to buy booze,” he laughs.

“Shit,” Dwayne mumbles. “What time is it?”

Paul giggles, rolling in the sand while Dwayne dumps the corpses on an abandoned bonfire.

“I’m a vampire, bro. I don’t wear a watch.”

“We gotta get to the bar.”

“Because of your giiiiiirlfriend?” Paul teases.

“Get up,” Dwayne laughs, giving his brother a gentle kick in the leg. “We gotta go.”

&&&

She’s pinned against the wall while Marko’s hips crash violently into hers. Knife-like claws scrape against the already chipping eggshell paint and she yowls like an animal. He runs his fingers through her hair before pulling it back hard, forcing her spine to arch like a bow. A hoarse cry escapes her lips and his hand wraps around her throat as he fucks her harder.

“Do you want more?” He purrs.

She nods, unable to form words other than incoherent babbling. Dizziness takes over. Marko releases her hair and gives her ass a hard smack. She can feel the welt forming.

“Beg,” he commands.

“More,” she chokes.

Another smack. She whimpers as a wave of pleasure floods her core.

“You can do better than that, baby,” he growls.

“Please, Marko! More!” She cries.

"Louder."

"Fuck! Marko, MORE!" She screams.

He pulls her hair back again, gently this time, and lets his teeth graze the shell of her ear. Her eyelids flutter and she comes undone in his arms.

“Good girl," he breathes.

The deep rumble of his voice sends her over the edge. She comes with an animalistic howl as he begins to speed up, chasing his own release. He’s not far behind her from the sound of his ragged breath and soft grunts. She wishes she could see his face, eyes rolling back, plush lips parted, face glistening with sweat. She can picture him clear as day in her mind. His hips begin to leave bruises on her skin as he slams into her. The grip on her throat tightens and eventually, she’s flush with the wall as he thrashes against her, one leg rising to get a better angle. He’s losing strength, his entire body desperate for release. He’s completely out of control, grunting, whimpering, and growling in her ear. It’s beautiful. She gasps as the tip of his cock hits her g spot.

“Oh God, Marko!”

His only response is a rabid snarl as he slams into her one final time, emptying himself completely. He claws at her arms, twitching and shaking, barely able to hold himself up. They’re still for a few minutes, communicating through soft sighs and giggles. He kisses up and down her neck and eventually, finds the strength to pull himself off of her. They both sink down onto the floor. The sweat from their bodies makes their limbs stick to the hardwood; her weakened muscles make her want to sink into the ground. It’s not often that he wears her out. Being a vampire means almost unlimited endurance.

Almost.

“Holy shit,” she laughs.

Marko’s head rolls to the side and he flashes her a lopsided grin.

“Good?”

“Always,” she purrs, pulling him in for a kiss. “Hey, I got an idea.”

“Another round?” He growls.

“You’re insane, you know that, right?”

Marko cackles.

“What was your idea?”

“Let’s go to the bar. Kara’s DJ’ing tonight. We can dance, drink…”

“Meet our favorite detective…” Marko snarls.

Sofie rolls her eyes.

“Marko…”

“I don’t know, Sof.”

“Come ooonnnn!” She whines as she sticks her bottom lip out in a mock pout. “You used to be fun, you know?”

Marko feigns offense.

“I’m still fun!” He picks at his fingernails for a while before heaving an overly dramatic sigh and turning to her, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Go get ready.”

“YES!”

Sofie flings her arms around his neck and tackles him to the ground, placing soft, quick kisses all over his body. Maybe it’s the adrenaline, maybe it’s the fact that tomorrow night, they’ll have an answer to their problems, but she feels so good. Better than she has in years. She scrambles to her feet and races to the bedroom. Instinctively, she pulls out a short, tight red dress and the black jacket that Marko bought her for her birthday. Sofie shimmies into it, cursing the fact that she bought something that was clearly two sizes too small, _but_ it gives her far more cleavage than she actually possesses. To be honest, that's the only reason she hasn't tossed the dress in the trash. She slips on the jacket and saunters out into the living room. Marko is already dressed. When he glances over at Sofie, his jaw falls open. She giggles.

“Is it okay?”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go for another round?” He asks. "Because I'm ready."

“Marko!”

“Okay, okay,” he laughs, clamoring to his feet. He grabs her gently by the shoulders and brushes her cheek. “You’re fucking beautiful.”

She reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a tube of red lipstick. Marko gently plucks it from her hand and opens the lid.

“Hold still.” He runs the tube across her lips, accentuating them perfectly, and smiles. “I promise I won’t kiss it off this time.”

She giggles and tucks her hair behind her ear. Marko leans in to nip at her neck.

“Let’s go.”

She jams her feet into a pair of sneakers and they speed toward the bar. For the first time, Sofie joins Marko in his wild yelps and screams as they careen down the highway, laughing as she clings to him with everything she has.


	45. Volcano Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter. no smut in this one, but i promise i'll make it up to you in the next chapter lol

The dance floor has a pulse. Bodies move in time and out of time all at once, each being lost in their own rhythm. Limbs rise and fall like waves. The smell of copper and sweat stings her nostrils. Her mouth waters, guts swirl and twist with hunger. Marko feels it too. His hand rests on the small of Sofie’s back as they make their way through the crowd to the bar. She can feel eyes on her. Men turn their heads when she inches past them. It’s embarrassing. Uncomfortable. Suddenly the outfit she’s picked out feels too much like a second skin. She becomes aware of just how exposed she is. Every time she takes a step, she fights the urge to pull her dress lower and lower down her thighs. Her hands go to pull her jacket tight around her waist when Marko leans in to whisper in her ear.

“Don’t cover up. You can get us a good meal looking like that.”

Reluctantly, she releases her jacket and draws in a deep breath. From across the bar, she sees Matt serving drinks and screams his name over the music to get his attention. His head snaps up and his eyes almost bug out of his skull as they approach.

“Uhhh, wow, Sof. You look…”

“Be nice,” she warns.

“I’ve just never seen you dressed like this before,” he laughs. “It’s a little shocking.”

“Yeah,” she laughs awkwardly, pulling her dress down as she climbs onto a bar stool. “It was laundry day.”

“What are you doing here?”

“We just wanted to dance.”

“And drink for free?”

“Ah, you know me so well, Matty,” she teases, reaching over to bop him on the nose.

She orders two whiskeys. Tim insists they’re on the house, but Sofie slides him a twenty.

“Summer bonus,” she quips. Tim looks down and she pushes it a little farther across the bar. “Go on, take it!”

“Are those a thing?” Tim asks, one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“They are now."

Tim smiles.

“Thanks, Sof.”

She hands Marko his glass and watches as he turns toward the crowd, leaning back against the bar top. Matt and Tim talk about baseball or football or some dumb sport she never bothered to get invested in. Matt tried to get her to watch the Super Bowl once, but she fell asleep about half an hour in. Sofie glances over at Marko, his eyes are following the crowd looking for a straggler, a sign of weakness. She reaches over and brushes a hand across his exposed stomach. Marko sighs and leans into her touch.

“You good?”

“Hungry,” he murmurs as he sips at his drink. “You wore me out earlier.”

Sofie lets out an incredulous laugh.

“I wore _you_ out?”

Marko tosses his drink back and leans over to graze her earlobe with his teeth. She shivers.

“Wanna dance, beautiful?”

Sofie drains her glass and flashes him a flirtatious grin.

“With you? Always.”

He takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor. They’re swallowed up by the crowd, pulsing and writhing with them. Sofie wraps her arms around Marko’s neck, feeling him pressed against her. No one else exists except the two of them. His lips dive for her neck as they move in time with the music. She feels his hands glide up her thighs, underneath her dress. His voice rings through her head.

_I want to hunt._

_I can tell. You’ve been handsy all night._

Marko purrs in her ear and flicks his tongue across her jugular. Sofie lets out a small, satisfied groan.

“I see someone,” he whispers. “Behind you.”

She turns to see a young, petite blonde girl with her eyes locked on Marko’s. They flick from his to the bathroom and back again. Marko grins and looks at Sofie.

“Can I?” He breathes.

Sofie feels jealousy creep into her chest. It’s still difficult for her to discern between his bloodlust and his - well, regular lust. There are times when she fears he’ll grow bored of her. They haven’t been together for that long despite the fact that it feels like they’ve known each other for lifetimes. Still, the remnants of her human anxiety are determined to hang on. It’s difficult to fight the feeling. Marko brushes her cheek.

“I’m yours and you’re mine,” he whispers, clearly catching wind of her emotions. “Forever.”

She grins.

“I’ll get us a drink.”

Sofie slinks away from him and swims through the crowd toward the bar while Marko heads toward the girl. She orders two more whiskeys. Dwayne slides into the seat next to her and an unexpected wave of relief washes over her. His presence is always comforting, and she’s never been able to pin down exactly why. He feels like a father figure to her - a space that’s always been missing in her life.

“Hey, kiddo,” he says softly. "You good?"

She nods.

“You want Marko’s whiskey?” She laughs. “He’s occupied.”

“With who?”

“Some girl making eyes at him on the dance floor.”

Dwayne looks over his shoulder and Sofie follows his gaze, unable to resist the temptation to indulge her own jealousy. Marko and the girl are dancing. His eyes are focused on her throat while she keeps trying to kiss him. He pulls away and leads her into the bathroom. Dwayne scoffs.

“Kid’s got brass balls doing this in a bar.” He grabs Marko’s glass and takes a sip. “You okay with that?”

“Sort of,” she laughs. “Sometimes my humanity gets the better of me.”

“She’s just a human.”

Sofie scoffs.

“So was I.”

Dwayne wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close.

“Sofie, he is crazy about you. You’d be a fool not to see that. She’s a meal; you’re his mate. There’s a big difference.”

“What does that even mean? What if he gets bored of me?” She asks, unable to help the tears from welling in her eyes. “Trades me in for a shiny new model.”

“Sofie…”

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes!" he laughs incredulously.

"That's what my dad did," she grumbles.

Dwayne senses the loss in her and takes her small hands in his.

“You haven’t been around long enough to understand how complex this stuff is,” he offers. “And that's not your fault, but you’re basing this on human relationships. They have short lifespans and shallow emotions. They act on impulse and hormones. I can tell you exactly what’s going to happen in that bathroom. He’s going to feed, clean up, come back out here, and want to take you home to… well, you know.”

She laughs softly and leans into her brother. He kisses the top of her head.

“Thanks, Dwayne.”

“Any time.”

They finish their drinks and Sofie orders another. Halfway through their second round, she feels Marko’s arms around her waist. He nips at her earlobe.

“Hi,” he growls into her ear.

“Hi,” she whispers.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Sofie collapses into a fit of drunken giggles and looks at Dwayne who snickers. Marko doesn't even notice. He's practically drunk he's fed so much.

“What'd I tell you, princess?" Dwayne teases. He drains his glass, climbs off of his bar stool, and pats Marko on the back. Marko sucks a dark hickey onto her neck. The bar is so busy that Matt and Tim don’t notice. Patrons scream their orders while Sofie and Marko make their way toward the back office and out the staff room door. When they get outside, Marko’s mouth covers hers. She tastes copper on his tongue and moans as he slams her against the wall.

“Someone could come out here,” she grunts as his hands snake under her dress and dance across the lace of her underwear. She gasps.

“I don’t give a shit.”

“Take me home,” she breathes.

“You don’t want me here?” He says with a mock pout. She grins.

“I want you to tie me up.”

His eyes go wide. He grabs her hand and yanks her toward his bike. Sofie giggles as they climb on and speed off toward the cave.

&&&

Star awakens with a jolt, covered in sweat. Her stomach has wound itself into an agonizing knot. Her throat feels like she gargled with broken glass. Hands shake like leaves and her skin is dull and grey. Beside her, David stirs.

“What is it?” He grumbles.

“It hurts,” she moans, gripping at her belly. “It’s like fire. My throat…”

She coughs and gasps for air. Her lungs are beginning to seize up. She’s only felt this one time when she got a cramp in her ribs during a track meet in high school. Only this is a thousand times worse. David grunts in response and sits up, lighting a cigarette. He takes a deep inhale and passes it to Star. She shakes her head, staring at the cigarette like it offends her sensibilities. Her heart is racing and a wave of nausea washes over her. It feels like she’s coming down off of something.

“It’s the thirst,” he says softly. He holds out his wrist. Star bites into it without a second thought. The moment the blood touches her tongue, she lets out a strange, guttural groan. David smokes and watches her, occasionally brushing her hair away from her face and running his fingers through it. He lifts her head gently when she’s had too much. She looks drunk. David pulls her toward him and licks the blood off of her lips and chin before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The ache in Star’s belly has dulled and she matches his ferocity. When he pulls away, he tilts his head, icy eyes boring into hers.

“You’re going to have to make your first kill soon.”

It’s the way he says it. Removed and cold, as though it were just a fact instead of cold-blooded murder. Tears sting her eyes. David’s expression is blank. He’s tired of this, of her humanity. He’s tired of the sadness that she carries around her neck like an albatross.

“I can’t.”

“You don’t have a choice, doll.”

“I…”

“Do you want to die?”

Her eyes go wide. She searches David’s face with desperation. He must be joking. She’s met with an emptiness that she feels in the pit of her stomach. She takes a deep breath.

“Of course I don’t.”

“Then you’re going to have to make your first kill sooner rather than later. I can only feed you for so long before you start to go feral.”

“Feral?”

“The longer you try to resist, the more likely it is that you’ll hurt someone you love, hurt one of us, or try to grab someone at the wrong place or the wrong time. Eventually, the thirst will overpower everything in you - all logic, your ability to reason… it takes everything from you if you let it.”

“What happens after that?”

“You starve to death. Slowly, over years. The pain is unimaginable.” He stands and dresses, slipping a t-shirt over his shoulders and climbing into his worn leather pants. “We usually put people out of their misery before it gets to that point.”

Tears slip down her cheeks. She didn’t want this; never asked for this. Rage bubbles in her chest. She hates him for doing this to her, for burdening her with this impossible and immeasurable task that the rest of the group takes on so easily. Part of her envies their detachment. If she could pull out her empathy like a puzzle piece and crush it beneath her feet, she would do it. Just to make this easier. She wants a family, a real chance at a connection. Right now, her only option is to embrace this darkness or die fighting it. She doesn’t want either.

“I’m not like the rest of you. I’m not a killer,” Star whispers.

“Don’t think of it as killing,” David says, flicking his cigarette onto the floor. “Don’t think about it at all.”

“How can I not?”

“It’s survival.”

“Sure,” Star laughs. “Survival.”

He’s fading away from her, eyes icy and unforgiving.

“You have two options, Star. I suggest you pick the one that’s right in front of you.”

He slides his boots onto his feet, turns, and leaves her to embrace her own emptiness and uncertainty.


	46. Strange Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter complete with smut!

They speed down the highway toward Hudson’s Bluff. Sofie holds onto Marko as tightly as she can, grazing the soft skin of his abdomen with her fingertips. He revs the engine in response and she buries her face in his jacket, nuzzling against his shoulder blade. Her mind is flooded with images of candles and the two of them rolling around in bed kissing, laughing, and making love for hours. She smiles. As they begin the drive toward the boardwalk, the sound of a police siren causes Sofie’s blood to run cold. She doesn’t even have to turn around. Her body clenches and she feels Marko respond in kind.

 _It’s Ridge_ , she says.

Blind rage, like poison, seeps from Marko’s bones. A growl rumbles deep in his chest. Marko lets Ridge’s car catch up with them just a little. Ridge blares his siren to signal Marko to pull over. Marko whoops, makes a sharp U-turn, and skids to a violent stop just before the car can crush his bike like a tin can. Ridge rips the door open, his face twisted in anger. Sofie’s stomach turns.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He shouts. “You could have —”

Marko leaps off of his bike, storms toward the detective and punches him in the face. The hit is so intense that Ridge flies backward and collides with the hood of his car. He rolls onto the ground with a dull thud and groans in pain. Marko lets out an animalistic scream. Weeks of pent up aggression finally bubbling to the surface. Sofie dives for him and wraps her arms around him to pull him backward.

“MARKO NO!”

Ridge’s face is covered in blood while Marko struggles against her, growling. He’s losing control.

“Stop,” she pleads softly. “Marko stop.”

Ridge scrambles to his feet, but makes it just before Marko tries to lunge at him again. He slips out of Sofie’s grasp and throws another punch. This time Ridge is ready. He grabs Marko’s arm and wrenches it behind his back. In an instant, he slaps a pair of handcuffs on him and kicks the backs of Marko’s knees so that he drops to the pavement with a thud and a pained grunt.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Ridge growls.

“NO!” Sofie screams, rushing toward them. Tears stream down her face, but she doesn’t realize that she’s crying. “Please, Detective, don’t - don’t do this.”

Her pleas go unheard. Ridge grabs Marko by the hair and wrenches his head back. Blood drips onto Marko’s lips; he licks it away and spits it back into Ridge’s face. Ridge’s knee connects with Marko’s back, forcing him to fall face-first onto the concrete. The skin of his chin splits open with a loud crack. Sofie can only watch in horror as a river of blood oozes out from beneath his face. Her humanity doesn’t even register that his wound will heal by tomorrow. Maybe sooner since he’s just fed. Ridge rests a boot on his lower back and applies pressure, causing Marko to snarl.

“You’re under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have one, one will be provided for you…”

He turns to Sofie with a smug expression.

“I’ll call you when he’s able to post bail.”

“No, no, no!” Sofie begs as the detective hauls Marko to his feet and drags him toward his car. “Please don’t do this! MARKO!”

Marko is grinning, eyes glowing amber. Blood runs like a river down his chin. They could get out of this. She could just rip this pig’s throat out right now. Sofie feels her muscles tense and her hands ball into fists, and then Marko’s voice in her mind.

_Don’t, Sofie. Not yet._

_If he puts you in a cell with a window, you’ll be dead by dawn._

_Just get David._

_What about Max?_

_I’m allowed one phonecall, remember?_

Ridge shoves Marko into the backseat of the car and rounds to the driver’s side, his expression steely. The back window is open. Just before he turns the engine over, she reaches in and kisses Marko ferociously while trying to hold back pained sobs.

_I can’t lose you._

_I’ll be out by tonight, one way or another. Get the keys to my bike. They’re in my jacket pocket._

She quickly manages to fish them out and silently deposits them in her jacket while Ridge wipes the blood away from his face. Sofie’s eyes pierce Marko’s.

_Please don’t do anything stupid._

He grins and the car speeds away. Sofie stands, dumbfounded and alone in the darkness as the dust settles around her. She closes her eyes and pictures David’s face. A strange feeling rises in the back of her brain. She must be connected to him.

_Ridge has Marko._

_Where?_

His voice is clear as day.

_Police station._

_Go there. Now. I’ll get the others._

Sofie feels their connection die and bolts toward Marko’s bike. Suddenly, she realizes that she has no idea how to start it, much less ride it. She smashes her fist on the handle bars.

“FUCK!”

Her eyes close and she breathes deep.

“You’ve seen him do this a thousand times. You can do this.”

Sofie lets her memories guide her body and surrenders entirely to her vampiric senses. Slowly, she puts the key in the ignition, pulls the choke out, turns the key, and squeezes the clutch. Another deep exhale as she presses the start button with her right thumb. The bike rumbles to life and she lets out a maniacal laugh.

 _Now you just have to stay upright_ , Marko’s voice rings through her head.

She takes off with a scream toward the police station.

&&&

He sits handcuffed on a bench while the booking officer stands in front of him with Ridge close by. The station is loud. The jingle of keys, the clanging of metal bars, and the sounds of doors slamming become a kind of musical accompaniment to his experience. It smells like piss, blood, and stale bleach. Marko manages to talk the booking officer into re-cuffing him so that he can have a cigarette. A sly, flirtatious smile and a wink go a long way. She makes Ridge lights it for him, and Marko savours the humiliation. Both officers speak in intense hushed voices near the booking area. It doesn’t take much effort for Marko to catch every word.

“There’s no file on him,” Ridge says. “No birth certificate, no social security number, nothing. Kid’s a ghost.”

“Then we’ll just have to get it the old fashioned way.”

She strolls over to Marko who looks up at her, smiling politely.

“Sir, I’m going to need some information from you.”

“Sure thing, sugar.”

“It’s _officer_ ,” she corrects him.

He lets out a soft chuckle.

“My bad.”

She sighs, pulls out a notebook, and sits down next to him while Ridge watches. His face is still stained with blood and he’s got medical tape holding his nose in place. Both of his eyes are beginning to blacken and swell. Marko takes a few glances to admire his handiwork. It’s pretty good, but he could have hit harder. The aim was to kill him, but he was too flooded with adrenaline to make a more calculated hit. Ridge is going to be looking at lot worse for wear come tomorrow when the boys get their hands on him.

“I need your full name.”

“Marko Erik Thomas.”

He can’t remember his middle name. Marko abandoned almost everything about his human life so long ago. He chooses his father’s name and watches as the cop writes it down eagerly. She has nice handwriting. Elegant with perfect loops.

“Date of birth?”

“August 15, 1965.”

Another lie. It’s his sister’s birthday, but he quickly adjusts the year to make himself 21.

“Height.”

“5’8””

“Weight?”

He gives her a charming, boyish smile followed by a shrug.

“I’ll guess 120,” she mumbles, scrawling it into her notebook. “Current address?”

“Apartment 3, 651, 41st avenue.”

Sofie’s apartment. The officer looks down at the silver ring on Marko’s hand.

“You’re married.”

His smile is a a reflex. A display of him at his most vulnerable. He nods.

“That’s not true,” Ridge cuts in. “There’s no marriage certificate.”

Marko ignores him and takes a pull on his cigarette.

“It wasn’t a traditional ceremony.”

The booking officer smiles and nods.

“I understand. What’s your wife’s name?”

“Sofie.”

He watches her scribble “Sofie Thomas” on her notepad before looking up and sighing softly. She’s tired, and she’s probably been here all night. It’s not his intention, but Marko’s charm is slowly beginning to work on her. She maintains a relatively steely exterior, but he can see the compassion building behind her eyes. If he can use that to his advantage, all the better. Marko takes final drag from his cigarette before dropping it onto the cement floor and crushing it beneath his boot heel.

“Can I get my phone call?”

“We have to process you first.”

The bulb of the precinct camera flashes in his face. Marko doesn’t blink. Congealed blood oozes from the deep cut in his chin. His eyes are locked on Ridge’s as he stands next to the booking officer.

“Turn to the left,” she commands.

A turn, another flash.

“Turn to the right.”

She directs him to a small table with an ink pad and takes his gloves from him. Ridge watches them like a hawk as she rolls his fingers across the processing sheet. The two men refuse to take their eyes off of each other. Marko’s mouth curls into a devilish grin while Ridge’s scowl deepens. When the booking officer is finished, she takes the handcuffs off of him and gestures to the phone on the wall across the room. Marko furiously dials Max’s number, silently willing him to pick up.

“Marko,” Max whispers. “Where are you?”

“Santa Carla Jail.”

A deep sigh.

“I told you boys to stay out of trouble.”

“Well, I figured I’d speed up the process. Maybe we can push that meeting up to tonight.”

He can see the exasperation on Max’s face in the back of his mind.

“I’ll be there in a half an hour. Where are the others?”

“On their way.”

“All right. Sit tight, and _don’t_ do anything stupid.”

“You got it, boss.”

The line goes dead. Marko hangs up. Ridge is all too eager to shove him toward his cell, slamming the cold metal bars shut. He beckons Marko over and grips the lapels of his jacket to hold him close. Marko just flashes him a shit-eating grin in response.

“I’m going to find something on you and your little girlfriend.”

“Good luck,” Marko purrs. “You’re gonna need it.”

“Was that a threat, you little puke?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

Marko reaches into his jacket pocket to light another cigarette.

“Give me those,” Ridge demands.

“Fuck you,” Marko laughs, blowing a huge cloud of smoke into the cop’s face.

“Ridge!” A voice bellows. Marko doesn’t recognize it. “Leave the kid alone.”

Ridge’s captain crosses the room. He’s around Dwayne’s height with a crisp white dress shirt, a blue tie, and black dress pants. His ashen blonde hair is shaved into a buzz cut and his face is hardened, almost like it’s been carved out of stone. He looks like someone Marko knew when he was a child. A teacher, perhaps? A faint memory pulses through him, but leaves as quickly as it came. There’s a hint of terror in Ridge’s eyes, like a child who has been caught doing something wrong.

“Captain, I have reason to believe he’s involved in the death of Kevin Matheson.”

“Him?” The Captain laughs. “Kid’s 90 pounds soaking wet. We know Matheson’s cause of death. That kid was unstable and that shitty warehouse was a tinder box.”

“Captain, I —”

“What I want to know is what you’re doing trying to work a closed case without my permission when you have 25 unsolved murders sitting on your desk.”

Marko grins from ear to ear. Maybe Max won’t have to bail him out after all.

“This little shithead hit me!”

“I don’t give a shit. Christ, man, you’re not even supposed to be on shift tonight. Get in my office. I wanna talk to you.”

“Captain!”

“ _Now_ , Ridge.”

The tension between them is exciting. For a second, Marko feels like he’s watching a movie. He smokes incessantly and practically hangs off of the bars of his cell, eyes bouncing between the two men. Ridge slumps, defeated, like someone just squeezed every ounce of life out of him. He snarls at Marko before trudging toward the Captain’s office. The Captain looks Marko up and down.

“You got someone coming to pick you up?”

“My dad.”

The cop nods.

“All right. Sit tight. We won’t be pressing charges. When your dad shows up, you’re free to go."

“Wait,” Marko says, stubbing his cigarette out on the bar of his cell. “Did you say you won’t be pressing charges?”

“That’s correct, son.”

“Why not?”

The Captain leans in and locks eyes with Marko.

“Between you and me, he’s got a habit of provoking people to hit him. My guess is he deserved that broken nose.”

Marko just nods, his glee is almost uncontrollable at this point. It’s going to be too easy to take this fucker out. His mouth waters at the image of him ripping Ridge’s throat out. The Captain sighs and heads toward his office.

&&&

Sofie skids to a halt in front of the police station and almost falls off of Marko’s bike in the process of trying to kill the engine. Trying to look cool in front of her brothers is useless. She curses loudly and slams her feet on the ground to keep herself from toppling over. There’s no way to climb off of it while keeping her dignity intact. Her dress rides up to her hips. She’s definitely going to throw it out when she gets home. The rest of the boys make a smooth stop near her and begin to dismount. Dwayne casts her a sympathetic look while Paul chuckles and gives her a gentle pat on the back. David says nothing. He’ll make fun of her after this is all over.

“You got some skills to work on, chica,” Paul laughs. “Nice dress, by the way. You should hike it up a little more. I can’t quite see your —”

“Shut the fuck up, Paul,” she spits.

“What'd I do?"

Dwayne punches him in the arm while David glowers at the three of them. Sofie mouths a quick apology and bites her lip. 

“Sofie, what happened with Marko?” David asks.

“We were riding back to the cave, I heard sirens… Marko stopped in front of Ridge and he was just out of control. I couldn’t stop him. He just… hauled off and broke the guy's nose.”

Paul giggles. His eyes are bloodshot and he smells he's smoked fourteen joints.

“That’s fucking awesome."

Headlights flash and a large white car pulls up beside them. Max sticks his head out of the driver’s side window.

“The five of you have got to start learning what keeping a low profile means.”

“Hello to you too, Max,” David purrs.

Max narrows his eyes.

“Just be quiet and let me handle this. Paul, you stay out here.”

“Aw, what? Why?”

“Because you smell like pot.”

Dwayne chuckles and Paul shrugs, lighting a cigarette and leaning up against his bike. The other four follow the older vampire into the precinct. Max smiles politely at the booking officer. She’s around Sofie’s age. Her blonde hair is pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head. The fluorescent light makes her badge glitter. She looks up and meets Max’s friendly grin with a steely gaze.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, my son was arrested this evening and I’d like to bail him out.”

“Name?”

“Marko Thomas.”

“He was just processed about a half-hour ago. I think the arresting officer is —”

“Your son is free to go,” a loud male voice booms from behind the booking officer. Marko steps out from behind him, smiling from ear to ear. His brothers grin at him while Sofie squeals and leaps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist. The two officers watch with befuddled expressions.

“Marko,” she sighs against him.

He laughs as she covers his mouth with hers.

“Hi, babydoll,” he growls.

“Detective Ridge will be on desk duty starting immediately,” the Captain informs Max while Marko carries Sofie outside. Max flashes him a sheepish smile.

“Thank you, officer.” Max gestures toward the door. “Sorry about those two.”

The cop laughs.

“They’re just kids.”

Outside, Marko slams Sofie against the wall of the police station and attacks her neck, snarling and placing open mouth kisses on her skin. She moans and laughs as her fingers weave through his soft, golden curls. It doesn’t matter how many times she feels his lips on her, it always sends an electric shock rippling through her body. She’s completely addicted to it. To him. She hopes she always will be.

“Don’t ever pull that shit again.”

She meant it to sound like a threat, but instead, it comes out as a throaty moan. He chuckles and grinds his hips against hers. She gasps.

“Are you mad at me?” He rumbles. His voice is like honey, and Sofie feels her cheeks grow hot.

“A little.”

He tugs on her bottom lip with his teeth, sending a shiver down her spine. His hands drift up the hem of her dress to caress her thighs. Sofie giggles into his lips.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he purrs. “I promise.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

From behind them, they hear Max clear his throat. Marko turns his head and pulls away from her, but keeps his arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Sofie bites her lip and tries to hide her face behind a curtain of messy chestnut hair but it’s useless. Max’s gaze is intense. David rolls his eyes and lights a cigarette while Paul motions to Sofie to pull her dress back down. Marko smiles.

“Thanks, Max.”

“I’m serious when I tell you boys to stay out of trouble. I taught you these rules for a reason.”

Marko kicks a pebble across the parking lot. He looks angelic, almost childlike.

“I know.”

Max frowns.

“Then lay low for the rest of the night. All of you. My place tomorrow night. 9pm. Do _not_ be late.” He straightens out his ridiculous suit jacket. “The five of you just go back to the cave and stay there. I mean it.”

Sofie isn’t sure why he bothers giving orders. None of them listen. They watch as he gets into his car and peels out of the parking lot. Sofie sighs and leans into Marko. She gently kisses his earlobe.

“Let’s go home.”

“Hmm.”

“I’m going to Kara’s,” Dwayne announces as he revs his bike engine.

David nudges Paul.

“You hungry?”

“I could eat again,” Paul offers.

“Let’s go.”

“I thought we were supposed to go back to the cave,” Sofie counters.

David climbs onto his bike and grins.

“We’re supposed to do a lot of things, sweetheart.”

With that, the three boys take off, leaving Marko and Sofie alone. She frowns and gently runs her finger over the cut on his chin. It’s beginning to heal, but there’s a purple bruise forming around it.

“That looks so bad,” she whispers, half-laughing.

“It’ll be gone by morning.” Marko takes her hand and begins to drag her toward his bike. “You should see Ridge.”

“Oh yeah?”

“He’s got two black eyes.”

Sofie giggles and presses her lips to his.

“My hero.”

He quirks an eyebrow.

“I thought you were mad at me.”

She pulls away and laps at the dried blood on his face.

“I was, but you look kinda hot with all that blood on your chin.”

Marko grabs her face and kisses her with fervor. He sucks hard on her bottom lip, taking her lipstick with him. Sofie groans and pulls him close so that his body is flush with hers.

“Take me home," she breathes.

“As you wish, madam.”

&&&

Laddie and Star are asleep on the couch when Marko and Sofie arrive. Ichabod is purring softly, sitting above them like a silent guardian. Marko presses a finger to his lips and they manage to creep past them and into their bedroom. They push the thick dark curtain aside that separates their room from the long hallway. It’s Sofie’s turn to take control. She pushes Marko against the wall so that his cheek is resting against the cold stone. She tears his jacket from his shoulders and tosses it onto the ground. Marko chuckles as she runs her lips along the back of his neck and bites down hard enough to draw blood. He hisses softly as Sofie wraps one leg around his.

“I thought you wanted me to tie you up,” he growls.

“Changed my mind.”

“I like it.”

She reaches around him to slip her hands beneath the waistband of his jeans. He’s already hard. Sofie laughs softly into his skin as she lets her fangs drop and bites into his shoulder. Marko moans, soft and low, and it sends a flood of arousal coursing through her. He reaches down and with nimble fingers to undo the buckle on his chaps and his jeans. Sofie strokes him slowly, forcing a whimper to pour from his lips. She sucks a dark hickey onto his neck.

“I love you,” she breathes.

His fingers are bone white and clawing madly at the stone.

“I lo — fuck, baby, don’t stop.”

She slows down, squeezing the base of his cock until he gasps.

“Tell me you love me.”

“Ah, fuck, Sofie.”

“Tell me.”

“I love you,” he moans. He sounds like he’s falling apart.

She can feel his frustration growing and speeds up her strokes. He lets out a strangled groan of satisfaction. His hips buck against her hand and Sofie grins herself against him as the ache in her core grows stronger. She lets go, grabs him by the back of his tattered white tank top, and pulls him toward the bed. All she hears is his high-pitched maniacal laughter as she shoves him onto his back. Sofie yanks his boots off, followed by his chaps and jeans. When she goes to remove her dress, he lifts his head and shakes it.

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t take it off.”

“You like it that much, huh?” She laughs.

Marko nods and his cock twitches. Sofie slips out of her sneakers and her panties before shedding her jacket onto the floor. She reaches over to each shoulder to push the straps of her dress down.

“Sofie,” he whimpers. “Please.”

Slowly, she crawls toward him like an animal. The lust in his eyes is all-consuming. Not wanting to make him wait anymore, she straddles his hips and eases herself onto him, moaning as he stretches her. Marko snarls in kind and grabs her hips, setting the pace. Sofie lets him take control. She can tell he’s desperate for release. He gets handsy before he hunts and after he’s fed, his sex drive is through the roof. He lasts for hours when he paces himself. Sofie throws her head back, feeling her clit grind against his pelvis. The ache in her core is satiated. She begins to moan, trying to keep her voice down so that she doesn’t wake Star and Laddie. Marko grins, his hands forcing her hips to move in slow circles. Sofie claps a hand over her mouth as his cock brushes against her tender bundle of nerves. His eyes are devilish and twinkling. She stifles a laugh. No matter how much she tries to take control, he always fights for dominance. It’s his most endearing, yet annoying quality when they have to be quiet. He always wants to make her scream his name.

Sofie refuses to give in this time, biting into her knuckles until she draws blood. His hips buck harder and one arm reaches behind her to slap her ass as hard as he can. She lets out a strangled yelp and leans forward. Marko takes advantage of her position and bites into her neck. Sofie begins to tremble and shudder as she comes. He drinks deeply from her. Her thighs threaten to crush his legs, but he matches her strength and pushes against her as he thrusts harder and faster. Razor-sharp claws dig into her upper thighs; he bucks his hips wildly against hers. Sofie lets her fingers run through his hair while she bounces up and down on his cock. With a gasp and a growl, he comes, his body tensing and convulsing beneath her. His eyes slam shut. Sofie leans down and covers her mouth with his to swallow the groan that tumbles from his lips. She kisses him softly, letting his tongue collide with hers as she moves her hips in slow, gentle circles to give him time to come down. When he tears his mouth away and sucks in a deep breath, she stills and runs her fingers up and down his chest. She climbs off so that she can lay down next to him and wrap her arms around his waist, running her fingers up and down the toned muscles of his abdomen.

“You’re so beautiful,” she sighs, kissing her way up his arm.

As he goes to look back at her, Ichabod leaps onto the bed and onto Marko’s chest. He yelps and rolls over.

“Jesus, cat! What the fuck?!”

Ichabod hisses at him. Marko sticks a finger in Ichabod’s naturally pouty face.

“Hey! I thought we were past this. I thought we were buds!”

Ichabod grunts softly before curling into a ball and closing his eyes. Sofie scoffs.

“Remember when you said he’d be my guardian?”

“Yeah,” Marko laughs. “Sometimes I’m wrong about that stuff.”


	47. Royals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some David/OMC, some more Dwayne/Kara because they’re cute, and fiiiinally, the infamous meeting with Max!
> 
> I’m introducing Michael in this chapter and I’ll be completing this story to start a sequel quite soon. Just a heads up, I’m going to be writing through some of the events of the film (not starting now, but when I start the next part of this), but I’ll be playing with the timeline a lot. If that’s not your thing, you are absolutely free to ditch me and find something that sticks closer to the movie if that's your preference.
> 
> I appreciate everyone’s kind words and kudos so far. Working on this story has gotten me through some of the hardest months of my life and I love writing these characters so very, very much. So thank you again for supporting my weird little obsession with this beautiful movie. This little corner of the internet has been a balm for my exhausted brain and heart.

Star won’t turn. David can feel the truth of the situation sitting in the pit of his stomach like a brick. It won’t matter how much he tries to convince her. She’s a lost cause. He made a mistake; the shame and guilt of it sticks to him like tar. They don’t bring new vampires into their coven often. It’s dangerous. The wrong person could throw off the delicate balance that the four of them have built over the years. David has been blinded by his desire for a mate, a desire that he’s tried to ignore and squash for decades. Star has a few months before she reaches a breaking point. Turn, or slowly descend into madness. The future spreads out like a roadmap in his mind while he and Paul stroll the boardwalk. Paul’s eyes follow the endless throngs of people. He huffs, annoyed.

“This is bogus,” he mumbles. “There’s nothing here.”

Usually, Paul looks for drunks and stragglers. Easy prey. Tonight, everyone is tightly packed and moving quickly. He sighs. David claps him on the back.

“You’re gonna have to use your charm for this one, pal.”

Paul scoffs and glances over at his brother. His gaze is piercing, searching for something. They usually get high and crack jokes when they hunt together, but David has been uncharacteristically quiet tonight. He braces himself. As obtuse as Paul is at times, he’s got an innate ability to read emotion and he’s incredibly empathetic. It’s fucking annoying.

“Uh oh,” Paul mumbles as he lights a cigarette. “I sense another therapy session coming on.”

“Nah,” David chuckles.

“Something’s bothering you. Is it Star?”

David’s lips twitch.

“Sometimes you’re too good at this.”

He doesn’t want to admit failure, at least not preemptively. Paul senses his brother’s trepidation and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“She’ll come around, bud. Give her time. They can’t all be like Sofie.”

“I wasn’t thinking —”

“Yes you were. You want what they have. We all do.”

“Do you?” David asks pointedly.

“Sure.” Paul grins and passes David his cigarette. “It’s okay to want that stuff, dude.”

David falls silent. Crystal blue eyes scan the crowd. He spots a young man in a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He has lush, curly dark hair and a beautiful, chiseled face. Moonlight bounces off of his sharp cheekbones. There’s a sense of softness about him, an innocence that David is so hopelessly addicted to. He’s statuesque, but clumsy in his movements. He bumps into crowds, holding his hands out and apologizing profusely. It’s endearing and oddly beautiful. His clear blue eyes stare in wonder as he glances around with no clue that every muscle twitch is being watched closely. He’s a tourist, or new in town. They have a certain air about them. He shoves his hands in his pockets and the muscles in his arms flex. A rush courses through David’s body, and then a pull - like the magnet Marko has told him about. And then desire. To follow, pursue like a lion hunting a gazelle. He wants to smell, to touch, to taste, to drink from him. David takes a deep pull on the cigarette to distract himself. This is what Marko was talking about. He found it. Now he has to make it his. David watches him get swallowed up by the crowd and carried away. The sense of loss threatens to hollow out his chest. He tosses his cigarette onto the ground and crushes it. He’ll be back. Paul gazes at him while his eyebrows knit together.

“You good?”

“Yep,” David lies. “Let’s try the beach. There’ll be more stragglers there.”

“Good idea.”

They hop the fence and begin to stalk the beach. David spots a young couple on the beach passing a bottle of wine back and forth and nuzzling against each other. They remind him of a painting he saw once in Moscow. Two beings leaning on each other in perfect balance, one unable to be without the other. David fights the tension in his chest. Paul stops, eyes fixed on the couple, but David puts a hand on his shoulder.

“No.”

“Why not?! They’re alone, they’re wasted, it’s perfect.”

“I said no.”

Paul laughs and elbows David in the ribs.

“You’re getting soft, old man.”

“Shut up,” he mumbles as he keeps walking.

David finds them a much more suitable meal. Three drunken frat boys. As they approach, David thinks one of them looks like the guy he saw on the boardwalk. For a split second, he swears he feels his heart beating again, but when the guy turns around, a disappointed sigh escapes David’s lips. The eyes are different, his jawline is weaker, and the hair isn’t the right length - but he’ll make a good substitute for now. It doesn’t take much to charm him. A couple of jokes and a few flirtatious winks are all he needs to lead the man to a small cluster of trees while Paul stays behind with the other two.

David and the frat boy share a cigarette, a few more jokes, and some whiskey out of a scratched up silver flask.

“What’s your name?” David asks. He doesn’t know why, it’s not like he’ll ever see the kid again.

“Josh.”

“Cool.”

“Yours?”

“David.”

“Cool.”

After a few minutes, David feels warm lips against his neck and closes his eyes. Images of the man from the boardwalk flood his mind. He wonders what his name is, what his voice would sound like moaning into David’s ear. He pictures something deep and gravelly - a mixture between Dwayne’s and his own.

Clumsily, Josh unbuckles David’s belt and he feels a warm hand wrap around his cock. The strokes are slow to start, but become swift and wanting. David leans into him, burying his face in the soft leather of his jacket. His fangs are like razors cutting the inside of his mouth. David pictures the man from the boardwalk writhing beneath him, moaning, his face twisted and sharp. He doesn’t hear himself whimpering as his hips rock back and forth, aching to find release. Josh’s hand stops suddenly and David’s eyes pop open, panicked, and filled with quiet rage.

“What —”

Josh drops to his knees and takes David into his mouth without a word.

“Shit,” David hisses. “Fuck…”

He watches Josh’s head bob up and down through sleepy eyes and feels a fire rising quickly in his belly. His head falls back and full lips part to gasp and sigh as his gloved hands entwine themselves in Josh’s dark, chestnut hair. His orgasm builds quickly. David’s moans grow louder and he sucks in big, gulping breaths to steady himself while his hips find an unforgiving rhythm that his lover can barely keep up with. That’s the trouble with humans, they’re slow and fragile. It doesn’t matter, though. He’s so close. His body begins to grow hot and his groans turn into deep snarls. He gasps and bites into his hand as he comes to avoid screaming and drawing attention to the two of them. Josh releases him with a pop and looks up, eyes wide and burning with desire. David tucks himself back into his jeans and beckons the boy toward him with one finger. Their lips crash and they tumble onto the sand. His mouth finds Josh’s neck and he bites down tenderly, forcing a soft moan to spill from the man’s lips. David rips off a glove and reaches into his jeans to stroke him as he drinks. Josh writhes in ecstasy, mewling and grunting as David’s strokes speed up. Warm blood fills David’s mouth and he gulps it down greedily. Josh doesn’t notice. His eyes have rolled back and his hand finds David’s shock white hair, gripping it tightly. After a few strangled cries, he spills over David’s hand. David dislodges his fangs, tucks Josh back into his jeans and wipes his hand off on his shirt.

“David!” Paul calls as he walks up to the cluster of trees that they’ve hidden in. “You done?”

“Yeah,” he croaks, wiping the blood off of his chin before Josh sees it.

“He knows?” Josh mumbles, his voice is slightly panicked. He’s pale and bleary-eyed from blood loss. David shushes him with a gentle kiss and pushes him back down into the sand.

“Relax,” he purrs. “I gotta go.”

“Yeah, me too,” Josh whispers as his head lolls from side to side. “My friends…”

In an instant, David disappears, leaving Josh befuddled and alone in the darkness. Paul says nothing as they walk back to their bikes.

“You sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” Paul asks.

David revs his engine and grins.

“Nope. I’m good now.”

&&&

Kara’s feet dangle above the pavement as she sits on the bike rack in the parking lot. She checks her watch. 1 am. Dwayne was supposed to be here half an hour ago. She exhales, clenches her body in frustration, and tries to breathe through it. He’ll be here, she tells herself. He’s never given her a reason to doubt him. Her brain still relies on old patterns, reactions to being left.

The moment he found out she was pregnant with Charlie, Nikolai ran away like she was a burning building. He couldn’t handle the thought of being a father, at least not at such a young age. They fought steadily for the first two years of Charlie’s life. It’s only been recently that Nikolai has decided to grow up and take some fucking responsibility. It’s a relief. He got a good job fixing up cars in San Jose. Their conversations are civil now, but Kara will always resent him.

Things could be different with Dwayne, but she doesn’t want to get her hopes up. There’s still plenty of time for him to screw up. All men screw up. As she slips off of the bike rack, she hears the rumble of an engine and then a single headlight speed toward the parking lot. Tires squeal gently against the pavement as the bike comes to a stop and Dwayne kills the headlight. His smile makes her stomach flutter.

“Hey, stranger.” He flashes her a sly grin. Her heart soars. “You want a ride home?”

Kara toes at the pavement.

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“Are you dropping me off, or are you staying the night?”

Dwayne taps his chin and hums as she slinks toward him.

“Well, I wouldn’t want you to be all alone in that big apartment.”

“No,” Kara purrs, brushing his hair away from his face. “I wouldn’t want that either.”

“Sorry I was late,” he whispers. “Laddie had a —”

She shakes her head and presses her lips to his.

“It’s not a big deal.”

She climbs onto his bike, wraps her arms around him, and laughs as he takes off toward her apartment. They crack a couple of beers and collapse on the couch. Kara nuzzles into his bare chest as they watch a movie. Night of the Living Dead. She closes her eyes, feeling Dwayne’s fingers run through her short hair and lets out a soft hum.

“Does this stuff scare you?” She asks him.

“Nah. You?”

“Not at all. It scares the shit out of Charlie, though.”

“Well, he shouldn’t be watching it.”

Kara chuckles.

“Trust me, once he finds the remote control, I have no power as a parent.”

“What, you can’t take on a four-year-old?” Dwayne laughs.

“He’s more clever than you might think. Fast, too.”

Dwayne is quiet. His eyes are fixed on the television, but she can see something else swirling behind them. He’s not entirely present.

“What does scare you?” He asks after a few minutes of silence.

“If something happened to Charlie, I… I can’t even think about it.”

Kara’s throat tightens and she swallows hard, pushing away the urge to cry.

“What else?”

“Losing the people I love. Charlie, my parents, Sofie, Matt, Ben… you.”

She looks up at him, her heart hammering in her chest.

“Does that freak you out?”

“No,” he chuckles. “Not at all.”

Relief floods her body and she breathes deeply. He doesn’t say it back. She’s tense, clenched and coiled like a muscle. Her body waits for him to freak out and leave, but the moment never comes. She watches as his head dips to kiss her softly and slowly. Kara buries her face in his chest and tries to hold back tears. It’s useless. They fall onto his skin and he takes notice immediately. A strong hand lifts her chin to meet his eye line and he runs his fingers through her hair.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he reassures her.

She sniffles and turns her attention back to the movie to distract herself. Dwayne’s fingers linger on the back of her neck, softly grazing the skin. She presses her ear to his chest and hears silence.

“That’s weird,” she mumbles.

“What?”

“I can’t hear your heartbeat.”

“Mmm. I’m super relaxed.”

“Huh.”

“What?” Dwayne laughs, pinching her sides gently forcing a giggle to spring from her lips. “Are you afraid I’m a zombie?”

She sits up and brushes his cheek.

“You’d be the cutest zombie I’ve ever seen.”

Dwayne captures her lips, kissing her softly at first, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She lets him take control. His tongue slides against hers and Kara lets out a breathy moan. She climbs into his lap to grind down on his growing hardness. Her action is met with a snarl as Dwayne breaks the kiss only to pull her shirt up over her had and toss it across the room. The sound of screams from the television echo through the living room, but they’re both too consumed with one another to care. Kara writhes against him for a while. His mouth travels up and down her neck, across her collarbone, and back up to her lips. Her body is on fire. Cheeks flush a bright crimson that begins to creep down her neck and across her chest. Dwayne’s ice-cold lips are almost shocking in comparison. He giggles as he drags his lips across her warm, flushed skin.

“Do I do this to you?” He breathes. “Or is it just the situation?”

“It’s you,” she sighs. “It’s always you.”

“Good,” Dwayne purrs.

His hands roam every inch of her body. Nimble fingers slide beneath her bra and push it upward. Dwayne rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she sucks in a sharp breath while his other hand expertly slips beneath her skirt and into her panties. She’s already longing for him. He watches her as her lips part and she sighs, grinding into his hand. Dwayne purrs, sending a jolt of electricity through her body.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Dwayne, please,” she whimpers.

“Up,” he commands, his voice gentle and forgiving.

She rises, giving him just enough room to wriggle out of his jeans. She pushes her underwear aside and eases herself onto him. They moan in unison and collapse into gentle laughter. Dwayne grabs her hips gently yet lets her set the pace. She moves slowly and carefully. Her fingers swim through his hair and her lips graze his neck as delicately as possible. She watches goosebumps form on his skin.

“Shit,” he whispers.

She moves her hips in just the right way that makes her eyes roll back. His name tumbles from her lips like a broken prayer.

“Kiss me,” he growls.

Kara is more than happy to oblige. He takes over, thrusting hard into her, forcing her to whimper and break the kiss as her cries echo through the apartment. Her finger grazes over his lips, forcing them open. She feels something sharp, like a needle, puncture her delicate flesh and hisses. Dwayne sucks gently on the tip of her finger. Her orgasm builds, stronger than ever. Eyelids flutter and she bites her lip, grinding her hips down harder into his. Dwayne matches her rhythm, but it feels like he’s holding back. She presses her forehead against his.

“Harder,” she begs.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he breathes.

“You won’t.”

The grip on her hips tightens and with a desperate growl, his thrusts speed up. Kara lets out a howl as she comes undone and her walls clamp down around him. He’s not far behind. She can see it in his eyes. For a second, they flash a different color, but the harsh wave of her own orgasm makes it difficult to discern what’s actually happening. She didn’t know that was possible.

“I’m —”

He doesn’t have time to finish the sentence before his body jerks upward and his hand reaches to grip her hair as he spills into her. Kara dives for his lips and he kisses her with a tenderness that she’s never felt before. She pulls away and rests her forehead on his as she tries to catch her breath. The sound of a gunshot from the movie makes her jump and she collapses into him, laughing softly. Dwayne grins.

“You hungry?” He asks.

“Starving,” she breathes.

Dwayne reaches over to the side table next to the couch to order pizza.

&&&

The rain comes down in sheets. The impact leaves small dents in the sand. This kind of weather is unusual for Santa Carla, but it's a nice change of pace from feeling like you're standing on the surface of the sun every day. Rain is the one thing Sofie misses about growing up in Seattle. It was a reliable companion. She's missed the smell of fresh rain on concrete. It clears the boardwalk and beaches out. People rush to their cars like they're being bombarded with bullets. The streets are virtually deserted, save for the odd person with an umbrella.

The pack leave Star and Laddie in the cave. Sofie slips her friend a fifty to buy pizza or take Laddie to get a burger once the rain clears up. She suspects they’ll be spending most of the night at the meeting. Star doesn’t ask where they’re going; Sofie gets the feeling that she doesn’t want to know. She’s beginning to grow pale again. Weak. David is cool toward her. His thoughts are elsewhere, but Sofie can’t get in. It’s not for lack of trying, but every time she gets too close, icy blue eyes shoot her a warning glance and she backs off.

By the time the five of them get to Max’s house, they’re thoroughly soaked. Marko’s characteristically bouncy golden curls lay plastered to his head and tiny drops of water drip off of Sofie’s bangs and into her eyes. She remembers she hates the feeling of wet hair clinging to the back of her neck and immediately wishes she had brought a hair tie with her. Paul and Marko shake themselves off like dogs once they get underneath the awning at Max’s front door. David grimaces and shields himself from the onslaught of water flying off of his brother’s hair and clothing.

“Christ, do you two fucking mind?!” He snaps.

“You’re already wet,” Marko mumbles. “What do you care?”

“Yeah, and you’re making it worse.”

“You’re such a fucking baby sometimes, man.”

“And you’re an asshole —”

“Stop it!” Dwayne hisses, ringing the doorbell. “Both of you.”

David mimics him with a high-pitched valley girl voice and lights a cigarette. His zippo lets of a sad spark, but doesn’t light.

“Motherfucker.” He spits. He glares at Marko. “This would have worked if you two idiots hadn’t dumped a fucking waterfall all over me.”

Marko rolls his eyes while Sofie and Dwayne stifle laughter. Max opens the door, Thorn at his side, and his face falls.

“Why didn’t you just fly?"

“Would’ve been drenched all the same,” David mumbles.

He pushes past his sire and steps through the threshold. Sofie flashes Max an apologetic smile as she follows Marko inside. Max shuts the door behind them. David is already walking toward the living room.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Max tuts. “Jackets and shoes off. There are clean towels in the bathroom so that you can dry off. All of you.”

The boys groan but hang their jackets up and the five of them form a line outside of the bathroom while Thorn supervises. David dries himself off first, his mullet in complete disarray. He winks at Sofie as he steps outside and walks toward the dining room. Dwayne helps Paul dry off and they hand the towel off to Marko, who ushers Sofie into the bathroom and dries her off between kisses. His white tank top clings to his frame and is practically transparent thanks to the rain. She giggles.

“You look like you lost a wet t-shirt contest.”

“Uh, I think you mean won,” he challenges, holding his arms out. “I mean, look at me.”

Sofie grabs him by the belt and pulls him toward her.

“I can’t quite see your nipples, so…”

Marko turns the tap on, takes a big handful of water, and splashes it against his chest. Sofie gasps and stifles raucous laughter.

“Marko!” She hisses.

“What about now?” He asks. “Do I win now?”

“You’re a brat,” she laughs, shoving the towel into his chest.

“What’s going on?” Max calls from the hallway. “I said dry off in there, not use my bathroom as a champagne room.”

The two lean against each other, chuckling quietly.

“Aren’t you not supposed to have sex in the champagne room?” She asks. “That’s like a whole thing, right?”

“I don’t think he’s ever been in a strip club in his life,” Marko mumbles as he hangs the towel back up. “Let’s go.”

He takes her hand and leads her into the dining room. Sofie’s senses are assaulted by the smell of garlic, onions, herbs, and roast duck. Serving dishes are piled high with vegetables, rice, and fresh bread. Her jaw drops and she covers her mouth. Max looks up at her and smiles proudly.

“You approve?” He asks.

Sofie nods and slips into a chair between David and Marko. She grabs a napkin and unfolds it, placing it on her lap. She’s never seen this much food before and she’s not quite sure where to start.

“Max, this is amazing. You did all of this?”

“Oh, it was nothing.”

David points to a covered pot.

“What’s in there?”

The smile on Max’s face is contagious. Sofie’s eyes can’t help but mimic the joy in his. He lifts the lid. She smells pepper combined with earthiness and a hint of vinegar.

“Your favorite.”

“Borscht,” David breathes.

She’s never seen him this happy, as though memories are flooding back after years of absence. His face is no longer set in his characteristic stony glare, it’s alive and holding back a century of emotion. She wonders what he’s thinking, what sights, sounds, and smells are rushing toward him right now. David’s past is as mysterious as he is. It’s occurred to Sofie more than once that she doesn’t really know that much about him. Marko says he prefers to keep it that way. Although she’s never asked, she’s confident in the fact that any question she asks will be met with a scoff or some kind of elaborate joke that the rest of her brothers are in on. She’s the youngest, being out of the loop comes with the territory - or so she’s been told.

“Just like your mother used to make,” Max says softly.

David nods his head and mumbles a quick thank you before passing Max his bowl. The rest of them begin to dig in, except Marko, whose fork hangs over his plate. He glances at Max.

“Are we going to eat first and then talk?”

The older vampire dabs at his mouth with his napkin.

“I see no reason why we can’t do both. Actually, that reminds me.”

He pushes his chair out and walks over to a desk at the back of the room. Sofie is too immersed in shoving freshly baked bread into her mouth to see what he’s looking for, but Marko elbows her when Max pulls out a giant manilla folder. He passes it to Marko and Sofie. David stops shoveling soup into his mouth and wipes his face on the back of his hand, leaving a deep red streak to stain his skin.

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that detective for much longer.”

Sofie opens the folder as Marko and David lean into her.

“Are these bank statements?” She asks.

“Look at the highlighted portions,” Max says as he takes a generous sip of wine.

Sofie sees huge deposits, all of them for around $2,000 at least once a month - sometimes more. She lifts her head, eyebrows knit together and her eyes flood with confusion.

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s Ridge’s bank account. After you kids left last night, I felt compelled to drive back to the station. I got chummy with the captain, pulled some tricks out of the old vampire book…”

 _Thrall_ , Marko says to her.

_What the fuck is that?_

“It’s like hypnosis,” Max finishes for him. “Anyway, he told me that the department was already conducting an internal investigation. It seems that Kevin’s mother is a judge who was paying him exorbitant amounts of money to work on a closed case. He’s being terminated tonight.”

“That’s good, right?” Sofie asks.

Max seems to find her naiveté endearing because she catches just the slightest flicker of a smile dancing on his lips.

“It does pose a problem for you and Marko, my dear.”

“He can do whatever he wants now,” David says.

“Precisely.”

“Not if we get to him first,” Marko snarls.

Max nods.

“Is that permission?” David asks.

“You kids do whatever you need to do to fix this, but there are conditions that you must abide by. No questions asked.”

David grins.

“What are those?”

Max leans forward, his gaze intense and burning into them. Sofie quietly sucks in a steadying breath as his eyes flit around the table.

“No fires, no mess, no tire tracks. You’re invisible. He disappears. I don’t want this happening again because you were sloppy.”

“Understood,” David purrs.

The atmosphere in the room lightens. David steals a potato off of Sofie’s plate, causing a small scuffle to break out between the two of them. Marko solves it by dragging Sofie into his lap despite Max’s protests while Paul and Dwayne shake their heads and continue eating. She looks around the table and can’t help but think about Star and all that she’s missing by denying her true nature. A pack of misfits who found each other by happenstance; bound together by blood and secrecy, yet there’s something so undeniably human about the way that they operate as a group. They’re a family. Sofie has looked for this her entire life, and she thought that she found it with Matt, Ben, Rose, and Kara, but it was nothing compared to this moment. These are her brothers, tethered to her for eternity. The darkness and uncertainty of immortality doesn't seem so bad with them by her side.


	48. Surrounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Marko character development, smut, and a bit of plot. Enjoy!

It’s still raining when they shrug on their jackets that are drying out by the fireplace. Sofie bounces toward Marko’s bike and glances over her shoulder at him, her dark hair obscuring part of her face in a way that makes her look effortlessly disheveled. He wishes he could capture the glow in her face, the way she makes him fall in love with her all over again. As Marko goes to follow her, Max places his hand on his shoulder.

“I have something for you.” He reaches into his jacket and pulls out the mugshot from the police station. “I figured you might want to see what you look like.”

The lack of a reflection only really bothered him when he was first turned. Like everything else, he adapted to its absence. It was freeing to be no longer bound by his own image, not to feel the compulsion to stop in front of store windows to make sure that there’s not a hair out of place, or that his jacket falls down his body in just the right way.

He turns the photograph over in his hands and sees someone he almost doesn’t recognize staring back at him. A smirk, a blood-stained grin, and a devilish glint in his eyes. It feels like he’s looking at someone else that doesn’t match up with the image of himself that he’s held for so many years in his mind. He didn’t realize that his eyes were that blue, or that his cheekbones were that sharp. A smile flickers across his lips and he looks up at Max.

“Thanks.”

Marko tucks the photograph in his pocket and climbs onto his bike. The warm familiarity of Sofie’s arms wrapping around his waist brings him comfort. The pack takes off toward the hotel, careening down empty roads. Water mixes with motor oil on the pavement, leaving a multicolored sheen that guides them toward Hudson’s Bluff. The rain is softer now and feels good on his skin. There’s no sense of urgency, they’re just cruising, completely at ease. He races Paul for a while, at Sofie’s insistence. When they get back to the hotel, Paul and Dwayne park themselves on the sofa while David plucks a book from one of the many piles littered throughout the cave and flops down in his wheelchair throne, an unlit cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. Marko can hear Laddie laughing from his room and Star’s soft voice reading to him. He takes Sofie’s hand and leads her into the bedroom. He watches her change into an oversized t-shirt that sits at the top of her naked thighs. She hurls herself onto the bed and bounces onto her back.

“What did Max give you?” She asks as she twirls her hair around her finger.

Marko bites his lip while his eyes rake over her body.

“How do you look this good all the time?”

“Witchcraft,” she purrs. “You never answered my question.”

He pulls out the mugshot from his jacket and hands it to her. Her face lights up and she stifles a laugh.

“The blood makes you look kind of hot.”

He beams with pride.

“I know.”

“Is it weird looking at pictures of yourself?” She asks. Her finger traces over the shadows in the photograph.

“A little. I haven’t seen a picture of myself in years,” he says as he sheds his jacket and tank top. He climbs onto the bed, his hands immediately seek out her skin. She’s so soft.

“Didn’t your parents take pictures of you?”

“Those are long gone,” he says.

She frowns.

“I have a question.”

“I have an answer.”

“Why do you show up in a picture and not in a mirror?”

“I actually don’t have an answer for that,” he laughs.

She climbs on top of him and runs her lips across his chest. Marko lets out a small moan. Goosebumps rise on her skin.

“You guaranteed me an answer.”

“You think I’m some kind of vampire encyclopedia?”

“It’s just, you’ve been one for so long… I’d expect some kind of expertise in the area, you know?” She teases, placing soft kisses across his collarbone. He sighs and runs his fingers through her hair. She feels like home.

“I have another question,” she asks after nipping at his skin and forcing a whimper to spring from his lips.

“I can’t guarantee you an answer.”

“Tease,” she jokes, glaring at him.

“Don’t start this game again,” he whispers, an eyebrow raised. She bites her lip and his stomach does a series of somersaults. “What’s your question?”

“Is there actually a thing with virgin blood?”

Marko laughs.

“What do you mean?”

“Does it taste better?”

“Why,” he laughs. “Are you interested in finding a virgin? Am I not doin’ it for you?”

She smacks him lightly on the chest and kisses him. For a second, he gets lost in it. The second her lips touch his, he loses all conception of reality. A small fire ignites in his belly and he grins at her when she pulls away.

“I’m serious!” She giggles.

“Honestly? It all tastes the same.”

“Why do all of those vampire authors place so much value on it, then?”

“Sexism?” He answers with a shrug. “That seems like the most likely culprit.”

“So 90% of what they write about is bullshit.”

“Generally, yeah. Holy water hurts like a bitch, crosses don’t do squat, garlic is a bust… you know all that stuff.”

“True.”

“We’re surprisingly impenetrable.”

“Are we?” She whispers, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

Marko’s breath hitches.

“Uh-huh.”

“Show me.”

He has no desire to break her tonight. Looking at that picture of himself has made him oddly sentimental, warm even. He’s not really sure why. All he wants to do is caress her; to feel her desire burning for him slowly, sweetly, the way that he does for her. Marko gingerly rolls her onto her back and she sighs into his touch. His hands remain connected to her body, almost like magnets, seeking out the familiar landscape of her skin. He knows every line, every dip, curve, and scar that adorns her body and he could draw them all without looking. She’s a map of his deepest desires and the one place he feels truly at ease. Marko ghosts his lips up her bare foot, her calf, and her thighs, resting her leg on his shoulder. He feels her toe point, muscles moving in anticipation of his next touch. His lips work at an agonizing pace and he can almost feel the metaphorical heat radiating off of her. Sofie squirms and gnaws on the inside of her mouth as her eyes cloud over with want. Her hips wriggle almost as an invitation, and she whimpers.

“Please…”

With his mouth pressed against the soft skin of her inner thigh, he locks eyes with her and shakes his head. Sofie lets out a small, frustrated moan.

“I want to take my time tonight,” he whispers.

“Oh, God,” she gasps as he nuzzles against the outside of her panties, grazing her clit with the tip of his nose.

Sofie slides her other leg onto his shoulder and grips the bedsheets until her knuckles are white while he continues to tease her. Tender kisses litter her skin and he feels her body relax as she becomes used to his gentle pace. He slides his fingers beneath the waistband of her underpants and slides them down her legs. They’re soaked through. Marko’s eyes flash golden, an uncontrollable reflex. His lips flicker into a devilish smile and he pulls the fabric off of her legs with his teeth before tossing it over his shoulder and pressing a trail of swift kisses up to the apex of her thigh. Sofie’s breathing is controlled, but just barely. She’s sucking in deep, shuddering breaths as her anticipation hangs thick in the air. He can feel his cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. It’s uncomfortable, but he can hold out for a while longer. She’s watching him with darkened eyes. Her rosy lips part and she moistens them with her tongue. He resists the urge to lean forward and tug on her bottom lip. Later, he tells himself. A full, curly head of golden hair dips between her thighs. He barely presses his tongue to her clit and immediately feels her hands dive into his hair, massaging his scalp as a disguised effort to push his mouth closer to her. He resists and feels her whine and whimper in protest. His eyes lift to meet hers.

“Patience, sugar.”

“Marko, I’m going to fucking explode,” she laughs.

“I should get to work then, huh?”

A quick nod is her only reply. His head disappears and he pushes her t-shirt up to pinch her nipples lightly as he ever so lightly traces circles around her clit with his tongue. A series of soft mewls pouring from her mouth like honey sound like music to him. He laps gently at her clit, stopping every so often to trail kisses up and down her thighs and squeeze her breasts. Sofie is coming apart fast around him. Her legs lock behind his back and she desperately grinds her hips against his mouth.

“Marko,” she gasps. “Marko, I’m gonna come. Oh God…”

He sucks on her clit as he slides two fingers into her heat, and strokes upward to graze her g-spot. He so desperately wants to reach into his jeans and stroke himself, but he waits and keeps his focus on her. He hears Sofie grab a pillow and press it to her face. She screams into it as her body ruts and twitches. He licks and fucks her through her orgasm, waiting for her to come back down to earth. When she’s stilled he lifts his head and sits back on his haunches, watching her body move languidly like water. She gazes at him, her brown eyes almost amber in the candlelight. He bites his lip.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He purrs.

“God, yes,” she sighs.

Marko wastes no time climbing out of his chaps and jeans. He lifts both of her legs so that they’re resting on his shoulders and slides into her, burying himself to the hilt. Sofie puts a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and she collapses into giggles.

“Good?” He asks.

“Fuck, you feel amazing.”

He leans down to kiss her, hips moving slowly against hers. He swallows her moans and sighs, fingers swimming through her silken hair. She tastes incredible, like wine and nicotine. The desire to thrash his hips against her is overwhelming, yet he maintains a gentle pace that Sofie grows accustomed to quickly. Marko pins her arms above her head. The sound of their rings clinking together makes his chest swell. Sofie’s eyes are like small galaxies, beautiful and infinite. Her fangs drop and he moans into her ear just to relish the shiver that runs through her body. His hips speed up as he feels her approaching her second orgasm. Her toes point, eyes slide shut, and she bites her lip to suppress the cry that he knows is caged in her throat. As he feels her walls clamp around him, he can’t help but speed up. All of the tension and anticipation that’s been clinging to the air and burning in him comes pouring out. His hips move harshly against hers and she matches his rhythm without an ounce of hesitation. Marko snarls and moans in her ear. She breathes his name in reply. He’s nearing his peak and thrusts as hard as he can without breaking her. His orgasm washes over him, spreading through his nerves like wildfire. Her hands swim through his hair and she rides it out with him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he comes down, trying not to collapse on her like a ton of bricks. He thanks her by peppering her face with kisses once his energy returns and pinching her sides until she yelps and they roll around beneath tangled bedsheets. They hear tapping on the rock near the entrance to their bedroom. David steps through the curtain as Sofie rushes to cover herself up while Marko’s half of the sheet rests just below his hipbones. David’s icy blue eyes glitter.

“What’s up?” Marko asks.

David’s eyes meet his.

“We’re dealing with that cop tomorrow. Max’s orders.”

“I didn’t hear anything about that.”

David grins.

“That’s because you’re second in command.”

Marko flips him off and flashes him a sarcastic smile.

“I would have thought that was Dwayne,” Sofie teases.

Marko shoots her a glare and she giggles behind her fingers.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sofie asks David after a moment.

“I’m just following orders,” David says flatly. “Get some actual rest tonight. It’s gonna be a big hunt.”

“Why?” Sofie asks. “It’s one guy.”

“Apparently, Max wants us to take the whole family out.”

Marko can practically feel Sofie’s stomach knot. She lurches forward, eyes ablaze.

“David, we can’t do that.”

“Like I said,” David reiterates. “Just following orders.”

With that, he disappears behind the curtain, his footsteps echoing all the way to the lobby. Sofie looks pained and her eyes well up with tears. Her empathy is overwhelming and he reaches over to wipe them away.

“We can’t do it,” she whispers. “He’s got a wife and kids.”

“How do you know he has kids?”

“I saw a picture in his wallet one night when he came to talk to me at the bar. Three kids. They’re little.”

“Shit.”

“Why would he do that?” Sofie asks.

“Max is careful. Old school. He doesn’t believe in leaving witnesses. It’s too dangerous.” 

Sofie refuses to accept his answer, instead, she pulls her knees to her chest to curl into a protective ball. Marko wraps her in a tight embrace. He strokes her hair.

“I’ll talk to Max tomorrow night,” he reassures her. “We’ll figure something out.”


	49. Tick Tick Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: I bring up PTSD in this chapter, and David is a dick.

Ichabod sleeps on her chest, purring softly and nuzzling against her neck. Occasionally, she awakens to feel his whiskers on her cheek and drifts back into unconsciousness. She can hear someone calling her name, but it sounds like they’re submerged in water. The voice is dark and smoky, but her brain can’t decipher who it is. She rolls over and reaches instinctively for Marko, thinking it’s him at first, but feels a pair of soft leather gloves and the sleeves of a wool jacket. Bleary brown eyes pop open. David is leaning over her with his characteristic piercing gaze.

“Sofie.”

She gasps and sits up, pulling the sheet up to her neck.

“What the fuck, David?!”

“Where’s Marko?”

It’s a command, not a question. Sofie stammers.

“I don’t know.”

“Shit,” he hisses.

She rubs her eyes and blinks while her mind adjusts to consciousness.

“Why can’t you just… you know…” she taps her temple; David shakes his head.

“His mind link is closed.” He leans in and cups her face in both hands. He’s so close that she can smell the cigarette smoke that clings to his hair and jacket, and Star’s blood on his tongue. His eyes are blazing with anger and helplessness.

“I need you to try and contact him,” he whispers. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yeah.”

Sofie closes her eyes and pictures his face. In her mind’s eye, her hand reaches out to touch his cheek. The image she holds of him gasps and their link goes black. Sofie’s eyes pop open and lock with David’s. He knows the answer before she even says it.

“I can’t.”

He draws himself up to full height, walks to the wall, winds his arm back and punches directly through the stone before letting out a furious howl. Sofie covers her ears, tears spilling down her face like a reflex. Every horrible memory she has of Kevin wracks her mind like an aftershock and she can’t do anything to stop it. Everything she’s built over the past three years to eradicate him crumbles in an instant. David grabs a half-drunk bottle of whiskey off of one of the old dressers and smashes it on the floor. Ichabod yowls and darts out of the room.

The curtain whips open and Dwayne barrels into the room, grabbing his eldest brother and coaxing him down from the height of his fury while Sofie curls herself into a ball and shuts her eyes in an effort to make the visions stop. Her chest aches and burns with grief and rage. She’ll never fully be rid of Kevin. He’ll be attached to her forever in some way or another. When she looks up, David is gone. Dwayne eases himself onto the bed and reaches out to stroke her hair.

“It’s okay,” he says softly. “It’s okay. He’s gone.”

“I’m sorry,” she sobs.

Dwayne lifts her chin, his deep brown eyes filled with concern.

“Why are you sorry?”

“That I can’t find Marko,” she manages to choke out between gasping breaths. “That I made David —”

Dwayne shushes her immediately and wraps her in a tight hug.

“Hey. No. His tantrums aren’t your fault.”

She nods and chews her thumb nail. Her bones fill with a shame and regret that makes her skin feel hot with embarrassment. Dwayne searches her eyes, his own filled with compassion. He sees her guilt and offers her a warm smile in return. All she wants is Marko. His skin, his hands on her, his voice filling her ears, his gentle kisses littering her body. Dwayne grabs her hands and holds them tightly.

“What did he tell you before you fell asleep?” He asks.

Sofie searches her foggy mind.

“He would talk to Max tonight.”

“Okay,” Dwayne says softly. “Then that’s where he is.”

The curtain whips open again and Marko appears, his face twisted into an angry snarl.

“Where is he?! What did he do to her?!”

“Marko!” Sofie calls.

Before Dwayne can answer for her, Sofie hears David’s voice bellow through the cave.

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?”

David grabs Marko by the shoulder and hauls him backward, forcing him to disappear behind the curtain. Dwayne leans over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Get dressed and then come outside. I may need you to help me pry them apart.”

She dresses in an instant while David, Dwayne, and Marko’s shouts and curses echo in the background. Sofie storms into the hallway to find Dwayne holding the two apart. All three of them have fully transformed, fangs bared, and eyes filled with fury. The chaos is too much, too loud, and brings with it too many painful memories. Her eyes well up again and she screams.

“STOP IT!”

They pause and turn toward her. Sofie draws in a deep breath to steady herself. Her fear has been replaced by anger.

“David, Marko went to Max’s tonight to talk him out of getting us to kill Ridge’s family. Are you happy? You wanna chill the fuck out now?!”

David’s eyes are fixed on Marko. It’s as though nothing she’s said as been absorbed.

“You know the rules,” he breathes, glaring at his brother. “We all stay connected at all times.”

“And what would you have said if I told you I was going to talk to Max?”

“I’d have said that’s my job, _not_ yours.”

Marko scoffs.

“He gave you shitty orders. We don’t kill kids.”

“Whose policy is that?” David growls. “Yours? …Hers?!”

He manages to thrust an accusatory finger in her direction. Sofie puts her head in her hands while Dwayne grabs David by the shoulders. His face softens. She wonders how often he’s had to be the voice of reason in this family. It’s worn on him over the years.

“Let’s go for a walk,” he whispers to David. “I think everyone needs some time to cool off.”

David wrenches himself free of his brother’s grip and brushes the dust off of his coat.

“Yeah, okay,” he mumbles before stuffing a cigarette between his lips and storming into the lobby.

Marko rushes to Sofie, grabbing her face and kissing her with ferocity.

“Are you okay?” He asks. “I felt everything you did. I got here as fast as I could.”

“I’m okay,” she whispers between kisses. “It brought back too much.”

She starts to cry again and his warmth and love unfurl around her, not to quiet her or to stifle the trauma that makes her bones ache, but to hold her up and love her - even in all of her brokenness. Sofie hangs off of him, her one source of familiarity that she can count on through all of this. Marko’s lips ghost against her earlobe and he kisses it gently.

“I love you.”

It’s a reassurance, a balm for the wound that’s been re-opened. Sofie sniffles.

“Will he ever go away?”

She feels childish asking the question. She thought she was rid of him when they slaughtered him in that fucking warehouse. If only it were that easy.

“Eventually, you’ll start to forget. The memories sort of feel like looking at old pictures.”

“Promise?”

Marko pulls away and smiles at her.

“I swear on my life.”

“That’s a bit dramatic,” she teases.

Marko laughs softly and captures her lips. She sucks in a deep breath and melts into him.

 _I love you too_ , she thinks. He laughs against her mouth and pulls away.

“Let’s go watch T.V.”

“But David —”

“David and Dwayne are on the bluff. They’ll be there for a while.”

Marko rubs her back.

“Come on.”

He leads her out into the lobby. Paul is perched on the arm of the couch nursing a beer while the TV blares in front of him. He’s watching Prom Night. Marko pulls her onto his lap. Normally, she would slide off to sit beside him, but she needs him right now. It feels good to be wrapped in his arms. Her body relaxes into his and he places soft kisses along her bare shoulder.

“Where are Star and Laddie?” She asks.

“Star freaked when she heard David screaming. She took Laddie to the boardwalk. They’ll be back in an hour.”

“That’s kind of a trek for them, isn’t it?”

“They fly too, chica,” Paul chuckles.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously — Now, shh. This is the good part!”

“You just like it because these chicks have their tits out,” Marko laughs.

“Yeah!” Paul counters. “Best part of the movie!”

Sofie rolls her eyes while Marko chuckles and leans in to kiss her earlobe before flicking it gently with his tongue. A warm rush engulfs her body.

“Don’t worry,” he purrs. “Yours look _much_ better.”

She scoffs.

“How sweet of you,” she laughs.

 _I’ll let you draw them later,_ she thinks.

Marko almost chokes and giggles. They finish the movie and hear David and Dwayne leap back down into the cave. David walks over to Marko and puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder. He leans in and opens his mouth, but Marko grabs his wrist gently and nods.

“I know.”

David’s face bounces to Sofie. Her mouth is pressed into a firm line. He lets go of Marko and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry. I was a dick.”

“Yep. Don’t pull that shit ever again,” she mumbles.

David nods and lights a cigarette before he leaps over the couch and turns off the television. Paul lets out a groan of protest.

“Dwayne and I came up with a plan.”

The four of them stare at their leader in silence, urging him to continue. Sofie’s nerves are fried. She wonders for a second if she can just ditch this murder party and go hang out with Star and Laddie on the boardwalk. Marko squeezes her knee gently as a reassurance, but part of it feels like a reminder that she’s in all the way now. There’s no going back. David takes a deep inhale from his cigarette and a cloud of smoke unfurls around his head like tiny ribbons. Dwayne nods at him to continue.

“Star’s going to be the bait. She’ll draw him out of the house, tell him her car broke down up the road. We grab him there and he just disappears. His wife and kids never have to see us.”

“Does Star know her role in all of this?” Marko asks. Sofie flashes him an appreciative smile.

“Not yet,” David replies.

They wait for Star and Laddie to return. Paul turns the television back on and Dwayne flops onto the couch beside him. Sofie paces the cave, running over every possible scenario in her mind. This could be really bad if it goes wrong. David glares at her from his wheelchair and slams the book he's reading shut.

“You’re thinking too loud.”

“So stop listening,” She snipes.

David scoffs and returns to his book while Marko finds a spot in the corner and begins to sketch. Sofie is so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she doesn’t realize he’s sketching the four of them. All she can hear is the roaring of her own imagination. Eventually, Star and Laddie tumble into the cave. David practically hurls his book over his shoulder and stands up, pointing at her.

“I need to talk to you,” he says.

She looks around, wide-eyed, at the rest of them. Paul shrugs while Dwayne keeps his focus on the television. Marko continues to sketch, his face scrunched in concentration. It’s adorable. For a heartbeat, Sofie’s mind stops spinning and she just focuses on him while Star blurs past her and Laddie crawls into Dwayne’s lap. David takes Star into his room. Sofie walks over to Marko and curls up beside him on the ground, peering over at his drawing. It’s beautiful. It’s the four of them in various poses. David is draped across his wheelchair, his book dangling from his fingers. His face looks tense, and his gaze is fixed on Sofie. Her figure is pacing near him while Paul and Dwayne are on the couch, grinning and looking completely comfortable. There's so much life to the drawing, like she could reach out and touch it. She kisses him on the cheek and he smiles, pulled from his work. His smile melts the knot growing in her stomach and he leans over to softly capture her lips.

“Relax,” he murmurs. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“What did Max tell you tonight?” She asks. “You never mentioned it.”

“He told me that we were to follow orders, that if we leave witnesses, we’re risking too much.”

“There’s a but.”

“Is there?” He asks with a grin.

“You’re holding back.”

“You’re getting good at this,” he laughs.

She rests her chin on his shoulder.

“I can read you like a book. Sometimes that scares me.”

“It scares me too,” he whispers. “Max told me that, ultimately, the choice to take out the entire family was ours to make as a family. He knew this was going to happen.”

“Is he psychic?”

“No,” Marko laughs. “Not in the way you might think. He just knows us… but he knows David the best.”

Marko shifts uncomfortably.

_He knows about Star._

“Oh, fuck,” she breathes before she gasps to cover her mouth. She can’t help it. “Sorry.”

_He’s waiting for David to bring her to him. If that day ever comes._

“No!” They hear Star shout from the bedroom. “I won’t do it!”

She storms out of David’s bedroom. Sofie has never seen Star angry before. It’s jarring. Her face is twisted into a vicious snarl and she whips past the four of them while they watch her, befuddled. Star slams the door to Laddie’s room while David walks, defeated, into the foyer.

“Well, that’s a bust, kids,” he mumbles. “We’re going with the original plan.”

“No, we aren’t,” Sofie replies as she scrambles to her feet. “I’ll be the bait.”

David throws his head back and laughs while Marko shakes his head and returns to his sketch.

“Not gonna work, Sof,” Marko purrs.

“He’s right,” David adds.

Sofie scoffs.

“I have something that the four of you don’t.”

“An attitude?” Paul offers.

Dwayne and David chuckle while Marko holds back a snicker. Sofie turns and narrows her eyes at him. He winks at her.

_It was funny, sugar. And he's not wrong._

She growls, but puts a pin in it and turns her attention back to David.

“I have tits and a detective who wants to fuck me.”

“Yeah right,” David laughs. “That guy would rather rip your throat out."

“Can you guys just trust me? I’ve spent more time with him than any of you.”

“I think we should let her try it,” Dwayne says. “If it doesn’t work, we can always use Laddie.”

“Use me for what?”

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo,” Dwayne says, ruffling his hair.

David sighs, defeated and shrugs his shoulders.

“All right. I’m tired of this. We’ll do it.”

Sofie's jaw drops and she lets out a chuckle of disbelief.

“How come none of you ever told me that we can just get what we want from David by wearing him down?”

Paul turns off the TV while Dwayne scoops up Laddie to take him to his room. David sneers at Sofie and walks to the mouth of the cave while Marko abandons his drawing and wraps an arm around her waist to follow. Sofie climbs onto the back of Marko’s bike. David glances over at her as he revs his engine.

“You better be right about this.”

“Or what?”

“Or we’re going back to plan A.”

The knot in her stomach returns as they drive toward the boardwalk.


	50. Exiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER IN THIS SERIES! Holy shit. Thank you all for sticking with this story. I'm not even close to finishing this and I've got a lot of cool stuff planned for the next installment. I'll be moving into incorporating the film and taking tons of liberties, so, like I said, if that's not your thing, I respect that. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've loved writing it :)

The ride is tense. Sofie feels like she’s going to throw up with every turn Marko takes. David leads, apparently Max gave him an address. They stop in near a cluster of trees on a small, quiet, and mostly dark street save for two flickering street lamps. The atmosphere makes Sofie nervous, despite the fact that she is the very thing that goes bump in the night; the very thing that anyone walking alone should be afraid of. For the most part, her vampirism is barely a thought, a forgotten second nature. Marko tells her it’s because she’s still so young and human habits die incredibly hard. David climbs off of his bike and motions for the others to do the same. He stares down Sofie until her equally steely exterior breaks and she bites her lip out of sheer nervousness. Paul and Dwayne’s gazes are locked on hers with expectant looks on their faces like she’s suddenly in charge. Marko’s grip on her hand becomes vice-like.

“Well, princess?” David asks as he motions toward the house.

She blinks.

“Well, what?”

“Do your thing, chica,” Paul laughs.

Sofie takes a deep breath, lets go of Marko’s hand, and starts toward Ridge’s house. There’s only one light on in what appears to be the den closest to the entrance. There are no cars in the driveway. Ridge is inside. She can hear his heartbeat, she can smell him - cigars and pure rage. Sofie stops for a second and whips her head around. She can see her brothers behind her, their silhouettes outlined in the moonlight. She can feel their gaze on her. Nimble fingers reach into her jacket pocket and pull out her lipstick to expertly swipe it across her mouth. Sofie can almost see Marko’s Cheshire grin in the darkness and the jolt of his body as he holds back a snicker. Just before she tucks the tube back into her pocket, she pulls her tank top just a touch further down her breasts. It’s uncomfortable, but she’s got to get him out of here somehow. Then, she takes the long slow march down the barren driveway. The lawn is unkempt, not atypical for Santa Carla, or a workaholic like Ridge. There are children’s toys scattered about that have clearly been there for a few months. The house itself is quite unremarkable. Brown and white, fairly new, or recently renovated. Sofie notices a large, gold door knocker on the front door and grasps it with a shaky hand. She pounds on the door three times before stepping backward and roughing up her hair to make herself look panicked and disheveled.

And then she waits, with her metaphorical heart in her throat and a bowling ball in the pit of her stomach. This could go very wrong in so many ways. She hears footsteps followed by soft cursing and a dog barking. The door whips open and she’s confronted with the sight of a very drunk Ridge standing in front of her. He snarls immediately and goes to shut the door, but Sofie puts her hands out.

“Detective, please don’t.”

“Fuck you,” he mumbles.

“Detective!” She calls and unconsciously goes to step into the threshold of the house, but is immediately flooded with pain and doubles over, stumbling backward. It’s white-hot and burning through every nerve ending in her body. 

_You need an invitation, stupid,_ she scolds herself.

Ridge immediately looks concerned and cautiously takes a step toward her.

“Are you okay?” He asks hesitantly.

The pain is so bad that the answer that falls out of her mouth is completely honest.

“No,” she chokes out.

None of the boys told her about this. She has a mind to slap all four of them once this is all over. Ridge puts a gentle hand on her back.

“Come inside and sit down. We can fight later.”

In an instant, the pain is gone, but Sofie keeps up the facade. She was horrible in drama classes as a kid, but he doesn’t need to know that. Ridge slings her arm over his shoulder and draws her up to full height. Sofie winces convincingly enough and he glances over at her. She can smell the whiskey on his breath. He’s at least three-quarters of a bottle deep. This might be too easy.

“Can you walk?” He asks.

“I think so.”

He walks her inside and closes the door behind both of them.

&&&

Marko watches and winces as Sofie attempts to cross the threshold of the house. He feels echoes of her pain shoot through him like lightning strikes. She’s nervous and not thinking. David lights a cigarette.

“We probably should have warned her about that, huh?”

Marko glares at him.

“She knows.”

“Clearly she doesn’t.”

“Can you give the asshole shtick a rest for ten seconds, David?”

He chuckles and blows a smoke ring.

“Not really. My dad was an asshole… it’s kind of my thing.”

Marko doesn’t have time to respond before he hears Ridge invite her inside. His chest swells with pride and he looks at David and the others who can’t help but smile.

“Hey, Marko?” Paul asks. “Was any of this her plan?”

“I don’t think so, but now we’ve got carte blanche.” He sighs. “That’s my girl.”

“Carte blanche,” Paul whispers. “Nice.”

Dwayne chortles.

“You have no idea what carte blanche means, do you?” He asks Paul.

“Nope, but it sounds good.”

Dwayne gives his brother an appreciative clap on the back while David flicks his cigarette into a bush. The night is young and waiting with bated breath for whatever chaos they’re about to unleash. A surge of excitement runs through the four of them all at once. Paul snickers and David claps his hands together, the sound echoing off of the trees.

“Let’s go, boys.”

&&&

Ridge eases Sofie onto the couch. She sighs heavily and eases herself into the cushions, making sure to maintain the grimace on her face. The house is immaculate. The wood panel walls leave something to be desired, but parts of the room look like her mom and dad’s living room back in Seattle. Embers burn low in the fireplace next to her and the couch she’s on feels much nicer than the one back at the cave.

“Thanks, detective.”

“Call me Jerry.”

She smiles and chuckles.

“Thanks, Jerry.”

He runs a hand through his hair.

“You want a drink?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.”

He pads to the kitchen.

“How do you take it?”

“Neat, please,” she calls.

He comes back with two glasses, one slightly fuller than the other. He hands it to Sofie and she instantly brings it to her nose while his back is turned. It smells off; she suspects he’s put something in it. She pretends to take a sip and dumps some of it in the plant in front of her before putting it back down and sighing.

“Thanks.”

“No problem,” he grunts before turning back to her to ease himself into a large grey recliner. “Why are you here?”

“I came to apologize.”

“For getting me fired?”

“Yeah. But I also need you to know that you were wrong.”

The moment the words leave her lips, the power goes out. She can’t contain the smile that spreads across her face and she’s grateful that the darkness covers it. Ridge leaps out of the chair.

“What the fuck!?”

“That’s weird.”

“You think?” Ridge spits. “I’m gonna go check the fuse box. Stay where you are.”

“Sure.”

She hears him leave and then hears a tap on the window in front of her. Paul is there, beckoning her to let him in. Sofie creeps toward him, barely able to contain the giggle that threatens to escape her throat, and lets him in. He grins and crawls inside, making sure not to disturb the plants that are on the ground in front of him.

“Hi, Paul!”

“Hi princess. I’m gonna check upstairs to make sure his wife and kids aren’t here.”

“Where are the others?”

“Marko cut the power, so you might want to run into the garage to see if our pal isn’t already dinner.”

“Fuck.”

She darts toward the garage. The door is hanging open and she can hear snarling and grunting. Sofie creeps into the room and finds Marko holding Ridge up by his throat, a sadistic smile engulfing his face. Ridge is purple, gasping for breath and squirming beneath his grip. Sofie gasps and Marko glances over his shoulder.

“You did good, babydoll."

She raises an eyebrow.

“Where’s David and Dwayne?”

“Keeping a lookout,” Marko replies. He looks at Ridge, who continues to fight the vampire’s innate strength. “I’m going to offer you a deal, detective. You understand those, hmm?”

Marko’s face transforms and Ridge gasps.

“What the fuck are you people?”

“Right now? Your worst fucking nightmare,” Paul purrs from behind Sofie. He holds up Ridge’s gun. “Got this. Can’t find any more weapons."

“Good work, Paul — Stop. Squirming!” Marko bellows as he slams the detective’s body into the wall with the roar of each syllable. Pieces of cement tumble and fall onto the floor. “We’re going to give you a choice. Death… or exile.”

Sofie’s jaw drops.

“Seriously, Marko?!”

“What? I saw it on TV once. I’ve always wanted to say it.”

Ridge spits in his face and Marko lets out a low, threatening growl.

“What if I choose neither?”

“Then I’m going to pull out your intestines and drape them across your house like Christmas lights,” Marko chirps. “Along with your family’s.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Ridge spits.

“Then leave,” Paul announces as he plucks a hammer from the wall and twirls it in his hands. “Pack up your wife, your kids, and be gone by morning.”

Sofie watches the situation dumbfounded. They must have discussed this while she was inside. Marko’s grip tightens. She can tell that he’s beginning to crush Ridge’s windpipe.

“Tick tock,” Marko teases. “You’re in no position to win. The five of us could rip you to shreds in a second. You leave tonight, and you forget allllll about us… and if I even smell you back in Santa Carla, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“And your family!” 

“Thanks, Paul!” Marko calls.

Ridge’s eyes are wide, understanding. He sputters and chokes before nodding vigorously. Marko grins and sets him down.

“I knew you were a smart guy. When does your wife get home?”

“Half an hour.”

Marko claps him on the back and grins.

“Lots of time! Pack your shit. We’ll be watching. Any change in plans and the three of you are dead. Do you understand me?”

Ridge nods, his body wracked with fear. Marko grabs him by the chin and pulls him close.

“Say, ‘yes, Marko, I understand.’”

“Yes, Marko I understand.”

“Atta boy.” Marko shoves him back into the wall. “Get upstairs.”

His face softens as Ridge darts past Sofie. Paul calls after him.

“Don’t bother with the phones! We cut the lines!”

“Paul, go keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Got it.”

Paul slips out of the room and Marko offers Sofie a congratulatory smile. All she can do is laugh and shake her head.

“What happened to killing him?”

“The boys and I talked it over and we figured we’d show him some mercy.”

“The boys talked it over?”

“David was vetoed.”

“Ah.”

His arms snake around her waist and he pulls her in for a kiss.

“He’s never coming back, sugar.”

“How do you know?”

“I know a terrified man when I see one. Besides, if he tells anyone what we are, he sounds insane. Every card is stacked against him.” A gloved hand brushes her hair away from her face. “Trust me?”

Sofie nods.

The five of them wait outside of Ridge’s house, watching him intently from their bikes. The moment his wife comes home, he’s already flinging fully packed duffel bags at her and the kids while she screams at him to calm down and explain what happened. Every word out of his mouth sounds insane. Eventually, the family climbs into their SUV and peels out of the driveway with a loud screech. David glances over at her.

“Happy?” He asks.

“I am, actually,” Sofie offers.

Marko gives her a peck on the cheek while David sighs. He wanted blood spilled tonight. Retribution. She can smell it. He’ll have to settle for hunting beach trash. He climbs onto his bike and the others follow suit.

“Who’s hungry?”

“Fucking _finally_!” Paul shouts.

David grins.

“Let’s hunt, kids.”

The bowling ball in the pit of her stomach has disappeared. Deep down, she knows that Marko’s right. Ridge is gone and he won’t come back, not if he knows what’s good for him. As the four bikes take off into the night, she feels overwhelmed by a sense of comfort for the first time in a long time; overwhelmed by the feeling that no matter what happens, her brothers will always be there for her. She’s always wanted a real family, and now she has one. Forever.


End file.
